I feel the rain pouring down on me
by Orsika Orsolya
Summary: Mystic Falls-ba is beköszöntött a tél - Elena azonban nem tudja mit kezdjen a történtek után. Elveszítette két legjobb barátját és a szerelem is könnyen kicsúszhat a kezéből.
1. A vég kezdete

01. A vég kezdete

Elena nagyot sóhajtott és kinyitotta szemeit. Immár hónapok teltek el így, egymás után, ugyanúgy. 6 hónapja egybeolvadtak a napok számára, összefolyt az éjszaka a nappallal, a hetek egymással. Nehéz volt Bonnie nélkül, Stefan-re is sokat gondolt. A legnehezebb azonban mégis az volt, hogy egy Damon Salvatore fajtával kellett együtt élnie, aki nap mint nap eljött látogatóba, ki-ki hagyva 2-3 hetet, majd újra felbukkant. Látogatásának oka azonban nem Elena volt. Minden látogatáskor ketten Alaric-kal a grillben ittak, beszélgettek órákig és Elena minden ilyen kiruccanás után türelmetlenül várta, hátha Alaric társaságában Damon is felbukkan náluk. A feszültség kettőjük közt már közel sem volt olyan észrevehető, mindenki megszokta azt, hogy Damon és Elena kapcsolata egyáltalán nem szokásos, sőt, még átlagos sem, csak elvoltak úgy egymás nélkül, amióta Klaus megtőrve az átkot, elrohant a városból. Elena sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy hiányzik neki a régi, humoros, ironikus Damon, aki órákig tudta szórakoztatni őt és veszekedni sem bírtak soha abbahagyni. Hiányzott az, hogy az életében Damon a szokásos szerepet játssza. A vámpír ugyanis nem volt önmaga. Visszatért az a régi, gyilkos, ördögi férfi, akinek érzései ritkán mutatkoztak és bárkit képes lett volna lefejezni szempillantás alatt. Gyökeresen megváltozott mindkettejük élete és annak ellenére, hogy segítségre lett volna szükségük, mindketten megtagadták azt.

Elena újabb sóhajtással zökkentette ki magát az álmodozásból és felült az ágyban, körülnézve. Fülelt, hátha meghallja Alaric vagy Jeremy hangját odalenn. Szombat délelőtt volt, mindenkinek itthon kellett volna lennie. Damon minden szombat este megérkezett és Alaric társaságában hagyták el a Gilbert házat. Most azonban volt egy kis nyugta a lánynak. Puha, vastag pizsamáját gondosan elintézte magán, majd az ablakhoz sétálva kinézett az útra. Február volt. Vastag hó borította az utakat, mindenhol. Mystic Falls fehérbe öltözött már lassacskán négy hete.

Az idilli hangulatot megzavarta egy hangos csörömpölés ami a földszintről jött. Szemöldökét összehúzva indult lefele a szobájából, amikor újabb zajos hang jött. Ez a hang azonban egy zavaró hangos zeneszám volt, amire fura férfihang társult és szivarfüst csapta meg Elena orrát , égette szemeit. Ahogy belépett a nappaliban, meg is találta a hang forrását és a füstöt eredményező tárgyat és személyt.

-Elena. - rohant oda Alaric hozzá és derekát megfogva félrehúzta őt a nappaliból. - Sajnálom, ha felébresztettünk. Csak Damon...

-Mit keres itt Damon? - kukkantott be a nappaliba Alaric mögül. - Már ilyen korán bulit tartasz?

-Nem, dehogyis. Annyira sajnálom. Nem én hívtam, csak megjelent és nem akartam, hogy máshova menjen, ilyen állapotban.

-Be van rúgva? - nevetett ironikusan Elena, majd összeszedte magát és kikerülte Alaric-ot. Útja a konyha irányába vezetett.

Damon a nappaliban, ingét teljesen kigombolva hagyva, egy üveg sörrel a kezében dúdolászott és táncolni próbált, néhány gyanús mozdulatot eredményezve. Alig bírt a lábán állni. Ennek ellenére abban a pillanatban ott állt Elena előtt, ahogy a lány betette lábát a nappaliban. Józanon vagy részegen, mindenféleképpen érezte Elena jelenlétét bárhol a közelében. Az erős illatát, amit szinte lehetetlen volt kiverni a fejéből és a gyors szívdobogását, ahogy egymást megpillantottak. Egyszerűen összetéveszthetetlen volt.

-Csatlakozol? - a kék szempár kissé összehúzódva de mosolygósan nézett rá Elenára.

A lány iszonyatosan felmérgelődött. Ezek az átkozott vámpírok...Utálta, ha egy részeg, eszét vesztő vámpírral volt dolga, az utóbbi időben ilyesmi nem is történt, hiszen Damon olyan távol tartotta magát Elenától, amennyire csak lehetett. Hetekig, hónapokig nem találkoztak, nem is beszéltek egymással csak nagyon ritkán, most pedig ide merészel jönni és őrülten fetrengeni össze vissza részegen? Ez így nem mehetett tovább.

-Nem csatlakozom. Mit keresel itt? - förmedt rá a lány a vámpírra, hangja tele volt dühös, mérges hangsúllyal.

-Jöttem látogatóba! Hiányoztam? - karolta át Elenát és derekát a sajátjához szorította. Örült mosoly volt az arcán, mint aki mentem felfalja a foglyát, most igazán hasonlított a ragadozóra, aki elkapta áldozatát.

Elena egy perce sem veszített makacsságából, öklével Damon mellkasát próbálta ellökni magától, a próbálkozás azonban rögtön kudarcba fulladt. Szünetet tartott egy pillanatra, majd minden érzését egy csokorba szedve, a legundokabb pillantással bámult rá a vámpírra.

-Eressz el, Damon. - hangja immár teljesen nyugodt volt, de érezte, ahogy a gyülemlő méreg és düh felgyűl benne és szétszaggatja belülről.

-Elena... - suttogta Damon, a levegőbe árasztva az erős alkoholt, majd Elena nyakához hajolt és emberfogaival gyengén megharapta.

Az őrült mosoly egy percig sem hagyta el ajkait, vidáman fedezte fel újra meg újra Elena nyakát, miközben a lány egyre agresszívabban próbált szabadulni.

-Damon, ereszd el Elenát! Mi a franc van veled? - kiáltott Alaric, majd elkapta Damon jobb karát és megpróbálta elrántani a lánytól. Természetesen ez neki sem sikerült, egy őrült vámpírral szembe szállni, megpróbálni legyőzni... Nem volt könnyű dolog.

Damon nagyot lendített Alaric-on, aki megtorpanva lépett hátra a pulthoz. Hátra lépett a lánytól o is, majd nyugodtan mosolygott egyet és belekortyolt az üvegbe.

Elena csípőre tett kézzel állt előtte, fenyegetően.

-Mióta iszol te sört? - meglepődve vette észre, hogy a megszokott whiskey helyett egy üveg sör volt a vámpír kezében. Ennyire azért ritkán alacsonyodott le.

Újabb ördögi mosollyal nézett fel a lányra és utána Alaric-ra mutatott.

-Igazad van! Utálom a sört. - azzal elengedte az üveget, ami pontosan oda zuhant le, ahol állt Damon, a földre, a puha szőnyegre, összemocskolva mindent maga körül. - De Alaric nem szolgált jobbal.

-Damon ez nem mehet így tovább. - Elena a pulthoz ment és egy rongyot hozott, amivel nekilátott összeszedni a szilánkokat és feltakarítani a ragadós italt mindenhonnan. - Megkérlek menj el.

A vámpír kissé meglepődve nézett le a földön térdelő lányra és csalódottan észlelt fel. Elena nem akarta őt a közelében. Nem akart már vele lenni, o már rég nem nyújtott Elena számára biztonságot és menedéket a gonosz elől. Immár o volt a gonosz, akitől meg kellett védeni mindenkit.

-Elena, én átmegyek Matt-hez. Később még hívlak. - hallatszott Jeremy hangja a szoba túlsó feléből és ez a pár hang épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Damon újra felbőszüljön és elveszítse nyugalmát. Egyszer már megtette, amit most tenni akart. Egyszer már megleckéztette Elenát azért, mert folyton fájdalmat okoz neki, úgyhogy most is megteheti, bármikor megtehetné, hiszen már rég nem számít az, hogy megbocsájt-e neki bárki a tetteiért.

A következő pillanat sorsdöntő volt: Damon vámpírgyorsasággal törte ki Jeremy nyakát és nézte végig vörös szemekkel, ahogy az a földre rogy eszméletlenül. Ekkor szűnt meg a világ körülötte. Csak hangok gyenge hulláma érte el füleit, a fények kevésbé voltak láthatóak számára. Újra forgott a világ körülötte és zavarodottan állt ott, a Gilbert család nappalijában. Látta, ahogy Elena sírva rohan oda öccséhez és borul rá annak testére és Alaric Elena vállát szorongatva, csalódással teli szemekkel nézett a vámpírra. Nem volt mit keressen itt többé, neki nem itt volt a helye.

Bűnbánóan fordult meg és akart elsuhanni a házból, de visszafordult és újra égszínkék szemeit Elenára tapasztotta.

-Sajnálom...én... - dadogta ki a két szót, azonban ez semmit nem tett, hatása nem volt ekkora bűnnél.

-Tűnj el Damon, menj el innen! - mondta Elena határozottan. Nem is kellett kétszer mondani, azon nyomban eltűnt a vámpír és ott hagyta a lányt a két férfivel, várakozva arra, hogy a mágikus gyűrű visszahozza egyiküket a halálból.

* * *

><p>Elena a konyhában ült egymagában. Jeremy rögtön átment Matt-hez, miután a gyűrű megtette hatását, Alaric pedig néhány barátaival volt, nem szólt Elenának, hogy hova megy. Forró csokit szürcsölgetve, a tv-re bámult de nem tudott figyelni arra, amit benne látott. Agya forgott, egyetlen ember körül, egyetlen dologra koncentrált és nem tudta kiverni sehogyan sem magából. Amit tett Damon megbocsáthatatlan volt. Egyszer megtette, de jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy nem tudna másodszor mindenen túllépni és elfelejteni azt a sok rosszat, amit tett. Újra azt a Damon-t látta, aki egykor megérkezett Mystic Falls-ba és a fél várost lemészárolta, megölt ártatlant és bűnöst, fiatalt és öreget egyaránt. Ezt a vámpírt látta maga előtt, nem pedig azt, akivel néhány hónapja Las Vegas utcáin szórakozott, vidáman és gondmentesen.<p>

Már nem érezte magát jól vele, már nem nyújtott támaszt számára a férfi, csak gondokat okozott, fejfájást és problémákat. Gonosz volt és türelmetlen, megbocsájtást nem tűrő, örökké szórakozott. Ez lett abból a fiúból, aki iránt többet érzett még mindig a barátságnál? Nyakára tette a kezét és megszorította a bort rajta. Jól esett, ahogy a húst szorongatta, a feszült testét kényeztette, a sok stressztől már soha nem tudott pihenni, lazítani. Hirtelen keze egy hideg dologba ütközött. Lepillantott rá és látta, hogy az apró hollótoll ott lóg a nyakában, hónapok óta, amióta visszakapta Damon-tól még Klaus-szal való találkozásuk után Las Vegas-ban. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy mit adott o Damon-nek. Tulajdonképpeni tárgyat soha nem adott, pezsgőt bontottak és részegre itták magukat Las Vegas-ban, majd eltöltötték azt a felejthetetlen éjszakát együtt a szállodában. Tökéletes volt és annyira sajnálta, hogy nem folytatódott úgy, ahogy kellett volna. Klaus keresztbe tett és minden megváltozott azóta kettejük közt.

Stefan és Bonnie halála végleg lezárta azt az időszakot az életükben, amiben közös jövőjük röpke képe fellibbent előttük. Talán már soha nem lesz semmi közös bennük, minden elmúlt 6 hónapja, ami összekötötte őket.

Elena felpillantott a nyakláncról, abbahagyta a gondolkodást és megpróbált a tv-re figyelni. A következő pillanatban máris kopogtak az ajtón és hálásan sóhajtott, hogy valaki látogatóba jött, tehát nem kell tovább unatkozzon. Felállt és az ajtóhoz ment, kinyitotta és elmosolyodott, ahogy megjelent Caroline szőke haja és gyönyörű mosolya előtte.

-Gondoltuk, szükséged lenne most ránk. - mondta a lány és kézen fogta a mellette álló Tylert és behurcolta a házba. - Egyedül vagy?

-Igen, Jeremy Matt-el, Alaric pedig ... fogalmam sincs. - vallotta be Elena. - Kértek valamit?

-Sör van? - Tyler indult a hűtőszekrény fele.

-Nem tudom, nézd meg. Minek köszönhetem a látogatást? - fordult Elena Caroline-hoz, aki a kanapén ült és bontogatta a sütiket és pereceket, amiket hozott.

-Igazából a Grill tele van és oda készültünk. Aztán eszünkbe jutott, hogy biztosan egyedül vagy és bejöttünk. Hoztunk nasit, filmezhetnénk. - hihetetlen pozitiv kisugárzása volt ennek a lánynak, ami Elenát is jobb kedvre derítette gyorsan.

-Rendben. - Caroline mellé ült Elena és elővette a filmes dobozt, hogy válogassanak. - Melyiket nézzük?

-Bármit valami extra nyálas és csöpögős meg szirupos filmen kívűl! - Tyler is megérkezett 3 üveg sörrel és egy nagy tállal, amibe gyorsan beleöntött mindent az eredeti csomagolásból.

Caroline és Elena összenézve nevettek és keresgéltek a filmek között, hátha akad valami érdekes.

-Amúgy Alaric a Grillben van, ha érdekelne. - mondta Caroline, végig a filmeket bámulva. - Valami tanárokkal piálnak és hallgatják a polgármester asszony beszédét.

-Miről van szó? - kérdezte Elena érdeklődve.

-A város jövőjéről. Építeni szeretnének új mozit, egy új iskolaépületet és egyéb új cuccokat mindenfele. Tele van a Grill, le sem lehet ülni. Még az alapítói tanács is ott van. - szünetet tartott Caroline miközben megvizsgált néhány filmet. - Találkoztunk Damon-nel is.

Elena gombócot érzett a torkában, ahogy meghallotta a nevet. Gyorsan ivott egy kortyot a sörből és elintézte haját, ami közben teljesen a szemébe csúszott.

-Van valami gond? Jól vagy? - kérdezte Caroline tőle, közben letett mindent és egy filmet kiemelve a dobozból, átnyújtotta Tyler-nek. - Ezt tedd be.

Visszafordulva Elenához, aggódó szemekkel nézte.

-Elena, van valami gond?

-Nincs semmi gond. - erőltetett egy mosolyt. - Reggel én is találkoztam vele. Itt volt nálunk.

-És miért jött? - Tyler is közbeszólt a beszélgetésbe.

-Teljesen részegen jött, zenélt és dohányzott itt, majd szétverte a sörös üvegeket és megölte viccből Jeremy-t.

Caroline szemei tágra nyíltak és nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyesmi történt. Elena annyira nyugodtan mondta el a dolgokat, hogy nem is hitték el a vendégek, hogy valóban megtörtént ez az egész. Damon újra a régi és erre lassan mindenki rájött.

-Hogy tehet ilyesmit? Azt hittem szeret... - Caroline szavai dühvel töltötték el Elenát.

-Nem szeret, mert ha szeretne akkor nem tenne ilyesmit. Soha nem is szeretett, addig voltam jó neki, amíg kiszórakozta magát. - mérgesen válaszolt vissza Elena, amire Tyler úgy döntött, hogy nem szól többet közbe, hagyja, hogy a csajok elintézzék maguk között az egészet.

- Ha tudtam volna, elbeszélgettem volna vele a Grillben. - fenyegetően szólt Caroline.

A következő egy percben mély csend volt, egészen addig, amíg megkezdődött a film. Caroline egy thrillert választott, Tyler kedvéért és Elenának minden megfelelt, csak ne unja magát otthon, egyedül. Mély csend volt a film közben, végig. Lövöldöztek benne, akció dús volt és úgy tűnt, Tylernek igenis tetszik és jól szórakozott mindenen. A lányokat kevésbé érintette meg a film, nézték, kíváncsiságból, azonban egyikőjük sem mosolygott vagy nevetett vidáman, ahogy Tyler tette, fiú létére.

Amikor félig megették a hatalmas tál édességet összevegyítve sós perecekkel, burgonyaszirommal és egyéb finomságokkal, Tyler szünetet kért. Több mint 5 üveg sör után hívta a szükség és elsietett a fürdőbe.

-Amúgy mi van a telefonoddal? Hónapok óta nem lehet téged elérni. - kezdte a beszélgetést Caroline.

-Fogalmam sincs. Las Vegas-ban oda adtam Damon-nek, azóta még nem kaptam meg, nem is volt idom vele beszélni erről. - valóban elgondolkodtató volt, hogy mi történt a telefonjával, majdnem fél éve nem volt meg a telefonja és szüksége lett volna rá sokszor.

-Kérdezd meg tőle. - mondta nyugodtan Caroline.

-Mégis hogyan, Care? Hello, Damon, örülök, hogy hobbiból kinyírtad a tesóm, de nem láttad az Iphone-on? - grimaszolt Elena viccelődve. - Nem fogok vele beszélni.

-Elena, ha mindenki megsértődne minden apró butaságon, nem lennének barátaink. Meg kellene értsd ot is, nehéz időszakon van túl. Soha nem volt képes túllépni egyes dolgokon, ahogy még most sincs túl azon, hogy elveszítette a bátyját és téged is.

Caroline hangja őszinte volt és tudták mindketten, hogy igaza van. Makacson nem akart megbocsájtani neki egy olyan dologért, aminek igazából nem volt következménye, csak egy fellángolás volt, amiknek Damon igazán nehezen tudott ellenállni normális állapotban is. Jeremy túlélte, sértetlenül, Damon pedig bizonyára még mélyebb depresszióba süllyedt, ha lehetne ezt így nevezni.

-Folytathatjuk is. - Tyler összecsapva tenyerét, visszaült a helyére és leoltott minden villanyt. A film további része az elejénél is unalmasabb volt, Elena annyira sem tudott figyelni, mint eddig, még inkább Damon-re koncentrált. Mi lesz most velük, kettejükkel? Tovább lépnek-e vagy itt ragadnak? Képes-e megbocsájtani újra meg újra, hogy aztán még többször elkövesse azokat a dolgokat, amiért bocsánatot nyert már egyszer?

Caroline a film végére Tyler karjai közt szundikált. Valószínűleg annyira unta már a filmet, hogy belealudt, miközben Tyler izgatottan várta a következő részt, jelenetet. Elena végig gondolkodott a film folyamán. Mi lesz most, hogy lesz most?

A film vége előtt néhány perccel érkezett meg Alaric egyedül és meglepődve látta, hogy Elena nem egyedűl van.

-Mikor jöttek Caroline-ék? - kérdezte halkan, elmosolyodva.

-Még a délután. - Elena ránézett az órára és látta, hogy lassan éjfél van. - Jeremy merre van?

-Nem tudom, nem beszéltem vele. Nem jött még haza Matt-től?

-Nem. - Elena felkelt a kanapéról és elindult a konyha felé. Alaric követte ot és elővette a telefonját.

-Hívd fel és kérdezd meg, mikor jön haza? - Alaric nyújtotta oda a telefont Elenának.

Ekkor jutott eszébe Elenának is, hogy a saját telefonja nincs meg és bizonyára Alaric tud valamit róla, ezért bátorságot vett és odafordult hozzá komoly arckifejezéssel.

-Alaric, nem tudsz valamit a telefonomról? Vegas-ban oda adtam Damon-nek és nem kaptam vissza.

-Majd megkérdem tőle. Vagy meg akarod te? - Alaric hamisan mosolygott, ami elárulta őt. Pontosan tudta, hogy Damon-nél van a telefon, csak nem akarta elmondani Elenának.

-Beszélj vele te, de minél hamarabb. - úgy döntött, nem erőlteti az egészet és megvárja, amíg előkerül a telefon, nem fog őrülten keresgélni utána.

-Jeremy-t felhívod?

-Igen fel. - vette át a telefont Elena, majd félrehúzódva tárcsázta a számot.

"Igen?" - Jeremy hangja a vonal túlsó oldalán nyugodt volt.

-Nem jössz haza? Éjfél van mindjárt.

"De, Matt hazavisz, fél óra és jövök. Megvársz?"

-Nem tudom. Alaric biztos ébren lesz, ha én már alszom. O majd megvár.

"Rendben. Sietek. Légy jó."

-Te is. Szia. - letette a telefont, majd visszasétált a nappaliban. Caroline már ébredezett, Tyler felköltötte, hogy induljanak haza, a sheriff biztosan idegeskedik már.

-Köszönjük a vendéglátást. - mosolygott Caroline Elenára és Alaric-ra. - Legyetek jók. Jó éjt!

-Sziasztok! - a nappaliból szólt Alaric.

-Szia Elena! - Tyler is elköszönt. - Hello, Mr. Saltzman!

-Sziasztok, vigyázzatok az úton!

A búcsú után Elena megpróbált elkerülni egy kínos beszélgetést Alaric-kal. Tudta, hogy ha sokáig marad lent a nappaliban, felhozza a Damon témát és újabb szörnyő pillanatban részesül ma, ezért eldöntötte, hogy csendesen elvonul a hálószobájába és megvárja a holnapot.

-Jeremy fél óra múlva jön, megkért, hogy várd meg. - szólt, és már indult is felfele a lépcsőn.

-Elena. - fordította vissza Alaric. - Jól vagy?

-Igen. - mosolygott a lány rá és tovább lépkedett halkan. – Jó éjt, Ric.

A szobában hűvös volt. Kihűlt, mert a filmezés közben Elena elfelejtett fűteni. Kint hűvös volt, minusz fok volt több hete és gyorsan kihűlt a hatalmas ház, ha órákig nem volt fűtés. Bevonult a fürdőbe és beindította a forró zuhanyt majd gyorsan beállt a meleg víz alá. Jó érzés volt, hogy borét égeti a víz, simogatja a forró hullám. Bemelegedett és vastag pizsamába bújt, puha papucsát felvette és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy megnézze, Alaric kint van-e még a nappaliban.

-Alaric? - néhány másodpercig csend volt, de Alaric gyorsan megjelent a lépcső mellett, felpillantva a lányra.

-Van valami gond?

-Bekapcsolnád a melegítést? Nagyon hideg lett nálam!

-Persze, rögtön bekapcsolom.

Miután megköszönte, Elena gyorsan ágyba feküdt és elővett egy újságot, amit nemrég vett, de még egyáltalán nem olvasott bele. Ezt fél órán keresztűl olvasgatta, amikor hallotta, hogy Alaric sétálgat a konyhában, bekapcsolja a tv-t és a híradót hallgatja. Letette az újságot és leoltotta a lámpát. Ideje volt lefeküdni, túl lenni végre ezen a napon.

Azonban nem volt semmi olyan egyszerű, amilyenre számított. Ahogy lecsukta szemeit, nagy zörrenés hallatszott a szobában és hatalmasat pattant valami. Elena ijedten, reszketve ugrott fel az ágyban, fordult az ablak felé és sikítani akart, amikor egy erős, kemény kéz fogta meg a derekát és ajkaira tapasztotta másik kezét. Az illat, ami a gyors suhanással jött, és most Elena körül libegett, bármikor felismerhető volt számára. Az édeskés parfüm évek óta nagyon jól berögződött agyába és már semmi nem tudta volna kiverni azt onnan.

Damon két percen belűl elengedte Elena arcát, amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem fog sikítani.

- Damon, tűnj el innen. - mérgesen szólt Elena hozzá, kipattanva az ágyból, feloltva az éjjeli lámpát.

-Csak hallgass meg!

-Mégis mit akarsz? Megtettél mindent. Menj el és hagyj minket élni. - Elena hangja elcsuklott. Egyáltalán nem gondolta komolyan, amit kért. Mit tennének Damon nélkűl? Ugyanakkor, mit tennének, ha maradna? A dolgok egymásnak ellentmondtak.

-Bocsánatot akartam kérni. - végre a vámpír is felállt az ágyból és Elena felé közeledett.

-Damon, nem csinálhatod ezt örökké, mindenhol tönkreteszel mindent, majd megbánva visszatérsz, hogy jóvá tedd, amit nem lehet. - Elena intett a kezével, hogy ne menjen közelebb. Állnia kellett a sarat mindkettejüknek, ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy kiabáljanak, hogy veszekedjenek, és legfőképpen ellen kellett állniuk egymásnak.

-Sajnálom, Elena. Úgy sajnálom. Nem tudok megváltozni. Ilyen vagyok. - hangjában hallatszott a megbánás, a szenvedés, a magány.

-Nem, Damon, te nem ilyen vagy! Más vagy, más voltál. Csak rajtad múlt, hogy melyik utat választod.

-Egyedűl maradtam, Elena. Senkim nem maradt. - újra közeledett a lányhoz, aki már nem intette le, engedett neki. A vámpír megragadta Elena arcát és megsimogatta a puha húst. Mélyen egymás szemében néztek. Te jó ég, mennyire kék szemei voltak. Elena alig bírta nézni, érezte, ahogy megigézi a pillantása, lebénítja és lassan elveszti önuralmát. - Csak te maradtál nekem ezen a világon!

Nem csókolta meg Elenát Damon. Az izzó vágy ott volt, jelen volt teste minden egyes porcikájában, de nem tette. Újra akarta kezdeni, komolyan megpróbálni vele, erőszakos, akarata elleni cselekedetek nélkül. Ha Elena meg akarta csókolni, megteszi. O kész volt mindent feláldozni érte, még saját, égő vágyait is.

-Damon, te jobb vagy ennél! - Elena hangja megbocsájtással telt meg. Megbocsájtott neki, már rég. Még a sok rossz tett után. Soha nem is haragudott igazán. Megfogta a saját arcához simuló kezet és megszorította. - Sokkal jobb vagy, mint amilyennek hiszed magad.

Nem fogja megcsókolni. Tudta, hogy nem fog ma elcsattanni közöttük egy csók. Túl nyilvánvaló lett volna számukra, hogy mi történik. Tagadni próbálták, ma még sikerült, de később egyikőjük sem lesz képes ellenállni - ebben mindketten biztosak voltak.

-Feküdj vissza aludni. Elmegyek. - Damon elengedte Elena arcát és megpuszilta homlokát. - Szép álmokat.

-Jó éjt, Damon. - azzal elfordult a lány és felhúzta a takarót, bebújt az ágyba és visszapillantott a mozdulatlanul álló testre. Tökéletes volt, a sötétségben is gyönyörű alakban tükröződött a halvány fény által megvilágítva. El fog menni. Elena tudta, hogy ha most nem tesz semmit, elmegy a vámpír, ha nem szólal meg újra, Damon elhagyja a szobát.

Damon tudta, hogy Elena hezitál. Arra várt, hogy megszólítsa, hogy marasztalja és megkérje, töltse vele az éjszakát. Nem volt szükség csókra, elég lett volna egy pillantás, ölelés. De mindketten tudták, hogy ma még nem fog megtörténni... Ma még nem..


	2. Váratlan vendégek

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the jing...<em>

Elena kinyomta az ébresztőórát és visszabújt a takaró alá. Régóta nem kelt ilyen korán, most azonban minden erejét összeszedve próbálkozott. Hetek óta tervezték ezt a napot családjával, legalábbis azokkal, akik még maradtak neki. Alaric és Jeremy úgy döntött, ideje kivonulni az átlagos, immár megszokott rosszból és megterveztek egy kiruccanást erre a hétvégére. Elena természetesen bármilyen kifogást hozhatott volna fel, úgyis el kellett volna mennie velük, hiszen semmi pénzért nem hagyták volna itthon az egész házban, egyedül, unatkozva. Ő volt az, akinek a legnagyobb szüksége volt erre a kirándulásra.

-Elena, ébren vagy már? - kiáltott türelmetlenül Jeremy a földszintről. Bizonyára már mindenki ébren volt, ő hiányzott egyedül.

-Megyek. - sóhajtott halkan Elena és ledobta magáról a pokrócot. Belebújt este előkészített hálóköpenyébe és szorosan beburkolta magát, hogy meg ne fázzon. Egyre hidegebb lett az elmúlt hét folyamán, a hőmérő ritkán emelkedett 0 fok fölé. Ritka jelenség volt Mystic Falls-ban, de gyorsan hozzá szokott mindenki.

-Elena! - kiáltott fel Ric is a lépcső aljából, amikor megjelent Elena is a láthatáron. - Siess, kérlek, nincsen temérdek időnk.

-Jól van, jövök már.

Gyors léptekkel csatlakozott az asztalnál ülő férfiakhoz. Bizonyára nekik gyorsabban ment a felkelés, mint neki. 10 percen belül megevett 2 szelet kenyeret, néhány sonkával és sajttal, hogy csillapítsa éhségét, de érezte, hogy egyáltalán nem elég ez a kis étel.

-A csomagokat hozd le Elena szobájából, Jer. - szólt Alaric miközben kilépett a fehér város utcáira és gyorsan nekikezdett az autó letisztításához.

Elena roppant gyorsan ment fel a szobájába, elvégezte az utolsó simítást a csomagján és kitette az ajtó elé, hogy Jeremy levihesse. Aztán megkezdte a készülődést: vastag harisnyát vett magára, két hosszú ujjú felsőt és egy vastag melegítőt. Két zoknit vett magára és gondosan beparfümözte magát. Ezután jött a farmer, majd térdig érő bundás csizmát vett. Nagyon vastagan kellett öltözni ezekben a hidegekben, ő pedig mindent megtett, amit tudott. Miután haját kifésülte és rávette a sapkát, minden egyéb kelléket a fogkefével együtt bedobált a táskájával, amit magával vitt az autóban. Ezek mellé betett két újságot is az útra valamint egy tasak gumicukrot és egy csomag csokoládét. Úgy érezte, készen áll.

-Elena, siess már! - Jeremy hangja inkább idegesnek hallatszott, mint türelmetlennek. Elena nem is értette igazán, mi ez a nagy sietség. Rohanva érkezett le a lépcsőn és találkozott pillantása Jeremy mérges szemeivel. - Muszáj tipikus lányként viselkedj?

Elena a fejét rázta és kilépett az ajtón, kezében a kabátjával. Alaric tisztára söpörte az autót és bemelegített, amíg mindenki elkészült. Most már nem volt visszaút, minden készen állt az indulásra.

Alaric és Jeremy boldogan indultak az autó fele, Elena azonban nem tudta, hogy mire számítson. A fiúk egy sípályát néztek ki erre a hétvégére, ahol végre egy kis szabadságot tölthet el Ric is. Mindketten tudtak síelni, egyedül Elena nem tanult meg soha. Annak ellenére neki is megvolt a saját sífelszerelése és ruházata. Még régen kapta a szüleitől, de még egyszer sem vette fel. Régebben sokat sportolt, valahogy mégsem jutott el a síelésig.

Ric és Jeremy már az autóban ültek, amire Elena is odaért. Az anyósülésre ült be és bekapcsolta a biztonsági övet. Az autó hamarosan el is indult és gyorsan megérkeztek a grill elé, ahol az utazásukban még résztvevő személyekre várakoztak: Caroline, Tyler és Matt is csatlakoztak Ric nagyszerű ötletéhez és megbeszélték mind, hogy együtt mennek vakációzni idén télen. bár elmondása szerint Matt sem tudott jól síelni, ő bizonyára sokkal ügyesebb és tapasztaltabb volt ebben Elenával szemben, aki egyszer sem vett fel síbakancsokat.

- Bemegyek a grillbe, amíg a többiek megjönnek. - Elena kikapcsolta az övet és kiszállt az autóból. Úgy döntött, hogy bemegy a meleg helyiségre, mert Caroline-ra várni nehéz feladat volt. Minden alkalomkor sokat késett és utazásokon sok gond volt vele.

Később jó ötletnek bizonyult az, hogy elüssék az időt, hiszen Tyler és Caroline fél órán belül sem érkezett meg a megbeszélt helyre. Végül 20 nem fogadott hívás után megjelentek Tyler-rel és Matt-tel együtt a grill előtt és csatlakoztak Elenáékhoz egy meleg teára.

-Szóval, hogy is lesz az út? - kérdezte Matt Jeremy-hez fordulva.

-Innen indulunk, letérünk a Salvatore birtok fele és onnan már egyenes út vezet a pályához. - válaszolt Alaric Jeremy helyett.

-Várj csak. - Elena szemei szikrát vetettek, ahogy ránézett a többiekre. - Miért megyünk a Salvatore birtokra?

A szempárok összenéztek, de Caroline gyorsan erőt vett magán és beavatta Elenát abba, amit eddig jól titokban tartottak előtte.

-Damon is velünk jön. - egyszerűen, tömören válaszolt Caroline, de minden benne volt ebben, amit Elena tudni akart. Ha eddig azért örvendett, mert néhány napot külön tölthet a vámpírtól, ez a boldogság megszűnt. Damon akarata ellenére is közel volt hozzá, mindig összefutottak és véletlenszerűen pont ott voltak, ahol a másik.

-Nem is mondtátok... - csodálkozva nézett körül Elena, de tudta, hogy nincs értelme firtatni a dolgokat. Ha már megbeszélték egymás között, ez a pillanat már semmin sem fog változtatni. Így hát inkább türtőztette magát és nem kezdett bele sértődött lányt játszani.

-Pontosan melyik sípályára megyünk? - Tyler is közbeszólt. Úgy tűnt, hogy csak a férfiakat izgatja ez a síkiruccanás a hétvégén.

-Pennsylvania északi felén, a Ski Denton állomás fent a dombon. Ott foglaltam egy kisebb hétvégi házat, 3 szobával, emelet és földszint. - Alaric beavatta a pontos információkba a fiatalokat. - Ideje indulnunk, Damon már biztos vár.

Így is volt. Damon türelmetlenül várt a hatalmas villában a barátaira, akik több, mint egy órát késtek. Hatalmas megkönnyebbülés volt, amikor Ric autójának dudája megszólalt a bejárat előtt. Szempillantás alatt kint volt a csomagokkal a vámpír és erőfeszítés nélkül bepakolt Elenáék autójába, a végén pedig bemászott Matt mellé.

-Ric, hol tartod az órádat? - kérdezte gúnyosan, ahogy megérkezett.

-Caroline karán valószínűleg. - amilyen a kérdés, olyan volt a válasz is. Hatalmas mosollyal indultak tovább, nyomukban Caroline autójával.

Az út hosszabb volt a kelleténél. 810 mérföldet kellett utazzanak és ehhez hozzászámolódott az az időmennyiség, amit lassan kocsikázva, vagy kitérve, meg-megállva töltöttek el. Alaric és Damon felcserélték helyüket, Ric pihent, helyette azonban a vámpír vezetett, majd újra fordítva, amíg oda nem értek. Lassan esteledett, már szürkület volt, tehát az esti program már törlődött is a lapokról.

Érkezés után bejelentkeztek és elfoglalták a kis házikót, amit Ric három napra foglalt le. Egy sötét barna, faházikó volt, ami több más házzal is körbe volt véve. Meleg volt bent, jó erős fűtés, képtelenség volt vastag ruhában bent maradni. A bejárat után egy kisebb nappali várta őket, középen egy kanapéval, előtte egy kisebb TV, a konyha pedig itt is néhány pult volt, a nappali egyik felében berendezve. Nem volt tágas, de szűk sem, tökéletes volt arra a 3 napra, néhány személynek. Az emeleten 3 hálószoba volt, mindhárom 2-2 ággyal, szekrényekkel és kellemes illatú ágyneműkkel megvetve.

-Ez tökéletes. - nevetett Elena, ahogy körülnézett a házban és újabb meg újabb dolgokat fedezett fel.

-Örülök, hogy tettszik. - Alaric mosolyogva forgolódott a nappaliban és már pakolgatott is ki néhányat a szükséges holmikból.

Caroline és Tyler menten felköltöztek az emeletre, elfoglalták a hálószobát, ami számukra a legkényelmesebbnek tűnt. Felcipelték bőröndjeiket és segíteni kezdtek minden tevékenységben. Megkezdődött a nagy beköltözés.

Elena hálószobát keresve az emeleten járkált szobáról szobára és tervezgette, hogy talán legjobb lenne, ha a kanapén aludna, a nappaliban, amikor megszólította valaki.

-Mit szólsz? Együtt alszunk? - Damon önelégült arccal támaszkodott az ajtónak.

-Álmaidban! - vigyorgott Elena válaszként, visszavágva saját fegyverével.

-Elena Gilbert, ha tudnád, az álmaimban mennyi mindent csináltunk már együtt.

-Ha, ha. - erőltetett egy nevető hangot, de ajkai mégis valódi mosolyt rejtettek. - Szétröhögöm a fejem itt.

Damon válasz nélkül lépett be a kis hálószobába és nézett körül.

-Ez a szoba pont jó lesz. - állapította meg.

-Damon, én... - Elena hezitált.

-Inkább aludnál együtt Alaric-kal, vagy éppen Matt-tel, vagy... - szemöldökét mozgatva, mosolyogva intett végig magán. - Velem?

Elena halk nevetésbe kezdett, amikor látta, hogy Damon milyen arcmimikával közvetíti titkos üzeneteit. Ezt a vámpírt kedvelte a legjobban belőle, aki ennyire meg tudta őt nevettetni.

-Gondoltam. - döntött Damon egyedül és másodpercbe sem telt, amíg felhozta a csomagokat a földszintről. - Pakolj ki.

-Ezt soha nem fogom megszokni! - nevetett újra Elena. Nem akart duzzogni, hisztis libának tűnni, aki mindenért sír. Tudta, hogy ha újra veszekedni fog, azzal soha nem fognak előre haladni, csak egy helyben leragadni és kapcsolatuk itt marad ebben a semmiben, ahol jelenleg van.

-Márpedig meg fog kelleni! - fenyegetett Damon, és másodpercek töredéke alatt vetette Elenát az egyik ágyra. Ő maga állva maradt, onnan mosolygott Elenára őrülten.

-Ezt hagyd abba! - szólította fel Elena a vámpírt, aki csípőre tett kézzel állt előtte. A mosoly egy percre sem hagyta el ajkait és kék szemei egyszerűen megbénították Elenát.

-Damon! - kiáltott Alaric a földszintről. - Segítened kellene.

Damon szemeit forgatva tűnt el gyorsan a szobából, egyedül hagyva Elenát a csomagokkal. A fiúk lent a vacsorát készítették, amíg Caroline és Elena fent pakolgatták a csomagokat. Fél órán keresztül csomagolta ki ruháit és tette a szekrénybe. Nem hozott sok ruhát, inkább vastagakat és azok is sok helyet foglaltak, ami egyenesen ahhoz vezetett, hogy Damon ruháinak nem maradt több hely a szekrényben. Annak ellenére Elena nekilátott az ő csomagjának a kipakolásához is. Látszott a cuccokon, hogy igazi férfiből van, hiszen sokkal kevesebb dolgot hozott, mint Elena, annak ellenére, ruháinak ára valószínűleg Elena ruháinak ötszöröse volt: Lacoste, Adidas, Element, D&G, mindegyikből volt valami a bőröndben. Elena gondosan kipakolgatta őket az ágyra, összefogni nem kellett, mert annyira tökéletesen voltak bepakolva, hogy egyszerűen félt hozzá érni bármihez, nehogy elrontsa. Nagyjából Damon is sífelszerelést hozott, neki azonban szüksége sem lett volna rájuk.

Ahogy pakolgatott, a csomag alján egy közepes méretű fekete dobozt talált, egy fehér masnival átkötve. Kivette azt is, de félt kinyitni. Furdalta a kíváncsiság hogy mi lehet benne, kinek vette Damon és megmutatja-e majd neki? Ujját végigsimította a selyem masnin. Egyszer ő is kapott tőle egy hasonló ajándékot, születésnapján. Most Damon-nek azonban nem volt semmi oka neki vásárolni valamit, tehát az ajándék nem az övé volt. De akkor mégis kié?

-Látom, jól átkutattál. - hangzott fel az öntelt hangja Damon-nek az ajtóból. Elena menten visszatette a dobozt a helyére, majd felkelt a földről és lesimította ruháit.

-Gondoltam, örülnél neki, ha kipakolnám a cuccaid. - szemét lesütve sétált az ágyához és az ott maradt néhány ruhadarabot pakolgatta még.

-Kész a vacsora. - Damon nem mondott semmi mást, csak ugyanúgy mosolygott, mint eddig Elenára. - Jössz?

A zavarba jött Elena egy szó nélkül ment le a nappaliba, ahol már szépen megterítve állt minden. Egyedül Caroline és Tyler hiányzott, de öt percen belül ők is megérkeztek. Aztán mindenki nekilátott enni.

Alaric és Damon kitettek magukért, hiszen a vacsorának akkora keletje volt, hogy semmi nem maradt belőle. Sült krumpli volt, csirke hússal és zöldségsalátával, azonban Elena ilyen finomat még soha nem evett életében. Miután mindenki jól lakott, Caroline feldobta szokásos ötletét.

-Játszhatnánk valamit. - és meg is jelent az ördögi mosoly arcán. - Valami jót.

-Mersz vagy felelsz? - Damon mosolygott és Elenára nézett. Mindketten emlékeztek, hogy milyen vége lett legutóbb annak a játéknak, amit együtt játszottak. Elena pirulva nézett félre és ő is ajánlott egyet.

-Legyen a "Még sohasem." - Elena tudta, hogy Caroline kedvenc játéka ez, mivel ezzel sokkal többet tudott meg mindenkiről, mint az előzővel.

-Legyen! - kiáltott fel a szőke lány és gyorsan átköltöztek a nappali szőnyegére, körbe. - Kezdem én. Még sohasem kaptak el ittasan vezetni.

A játéknak megfelelően, elő voltak készítve az italok, amiket abban az esetben, ha a kijelentés nem igaz rájuk, meg kellett inni. Alaric, Jeremy, Damon és Tyler is felhörpintette az italt, majd vidáman csapták össze kezeiket.

-És mi történt utána?

-Elvették a jogsim. - kuncogott Alaric. - Azóta soha nem történt meg még egyszer.

-Az én esetem jobb volt. A rendőr csaj kedvesebb volt, mint hinnétek. - Damon szemöldökét húzogatva kacsintott Alaricra, mire a többiek hatalmas nevetésbe törtek ki.

-Én jövök. - szólt Jeremy. - Még sohasem csókoltam meg valakit ebből a szobából.

Elena ránézett arra a személyre, akit megcsókolt ebből a szobából. Damon szemei égették a lelkét, ahogy kristály kék színével, tele vággyal, visszanézett rá. Tükröződött a szemében az a bizonyos csók, az érzés pedig újra elfogta Elenát, amikor felidézte a pillanatot. Damon, Caroline, Tyler és Elena is megitta az italt, amit újratöltöttek. Alaric és Jeremy nevettek, Caroline és Tyler pedig megcsókolták egymást, a kelleténél forróbban.

-Tyler. - fordult Jeremy Caroline-ék felé.

-Hadd gondolkodjam. - nézett a földre a vérfarkas. - Még sohasem aludtam egy ágyban több mint 2 személlyel.

Hatalmas nevetőgörcsöt kapott mindenki, de Damon rögtön megitta a kis pohár italt.

- Ne nézzetek rám így. - hencegve nézett körül. - Öt volt a legtöbb.

A többiek jót nevettek a válaszon, de Elena szemét a földre szegezte és elgondolkodott. Mire is számított tulajdonképpen? Damon annyi lányt kapott, amennyit akart és rá soha nem lett volna szüksége a vámpírnak. Egy jelentéktelen, fiatal lányra, aki csak véletlenül pont úgy nézett ki, mint a régi szerelme, aki tönkretette az életét. Miért kellett volna Damon-nek pont ő? Bárkit megkaphatott volna.

-Damon. Te jössz. - bökte meg a vámpírt Ric.

-Még sohasem voltam annyira szerelmes, mint most! - bökte ki a mondatot és nézett körül az elcsendesedő barátai között. Alaric, Jeremy és Matt megitta az italt. Elena hezitált, és ezt mindenki észrevette. Hozzáért a pohárhoz és fel akarta emelni, de úgy döntött, mégsem.

-Én felmegyek aludni. - döntött Elena és fel állt a helyéről. - Jó szórakozást!

Elindult a lépcső felé és felsétált a szobájába. Tudta jól, hogy Damon próbára tette ezzel a kijelentéssel és most igazán tudja, hogy mik az érzései. Levetette melegítőjét és átöltözött pizsamába. Rávette pizsamára a melegítőt, és az ágyra dőlve olvasta az újságokat, amiket magával hozott, amikor egy cikk megragadta figyelmét. "Hogyan tedd magad túl egy elmúlt kapcsolaton?"

-Szerintem arra nincs szükséged. - mondta Damon az ajtóban állva. - Miért jöttél fel?

Elena odafordult az ajtóhoz és ránézett a vámpírra, aki most komoran állt az ajtóban.

-Kimerített az utazás.

-Hazugság! - belépett a szobába és leült Elena mellé, az ágy szélére.

-Miből gondolod, hogy hazudok? Elfáradtam, Damon, és pihenni szeretnék. - Elena nem nézett a vámpír szemébe, mert tudta, hogy rögtön elgyengülne és talán a karjaiba vetné magát abban a pillanatban, eszét vesztve.

-Mert pocsékul tudsz hazudni, Elena, és mindig mindenki rájön! - durva szavakkal dobálta Elenát. - Gyere vissza és érezd jól magad.

-Damon, kérlek, nincs kedvem szórakozni. - végre erőt gyűjtött és felnézett a vámpír szemeibe.

-Zavar, hogy jöttem? - őszintén vallatta Elenát, és őszinte válaszra is számított.

-Dehogyis. Csak... - elhallgatott a lány. Nem tudta, hogyan fojtassa tovább. - Damon, én...

-Tudom, Elena. Neked nem megy, rájöttem. Csak azt kértem, hogy érezd jól magad a többiekkel.

-Damon... - meglepődve nézett a szemébe.

Damon felkelt az ágy széléről és a csomagjához ment. Elővette a fekete dobozt, amit Elena megtalált nemrég és átnyújtotta neki.

-Ezt neked hoztam. - és egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

Elena szemei tágra nyíltak és remegő kezekkel vette át a dobozt. Damon visszaült az ágyra és intett a lánynak, hogy nyissa ki. Elena kibontotta a fehér szalagot és leemelte a tetejét a doboznak. Amikor meglátta az ajándékot, annyira meglepődött, hogy szóhoz sem jutott. Egy fekete párnába csomagolt legújabb Iphone modell volt benne, sokkal jobb, mint amit elveszített.

-Ez... - szóhoz sem jutott.

-Amikor Vegasban voltunk és eltűntél, a falhoz csaptam a tiédet. Ez most a kárpótlás. - megsimogatta Elena lábát a takarón keresztül. - Mindenért.

Elena rögtön a nyakához kapott, ahogy eszébe jutott az a nap, amikor a temetés után Damon dühtől megvadulva a vérét szívta és az is, ahogy többször bántotta, eszét vesztve. Mindent megbocsájtott neki, nem volt szükség egy új telefonra, hogy elfelejtsen sok rossz tettet.

-Köszönöm, de ...

-Elfogadhatod! Nekem semmibe nem került. - viccelődött Damon, majd kivette a telefont és a dobozt át pakolta az ő ágyára.

-Kérdezhetek valamit? - fordult hozzá Elena.

-Igen.

-Milyen volt, amikor megtudtad hogy Klaus elvitt?

Damon arcán megjelent az a fájdalom, amit akkor érzett, amikor Elena eltűnt reggel az ágyból, mellöle. A földre nézett, majd vissza a lányra és őszintén válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Szőrnyű. Már a temperamentumom kezdetből agresszívabb, mint kellene. Vámpírként minden felfokozódik. Képzelheted, mennyire dühös voltam.

Elena szemrebbenés nélkül figyelte, ahogy Damon szenved belül, ahogy felidézte az emléket. Kezével megragadta egyik kezét és megszorította.

-Köszönöm. - válaszolt Elena is, őszintén.

Damon felpillantott a földről és mélyen Elena szemébe nézett. Ez volt a pillanat, amire várt és nem akarta újra elhibázni. Erősen megragadta Elena arcát és amilyen erősen tudta, úgy vonta magához a lányt, odaszorítva fejét az övéhez, ajkait a sajátjához. Úgy csókolta, ahogy bírta, megállás nélkül, hajába túrva, de egyszer sem elengedve fejét. Nem érzett ellenkezést. Talán a szeretethiány miatt is, de úgy érezte, Elenának szüksége van most arra, hogy valaki szeresse. Ha nem is szerelemből, de kellett neki ez. Akkor még nem is tudta, hogy Elena ugyanazt érzi, amit ő, ezért nem ellenkezik.

Damon elvette Elena kezéből a telefont, anélkül hogy egyszer is elhagyja ajkai a lányét, majd felrántotta róla a takarót és az ölébe emelte, szorosan a testéhez. Minden vágyai kiszabadultak a burokból, amiben eddig tartotta őket. Elena megragadta Damon haját, és visszacsókolt. Nem állította le magát még egyszer, nem mondott nemet többé az érzéseinek. Úgy lökte Damon le az ágyra a lányt, akiért megharcolt, hogy az alig kapott levegőt amikor háta nekiütközött a matracnak és Damon nehéz, masszív teste ránehezedett az övére. . .

Caroline kuncogva állt fel és szedte össze a poharakat. Vége volt a játéknak első estére.

-Elena és Damon még mindig fent vannak? - kérdezte Alaric és a lépcső fele nézett.

-Igen. - mondta Caroline és elmosolyodott. - Én helyedben nem zavarnám őket.

Alaric szeme tágra nyílt és újra felnézett a lépcsőn. Fentről semmi nem hallatszott, de Caroline tökéletesen hallott mindent. Ezzel járt a vámpírlét. Néhány perc elteltével azt is meghallotta, hogy valaki közeledik a ház fele és amikor az kopogtatott az ajtón, már nyitotta is.

-Jó estét. - egy közepes magasságú, barna hajú lány állt az ajtóban. Haja Elena hajánál is hosszabb volt, göndör fürtökben hullott a vállára. Szemei zölden virítottak, ahogy ránézett Caroline-ra és Caroline egyből tudta, hogy egy vámpírral van dolga.

-Segíthetek? - kérdezte Alaric, ahogy közelebb lépett. Caroline arca elárulta neki, hogy egy vámpír áll velük szembe, ezért inkább óvatosan beszélt. - Ön kicsoda?

-A nevem Sofie. És úgy gondolom, elő tudják nekem keríteni Damon Salvatore-t...


	3. Semmi álom, teljes valóság

Elena arra ébredt, hogy szeme hatalmas fényben ég. A nap pont a párnájára sütött az ablakon keresztül és alig látott valamit, amikor pislogott egyet. Bár meleget nem árasztott ilyen hidegben a nap, fénye hatalmas volt. Szemei azonban, a napsütés nélkül is fáradtak voltak. Alig bírta kinyitni őket, nem hogy mozgatni vagy egyéb tevékenység vele. Hasra fordult és arcát a párnába temette. Sokkal jobb volt így, egészen addig, amíg meg nem érezte azt a bizonyos illatot. Tele volt az ágya az édes, tökéletes illattal és ebben a pillanatban ugrott be minden a lánynak. Felkönyökölt a matracon és abban a pillanatban felült, meztelen testére húzva a takarót. A pokróc hatalmas vérfoltokkal volt összemázolva, szinte mindenhol. Ijedten nézett körül a szobában, testét fürkészte és a véres rongyokat.

"Damon.." - gondolta magában, és szinte kimondta a nevet hangosan is. Most már kitisztultak az emlékei a tegnap estéről. Érezte, ahogy a bizsergés végigfut teste minden porcikáján, ahogy elmelegedik mindene és arcát a vér futja végig. "Csak nyugalom." - próbálta nyugtatni magát, de valahogy nem tudta. Képtelenségnek tűnt, egy álomnak, ami történt, mégis ott voltak a bizonyítékok: a vér az ágyon és az Iphone a szomszéd ágyban. Egy másik erős bizonyíték az volt, hogy Damon ágya érintetlen volt. Ruhái a földön, ahova az este kerültek, az Elena ruhái mellett.

"Ez nem igaz...mekkora hülye vagyok." - még mindig hihetetlen volt minden, az összes bizonyítékkal is. Felkelt az ágyról, magára csavarva a takarót, majd az ablakhoz lépett. Szobájuk ablaka a ház előtti udvarra nyílt, ahol Elena gyorsan megismerte barátai alakját. Caroline és Tyler hatalmas hóembert építettek, Matt pedig Damon-nel együtt sétáltak kicsit messzebb. Azonban volt valaki Damon mellett, akit nem ismert fel: egy karcsú, hosszú hajú lány, barna fürtökkel, csodás ízlésű ruhákban. Úgy tűnt, mintha már régóta ismernék egymást Damon-nel, mosolyogtak és nevetve játszadoztak hárman.

A lány csalódottan fordult el az ablaktól és sétált a szekrényhez. Ez egy álom, annak kell lennie...

* * *

><p><em>10 órával ezelőtt<em>

_- Ismerjük egymást valahonnan? - kérdezte Alaric az érkező lánytól._

_-Nem hinném. Úgy tudom, Damon ma érkezett ide veletek együtt. Itt van? - a lány mosolygott és forgatta szemeit, arra várva, hogy beléphessen._

_-Igen, azonnal lehívom. - szólt Alaric és eltűnt a lépcsőn. Nem szívesen zavart most senkit, főleg nem Elenáékat, de egy váratlan vendég, aki ráadásul vámpír is volt, késztette őt arra, hogy felmenjen Elena szobájába. Úgy döntött, kopogtat az ajtón, ahelyett, hogy benyitna. Pontosan tudta, mi folyik bent, de próbálta azt képzelni, hogy nem az, amit hisz._

_Kopogás után rövid időn belül Damon szólalt meg._

_-Igen?_

_-Damon, le kellene gyere néhány percre. - Alaric hallgatózni akart, de mentem meggondolta magát, amikor olyasmit is hallott, amit nem szeretett volna. Beszélni próbált, minél többet, és gondolkodni. - Elég fontos!_

_-Jól van, mindjárt lemegyek. - hallatszott néhány szó, majd elcsuklott Damon hangja és Alaric visszasietett a földszintre. Próbálta elkerülni ezt a beszélgetést, de úgy tűnik, sehogy sem sikerült neki. A legjobb az volt, hogy már túl esett rajta._

_-Damon hamarosan lent lesz. - mondta, majd elmosolyogta magát, ahogy összenézett Caroline -nal._

_-Bemehetnék? - kérdezte a lány, majd pislogott néhányszor._

_-Szerintem beszéljétek meg Damon -nel amit akartok kint. - tanácsolta Caroline és Alaric bólintott helyeselve az ötletet._

_-Ha attól féltek, hogy bántani akarok valakit, nincs miért aggódjatok. Nem akarok senkit bántani. - válaszolta a lány, de helyeselve hátrább lépett. - De akkor majd megvárom itt. Szóljatok, ha lejött._

_Caroline becsukta az ajtót és összenézett Alaric -kal. Mondani akart valamit, de Alaric rögtön intett neki, hogy a vámpír bizonyára mindent hall és ne mondjon semmi meggondolatlant. Caroline bólintott és inkább elkezdte leszedni az asztalt._

_Fél óra múlva kitakarította az egész konyhát, Damon azonban még sehol sem volt. Hallgatózva észlelte, hogy csend van a szobában, Elena bizonyára alszik már, Damon pedig halkan dúdolgat egy dalocskát. További fél órára volt szükség, amíg a vámpír megjelent a lépcső tetején egy nadrágban és egy fekete, kivágott nyakú felsőben._

_-Végre.. Feltétlenül szükséges volt dalolgatni? - vágta Caroline a fejéhez. Szó mi szó, ideges volt, mivel Tyler már rég fent volt a szobában, ő pedig várakozott, hogy Alaric-ot ne hagyja egyedül._

_-Mi a franc... - Damon duzzogva sétált be a nappaliba, ahol Ric már türelmetlenül várta. - Muszáj volt közbe zavarni?_

_-Amíg te a tökéletes, "ehhez nem fogható szerelmes" életed éled, valaki 2 órán keresztül vár rád kint. - szólt Alaric és intett, hogy hallhatják őket._

_Damon összehúzta szemét és bajt sejtve fordult az ajtóhoz, majd odalépett gyorsan és kinyitotta. A vámpír természetesen már az ajtó előtt várta, mosolyogva._

_-Damon Salvatore! Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy ennyit várjak rád! - köszöntötte a lány Damon-t. A férfi szemei megenyhültek és szokásos öntelt mosollyal nézett vissza a lányra._

_-Sofie. Te manipulatív liba.. - a lány nevetésbe tőrt ki, majd Damon is kilépett a ház elé. Caroline és Alaric nagy meglepetésére a lány a karjaiba ugrott és szorosan megölelték egymást, mint a régi ismerősök..._

* * *

><p>Elena kinyitotta a szekrényajtót és belenézett a tükörbe. Szemei táskásak voltak, haja pedig felgöndörödött. Mellkasán, egészen a nyakáig vörös vérfoltok voltak jelen, de a nyakán egyetlen harapásnyom sem volt látható. Mintha nem is az ő vére lett volna mindenütt. Ezt a feltevést azonban gyorsan megcáfolta, amikor fejfájás kezdte gyötörni. Úgy döntött, két lehetséges opció van, miután minden kép összeállt a fejében: Damon megharapta és túl sok vért veszített, vagy Damon megharapta és megitatta a vérével, ami megmagyarázta volna a harapásnyom hollétét.<p>

Pillantását a ruhákra irányította. Nem ülhetett egész nap takaró alatt, ezért kikeresett magának egy fekete tréning nadrágot, ami alá vastag harisnyát vett. Felül fehér ujjatlant vett, rá pedig egy halvány rózsaszín felsőt, aminek nyaka V alakban volt kivágva. Legmelegebb csizmáját vette elő, egy fekete UGG, amit még Caroline vett neki születésnapjára, majd egy fekete sálat tett a nyakába. Miután felöltözött, a padlón heverő ruhákra pillantott és úgy döntött, nem hagyhatja itt heverni ő felszedegette őket és összefogva, a sajátját a szekrényébe, a Damon ruháit pedig a takaró alá tette. Már csak egyetlen gondja maradt hátra, a vér eltüntetése. 10 perc gondolkodás után, minden lehetséges megoldást kizárt és úgy döntött, hagyja, hogy ezzel a problémával Damon küszködjön. Azzal elindult le a nappaliba.

A földszinten Alaric és Jeremy beszélgettek, amikor Elena megérkezett, azonban mindketten meglepetten néztek rá.

-Jó reggelt! - köszönt Elena elsőként, mivel mindketten szájukat tátva ültek a konyhapultnál. - Van valami, amit el akartok mondani?

-Nem..Jó reggelt. - mosolygott Alaric, akinek eszébe jutott menten az esti incidens. - Kakaót?

-Jó lenne. - csatlakozott a fiúkhoz és nézte, ahogy Alaric elkészíti a jó meleg tejeskávét. - A többiek már kint vannak?

-Igen, de nemrég mentek ki. - válaszolt Jeremy. - Te jössz?

-Mikor megyünk a pályára? - érdeklődött Elena.

-Egy-két óra múlva. - mondta Ric és átnyújtotta a tejeskávét. - Minden rendben?

-Igen, csak kissé álmos vagyok. - mondta Elena és nagyot kortyolt az italból.

-Igen, azt gondoltuk. Jó későn feküdtetek le. - élcelődött Jeremy már reggel korán nővérével. Elena nyomban elpirult és a kakaós kávét bámulta.

-Ne is figyelj rá. - nevetett Alaric is, és megbökte Jeremy-t. - Menj és keresd meg a többieket, szólj, hogy egy óra múlva indulunk.

Jeremy felkelt a pulttól és úgy tett, ahogy kérte Ric, azonban szemeit végig rajta tartotta a lányon, ördögien mosolyogva.

-Ric, ki az a lány Damon-nel?

-Egy régi barátja, állítólag évek óta ismeri, régebb együtt lógtak, most pedig valakitől megtudta, hogy Damon itt van és felkereste.

-Úgy tűnik, elég jó barátok. - állapította meg Elena.

-Igen, eléggé úgy tűnik. - egyet értett Ric is, de egy mosollyal hozzáadta: - Nem kell féltékenynek lenned.

-Nem vagyok az. Csak megkérdeztem.

-Ha te mondod. - szünetet tartott Ric, majd folytatta a történetet. - Éjfélkor érkezett és Damon egész éjjel vele volt.

Elena felnézett Ric-re, hogy megvizsgálja, hogy viccel-e vagy sem, de nem látott humort az arcán. Nagyon komolyan beszélt és ez feldühítette Elenát. Damon egész éjszaka nem volt vele? Ott hagyta, azok után, ami történt velük, azért, hogy ezzel a lánnyal legyen? Hirtelen mindent megbánt, amit tett az utóbbi egy napban. Lassan ideje lett volna hozzászokni a csalódásokhoz.

10 percen belül Jeremy visszatért a többiekkel együtt a meleg faházba. Elena a kanapén ült és a tegnap esti újságot lapozgatta, ugyanazt a cikket bámulta, amit a tegnap nem tudott elolvasni.

-Hogyhogy bejöttetek? - kérdezte Alaric, elvegyülve a tömegben.

-Úgy döntöttünk, elkészülünk a pályához és még játszunk egyet. Sofie szeretné kipróbálni a tegnap esti játékunkat. - nevetett Caroline és odahúzta Sofie-t magához.

-Ha nem akartok játszani, nem muszáj. Értem nem kell. - vonta ki magát a vámpírlány az ötlet alól, de mindenki egyetértett, ha italról volt szó. Amíg a többiek készülődtek a játékra, Elena szemét a lapra tapasztva bámulta az oldalt, egy szót sem értve belőle. Túl feszült volt ahhoz, hogy valamit is megértsen olvasás közben.

-Mondtam már, hogy az a cikk nem kell neked. - kapta ki Damon Elena kezéből a lapot és elrepítette a kandallóba. Odaült a lány mellé, bal kezével átkarolva őt, a jobbal pedig a lábát megragadva.

-Tartozol egy újsággal nekem. - emelte fel ujját Elena fenyegetően.

-Te sokkal többel tartozol nekem! - kacsintott rá a vámpír, célozva arra, amire Elena nem akart most gondolni.

-Például azzal, hogy faképnél hagylak? - elkomolyodott Elena, Damon arca azonban ugyanolyan maradt.

-Nem hagytalak ott. Még énekeltem is, amíg el nem aludtál.

-Aztán lejöttél a barátnődhöz.

-Nocsak, féltékenyek vagyunk? - kuncogott Damon, de Elena egyáltalán nem találta viccesnek az egészet.

-Nézzük csak, kit rejtegetsz itt a karjaid közt? - bújt oda Sofie közéjük, Elena azonban elfordította arcát. - Csak nem a lányka az esti kalandból?

Mindenki nevetve nézett a lányra, úgy tűnt, hogy mindenki befogadta, mint Damon barátja és tökéletesen el van itt közöttük.

-El is felejtettem. Elena, ő itt Sofie, Sofie, ő itt Elena Gilbert kisasszony. - mutatta be Damon Elenát, felállva a kanapéról és kezével megragadva Elena kezét, felemelte őt is.

-Örvendek. - fordult oda Sofie-hoz Elena.

A vámpírlány arca a kelleténél is elfehéredett, szemei elsötétültek és hatalmas meglepődöttséggel nézett rá Elenára.

-Katherine...

Damon hirtelen Sofie-ra nézett és amilyen gyorsan tudott, Elena elé állt.

-Nem Katherine. Elena Katherine hasonmása.

-Hogy létezik? Pont olyan, mint ő! - szinte dadogott a lány ahogy Elenára nézett.

-Katherine hónapok óta halott. - mondta Damon és a földre pillantott, majd újra szembenézett Sofie-val, megfigyelve reakcióját.

-Tessék? - még inkább meglepődve nézett körül a többiek között, akik együtt érzően bámultak rá. - Az lehetetlen.

Sofie rövid szünetet tartott, majd aggódva szembenézett Damon-nel.

-Az nem lehet. Találkoztam vele 2 hónapja London utcáin...


	4. Élők és holtak

Sofie a kanapén ült és mindenki körülötte tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte. Katherine életben volt és ezt senki nem tudta elhinni. A nyakában ott volt a lapis lazuli nyaklánc, ami védelmet nyújtott számára a nap alatti megégés ellen. Klaus átkának megtörése után mindenki odaveszett, akiből a Rózsakő kiszívta a szükséges energiát.

-Ez biztosan egy tévedés. - nézett fel Damon a földről. - Katherine nem lehet életben. Az a kő elpusztította.

-Esküszöm, Damon, Katerina Petrova volt az, akivel találkoztam Angliában. - bizonygatta Sofie, amennyire csak tudta.

Damon szemein aggodalom látszódott. Égszínkék szemei összehúzódva ugrottak egyik emberről a másikra, miközben segítségért kiáltott pillantása. Senki nem értett már semmit.

-Elmegyek Angliába. - nézett rá Alaric-ra. Határozottan nézett a két férfi egymás szemébe és Ric egyetértően bólintott a vámpírra. - Ha Katherine még él...

Damon hangja elcsuklott, majd rápillantott a szoba másik felében, Alaric mellett álló Elenára. Gyönyörű szemei fájdalommal voltak tele, csalódással és megbánással. Elena nagyon jól látta az érzések fergetegét Damon szemeiben, amikor felgyúlt a lámpa saját kis fejében is és szemei még tágabbra nyíltak.

-Ha Katherine él, akkor Stefan is életben van! - szinte kiáltott Elena, ahogy kimondta a fájdalmas mondatot, ami Damon szívébe hasított. Nem tudta, hogy döntsön, mit érezzen, mi a helyes. Stefan halála után hónapokig teljesen más emberré vállt, rossz irányba, most pedig, amikor sínbe került végre az élete, Stefan életben lehet és minden visszatér majd a régi kerékvágásba, beleértve kapcsolatát Elenával. És ebbe alig tudott belenyugodni.

-Veled mehetek. - mondta Sofie, és felállt a kanapéról, Damon mellé állt és kezét a vállára tette. - Megkeressük Katherine-t.

-Máris mentek? - szólt közbe Elena is, akinek szemei csillogtak a reménytől, de arca féltékenységtől égett, amikor Sofie Damon-hez közeledett. - Én is veletek megyek.

-Szó sincs erről, Elena! - Alaric is közbeszólt, amikor látta, hogy Elena újabb őrültségre készül. - Még egyszer nem sodrod magad veszélybe.

-Ric, most Stefan-ről van szó. Életben lehet. Mennem kell, muszáj megtudjuk az igazságot!

-Szerintem nem jó ötlet, kislány. - Sofie tanácsolta Elenának, aki erre még dühösebb lett és védelemért Damon fele fordult. A férfi arcán azonban határozott válasz volt.

-Sajnálom, Elena, de nem viszlek magammal. - ezzel felállt és vámpírsebességgel rohant fel a szobájukba néhány cuccot összeszedni.

-Nem tehetitek ezt velem! Magatokkal kell vinnetek. Ha Stefan még él . . . - Elena hangja szinte remegett. Hihetetlen volt, hogy ez pont a nyugodtnak bizonyuló vakációban történik.

Közben Damon is megérkezett, aki egy kisebb hátizsákkal, szinte teljesen átöltözve, az ajtó fele közeledett. Intett Sofie-nak, aki kiskutyaként követte őt, majd odafordult Ric-hez.

-Nemsokára jövünk. Ne aggódjatok, nem lesz semmi gond.

-Damon! - lépett oda Elena és megragadta a karját. A düh kicsit sem csappant a lányban, ami a vámpírt kihozta türelméből és szikrát szóró szemekkel lépett oda hozzá.

-Nem, Elena, nem viszlek magammal! És nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért! - mindenki meglepődött a hirtelen hangnem váltástól. - Nem fogom kockára tenni az életed újra meg újra, csak azért, mert neked hiányzik a bátyám. Úgy gondolom, tanultál abból eleget, ami legutóbb történt, és ha meg is találjuk Katherine-t, amire csekély esélyünk van, semmi garancia, hogy Stefan is él.

Nagy lélegzetet vett, ahogy Elena arcát fürkészte.

-Damon, hogy akarod azt, hogy itthon üljek és várjak, amikor ti odakint vagytok, mérföldekre és ha történik valami még segíteni sem tudunk! - Elena nagyon komolyan próbált a cél érdekében tenni valamit.

-Azt mondtam nem! - a leggonoszabb hangsúllyal mondta ki a három szót Damon, majd felkapta Elenát és 10 másodpercen belül a hálószobába zárta és a kulcsot gondosan a zsebébe tette. Odafordult Caroline-hoz és szemöldökét összehúzva beszélt. - Ha ki mered nyitni azt az ajtót, esküszöm, hogy saját magam téplek szét, miután végig nézted ahogy a farkas barátodat szárítom ki!

Ezzel kilépett Sofie-val együtt a házikó ajtaján, őket pedig Alaric követte, maga után behúzva az ajtót. Damon visszafordult hozzá, intett Sofie-nak, hogy menjen előre.

-Ma éjszakára vissza is jövök. Ha igaz, amit Sofie állít, akkor Katherine-t is magammal hozom.

-Csak legyetek óvatosak. Ha Katherine valóban él, Klaus tud róla és azt is fogja tudni, ha utána mész.

-Remélem téves riasztás az egész. - mondta halkan Damon és a földet fürkészte. - Vigyázz Elenára. Tudod, hogy mindketten csak a javát akarjuk.

-Ezt azelőtt kellett volna mondd, mielőtt lefekszel vele és másnap az ex barátnőd nyomába eredsz, egy lánnyal, őt hátrahagyva. - cinikusan válaszolt Ric, de mosollyal jelezte, hogy nem veszekedésnek szánta.

Damon tudta, hogy igaza van Ric-nek, mindenben. Az éjszaka után Elena egy szobába zárva tölti a napot, mert ő a vámpír barátnőjével az ex-csaja után rohangál. De meg kellett volna érteniük.

-Ha Katherine él, Elena veszélyben van. Ennyit megbocsájt nekem. - arcán komorság volt, majd intett és vámpírsebességgel tűnt el a látóhatárból, Sofie-val együtt.

* * *

><p>Caroline a kandalló mellett ült. Forró teát ivott, nemrég tértek vissza a síelésből. Tyler zuhanyozni volt, Jeremy és Matt a környéket járta, Alaric pedig vacsorát készített. A ház egész nap csendes volt, leszámítva Elena hangját, ahogy az ajtó dörömbölt és kiabált segítségért. Ha valaki arra járt volna, azt hitték volna, hogy bántják őt. Egész délután a szobájában ült, közben szétdobálta Damon ruháit, majdnem legújabb telefonját is a földhöz csapta, amiért ennyire arrogáns és nagyfejű tudott lenni ez az átkozott vámpír. Körülbelül 100 nem fogadott hívást hagyott neki és ugyanennyi üzenetet, még e-mailt is küldött, hátha éppen azt nézi meg, de Damon nyom nélkül eltűnt a reggel és azóta Elena semmit nem tudott. Éhes volt és ami a legrosszabb: dühös volt. Újabb fél órányi ajtócsapkodás után lecsapta magát az ágyra és újra kezébe vette a telefont.<p>

"Utállak! E." - megnyomta a küldés gombot és letette a telefont az ágyra. Egyszerűen hihetetlen volt, hogy még Caroline is, aki állítása szerint a legjobb barátnője, hagyta őt ott kínok közt fetrengeni. Órákat töltött az ablakban, nézve, ahogy mindenki szórakozik, ő pedig egyedül szenved a szobájában. Újra és újra megbánta, hogy szembeszállt Damon-nel, aztán újra feldühödött és csapkodni kezdett. Így telt el jó néhány óra, amíg Caroline meg nem jelent az ajtóban és kezdett kopogtatni.

-Elena, jól vagy? - kérdezte halkan Caroline.

-Caroline, nyisd ki az ajtót! - rohant az ajtóhoz Elena és csapkodni kezdte újra. Néhány csapás után azonban megállt, mert az ajtó nem nyílt.

-Nem lehet. Damon megtiltotta. Jól vagy?

-Caroline, engedj ki innen. - követelte Elena és újra rácsapott tenyerével az ajtóra.

-Elena, nyugodj meg. Beszélgetni jöttem. - a szőke lány próbálta nyugtatni barátnőjét, kevés eséllyel.

-Engedjetek már ki innen. Kérlek!

Néhány perc csend után rájött, hogy senki nem fogja onnan kiengedni őt, egyedül Damon. Leült hát az ajtó mellé és nekidőlt a falnak.

-Jobban vagy? - kérdezte Caroline és hasonlóképpen leült az ajtó elé, nekidőlve annak.

-Nem... Folyton Stefan-re gondolok. - vallotta be Elena. - Mi van, ha tényleg élnek?

-Annak kevés a valószínűsége, Elena.

A szobában a lány nagyot sóhajtott, majd elhallgatott. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy kevés eséllyel vannak még életben szerettei, reménykedett, a végsőkig.

-Milyen volt az este? - Caroline hozta szokásos formáját, ami arra késztette Elenát, hogy egy kissé elmosolyodjon. Eszébe jutottak a pillanatok, amiket Damon-nel élt át és legszívesebben kitépte volna őket az agyából, amikor azt érezte, hogy többé nem tud nyugton ülni.

-Damon feljött és beszélgettünk... - füllentette. Nem igazán akart erről senkivel beszélni, semmi sem volt komoly közte és Damon között, tehát senkinek nem kellett tudnia erről.

-Gyerünk, 'Lena, ne hazudj nekem. - nevetett Caroline. - Vámpír vagyok, mindent hallottam!

Szerencsére nem volt bent a szőke lány a szobában, és nem láthatta, ahogyan Elena vörösre pirul és alig tud válaszolni.

-Jó, te győztél. - Elena tudta, hogy ezt a harcot rég elveszítette. Caroline mindent tudott róla, ahogyan ezt is tudhatta. - Jól telt, csak Sofie érkezése. . .

-Nekem nem tettszik ez a lány, egyáltalán nem szimpatikus. Valami nem stimmel vele. - Caroline közben hallgatózott, mi történik a nappaliban. Úgy tűnt, Tyler végzett és Jeremy Matt-tel együtt bejöttek és elővették az italokat. - Úgy hallom, kezdődik a buli.

-Hány óra van? - érdeklődött Elena, mivel a telefonja az ágyon volt.

-Éjfél múlt 20 perccel.

-Itt töltöttem az egész napot. Tökéletes kirándulás. . . Még a buliról is lemaradok. - siránkozott a lány. Úgy tervezték, hogy szombat este nagy bulit csapnak, sok ital és zene és vetkőzős játékok, most azonban nem tűnt olyan nagy mókának.

-Damon hazajön és kienged innen. - nyugtatta Caroline, bár mindketten tudták, hogy bárki betörhette volna az ajtót, Damon távozása után már úgysem ment volna sehova Elena. - Nála van a kulcs is.

Elena már rég bele törődött, hogy be van zárva, most legalább nem kiabált a semmibe, volt akivel beszélgessen és imádkozott, hogy Caroline ne kívánkozzon le, a buliba.

-Caroline, kérdezhetek valamit? - fordította komolyra a szót Elena.

-Persze.

-Amikor te meg Tyler... - kezdte Elena. Arra várt, hogy Caroline jelezze, hogy érti mire céloz.

-Igen..? - várt a folytatásra Caroline és jelét adta annak, hogy tudja miről van szó.

-Vagy nem csak Tyler, hanem bárki, aki ember. - jött a folytatás, bentről, halkan. - Megharaptad őt közben?

Caroline csendben ült tovább, nem igazán értett semmit.

-Mármint . . . - gondolkodott. - Te jó ég, Elena, Damon megharapott téged?

-Nem, csak . . . Kérdeztem. Csak érdekel . . . -Elena nagyon rosszul hazudott. Caroline odafordult az ajtóhoz hogy jobban hallja Elena, amit mond.

megharapott az este? - vidáman kuncogott az ajtóban, ahogyan elképzelte amit mondott. -

-Caroline, nem! - határozottan tagadott mindent. - Csak érdekel, hogy a vámpírok közben kínlódnak-e ilyen vágyakkal.

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott Caroline és elmerült a gondolkodásban.

-Nem, csak a te véred annyira íncsiklandozó, hogy lehetetlen ellenállni!

Caroline hatalmasat ugrott, amikor meglátta, hogy Damon előtte áll és csípőre tett kezekkel, összehúzott szemekkel mered rá, szinte dühösen.

-Damon! Damon, nyisd ki az ajtót! - kiáltotta Elena, felpattanva a földről, az ajtót ütögetve.

-Nyugalom, harcos hercegnő! - odaállt az ajtóhoz, mire Caroline automatikusan lesuhant a lépcsőn. - Lenyugodtál?

Miután kinyitotta az ajtót, Elena hátrébb lépett és Damon ezt észlelve, még egy lépést tett felé. Úgy Damon, mind Elena szemei szikrákat szórtak, szinte üvöltött a pillantásuk, ahogy egymásra meredtek, keményen, magabiztosan. Elena látva Damon ördögi szemeit, felidézve a teljes napot, dühbe gurulva kapta fel kezét és akkora pofont csattintott Damon arcán, amekkorát erejével megbírt. A vámpír rezzenéstelen arccal állt tovább Elena előtt. Kéken fénylő szemei egy pillanatra sem hagyták el a lány szemeit. Egy pillanatra, csak néhány másodpercre Elena megrémült. Hirtelen bevillant Damon régi karaktere, akitől rettegett néhány éve, félt összefutni vele és most pont ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul állt ott előtte, ahogyan egykor.

A vámpír szemeit a földre szegezte és megfordult, kilépett a szobából és eltűnt. A lány nem tudta, mit tegyen tovább. Lemenjen-e, maradjon fent? Gyors léptekkel cselekedett, lerohant a lépcsőn és mindenki nagy meglepetésére belépett a nappaliba. Damon már Sofie mellett ült a kanapén és pont Elena érkezésekor kezdte mondani, amit tapasztaltak a Londoni úton.

-Katherine-nek nyoma sincs. Sehol nem bukkantunk rá. - teljesen nyugodtan mondta. - Mindenhol átkutattuk, nyomot után kerestünk, de Katherine nem volt sehol.

-A vakáció után még összefutunk Damon-nel és utána nézünk. Én nagyon biztos vagyok benne, hogy őt láttam. - mondta Sofie is, majd körülnézett.

Néhány perc csönd volt, aztán Jeremy felállt és Caroline felé nyújtotta tenyerét.

-Katherine nincs, probléma megoldva. Mehet a buli? - Caroline nagyot csapott a tenyerébe és ketten elindultak elővenni a rengeteg italt, amit hoztak.

* * *

><p>Körülbelül egy órába telt, amíg mindenki feloldódott és a buli elkezdődött. Caroline egyre feljebb és feljebb húzta a zenét, már szinte bömbölt, Jeremy már most kissé többet ivott a kelleténél, de Tyler-t és Matt-et sem kellett félteni. Damon is megivott már jó pár pohár whiskey-t, természetesen Sofie mellett, ami Elenát az őrületbe kergette. Egyedül ült az asztalon, lógatta lábait és arra gondolt, Damonékre nézve, hogyan lehet egy férfi ennyire könnyelmű és felelősség nélküli. Azok után, ami tegnap történt, mégsem Elenával volt, hanem Sofie mellett szórakozott.<p>

-Jól vagy? - lépett oda hozzá Ric.

-Nem igazán. - vallotta be az igazat Elena. - Ez a nap szörnyű volt.

-Nem iszol valamit? - kérdezte Alaric látva, hogy semmi nincs Elena kezében. Bár most ő vigyázott rá, nem bírta nézni, hogy egy buli közepén a lány egyedül üljön és búslakodjon.

-Nem. Mindjárt megyek aludni. Nincs kedvem a bulihoz. - a lány szemeit a Damon mellett álló, csinos Sofie-ra meresztette, aki nevetve állt és flörtölt azzal a vámpírral, akivel ő töltötte a tegnap éjszakát. Nemsokára vége lesz a bulinak, vége a kirándulásnak és akkor visszatérhetnek abba a lehetetlen helyzetbe, amiből kimásztak erre a három napra.

-Úgy látom zavar Sofie. - jelentette ki Ric, választ nem várva rá.

-Nem zavar, örülök, hogy Damon boldog vele. - még magának is hazudott, ahogy ezt kimondta hangosan, Alaricnak.

-Igen, elég régóta barátok már. Ha a lány még Katherine-t is ismerte, bizonyára elég idős.

Elena nem válaszolt a kérdésre, nem is tudott volna mit válaszolni. Csak ült és figyelte, ahogy mindenki nagyon bulizik és hatalmas ricsajjal ünnepelnek. Néhány percen belül azonban Alaric is ott hagyta őt, Caroline odahívta egy kis segítségért és így végképp egyedül érezte magát. Leszállt az asztalról és belépett a konyhába, kitöltött egy pohár vizet magának és közben a szórakozó társaságra nézett. Az utóbbi időben alig tudott helyt állni közöttük, nem találta magát odavalónak. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy mikor változott ez ilyen irányba.

Már már indulni szeretett volna, amikor azt látta, hogy Damon elindul irányába és ott hagyja Sofie-t mással szórakozni. Torka összeszorult, nem jött ki egy hang sem rajta, csak nagyokat nyelt és várta, hogy mi sül ki ebből.

-Mit keresel itt? - nevetve kérdezte a vámpír tőle, hangján érződött az, hogy nem keveset ivott. Kissé összehúzódott szemekkel állt Elena előtt és aranyos mosollyal beszélt. Szemei gyengédek voltak és őszinték.

-Készülök lefeküdni, beleuntam a partiba. - Elena ránézett mosolyogva, mert viccesnek találta, hogy Damon milyen aranyos tud lenni, amikor be van rúgva. - Jössz?

Damon még jobban összehúzta szemöldökét és mosollyal az arcán bámult a lányra mellette.

-Le akarsz feküdni velem? - élcelődve kérdezte és kihúzta magát, hogy megmutassa azt, hogy ő nem részeg.

-Tudod hogy értettem! - elpirulva fordult Elena el és megint körülnézett a buliban. Jeremy tök részeg volt, Matt szerencsére kijózanodott, de még hátra volt a java része az egésznek, Elena bele sem mert gondolni, mi lesz még ezután.

-Nem tudom, Elena. - Damon egy húzásból megitta az egész whiskeyt a pohárból. - A tegnap este sem tudtam, hogy mit akarsz, mégis lefeküdtél velem.

Ezt már nem találta viccesnek Elena, sem aranyosnak. Inkább zavart, hogy ennyi mindent megengedhet magának ez az átkozott vámpír, aki az orrától fogva tudta eddig vezetni. Letette a vizes poharat a pultra és elfordult, indulásra készen. Mégis, egy vámpír reflexei sokkal hatékonyabban működtek. Damon megfogta Elena karát és magához rántotta. Egy mosoly után el is engedte majd vámpírsebességgel körbejárta a házat és megérkezett egy üveg scotch-al a kezében és egy pohárral. Sajátját és a másikat is megtöltötte és odanyújtotta a lánynak.

-Igyál valamit. Bulizz. - saját pohár italát gyorsan elfogyasztotta. A lány csak meredt rá nagy barna szemeivel és nem tudta igazából mihez kezdjen. - Gyerünk, 'Lena, táncolj velem.

Damon felkapta Elenát a székről és a szoba közepére vitte az ölében, ahol letette és teljesen elengedte. A zene olyan hangosan szólt, hogy semmi mást nem lehetett hallani, Elena mégis hallotta, ahogy Damon néhány csípőmozdulatot bemutatva nagyon más hangnemben énekli az éppen zengő dalt.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see rainbows in the sky_

_Baby when you're close to me_

_I know you are ma cherie.._

Néhány mozdulat után Damon megfogta Elena kezét és visszavezette a pulthoz.

-Idd meg a whiskey-t. - szinte parancsolta Elenának. Elena nagyot nevetett, de a whiskey nem tűnt el a pohárból.

-Te részeg vagy, Damon Salvatore! - kuncogott a vámpír mellett.

-Csak ittam egy keveset. Neked sem ártana.

-Nem fog újra megtörténni, ami Vegasban. - mondta Elena és mosolyogva nézett rá.

-Tegnap nem kellett ital ahhoz hogy megtedd.

Újabb gyenge pont, ami Elenát érintette. Úgy beszélt az egészről Damon, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna, pedig nem volt az. Minden bonyolult volt és nehéz vele.

-Tudod mit? Még azért is megiszom! - Elena megfogta a poharat és nagyot kortyolt bele, majd szinte kiköpte az egészet, annyira erős volt.

-Héé, csak lassan. Neked még erős. - nevetett a vámpír, de Elena nem hagyta magát és ivott még egy kortyot belőle, aminek következménye ugyanez volt. Erős ital volt számára a whiskey. - Keresnék valami gyengébbet, de nem hoztunk semmi mást. Szóval . . .

-Veled minden rosszban benne vagyok! - kacagott hangosan Elena. Nem érezte a whiskey hatását magán még, ezért újabb kortyot ivott meg. Lassacskán hozzászokott a szervezete az erőshöz.

-Minden rossznak van jó oldala. - nevetett Damon is, majd körülnézett a szobában.

-Sofie-t keresed? - féltékenyen nézett rá Elena. Pillantását viszonozta Damon is, aki levette szemeit Sofie-ról és rászegezte Elenára.

-Miss Gilbert, csak nem féltékeny?

-Úgy látom kedvelitek egymást. - hezitált Elena, próbálta magát kimenteni.

-Ő is így látja. - határozottan válaszolt Damon és visszanézett a lányra. Sok sok éve ismerték már egymást de kevésszer fordult meg a fejükben, hogy kikezdjenek egymással. Sofie végighallgatta a beszélgetést és Damon felé nézve flörtölve kacsintott. Damon mosolyogva nézett vissza Elenára, aki a pultot bámulta, hogy ne vegye észre senki. - Iszol még?

-A-a. Azt hiszem megyek lefeküdni. - döntött Elena végre és felállt az asztaltól. - Menj csak, ne várasd a vendéget.

A következő néhány pillanatban Sofie odasuhant az asztalhoz és közbelépett a vitában.

-Én elmegyek, majd máskor még összefutunk. - nézett Elenára, aki megfordult a szavak hallatán. Igen, minden vágya az volt, hogy Sofie végre elmenjen, de nem akarta látni, hogy Damon siránkozik utána és majd később őt hibáztatja, amiért barátja elment.

-Maradj csak, én felmegyek. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Sofie. - bólintott Elena és elindult a bulin keresztül a lépcső felé.

-Elena! - szólította meg Damon gyorsan és utána indult, hogy megállítsa. Megfogta a kezét és visszafordította. - Felmenjek veled?

-Nem kell, Damon. Maradj csak a bulin. - sóhajtott a lány és hátranézett. Sofie egyedül állt ott, ahol ezelőtt Elena és Damon. A két lány kerek szemekkel nézte egymást, rendületlenül, mire Damon megfordult és ránézett Sofie-ra.

-Légy jó, Sofie. - köszönt el tőle, a szoba másik feléből, majd odafordult Elenához, mire Sofie kisuhant a házból. - Csak a tiéd vagyok!

Suttogva beszélt a lány fülébe, hogy meghallja a hangos zenétől.

-Damon, tényleg fáradt vagyok. Szeretnék pihenni. - kissé nyűgös volt már a lány, valószínűleg az ital is megtette hatását és túl szomorú volt egy bulihoz.

-Miről beszélsz? Egy hatalmas buli közepén? Szó sincs róla! - nevetett Damon, majd megragadta a kezét és behúzta a többiek közé, akik már órák óta táncoltak a pörgősnél pörgősebb zenéken. Caroline hangosan énekelte a zenét ami éppen akkor ment, szinte az összeset tudta már. Matt beállt a keverőpulthoz és ő váltogatta a zenéket, de Jeremy így sem szállt le róla és sorra vitte neki az italokat, üvegestől. Alaric visszafogottan bulizott, az este folyamán 2-3 pohár whiskey-t ivott csak és neki nem ártott egy kicsit sem. Tyler és Jeremy voltak azok, akik alig bírtak állni a lábaikon. A kelleténél is többet ittak, ami megártott mindkettejüknek, de még valójában sok volt hátra a buliból.

Damon megragadta Elena derekát és mozgatni kezdte, táncolni akart és nem elengedni Elenát aludni, amikor ekkora szórakozás folyt itt lent. Elena nevetve mozgott Damon kezei alatt, ahogy szinte kényszerítették arra, hogy táncoljon, de élvezte. Most, hogy Damon figyelme csak az övé volt, minden más volt. Úgy döntött, marad még, kicsit szórakozik.

_Don't you give me the stars_

_Don't you give me your love_

_Don't you give me your heart_

_Just give me one night in Ibiza.._

Elena és Damon végig táncolták a zenét és úgy tűnt, a vámpír leállíthatatlan. Egyszerűen soha nem fáradt el, lassacskán kijózanodott és szinte minden olyan volt, mint akkor, Vegasban, leszámítva Jeremy és Tyler iszonyatos tolakodását. Akit értek, arra rámásztak és azzal szórakoztak, amivel épp bírtak, ezért is túlságosan kényelmetlen volt már Elena számára és megragadta Damon-t az ingétől, ami félig kigombolva volt, és magával vitte a kanapéra. Ott leültek és hamar előkerült az elrejtett whiskey-s üveg, amit Damon szerzett fél órája. Már nem is volt szükség üvegre, egymás után itták az erős alkoholt és nevettek nagyokat Elena arckifejezésén.

-Jeremy és Tyler jól kiütötték magukat . . . -kuncogott Elena, de szinte ordítania kellett, hogy hallja a hangját a zene közben.

-Voltál te már részegebb is annál! - húzta fel szemöldökét öntelten a vámpír. Elena elpirult, amikor eszébe jutott az említett eset, sőt, többször volt Damon-nel részeg, mint egész életében összesen. Valóban rossz hatással volt rá ilyen szempontból, vagy csak megtanította lazítani?

-Inkább ne beszéljünk arról! Nem fordulhat többé elő! - a 4-5 pohár scotch után Elena érezni kezdte, hogy egyre több mindent talál viccesnek és pihenni sem volt már annyira kedve, mint eddig.

-Miért? Rossz volt? - Damon sokkal jobban bírta az alkoholt mint Elena, épp ezért határozta el, hogy annyit itat meg Elenával, amennyit megbír a lány, csak hogy oldódjanak gátlásai.

-Csak emlékezni szeretnék mindenre!

Ekkor hangzott fel újra a zene, amit Damon percekkel ezelőtt kezdett énekelni neki és mindketten vidáman ugrottak fel és Damon vámpírsebességgel forgatta Elenát és tette le a táncra kialakított helyre, hogy végig táncolják a zenét.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see rainbows in the sky_

_Baby when you're close to me_

_I know you are ma chérie_

_We are gonna dance into the sea_

_all I want is You, you're ma chérie_

_never seen that girl that so tres jolie_

_All I want is You, you're ma chérie_

A zeneszám végét új zene követte, természetesen egy olyan, amit Caroline kívülről tudott és kihasználta a pillanatot, hogy csatlakozzon Elenáékhoz. Damon messze a legjobb táncos volt azok közül akiket ismert, nem beszélve arról, hogy egyre kevesebb ruha volt rajta, miután megitták az egész üveg whiskey-t. Caroline is jól bírta az italozást, most azonban kissé a fejébe szállt minden és már ő sem volt józan. így telt a következő néhány óra, miközben előkerült egy rejtett üveg likőr és egy pezsgő is. Nem is kellett több, egy órán belül már semmi nem volt belőle, csak néhány még viszonylag józan, meg néhány kótyagos személy.

Elena többet ivott a kelleténél és ezt már mindenki látta rajta. Egy üveg scotch, kép pohár pezsgő és néhány korty likőr is volt benne, tehát nehéz volt már mindenre koncentrálni. Tánc közben sem teljesített nagyot, Damon amúgy is olyan szorosan fogta őt, hogy ha akart, sem mozdulhatott volna.

-Damon... - suttogott a vámpír fülébe. - Nem érzem jól magam. .

Damon végig simította kezét Elena derekán, majd ránézett aggódva.

-Menjünk ki a levegőre, gyere. - megfogta Elenát és kikísérte az ajtóba, leakasztotta a saját kabátját a fogasról és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. A fekete bőrkabátot a lány hátára tette és jól összehúzta, amennyire lehetett, hogy meg ne fázzon Elena. Ő természetesen nem fázott, még az ital is melegen tartotta. Nekidőlt a legközelebbi fának és Elenát magához szorította. - Jobban vagy?

A lány bólintott, hogy nem, aztán fejét a vámpír mellkasának nyomta, ami később egyáltalán nem jó ötletnek bizonyult. Damon-nek annyira erős parfümje volt, hogy Elenát még jobban elkábította és egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, tehát úgy döntött, eltolja magát a férfitől. Az egész teste annyira nehéznek tűnt, hogy szinte alig tudott megállni, szédült és forgott körülötte a világ. Damon elkapta és megtartotta, nehogy a hóba zuhanjon.

-Damon . . . -nevetett Elena, most először, mióta kijöttek a házból. - Olyan vicces vagy!

A vámpír nem tudta mire vélni ezeket az értelmetlen szavakat, tehát csak hallgatott és nevetett egy-egy mondaton.

-És nem csak vicces vagy . . - fojtatta Elena kuncogva, kezével mutogatva. - Hanem még jóképű is. . És jó vagy ... Hoppá.

Az egész helyzet kezdett viccessé válni, Damon már öntelt mosollyal vigyorgott a lányra és szórakozott azon, hogy mennyire aranyosan magyarázkodik.

-Minden lány téged akar . . . -kezdett újabb monológba Elena. - És téged akarnak csak. És meg akarnak csókolni. Én is meg akarlak csókolni, Damon. Te vámpír. . .

-Csókoljalak meg? - ajánlotta fel Damon, viccelődve a lánnyal. Esze ágában sem volt megcsókolni őt, legutoljára, amikor együtt filmeztek a villában, akkor sem csókolta meg. Nem akart előnyt kovácsolni abból, hogy Elena nem józan. Soha nem tagadott volna meg tőle egy csókot, ha józanon kéri, de így nem használta ki a helyzetet.

-Meg akarsz engem csókolni? - kérdezte Elena és még mindig jól szórakozott.

-Igen, meg akarlak. - mondta Damon mosolyogva. - De nem foglak.

-Nem akarsz engem? - lebiggyesztette ajkait a lány, de kevés ideig bírta úgy tartani, szájára folyton mosoly húzódott.

-De igen akarlak.

-És akkor miért nem csinálunk semmit? - vonta kérdőre a vámpírt Elena. Damon forgatta szemeit és csábító mosollyal hajolt oda Elenához, hogy megpuszilja ajkait. A csókot azonban megzavarta az, hogy megnyílt az ajtó és Ric kilépett a küszöbre.

-Sajnálom, ha megzavartam valamit, de Damon, szükségem van a segítségedre. Jeremy és Tyler alig bírnak magukkal és csinálnunk kellene valamit, mielőtt szétszedik a házat.

Újabb huncut mosollyal Damon Elenára nézett, aki csalódottan pillantott vissza rá.

-Megyek. - elengedte Elena derekát, de odabújt a hajához és belesuttogott. - Légy jó kislány és józanodj szépen ki.

A lány tátott szájjal nézett Ric és Damon után, akik besiettek a lakásba és felosztva, egyik Jeremy-hez, a másik Tyler-hez ment.

-Hé, haver, ideje levegőzni. - ráncigálta Damon Tyler-t az ajtó fele, aki szinte agresszívan ellenkezett. Ugyanígy Jeremy-t is kipakolták a házból, Ric minden erejét összeszedve cipelte ki a hátán a fiút és kiérve Tyler mellé dobta, a hóba. Damon 5 másodpercen belül rohanta végig őket és annyi havat dobott rájuk, hogy elegendő legyen ahhoz, hogy meg ne fulladjanak.

-Mi a franc... - egymás után káromkodtak a két fiú, akik fel sem bírtak állni a hóból. Fél órába telt, amíg felkeltek és kissé visszaszállva a földre, sorra kiadták magukból, amit megittak.

-Jobban vagy? - kérdezte Damon a karjaiba véve Elenát. A lány intett, hogy igen és felnézett rá. Teljesen nem volt józan, de a hideg kicsapta belőle azt az állapotot, amibe került. - Maradsz még bulizni?

-Nem hiszem... Iszonyatosan fáj a fejem. Inkább felmegyek. - a vámpír egyetértően bólintott és kiengedte Elenát a karjai közül.

-Jönnék én is, de a fiúkban több pia van, mint gondolnád. - nevetett Elenára a vámpír. Elena mély lélegzetet vett a hideg levegőből és Damon aggódó szemekkel nézett rá, mint egy angyal, úgy nézett ki a hófehér éjszakában.

-Jó éjt! - köszönt el Elena és belépett a meleg házba.

* * *

><p>Három órába telt, amíg a fiúk helyrepofozták Jeremy-t és Tyler-t. Lefektették a nappaliba, a kihúzott kanapéra, majd ők is felmentek hálószobájukba, készülni a lefekvésre. Bár reggel fél 7 volt és Caroline meg Elena régóta aludtak, a két férfi csak most készült aludni.<p>

Damon belépett a hálószobába és meglepetten nézett a helyre, ahol Elenának aludnia kellett volna. Az ágy üres volt, de a vámpír ágyában két személy is aludt. Caroline és Elena szorosan egymáshoz bújva, Damon ágyára feküdve, betakarózva aludtak, mélyen. Elena kezei Caroline nyakán fonódtak össze és békésen odaszorítva a szőke lányt magához, nagyokat szuszogott. Caroline mélyen aludt, ő is szorosan Elenához kulcsolta kezeit. Damon odalépett a két lány mellé és ujjaival végig simította Caroline arcát, aki az ágy külső felén feküdt. A lány nem reagált semmire, így hát Damon kissé megszorította a vállát és megsimogatta derekát. Caroline az erősebb ingerre már ébredezni kellett, kinyitotta szemeit és ébredezve, körülnézett a szobában. Valószínűleg nem tudta, hogyan került oda, hiszen nem volt a legjózanabb, amikor feljött.

-Csak lassan, kislány. - csitította Damon és egyik karával átkarolta derekát, a másikkal pedig lábait. Caroline a férfi nyakába kapaszkodott, amíg az átvitte a másik szobába és lefektette az ágyába.

-Tyler... - nyöszörgött Caroline, több szót nem tudott kimondani.

-Lent alszik a nappaliban. Jobban van, majd holnap beszéltek. - ezzel a vámpír betakarta a szőke lányt, aki gyorsan elaludt.

Damon fülelt a lakásban, hátha valaki még ébren van, de már senki nem volt. Mindenki mélyen lélegzett, Alaric is álomba zuhant, egyedül a frissen ébresztett Caroline mocorgott az ágyban még, a legkényelmesebb helyet keresgé belépett a szobába, érezte Elena édes illatát a levegőben - kissé keveredve az erős italszaggal. A lány továbbra is békésen aludt, nem ragadta ki semmi a képzeletbeli álomvilágából, amiben valószínűleg éppen kalandozott. A vámpír lassan leült az ágy szélére és figyelte őt. Csendesen, a holdfényben, figyelte a lányt, akiért bármit megtett volna. Jót és rosszat egyaránt. Végül is, ez a hétvége is eltelt. Nem így tervezték, esze ágában sem volt kikezdeni újra Elenával, miután újabb esélyt kapott a barátság kialakítására, nem vágyott egyébre, csak hogy közel tarthassa magához a lányt, megóvja, vigyázzon rá. Nem gondolta volna, hogy pont ő lesz az, aki nem áll ellen a vágynak és a csábításnak, pont Elena, aki már annyiszor nemet mondott.

Ezen a hétvégén igent mondott neki Elena. Többször, több helyzetben engedte magát elcsábítani és Damon-nek egyáltalán nem volt ellenére egy kis szeretgetés. Pár hete eldöntötte, hogy ő nem próbálkozik többé, ha Elena akarja őt, akkor találnak esélyt, lehetőséget arra, hogy együtt legyenek. Ő azonban többé nem kezdeményez.

A következő másodpercben, nem tudta miért, de Elena odafordult felé és kinyitotta szemeit. Te jó ég, milyen fáradt szemei voltak, pirosak és párnásak. Alig bírta kinyitni őket, az álmosságtól feldagadtak és mosolygás közben még jobban kipárnásodtak. Damon-t azonban nem zavarta ez. Ő úgy szerette Elenát, ahogy volt, párnás szemekkel, vagy akár anélkül.

-Jó reggelt! - mosolygott Elena a vámpírnak. A nap fénye enyhén besütött a függönyön keresztül, Damon bőrére.

-Feküdj vissza. - simította ki a kezével a szeméből a hajat. - Még nagyon korán van, kicsim. Keveset aludtál.

A szavak, amiket Damon gyengéden használt, bebújtak Elena bőre alá és bőrét felizgatták, kirázta a hideg és libabőrös lett, amint eljutott álmos elméjéig, hogy Damon mennyire kedvesen szólította meg. Azonban annyira korán volt, hogy komolyabban képtelen volt gondolkodni.

-Nem vagyok álmos! - halkan suttogta, de mindketten tudták, hogy nem igaz, amit mond. Damon szemeire nézve, tényleg képtelen volt újra elaludni. A kristály kék szemeket, most, hogy megvilágította a felkelő nap, még nehezebb volt nem bámulni. Gyengéden, bátorítóan nézett le rá a szempár és erőt kapott ahhoz, hogy kezdeményezzen. Erőre kapott és újra nagyot dobbant a szíve - mintha újra meg újra szerelembe esne, ahogy egymás szemébe néznek.

Felült az ágyban és vastagra összehúzott, álmos szemeivel ránézett a férfire. Nem tudott egyszerűen ellenállni, muszáj volt megérinteni a puha bőrét, az erős karját, az izmos testét. gyorsan odahúzta magához a vámpírt, aki sebesen visszahúzta magát és kérdőre vonta Elenát.

-Elena! - sóhajtott halkan, célozva arra, hogy nem tenne semmi olyant, amit megbánnának később. Ő soha nem tagadott volna tőle meg semmit - a lány most ébredt, gyenge volt és szinte eszméletlen a fáradságtól, nem akart kihasználni semmilyen szituációt.

Elena azonban nem engedett. Kezeivel Damon ingét gombolta, majd hajába túrt és ajkai egyre közelebb kerültek a vámpíréhoz. Érezték egymás ábrándos illatát és Damon lassacskán elgyengült az érintésektől és egyre nehezebb volt ellenállni. Erős kezeivel megfogta Elena arcát és összeérintette ajkait a lányéval, annyira erősen, hogy Elena ajkaiból kibuggyant a vér. Innen pedig egyszerűen nem volt megállás . . .

* * *

><p>Damon a konyhában kávét iszogatott. Reggel fél 10 volt, körülbelül 2 órája jött le a hálószobából, ahol Elena bizonyára mélyen aludt. Ő viszont egész éjjel fent volt, közben háromszor berúgott és kijózanodott, majd lefeküdni sem volt sem ideje, sem kedve. Elena tettei után újra gyengének érezte magát, nem tudott nemet mondani, ellenállni és újra elgyengült. Érzett már ilyent, pontosan Elenával kapcsolatosan. Ha szóba került, a vámpír mindig elgyengült és képtelen volt megállni. És ez történt pár órával ezelőtt is, hajnalban.<p>

Elena rávetette magát és a vérének megízlelése ellenállhatatlanná tette. Damon újra magáévá tette, és a gyönyör kellős közepén újra a vérét itta, azt az édes, felejthetetlen ízű vért. A legrosszabb ebben mégis az volt, hogy bűntudatot érzett mindenért. Minden egyes pillanat marta a lelkét, szorította szívét és nem tudta élvezni a mámort, ami egy ilyen eset után kellene őt érje. Számára elérhetetlen volt Elena. Bár a hétvégén túl közel kerültek egymáshoz, biztos volt benne, hogy folytatása nem lesz, hiányozni fognak a következmények és az egész hétvége egy elfelejtett időrészletté válik.

Töprengéséből az zökkentette ki, hogy valaki halkan lépegetett lefele a lépcsőn. Bár léptei némák voltak, a lépcső halk nyikorgására felfigyelt a vámpír.

-Nem tudsz aludni? - kérdezte a lány, az egyetlen, akire gondolni tudott az elmúlt néhány órában. Elena a konyhapulthoz lépett és egy pohár vizet töltött ki magának.

-Vámpír vagyok. - mondta félvállról Damon. - Neked mi a kifogásod?

-Egy vámpírral töltöttem az éjszakát. - Elena arca komolyságot tükrözött. Ő nem vett félvállról egy szót sem. Mindent határozottan mondott, miközben szürcsölt egyet a vízből.

-Elég jó ok. - vonta fel vállát Damon, mintha neki mindegy volna az egész. Hogy viszonyulhatna most a lányhoz, akit esze ágában sem volt ezen a hétvégén meghódítani? Időt akart adni, hogy kialakuljon közöttük egy szorosabb szál, de elkapkodtak mindent, beleharaptak a tiltott gyümölcsbe.

-Feljössz?

-Menj fel és feküdj vissza. - suttogta a vámpír Elenára nézve. Szemei még mindig karikásak voltak, a fáradtságot nem pihente ki.

Elena visszapillantott rá és érezte, hogy mit érezhet most Damon. Zavartságot, bonyolult érzéseket, ellenállhatatlan dühöt, mérget és vágyat egyszerre. Mindent átérzett, hiszen hasonlóképpen rendeződtek benne is a gondolatok. Túl sok volt ez erre a két napra.

Kettejük elmélkedését egy telefoncsörgés zavarta meg, mire Jeremy és Tyler is mocorogni kezdett a kanapén. Damon vámpírsebességgel nyúlt telefonja után és rögtön válaszolt a hívásra.

-Tessék? - szólt bele, majd Elenára nézett. Mindketten kíváncsian várták, hogy beleszóljanak a készülékbe.

-Úgy hallom, tesó, már hemperegsz is a csajommal... - szólt bele az ismerős hang a telefonba, mire Damon tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte Elenát, ahogy lábai elgyengülnek és a földre rogy eszméletlenül.


	5. Testvérek viadala

Elena kinyitotta fáradt szemeit. Érezte, ahogy a meleg levegő égeti szemgolyóját, tehát újra összecsukta. Forgott körülötte a világ. Illatokat érzett, édeset keveredve zsírral, teaillatot a sós mellett, csípőset egy női parfümmel. Minden összekavarodott a fejében, nem tudta összetársítani a dolgokat a megfelelő hozzátartozójukkal. Ahogy jobban és jobban összeszedte magát, már hangok is kiszűrődtek, mély és magasabb hangok, dobozok érintkezése, tányérok csörömpölése, majd legvégül érzékelni is tudott, tapintani, megfogni valamit, amiről nem tudta hogy mi az.

Újra megpróbálkozott, kinyitotta szemeit, szűken összehúzva azokat, figyelte, mi történik körülötte. Nem volt meglepő az, amit látott: Damon nézett le rá, kristály kék szemei égették Elena szemét és lelkét egyaránt, ahogy megismerte a szempár tulajdonosát. Arcán aggódás volt, bizonytalanság, érthetetlen sajnálat, de ugyanakkor felismerhető félelem, rettegés és rémület. Mellette Caroline állt, szőke haja copfba volt kötve és amennyire lehetett, Damon mellé volt bújva, hogy jól láthassa Elenát. A kérdő pillantásoktól gondolkodott el jobban azon, hogy mi történik vele. Egyáltalán hol van, hogy került ide és miért szomorú Damon . . . ?

-Stefan! - a leghalkabban mondta ki, de testében annál nagyobb nyomást érzett. Minden eszébe jutott, az éjszaka, utána a józanodás folyamata, miután Damon feljött hozzá és ezután tisztában volt azzal is, hogy lefeküdtek, majd beugrott neki az is, amit az elkövetkező telefonbeszélgetés közben hallott. Tisztán emlékezett rá, ahogy felcsendült a rég ismerős hang, a gyengéd, mégis céltudatos hangnem, amit álmából felébresztve is bárhol, bármikor felismert volna. - Stefan...

Újra, most már hangosabban mondta ki a nevet és minden erejét összeszedve, felkapaszkodott Damon karjába és felhúzta magát, minden megmaradt energiáját elfogyasztva. Rájött, hogy a legnagyobb hiba volt ez a lépés, mert ahogy kinyitotta szemeit, látta, hogy mindenki felé néz és összedől a világ, minden körülötte forog.

-Csak lassan, kedvesem. - karolta át Damon a derekát, miután szorosan magához szorította és az ölébe vette. -Hozz vizet.

A vámpír Elena arcát mellkasához szorította, ami nagyon sokat segített Elenának. Lassan elmúlt a szédülés, ami az előző percekben gyötörte, most biztonságban érezte magát, bánthatatlannak.

-Igyál. - szinte parancsolta Damon neki, miközben szájához tartotta a poharat. Jó néhány perc kellett ahhoz, hogy Elena újra ki merje nyitni a szemét és felnézzen az őt körülvevő emberekre. - Jobban vagy?

A lány bólintott, de nem mozdult Damon biztonságos karjai közül. Az egyetlen mondat, amit ki tudott ejteni csupán két szóból állt, mégis nagyon nagy nehézségekkel járt még számára.

-Mi történt? - ahogy felnézett a vámpírra, látta, hogy szemei megcsillannak, pupillái kitágulnak és kínlódik a válasszal.

-Beszélnünk kell. - mondta Damon és visszafektette Elenát a kanapéra. - Négy szemközt.

* * *

><p>Elena és Damon a hálószobában álltak, ott, ahol pár órával ezelőtt mámorban úsztak mindketten. Elena vérétől már Damon ágyneműje is véres volt, sajátja pedig még péntek este óta úgy maradt. A vámpír megfogta kezét és odavezette az ágyhoz, hogy leüljön az elgyengült lány. Amikor Elena stabilan elhelyezkedett, Damon leguggolt elébe, két kezét még mindig fogta és így kezdett csak bele mondanivalójába.<p>

-Arról lenne szó, amit a telefonban hallottál.

-Stefan . . . -Elena most már csodálkozva mondta ki Stefan nevét, meglepődve saját magán is.

-Igen, ő volt az.

-Hogyan lehetséges, Damon? - barna szemeiből elindultak az első könnycseppek, amiknek következtében Damon megszorította puha kezeit.

-Nyugodj meg. Ha idegeskedsz, csak rosszabb lesz. Nyugodj meg, Elena.

A lány nem is értette, mit szeretne elérni Damon. Képtelen volt nyugodt maradni, érezte, ahogy minden, amiben eddig hitt, csalódásként zuhan rá, mint a hideg jégeső egyik percről a másikra. Minden értelmes dolog értéktelenné kezdett válni, ahogy az is, amit Damon beszélt neki.

-Stefan életben van. Ő hívott fel és nagyon jól hallottad őt a telefonban.

-Damon, hogy történhet velem ez? - Elena könnyei hatalmas mennyiségben potyogtak, egyesek Damon kézfejére, mások a ruhájára, csak folytak és folytak egymás után, szinte megállíthatatlanul. A zokogás fojtogatta, de egy hang sem jött ki a száján. Csak ült Damon-nel szemben összezavartan. A vámpír ránézett Elena nyakára. Ott lógott rajta az apró kis medál, amit ajándékba adott neki és nyoma sem volt vasfűnek benne.

-Nézz rám, Elena! - mondta határozottan, mégis gyengéden és kezével Elena arcát maga felé fordította. Belenézett a szemébe, ami könnytől áztatva bámult vissza. Kék szemei kitágultak, Elenára néztek mozdulatlanul. - Megnyugszol és abbahagyod a sírást. Megtörlöd a szemeidet, felerősödik benned a nyugodtság, majd a fáradtság. Lefekszel ide az ágyba és alszol, amíg feljövök érted és felébresztelek!

Elena szemei pislogás nélkül néztek végig Damon szemeibe, majd pislogott, amikor belevésődött fejébe a parancs. Megszűnt a sírás, nagyot sóhajtott és lefeküdt az ágyra majd elaludt, ahogy kérte Damon. A vámpír odahajolt hozzá és megpuszilta arcának puha bőrét és kilépett a hálószobából. Hónapok óta nem használta rajta képességét, utoljára dühösen, feldúltan igézte meg Elenát, amikor veszekedtek bátyjának temetésén. Most is a bátyja miatt történt minden, Elena sokk alatt volt mert minden hite meghiúsult, ahogy a természet rendje felbolygatta életét. Nem elég, hogy vámpírokkal körülvéve él, cseppnyi természetesség nélkül, most Stefan eltűnése is felbolygatta törékeny lelkét. Ha természetfölötti erővel is, de szükség volt nyugalomra, hogy beszélni tudjanak a történtekről. .

* * *

><p>-Caroline, még ezt a néhány csomagot tedd be hozzátok, a többit mi elvisszük. - szólt Ric, miközben pakolgattak. Damon saját és Elena cuccait is összeszedte, teljesen készen voltak az indulásra. - Damon, Elenát felébreszted?<p>

Délután fél 6 volt, Elena több órája nyugodtan aludt az emeleten. Damon pontosan tudta, hogy miután felébred, az érzései visszatérnek és újabb beszélgetés során hasonlóképpen reagál majd. Épp ezért döntött úgy, hogy csak otthon, Mystic Falls-ban kellene megbeszéljék a megbeszélnivalót.

-Majd csak otthon. - szólt döntéséről, majd felállt a kanapéról. - Indulunk?

-Igen. - szólt Ric, majd elvette kabátját a fogasról és a slusszkulcsokat. - Az autóban megvárunk.

Damon bólintott és nem is húzta az időt, utolsó pillanatban kapta fel Elenát az ölébe és a következő lépés már az ajtó zárása volt. vámpírsebességgel ült be Elenával együtt az autóba. Visszafele Caroline vezetett, Tyler józanodott mellette. Matt úgy döntött, velük meg haza, hogy Elenának ne kelljen felkelnie, ezért Jeremy előre ült, Damon pedig hátra. Elena békésen aludt az ölében és esze ágában sem volt letenni őt. Az előkészített pokróccal betakargatta és szorosan magához szorította. Csodálkoztak is, hogy nem ébredt fel a lány, de később érthetővé vállt, hogy fáradtabb volt mindenkinél.

Az út hazafele hosszabbnak tűnt, mind oda. Többször megálltak, a fiúk rendszeresen fél óránként megszomjaztak, vagy szükség volt fürdőszobai látogatásra. A mostani megálló Hagerstown volt, ahol több, mint fél órája mindenki bent volt a kávézóban, egyedül Damon maradt Elena mellett, ugyanúgy, mint amikor elindultak. Meglepetésére, most volt az a pillanat, amikor Elena megébredt az elhaladó autók zajától.

-Szia. - mondta gyöngéden a vámpír neki, majd jobban betakargatta a lányt az ölében. Elena nagyot ásított, utána pedig gyorsan ült fel az autóban.

-Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte, körülnézve a környéken.

-Úton hazafele.

-Átaludtam az utat?

-Azt azért nem mondanám. - nevetett Damon. - Még körülbelül 11 óra van hátra belőle.

Elena csalódottan dőlt hátra, teljesen elfeledkezve arról, hogy Damon a háta mögött van. A vámpír újra átkarolta és ráterítette a takarót.

-Nem emlékszem semmire. Sajog a fejem. - panaszkodott Elena, közben kibámult az ablakon. Esett az eső, de az autóban kellemes meleg volt.

-Beszélnünk kell. - hozta fel Damon újra a témát. Hallotta, ahogy Elena szíve gyorsan kezd dobogni és a lány felült és szembe fordult a vámpírral.

-Stefan... - csuklott el a hangja, ahogy megszólalt.

-Életben van! - határozottan mondta Damon és arra várt, hogy milyen reakcióval fog válaszolni Elena a hallottakra.

-Hogy lehetséges ez? - Damon egyáltalán nem erre a válaszra számított és kisebb meglepetés után visszazökkent a beszélgetés közepébe.

-Amikor a Rózsakő megölte őt, Klaus egy boszorkány segítségével hozta őt vissza. Aztán megtalálta a testét és vissza is adta neki, vagyis Stefan él és virul a testében. - annyira ironikusan mondta Damon, mintha ez lenne a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog a világon. - Az egyetlen baj az, hogy nem csak Stefan került vissza, hanem vele együtt Katherine és körülbelül egy tucat egyéb vámpír.

-És mégis mit akarnak ezzel elérni?

-Azt még nem tudjuk. Nagyon keveset beszéltem az öcsémmel. - Damon szemeit lesütötte. Stefan megtudta, hogy mi történt közte és Elena között és bűntudatot ébresztett a vámpírban. A rövid beszélgetésben két mondatból lehordta őt majd egyéb információ nélkül megszűnt a hívás, utána a telefonszám is. - Emlékszel Sofie-ra?

-Ő már találkozott Katherine-nel. - nyilvánvalóvá vált Elena számára is az eset.

-Amit mondott, mind igaz. Valóban látta Katherine-t Londonban.

-Most mit teszünk?

-Mit tennénk, 'Lena? - kissé dühösnek tűnt Damon. - Hazamegyünk és éljük az életünket, normálisan, ugyanúgy ahogy eddig is tettük. Semmi nem változott. Stefan elment, mint régen és soha többé nem jön vissza ezek után.

A lány kinézett az ablakon és nézte a pocsolyákat a földön, ahogy felborzolják hátukat az esőcseppek csiklandozása után. Igaza volt Damon-nek, Stefan, ha él is, most már valóban nem jön vissza és élniük kell nélküle.

-Bemegyek az étterembe. - mondta ki hangosan Elena döntését, hogy szóljon, hogy szüksége van gondolkodásra. A férfi bólintott és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy a lány kimászhasson az autóból a zuhogó esőbe. kevesebb, mint 10 másodperc volt az autótól a vendéglő ajtaja, de Elena annyira átázott, hogy szinte csorgott róla a víz.

A többiek egy kisebb asztalnál ültek. Mindenki előtt finomabbnál finomabb ételek, italok, meleg tea, forralt bor és egyéb finom választások. Egyedül Tyler nem evett semmit, hiszen annyira másodnapos volt, hogy képtelen volt lenyelni egyetlen falatot is.

-Mi finomat esztek? - kérdezte Elena odaérve az asztalhoz és elfoglalva egy helyet Alaric és Jeremy között.

-Kialudtad magad? -kérdezte Alaric kedvesen mosolyogva. Elena bólintott, majd körbenézett. - Szeretnél rendelni?

Hamarosan a pincér is megérkezett, aki kissé érdeklődő pillantást vetett a vizes Elenára, aki újonnan érkezett.

-Májgaluskaleves eszek, sült kacsacombot párolt káposztával, vegyes salátával és egy gesztenyés-meggyes palacsintát.

Az elkövetkező órában mindenki megette maradék ételét és utána szórakozva pihentek az asztalnál. Felidéztek sok jó emléket a hétvégéről és nevetve beszélték meg, hogy többször kellene együtt elmenni valahova. Abban mindenki megegyezett, hogy a következő bulin Tyler és Jeremy egy kortyot sem ihat, még ők is beleegyeztek ebbe.

Miután elhagyták az éttermet, az úton mindenki csendesen pihent. Jeremy szundikált, Alaric is pihent, Damon vezetett és Elena ült elől mellette. Új telefonját pötyögtette, fellépett az internetre, kutatott, keresett minden érdekességet. Felfedezést tett az Iphone világában.

-Tettszik? - szólalt meg öntelten a vámpír vezetés közben és fél szemmel Elenára nézett.

-Nagyon szépen köszönöm! - mosolygott Elena hálásan. - Már hiányzott egy telefon.

Damon csak érthetően bólogatott és mosolygott, tovább vezetve.

* * *

><p>Elena kilépett a zuhanyfülkéből és egy nagyon puha, vastag köpenyt vett magára. Éjjel fél 1 volt, nemrég értek haza. Damon segített nekik kipakolni és elindult hazafele. Alaric autóját vitte magával. A lány leült az ágy szélére és felkapcsolta a lámpát. Újonnan beszerzett telefonja az éjjeli szekrényen volt, mozdulatlanul feküdt és csalogatóan kérette Elenát, hogy felvegye. Először gyorsan visszasietett a fürdőbe, haját kifésülte és befújta illatos olajjal. Ezután tért csak vissza és nyúlt a telefon után. Ujjai automatikusan, tudatalattin a D betűt keresték és hátradőlve az ágyon, pötyögni kezdett.<p>

"Hazaértél? E."

Letette az ágyra az Iphone-t, de gyorsan érkezett a válasz, mint mindig.

"Nem. D."

"Merre vagy? E." Elena felült a puha ágyon és a paplan alá bújt. Damon fél órával ezelőtt elment tőlük, eddig már rég hazaért volna és Elena ezt nagyon furának találta. Ugyanúgy, mint ezelőtt, a válasz gyorsan meg is érkezett.

"A teljes hétvégét veled töltöttem. Éhes vagyok. D."

Kissé meglepődve nézte a képernyőt, de aztán megnyugodott. Ez természetes volt, hiszen egy vámpírral volt dolga, mégis, nagyon rég beszélt vele a férfi ilyen közvetlenül. Úgy érezte, ez a hétvége összehozta őket, felszabadított néhány gátlást és könnyebben tudnak kommunikálni azóta.

Erre az üzenetre nem volt mit válaszolni. Letette a telefont, megnyugodva hajtotta a párnára a fejét és megpróbált elaludni. Szerencsére még nem aludt, amikor még egy üzenet érkezett az említett személytől.

"Te jól vagy? D."

Szívesen válaszolt volna Elena, de annyira álmos volt, hogy fejében a gondolatok kezdtek összezavaródni. Rákattintott a HÍVÁS gombra és a füléhez tette a telefont.

-Igen? - szólt bele az ismerős hang.

-Damon? Szia. - Elena alig bírt már ébren maradni. - Jól vagyok..

-Biztos? Nem úgy hangzik.

-Nagyon álmos vagyok. Csak tudni akartam, hogy hazaértél-e. - nagyot ásított a lány, közben válaszra várt, ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

-Most indulok. Aludj nyugodtan, holnap találkozunk.

-Átjössz? - kissé felébredt az álmosságból a lány, mikor meghallotta a szavakat.

-Csak ha szeretnéd. - érezhető volt a hangjában az önteltség és a tipikus vadóc hangsúly.

-Jó éjt, Damon! - mosolyogva mondta a lány, eszébe jutva az előző éjszakák legjobb pillanatai.

-Jó éjt, Elena!

* * *

><p>Damon kivette a slusszkulcsot és becsapta az Audi ajtaját. Két kattintással lezárta, majd elindult a Salvatore villa fele. Jó érzés volt, hogy végre itthon lehet. Nem volt érzelmes típus, de néha jól esett a saját ágyában aludni és hazatérni.<p>

Belépett a ház ajtaján és felakasztotta a kulcsot a helyére. A csendes házban egyetlen nesz sem hallatszott. Ledobta cipőit és kabátját a kanapéra dobta, elővett egy üveg whiskey-t a szekrényből és kitöltött egy pohárral. Annyira megszokta már, hogy megiszik egy pohár italt, ha hazatér. Szinte hagyomány volt. Egy gyufát vett a kezében és másodpercek alatt meggyújtotta a kandallót. Minden italozáskor ott állt előtte, annyira jó érzés volt így iszogatni, bámulni a lángokat és kívánni, hogy bár ott lenne az a bizonyos lány vele, talán egy szál ingben, borzos hajjal, forró csokit kortyolgatva. Olyan jól esett volna, ha átölelhetné, ha tudná, hogy teljes mértékben az övé. Ez volt minden percben a gondolata.

Megitta az utolsó kortyot is a pohárból és letette az egyik kisebb asztalkára és megfordult. Rögtön meg is bánta, hogy megfordult, mert amit látott, hihetetlen volt. Nem hitte el, hogy valóság, álomnak képzelte, igazságérték nélkül. Reagálási ideje nem is volt, egyszer csak elsötétült a kép és megszűnt minden körülötte, ahogy hallatszott a csigolyáinak összeroppanása és csontjainak egymás utáni zúzódása. Damon eszméletlenül zuhant a vörös szőnyegre a villa nappalijában és kék szemeit lehunyva, teste megkezdte a regenerálódást...

* * *

><p>Hetfő reggel volt és a Gilbert ház már fél 7kor sürgött-forgott. Elena reggelit pakolt magának és Jeremy-nek, Alaric pedig az autót tisztította az éjszaka lehullott hó miatt. Úgy tűnt, hogy egy teljesen tökéletes nap lesz ez a mai, egy normális, fikciómentes, egyszerű iskolai nap.<p>

Az utolsó simításokat elvégezve, Elena kilépett az ajtón. Alaric és Jeremy már az autóban voltak és a hatalmas versengést az anyósülésért most Jeremy nyerte.

-Mehetünk? -kérdezte Ric, beindítva az autót és már indulva is.

A hatalmas hó miatt az úton nehezen vezetett mindeki. Több baleset, ütközés volt a városban, pedig a legóvatosabban próbáltak vezetni az emberek. Mégis ki-ki csuszott az autó az útról és a profi sofőrök is hibáztak ebben az időben. Így hát az út Mystic Falls iskolájáig a Gilbert háztól a szokásos 30 perc helyett egy órába telt.

-Nem jövök ma haza. - szólt Elena, amikor az épület fele sétáltak Alaric-kal. - Iskola után átmegyek Damon-hez. Megnézem, minden rendben ott?

-Ahogy gondolod. Csak vigyázz az útra. - intette meg Alaric és el is búcsuztak, amikor elválltak útjaik.

-Elena! - kiáltott Caroline a terem másik feléből, ahogy meglátta Elenát belépni az osztálytermükbe. - Mesélned kell!

A lány összezavarodottan állt Caroline előtt és nem értette, miről kellene beszámolnia. Már mindent elmondott neki a történtekről.

-Miről is? - kérdezte érdeklődően.

-Damon-ről. Akkor most együtt vagytok? – csillogott fel a szeme a szőke lánynak.

Elena összezavarodottan bámult mindenfele, nehogy meghallja valaki, hogy miről beszélnek.

-Nem, nem vagyunk. Hanyagolhatnánk a témát?

-Hiába tagadjátok elöttem. Mindketten odavagytok egymásért. – mosolygott Caroline és leült a helyére.

Órák után Elena barátnőjével együtt sétált ki az udvarra. Körülnézett, hátha lát valaki fontosat, de csak az unalmas, értelmetlen diákok néztek vissza.

-Elvigyelek? – mosolygott Caroline. Nagyon jó napja volt ma, mert megállás nélkül mosolygott és nevetett. Nem csoda, hiszen Tyler-rel nagyon jól alakultak a dolgok közöttük és boldogak voltak, hosszú idő után, először.

-Átmegyek a villába. – szólt Elena és reménykedett, hogy Caroline felajánlja, hogy átviszi őt.

-Elvigyelek? – érkezett is az ajánlat és Elena fogott is az alkalman.

-Meghálálnám. – mosolyogva ült be Caroline mellé az autóba.

* * *

><p>Az idősebbik Salvatore kinyitotta a szemeit. A fény, ami a lámpából pont a szemébe sütött, égette világoskék szemét. Érezte, hogy a teste sajog, a sejtjei újra összeállnak és törött csontjai összeforrnak. Nem értette mi történt. Lassan kellt fel a földről, ahova az éjszaka zuhant és körülnézett.<p>

-Elég sok időbe telt, amig összeszedtet magad. – az ismerős, mégis idegen hang megszólalt a kanapé irányából.

-Stefan…

Stefan felpillantott a bátyjára, sötét szemei égették Damon pillantását. Haja borzos volt, egy fokkal sötétebb, mint amikor utoljára találkoztak. Arca az undorodást, utálatot és lenézést tükrözte.

-Mit keresel itt? – ez a néhány szó volt az, ami Damon száján kijött a meglepődöttségtől.

-Nem azért, bátyó, de ez az én otthonom is. – önelégülten mosolygott, hogy jó válasszal szólt vissza. – Tudomásom szerint akkor jövök haza, amikor akarok.

-Ja, meg kedved szerint törheted ki a nyakam. – undokan mosolygott vissza az idősebbik testvér.

Stefan halkan nevetett, gonoszan, majd minden erejét összeszedve, megpróbálta túlszárnyalni magát.

-Azt Elenájért kaptad.

Damon szemeit lesütötte és száját összeszorította. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy még most is bűntudatot érezhet azért, ami Elenával történt.

-Mesélj csak. – felállt a kanapéről és a kitöltött whiskey-t itta. – Mondd csak el, milyen volt vele. Mondd el, milyen érzés volt megérinteni, érezni a testét és megízlelni.

Damon nagyon jól tudta, hogy provokáció, ezért válasz nélkül gombolta ki véres ingét és vetette a tűzre. Néhány másodpercig csend volt, csak Stefan apró, óvatos lépései hallatszodtak a nappali falai között.

-Szánalmasak vagytok. – hangzott el az utolsó csepp a pohárban. – Szánalmasak vagytok mind a ketten!

Damon szemrebbenés nélkül dobta a poharat a földre és vámpírsebességgel vetette magát Stefan-re. A két vámpír ereiket megfeszítve püffölték a másikat, Damon hatalmas erővel csapta meg Stefan hátát, mire az cserébe Damon karát törte. Néhány másodperc után, újra lecsapott az idősebb vámpír öccsére, jobb kezével áthajitva a teljes nappalin, összetörve minden fényképet a falon. Stefan egy másodperc alatt ott termedt bátyja elött és vörös szemekkel forgatta és hajította őt szinte a tűzbe. A padlón fekvő Damon-nek esélye sem volt mozdulni. Stefan a landolás után teljes erejével rámászva, a földhöz szorítva őt, nyakát megragadva szórta a szikrákat a szeméből. Utállattal volt tele minden pillantása, kiábrándultan nézett rá vörösen izzó szemeivel a bátyjára, akit egykor példaképének tekintett. Damon vámpírfogait kimeresztve vicsorgott Stefan-re, aki annyira szorította a nyakát, hogy szinte összeroppant. Minden erejét összeszedve akkorát rugott a másik vámpíron, amekkorát csak bírt. Stefan hatalmasat repült végig a villa nappaliján, egészen az előszobáig, ahol nekiesve a szekrénynek, mindent darabokra tőrt. Damon visszavágva az elözőkért, megragadta a vámpírt és nyakától a falra szorította oylan erösen, hogy többé mozdulni sem tudott.

-Te vagy szánalmas, amiért hat hónapig némán bújkáltál Klaus hátsójában, itt hagyva magad után egy darabokra tőrt szivet. – szinte orditott, ahogy kimondta a szavakat. Szemei még mindig a vértől vörösen égtek, dühvel és méreggel tele. Érezte, hogy menten megfojtja a testvérét. – Itt hagytad magad után Elenát és bujkáltál, amikor szüksége lett volna valakire. A pofádat behúzva ugrottál, ha Klaus kérte, amíg én feltakaritottam a szilánkokat utánad. Nem voltál itt, amikor kellettél, Stefan, ugyhogy ne gyere most ártatlanul és visszakérd, azt, amit egyszer már széttörtél és én újra összetettem, minden erőmet belevetve!

Damon alig bírta visszafogni magát, az egyetlen dolog, ami erre késztette őt, az Elena hangja volt az ajtó másik felén, ahogy elköszönt Caroline-tól és az apró lépéseivel elindult a villa felé. Damon összenézett Stefan-nel, akit rögtön eleresztett és mintha egymás gondolatait olvasták volna, még Elena kopogása elött az ajtó fele rohantak. Stefan néhány miliméterrel közelebb ért és ahogy a néhány kopogás elhallatszott, már nyitotta is az ajtót.

Elena, ajkait kissé kinyitva, köszönésre készen állt a küszöbön és bámult a két férfire. Mindkettőnek vörösen izzó szemei akkor változtak vissza, egyiké csoki barna, a másiké kristály kék. A lány szíve nagyot dobbant és hevesen kezdett verni, ahogy szembe nézett azzal a férfivel, akivel hónapokig együtt volt – most egy idegent látott benne. Nem azt a Stefan-t, akit egykor megismert, de még nem is azt, aki Vegas-ban eljött érte. Egy teljesen ismeretlen Stefan-t látott, akit nem ismert már fel. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, de Stefan szemei nem adtak választ semmire. Elena szemei tele voltak kérdésekkel, csalódással, sajnálattal, de legfőképpen szomorúsággal. A szíve úgy dobogott, hogy szinte kiugrott mellkasából, a szemei azonban könnyekkel teltek meg. Stefan érzelemtől mentesen állt előtte, mintha mindentől mentes lenne, mintha ide sem tartozna, ártatlanul, eltávolódva. Ez fájt a legjobban Elenának.

-Elena! – a mosoly eltünt Stefan arcáról is. Komolyan, de ironikusan beszélt. – Pont jókor! Bejössz?

Elena belépett az ajtón és csodára várva nézett rá az idősebbik Salvatore-re, akihez az iskolában indult. Esze ágában sem gondolta volna, hogy idejön és nem azt találja, amire számított. Valójában már nem tudta eldönteni azt sem, hogy mire számított.

A villába belépve látta, hogy nem jókor érkezett. A tárgyak összetőrve, a földre dobva hevertek, szinte felismerhetetlenné zúzták a vámpírok a helyet. Látva, hogy nincs egy apró hely sem a földszinten, visszafordult a vámpirokhoz.

-Mi történt?

-Volt egy kis összetűzésem a bátyámmal. – lépett közelebb Elenához Stefan. Damon pillanatokon belül Elena előtt állt és szembenézve öccsével, mint a kő, olyan mozdulatlanul állt, védelmezve a lányt, aki fontos volt számára. Stefan Damon mögött Elenára pillantott. – Igaz is. Már kisajátitottak.

Megvető pillantást vetve mindkettejükre, hátrálni kezdett. Elena tág szemekkel nézte őt, ezt az ismeretlent, aki fogalmuk sem volt, honnan érkezett. Mégis úgy érezte, annyira nem idegenedett el, hogy bántani merje. Ezért megfogta Damon kezét, aki még mindig határozottan, pajzsként állt előtte és ujjait az övébe csavarta. A férfi megszorította Elena kezét és összekulcsolta ujjaikat. A lány jelet adva, megszorította ő is a vámpír kezeit, aki lassan félreállt Elena elől és Stefan önelégülten vigyorogni kezdett.

-A barátnőd szólt, hogy nem fogom bántani? – kacsintott Damon-re, majd Elena előtt termett. – Undorító, ahogy viselkedsz!

-Stefan! – szólította fel Elena arra, hogy vegyen vissza a tempóból.

-Fél év sem telt el! – hangja egyre magasabbra emelkedett. – Fél év sem múlt el és te már az ő karjaiban voltál!

A férfi szemeit egy pillanatra lehunyva, megpróbált megnyugodni, ez azonban közel sem ment annyira könnyen, mint amennyire gondolta. Szemei alatt megjelentek az erek és vörösre váltott a teljes szemgolyója.

-Szereted őt? – Stefan annyira nyugodtan kérdezte ezt, amennyire csak bírta. Ennél nyugodtabb ilyen állapotban nem lehetett volna.

-Stefan! Hagyd abba. – kérte Elena és magabiztosan állt a vámpír előtt.

-Azt kérdeztem, szereted? – kiáltotta a vámpír és Elenát a legközelebbi falhoz csapva, nyakát megragadva szorította meg néhány másodpercre. Damon reflexszerűen védelmezte a lányt, teljes erejével hajította Stefan-t a szoba másik felére, ahol a megmaradt néhány tárgy is apró darabokba tőrt. Stefan vámpírmozdulatokkal állt lábra, mintha semmi sem történt volna és úgy rohant neki bátyjának, hogy mindketten a falba ütköztek, amiről lepattant a festék és a téglák porzóan omlottak be.

Damon hatalmas erővel fordította meg az állást, a fal másik felébe lökte neki Stefan-t, ahol újabb tégladarabok dőltek ki a jól összerakott rétegből. Stefan túlerőben volt és mindketten tudták. Olyan gyorsan csapta neki ellenfelét a falnak, hogy szinte ketté tőrt a gerince.

-Nem ajánlom, hogy újra megpróbáld! – fenyegetően nézett vissza Stefan a falhoz szorított vámpírra, majd elengette és kirohant a házból.

* * *

><p>-Jól vagy? – kérdezte Damon, ahogy odalépett Elenához.<p>

-Igen.

-Gyere, üllj le. – nézett körül a vámpír, de nem talált egyetlen normális ülőhelyet sem. Felkapta a lányt az ölébe és felrohant vele a szobájába. Elenát az ágyra tette és másodperceken belül visszatért egy hideg vizes ruhával.

-Jól vagyok.. – mondta Elena, megpróbálva elnyomni magától Damon kezét, de képtelenség volt.

-Most ezt mondod. A sokk miatt. – tovább törölgette Elena homlokát, aki egyre inkább azt érezte, hogy szédülni kezd. Lecsukta szemeit és mély lélegzetet vett. – Dőlj le.

Úgy is tett, engedelmeskedve a parancsoknak. Hátradőlt és mélyeket lélegzett, hogy megnyugodjon és összeszedje a gondolatait. Damon végig nedvesítette az arcát és száját összehúzva figyelte őt, ahogy jobban és jobban elfehéredik.

-Gyere ide. – mondta és felvette a lányt, aki újra összecsukta szemeit a mozgó szoba látványára. Ölébe vette és odahajolt hozzá. Magához húzta karát és erősen beleharapott. A csorgó vámpírvért Elena ajkához tartotta, majd odanyomta hozzá, hogy megitassa az elgyengült lányt. – Jól van, ügyesen.

Tíz perc elteltével Elena sokkal jobban volt. Damon végignézte, ahogy a vér visszatér az arcába és halotta, ahogy szívverése stabilizálódik. Ez azt jelentette, hogy jó munkát végzett.

-Mit akart itt Stefan? – kérdezte Elena először.

-Fogalmam sincs. Nem beszéltünk. Még az este toppant be, eltörte a nyakam és ma újra nekem ugrott. Gondolom ki akar nyírni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. – ironikus nevetéssel állt fel az ágyról.

-Nem mondta, hogy miért jött? – nézett a fürdőszobába sétáló vámpír után Elena.

-Nem. – hangozz a hang távolról, majd a következő mondat egyre közeledett. – De te sem. Mit keresel itt?

-Uuhm. – jött zavarba Elena. – Csak benéztem.

-Csak benéztél? – állt meg Elena elött Damon, öntelten lenézve rá. A lány felállt, de mozdulni sem tudott, olyan kevés hely volt Damon és az ágy között. – CSAK benéztél?

Az ördögi mosoly egy pillanatra sem tünt el Damon arcáról és ez a tény jóval nagyobb zavarba jozta Elenát is.

-Igen. – válaszolta határozottan. – Most pedig, adj valami gyógyszert fejfájás ellen. Az utóbbi napokban vámpírvéren éltem és szétesik a fejem a fájdalomtól.

A férfi lassan állt félre és intett Elenának, hogy menjen előre.

-Ami azt illeti, minek köszönhetem a tegnap esti üzeneteket? – nevetett a lépcsőn lefele Damon.

-Semminek. Aggódtam és megkérdeztem mi van veled. A történtekből ítélve, szükséged van védelemre. –Vágott vissza a lány a saját fegyverével és röpke mosolyát gyorsan letörölte az ajkáról.

Damon két szem gyógyszert adott Elenának, hogy fájdalmát csillapítsa. Körülnézett a nappaliba, ahol minden darabokra volt törve.

-Úgy látom, rám fér egy kis felújítás. – mondta nevetve. A következő pillanatban valaki csengetett az ajtón és a két személy a konyhában összenézett. – Maradj itt.

Damon kisurrant a bejárati ajtóhoz és kinyitotta azt.

-Nocsak. A kis szerelmespár. Tökéletes! – csillogó szemmel állt az ajtóban Klaus, egyik felén Katherine-nel, a másikon pedig Sofie-val..


	6. A látogatás

Elena és Damon a Salvatore villa nappalijában, a kanapén ültek. Velük szembe Klaus állt, a kandalló előtt és gonosz mosolya szikrákat szórt. Ugyanilyen gonosz mosollyal állt a két lány, Katherine és Sofie, akik egymásra néztek, majd a kanapén ülő két személyre. Csend volt a szobában, de feszült a hangulat.

-Tisztázzunk egy dolgot. - fordult oda Klaus Damon felé. - Egyetlen egy dolgot nem értek, valahogy sehogy sem fér a fejembe. Miért választottad Katerina helyett Elenát?

Odalépett Elenához és karától megfogva felemelte a kanapéról. Damon automatikusan felállt és világos kék szemei sötétülni kezdtek.

-Csak nyugodtan. - mosolygott Klaus rá. Visszanézett Elenára és kezével végig simított az arcán. - A szenvedély, a vágy, hatalmas erő... Mind hiányoznak belőle.

-Nem vagyok Katherine! - határozottan és magabiztosan szólt Elena Klaushoz. - És soha nem is leszek.

-Tévedsz, aranyom! - nevetett Klaus átsuhanva Katherine mellé. Ugyanolyan gyengéden simogatta meg az ő arcát is és mosolygott továbbra is Damon-re és Elenára. - Egy dolog van közös bennetek. Egy aprócska részlet, amit kevesen vesznek észre. Mégis, . . . az a kicsiny töredék, ami hasonlít, hatalmas.

Ezúttal Damon elé hasított a levegőben, egy-két méterre tőle állt meg és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Félelmetes volt. Ahogy az a két erős, magabiztos vámpír egymással szemben áll, határozott pillantással, a levegő szikrát szór körülöttük. Sok mindenben hasonlítottak egymásban, mindketten elérték céljukat, küzdöttek magukért és azokért, akiket szerettek. Mégis annyira különböztek, hogy talán bűn is lett volna összehasonlítani őket.

-Mindkettejük szemében ragyog a tűz, ha rólad van szó! - szemeit összehúzva, mintha őszinte vallomást mondana, úgy állt rendületlenül Damon előtt. - A láng, amiért minden férfi gyilkolni tudna. Amiért én is ölni tudnék. Az a felemésztő tűz, ami belülről perzseli őket, ha rólad van szó, ha kiejtem a nevedet!

Damon fintorogva állt a hibrid előtt és nagyon erősen visszafogta magát, hogy ne nézzen egyik lányra sem. Egyedül Sofie látszott a háttérben, ahogy szinte duzzogva áll és vár valami izgalmasat ettől a naptól.

-Milyen ironikus... - kacagott fel a hibrid, aki újra meg újra körülnézett. - Még a kis Sofie szíve is érted lángol.

Valóban ironikus volt, ahogy ott álltak öten és senki sem szólt hozzá az említettekhez. Damon jól tudta, hogy mindhárom lány érzelmeket táplál iránta, de egyetlen lány volt a fejében, akiért bármit megtett volna.

-Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi történt itt? - szólalt meg újra Klaus.

-A pajtásod bunyózni akart és a kedvére tettem. - önelégülten válaszolt Damon és úgy érezte, végre kezében van a gyeplő.

-Stefan . . Mindig bírtam a stílusát. - Klaus megfordult és odalépett Elenához. - Mit szólt a barátom ahhoz, hogy a bátyjával alszol mostanában?

Elena kevés erejét összeszedve, jobb kezével akkora pofont adott Klaus-nak, hogy a Salvatore villa nappalija belecsendült. A lány bátorságán a többiek is meglepődtek, még Damon és Klaus is kerek szemekkel figyelte a lányt, aki szemrebbenés nélkül állt a hibrid előtt továbbra is.

-Kicsi Elena. -szólította meg Klaus gyengéden. - Ha nem lenne jó napom, eddig halott lennél. De mivel ennyire barátságtalan voltál, meg kell fizess ezért a bántalomért.

A szavak gúnyosan hallatszottak Klaus szájából és közelebb lépve Elenához, megfogta a derekát és közel húzta magához. Damon, reflexszerűen rezzent össze amikor látta, hogy Klaus birtokolni próbálja a lányt, akit szeret.

-Mit akarsz itt, Klaus? - tudakozódott a Salvatore-fiú.

-Nem akarok balhét. Mondtam már, hogy szörnyen jó napom van. - kacarászott Klaus vidáman. - A látogatásom célja nem más, mint egy egyszerű kérés, amit ha teljesíttek, rögtön eltűnök Mystic Falls-ból.

-És mi lenne az? - Damon féltékenyen szemlélte Klaus gyengéd kezeit Elena derekán. A lány minden erejével azon volt, hogy eltaszítsa magától a hibridet, de valahogy annak fel sem tűnt a kisebb erőlködés.

-Az utóbbi időben nagyon megcsappant a hibridjeim száma. És mint tudjuk, Elena az én kis hasonmásom, akinek a vére a legértékesebb számomra a világon! - szinte nagylelkűen kiáltott fel, szavai tele voltak cinikussággal. - Szükségem van néhány liter vérre, aztán mintha itt sem lettem volna!

Damon szemei olyan gyorsan változtak vörössé, hogy a hibridnek ideje sem volt észrevenni. Szempillantás alatt ugrott neki Klaus-nak, vad hanggal morogva, ereit megfeszítve. Még azonban mielőtt elérné őt, hatalmas erővel rántották vissza Klaus irányából és vetették neki az eddig szétment falnak. Másodperc töredéke alatt menekült ki a porfelhőből de tovább annál sem jutott. Katherine és Sofie olyan erősen szorították mindkét kezétől a falhoz, ahogy csak bírták - és nehezen lehetett Damon-nel bírni.

Damon szemei vértől izzóan villámlottak és vámpírfogai előre voltak nyomva. Klaus szélsebesen tört le egy széklábat és villámgyorsan rohant neki vele Damon-nek, mélyen beleszúrva izmos testébe, rögtön a szíve alá. A vámpír torka legmélyéből sikoltott fel, ahogy a szívét súrolta a kemény fa, Elena pedig összerezzent, ahogy átérezte a szúró fájdalmat.

-Még egy ilyen mozdulat és pár centi. Ennyin múlik Elena és a te életed. Jól gondold meg! - Klaus arcáról már eltűnt a mosoly, arca komor volt, feszült és bosszús. - Hozd el Elenát egy hét múlva oda, ahova mondom a következő héten belül. Ha netán nem jutna eszedbe vagy elkerülné elmédet, nagyon megbánod. Ha megpróbálod elmenekíteni vagy vámpírrá változtatni, mindkettőtökkel végzek és megígérem nektek, hogy nem lesz jó vége a tündérmeséteknek.

Klaus levette kezét a fadarabról, de bent hagyta Damon mellkasában. Újra magára öltve a szarkasztikus mosolyát, kacsintott egyet és elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Katherine és Sofie elengedték a falhoz tapadt vámpírt. Sofie megvetve nézett rá, ahogy a földre rogy a fájdalomtól és arcát összehúzva szenved a tőrtől, aztán elindult Klaus után, büszkén. Katherine lehajolt és kezével hátra lökte Damon-t, kezével végig simítva fekete haján. A következő pillanatban felugrott, végigsöpört a nappalin és visszatérve, egy hatalmas fadarabot szúrt Damon lábába, mire a vámpír újabb zizzenéssel reagált.

-Ezt Elenáért! - szólt utálatosan a vámpírlány és megfordult, alattomosan ránézett Elenára és elhagyta a villát.

/

-Maradj már nyugton. - idegesen szólt Elena, miközben az egyik durva fadarabbal küszködött, ami Damon lábából kandikált ki. Fél órán keresztül próbálta kiszedni a másikat, amíg sértetlenül megszabadította a vámpírt tőle, majd még 15 percbe került, amíg nekikezdett a másikhoz. Nem volt tapasztalata ebben, nagyon rég volt, amikor ilyesmit csinált utoljára és Damon annyira mérges volt, hogy nem tudott türelmesen várni. - Ha nem nyugodsz meg, visszadugom a másikat is!

-Csak szedd már ki, a francba, mi olyan nehéz ebben? - kiáltott rá Elenára mérgesen, majd egyik kezével megfogta és olyan gyorsan és erősen húzta ki magából a fát, hogy a bőr is felszakadt körülötte. Olyan erővel hajította neki a falnak a botot, hogy az úgy belerepült, hogy csak néhány centi maradt kinn belőle.

-Nem én vagyok a hibás ezért, ne velem kiabálj! - szólt Elena is indulatosan.

-De miattad kaptam ezeket, mert meg akartalak védeni. Ha nem jössz át hívatlanul, akkor Klaus nem talált volna meg. Ha otthon ültél volna a hátsódon és bezárkózol, akkor nem jutott volna el hozzád. - mogorván beszélt a vámpír és kék szemei a méregtől égtek.

-Ha normálisan viselkednél, nem kellene átjönnöm. Ha úgy viselkednél, mint egy . . . - Elena hangja elcsuklott, szemei pedig megteltek apró könnycseppekkel, de a düh kicsit sem csillapodott benne.

-Mint egy mi? Mint a barátod? - hevesen folytatta Damon a veszekedést. Annyira lobbanékony volt, hogy képtelen volt abbahagyni, miután annyiszor megpróbálta megmenteni Elenát és még így is csak olyan helyzetekbe keveredtek, amiből élve szinte képtelenség volt kijutni. - Azt akarod, hogy úgy viselkedjek, mint szent Stefan? Sajnálom, 'Lena, de én nem vagyok ő!

-Én nem is kértem, hogy ő legyél, csak viselkedj normálisan!

Damon ingerülten rohant oda Elena elé és olyan hirtelen állt meg előtte néhány centivel, hogy a lány megszeppent. Hangja kicsit sem volt halkabb, ugyanolyan hangosan, dühösen kiabált.

-Nekem ez a normális. Vámpír vagyok, ez vagyok én. Ha nem tudod elviselni, jobb, ha más ágyában keresel vigaszt!

Elena arcán látszott a csalódás, dühvel és méreggel keveredve. Legrosszabb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy pont Damon lesz az, aki ezt így hozzá csapja. Pont a férfi, akitől legkevésbé várta volna. Egy-két éve tudta volna, hogy ez düh, de most, hogy jobban, sokkal jobban megismerte őt, azt hitte, ennél szorosabb a kapcsolatuk. Eddig úgy tűnt, hogy a közöttük kibontakozó kapcsolat egyre szorosabb, jobb, fontosabb mindkettejüknek, most pedig, ezzel a mondattal végérvényesen mérföldnyit csúszott vissza az emelkedőn. A lány szemei megteltek könnyel. Mai nap másodszor.

A vámpír odalépett hozzá és izmai megfeszültek. Meg akarta ölelni őt, megszeretni, magához szorítani és bocsánatot kérni tőle. Ugyanakkor azonban rettenetesen ideges volt, az őrületbe kergette, ha arra gondolt, hogy Klaus a vérét veszi, és ő nem tehet semmit ellene. Minden erejével próbálta védeni Elenát és a lány csak megnehezítette a dolgát. Ezért volt annyira mérges, hogy olyan szavakat is dobált hozzá, amiket nem is gondolt át. Hibás volt, de Elena sem volt ártatlan. Nagyon jól tudták, hogy mindketten hibásak, de szokás szerint makacsul visszafogták érzéseiket és hallgattak. Damon csalódottan nézett Elenára, aki barna szemeivel a földre nézett. Nem mert, nem akart és nem tudott szembe nézni azzal az emberrel, aki ilyen aljas, alacsony módon vágott vissza neki.

-Elena. . . - olyan halkan szólta ki a nevet a vámpír, hogy hatalmas meglepetés volt a sok hangoskodás után.

-Megértettem, Damon. Most már mindent értek. - egy utolsó pillantást vetett a férfire és megfordult. Elindult az ajtó irányába és potyogtak a könnyei. Szemét mosta a forró könnycsepp, ahogy megtelt és kicsordult az összeszűkült szemből. A vámpír tökéletese hallotta a visszafojtott lélegzet nehezedését, a halk, visszafogott szipogást a küszöbön, ahogy kilép a lány az ajtón, mintha az életéből sétálna ki. Mintha minden, amiért harcolt, csak úgy elsétálna, elmenne, elhagyná őt és soha többé nem jönne vissza. Búcsú nélkül rohan el előle, és még utána sem tud menni, annyira földbe gyökerezett a két lába a fájdalomtól, ami hirtelen átjárta a testét.

Nem fért a fejébe, hogy lehetett ilyen meggondolatlan. Olyasmivel vádolta Elenát, ami inkább Katherine-re hasonlított, mint rá. Pontosan tudta, hogy miért történt minden közöttük - Elena akarta, ő akarta és nem tudtak ellenállni többé vágyaiknak. Szó sem volt vigaszkeresésről, tiszta, őszinte érzésekkel közeledtek egymáshoz, legalábbis ezt kérte Damon Elenától még nagyon rég.

Mérgében összetört egy-két poharat, a falhoz csapott egy teljes üveg italt, a tűzbe dobott néhány fadarabot és hatalmas öklével lecsapott a kihullott téglákra. Romba dőlt a lakás, a villa, az élete, elüldözte a lányt, akit szeretett és elveszítette a bátyját is, aki fontos volt számára.

/

-Elena, jól vagy? - szinte Elena elé ugrott Alaric, ahogy megérkezett a Gilbert házba. - Hívtalak, körülbelül ezerszer. Mi történt?

A lány piros szemekkel lépett be az ajtón és fel sem nézett az aggódó férfire.

-Stefan visszajött. Klaus-szal, Sofie-val és Katherine-nel együtt. - válaszolta és ledobta a kis szekrényre a kocsi kulcsát és felakasztotta kabátját a fogasra.

-Sofie? És Stefan? - csodálkozott Ric. - Semmit nem értek.

-Hívd fel Damon-t és ő mindent elmesél. - mondta Elena és lassan elindult a lépcső fele, fel a szobájába. A lépcső alján visszafordult és könnyes szemmel nézett rá a férfire, akit már szinte apjának tekintett. - Szüksége van egy barátra most.

Szipogva fordult meg és sétált fel a szobájába. Alaric csak figyelte, csodálkozva, szinte megszeppenve, fürkészve a szavak értelmét. Teljesen zavartan vette elő a telefonját, hogy megtudja, mi történt valójában Damon és Elena között, és mit keresett Stefan Sofie-val és Katherine meg az összes ismerős hirtelen itt, Mystic Falls-ban.

-Igen? - szólt bele ingerülten Damon.

-Hé, mi van veled?

-Elena hazaért? - nagyon jól tudták mindketten, hogy miért volt ez a vámpír első kérdése. Damon már rég tudta, hogy Alaric rögtön hívni fogja, amint látja, hogy Elena szomorú.

-Igen. És nagyon le van törve. - Ric hangja aggódással volt tele.

-Stefan meglátogatott. Még az este. Megölt, megvárta míg felébredek és újra megpróbált kinyírni.

-Te jó ég! És mit akart?

-Gondolkozz már. Betoppan, megöl majd elhúzza a csíkot. Bosszút Elenáért!

Logikus gondolatvezetésnek tűnt. Alaric elképzelte volna, hogy Stefan képes ilyenre, főleg, ha Klaus keze áll a háttérben, mégsem értette, hogy Elena hova illik itt a képbe. Azért kíváncsi volt nagyon arra, hogy ki mellé pártolna a lány most, ebben a helyzetben, de nem kívánta azt, hogy ilyen döntés elé állítsák Elenát, ilyen lelkiállapotban. Hiszen annyi minden történt már vele, valóban szükség lett volna egy kis pihenésre, gyakorlatilag egy hatalmas szünetre, hogy feltöltődjön és megerősödjön.

-És mit beszélt Elenával? - faggatózott Alaric a vonal másik felén.

-Odacsapta a falnak és bosszúsan kiabált vele. - úgy beszélt, mintha egy teljesen normális, átlagos dolog lenne az ilyen fajta viselkedés.

-Akkor már értem, hogy mitől ilyen feszült. - vallotta be Alaric és felnézett a lépcsőn. - Átjössz ma este?

-Jobb lesz, ha itthon maradok. Stefan és Klaus csicskái összetörték a villát.

-Elena mondott valamit Klaus-ról és Katherine meg Sofie...

-Sofie egy ribanc. Végigmustrálta az életünket, hogy Stefan-nek beszámolhasson róla. Katherine pedig hozta a megszokott formáját. Mindig egy lotyó volt. - megvetően beszélt a történtekről a vámpír Alaric-nak.

-A te csajaid. - nevetett Ric a dolgok iróniáján. Valóban érdekes volt ez a szerelmi négyszög, ötszög vagy akár hatszög. Damon, Klaus, Stefan - Elena, Katherine, Sofie. Mind a haton valamilyen kapcsolatban kötődtek a többiekhez és ebben rejlett a dolgok cinikus volta.

-Menj a francba!

Egy pillanatig rövid csend ült be, mert Alaric nem akarta túlfeszíteni a húrt. Érezhető volt, hogy piszkálódó hangulatában van a vámpír és elég volt neki a maga baja, nem volt szükség Alaric gúnyos megjegyzéseire.

-Ha meggondolod magad, átjöhetsz estére. Van itt, ahol elaludj. - ajánlotta fel Ric Damon-nek.

-Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Elena a háta közepére sem akar most, úgyhogy kösz, de nem!

-Ahogy gondolod. Még beszélünk. - azzal letették a telefont és mindketten nagyot sóhajtottak.

/

A Gilbert házban a kedd reggel is hasonlónak bizonyult - természetes, átlagos, egyszerű. Elena korán kelt, de hosszút aludt. Kipihenten, de nyűgösen kelt ki az ágyból és fogmosás után átment Jeremy szobájába. Néhány hete nagyon megingott a testvéri kapcsolatuk, alig beszéltek egymással és kevés időt töltöttek egymással. Elena úgy gondolta, hogy ideje egy közeledő lépést tenni - most, hogy ennyi nehézség érte újra.

-Jer, ébren vagy? - kopogott és benyitott a szobába, ahol a fiú mozdulatlanul aludt tovább. - Jeremy!

Elena hangosabb felszólítására a fiú kinyitotta szemeit és undokan nyöszörgött kedvetlenül.

-Mit keresel itt? Húzzál ki a szobámból! - Elena odalépett az ablakhoz és kinyitotta. A hűvös levegő végigsuhant bőre minden porcikáján és ezért gyorsan félreállt, hogy ne fázzon meg. Ezek után Jeremy fele sietett a hideg szellő és kiváltotta a várt reakciót. - Te megbolondultál! Hagyjál már békén!

-Jeremy, ébresztő, elkésel a suliból. - Elena megfogta a takarót és lehúzta a fiúról.

-A francot érdekli a suli. Majd ott leszek, amikor lesz kedvem. - kiabált a fiú, fejét a párnába temetve. Elena csípőre tett kezekkel állt az ágy mellett.

-Egyre inkább kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint Damon. - vonta össze barna szemöldökeit és türelmesen várt, hogy a fiú végre kikeljen az ágyból.

-Akkor fogd szépen magad és hagyj a francba, ahogy vele is csinálod.

Meglepetésszerűen érte a lányt ez a mondat. Tudta, hogy nehéz dolga lesz, amikor úgy döntött, hogy közeledni kezd Jeremy-hez, de nem gondolta volna, hogy épp ennyire eltávolodtak egymástól. Jeremy Damon pártján állt, nem az övén és még semmit sem tudott a történtekről. Mi lett volna, ha tudná, hogy miket vágott hozzá a tegnap a vámpír? Saját testvérét választaná vagy sem?

-Jeremy, velem nem beszélhetsz ilyen módon!

-Te meg mit keresel itt egyáltalán? Nincs itthon Ric, hogy az ő idegein táncolj? - Jeremy durcásan ült fel az ágyban.

-De igen, de ma téged választottalak. - mosolygott az öccsére Elena és odaült szemben vele az ágyra. - Azt akarom, hogy ma az egész napot velem töltsd.

-Nem fogok egész nap ruhákat vásárolgatni és csokitortát enni a plázában.

-Tudom. de biztos találunk valami jó dolgot, amit együtt csinálhatunk. Benne vagy?

-Nem!

-Oké. Akkor ahogy kicsengettek jöhetsz haza és tanulhatsz egész estig, amíg én megnézem azt az új filmet a moziban és utána elmegyek új laptopot vásárolni. - intett Elena és elindult ki az ajtón. Nehéz esetnek bizonyult Jeremy, ezért is unta meg a folytonos kérlelést. Tudta, hogy egy jó filmet soha nem hagynak ki a fiú és az új kütyü az ő érdekét is szolgálta, ezért nagyon remélte, hogy a suliban meggondolja magát és vele tart.

A dolgok így is történtek. Jeremy ott várta Elenát az udvaron az órák után és mosolyogva szált be az autóba, hogy boldoggá tegye nővérét, aki már annyi mindenen keresztül ment érte. Fél órába telt, amíg eljutottak a plázába és rögtön be is ültek egy kávézóba, hogy megpihenjenek suli után. Mindketten két forró kávét rendeltek és egymással szemben, hálásan ültek le a székekre, hogy pihenhessenek.

-Ez a pláza nem is pláza. - nevetett Jeremy, ahogy körülnézett. Mystic Falls-ban valóban nem volt pláza, ezt az épületet is csak úgy nevezték, mivel egyáltalán nem hasonlított egy hatalmas bevásárló központhoz. Emelete nem volt, de jó néhány üzlet volt benne. Szépen ki volt díszítve, kávézók és kisebb üzletek voltak meg persze egy kis mozi, az épület egyik sarkában.

-Jobb, mintha egyáltalán nem lenne! - mosolygott Elena és körülnézett. Mindenki ismerős volt számára, aki itt volt, majdnem mindenkit ismert Mystic Falls-ban és őt is jó néhányan ismerték.

-És hogyhogy csak mi ketten vagyunk? - érdeklődő pillantásokat vetett Jeremy a nővérére. - Hol hagytad az őrséget?

A lány mosolyogva nézett Jeremy-re és kedvesen bökdöste meg.

-Bevallom neked, hogy fogalmam sincs! - a válaszra Jeremy szemöldökeit összehúzva, ördögien mosolygott, ahogy szinte egy szavát sem hitte el Elenának.

-Szóval. . . Most te és Damon . . .

-Nem nem nem! - tiltakozva mutogatott Elena. - Nem azért jöttem el, hogy ilyenekről beszéljünk. Azt akarom, hogy ez a nap teljesen normális legyen.

Jeremy kacarászva mondott le a gúnyolódásról és a kíváncsiskodásról. Megértette azt, hogy néha még Elenának is szüksége van pihenőre abból a forgalmas, harcias, nehéz életből, amibe bele-bele csöppen.

-De amúgy nem. - fordult oda komoly arckifejezéssel a lány, barna haját gyorsan elintézve. - Nincs olyan, hogy Damon és én.

A fiú látta nővére arcán a csalódottságot. Valami nem volt rendben, legalábbis Damon és Elena között és bármi volt is az, nem fojtatódhatott mert emésztette belül a lányt, szenvedett tőle. A csüggedt lány száját húzogatva bámulta a kávés csészét, amikor álmélkodva vette észre, hogy Jeremy megfogja kezét és megszorítja.

-Ne csüggedj. Biztosan kibékültök.

-Ez nem olyan, ahogy gondolod. - lehangoltan bámult a semmibe Elena. Nem volt olyan, amilyenre más gondolhatott volna, teljesen más kapcsolat volt közöttük, mint amit bármi is bármikor elgondolhat. A fonal, ami őket összekötötte sokkal jobban különbözött az egyszerű szerelmi lánctól, ami minden fiatal életében jelen van. Igaza volt Klaus-nak. Elena szemében ott csillogott az a kimondhatatlan vágy, amit érzett bármikor, ha az idősebb Salvatore a közelében volt. Gyomrában valóban repkedtek a pillangók, de ezek más pillangók voltak. Hitvány, tisztességtelen, utálatos pillangók, amik a vérét szívták azokban a pillanatokban, amikor valami nem úgy történt, ahogy ők szerették volna.

-Azt hiszem, lőttek a normális napunknak. - húzta el Jeremy a kezét, ahogy visszanézett a csészére. Elena reflexszerűen nézett körül és nagyot nyelt, ahogy meglátta, hogy Jeremy mire célzott. Elöntötte a forróság, arca vérrel telt meg, ahogy szinte érezte az orrában az illatot, ami becsapódni készült a légkörbe. Stefan fekete bőrkabátban, sötét nadrágban és zselézett hajjal közeledett az asztalhoz, ahol Elenáék ültek. Egyikőjük sem tudta megtippelni, hogy Stefan mit akart itt újra és megrémisztette Elenát az a magabiztosság, amivel lassacskán egyre közelebb érkezett a vámpír. Itt, tömegben még ő sem alacsonyodott volna le annyira, hogy bántsa őket.

-Miss Gilbert. - ragadta meg az érkező férfi Elena kezét és megcsókolta. - Jeremy.

-Stefan... - halkan szólt Elena, de tudta, hogy a vámpír éles hallásával bármikor nagyon jól meghallaná a hangját.

-Megzavartam valamit? - önelégülten bámult Jeremy-ről Elenára.

-Ami azt illeti, haver, igen, meg! - nézett fel magabiztosan Elena öccse, aki már cseppet sem tűnt kis tesónak.

-Nézzünk oda, kicsi Gilbert. Azt hittem, legalább te az én pártomon állsz, miután Damon eltörte a nyakadat kétszer is.

Jeremy felállt az asztaltól és izmait megfeszítve, úgy állt Stefan előtt, mint a szikla. Elena automatikusan pattant fel a székről és próbált a két fiú közé állni.

-Fiúk, hagyjátok abba! - próbált a vámpír és a fiú közé állni, de nem sikerült.

-Nem állok senki pártján. Mindketten szemét alakok vagytok, akik csak rossz hatással vannak a nővéremre. Legyél vámpír vagy ember, de ha a nővérem miattad szenved, akkor már kezdetből utállak! - Elena meglepődve állt ott, Jeremy-re bámulva. Nem hitte el, hogy így kiállna valaha érte. Jeremy suttogva folytatta mondanivalóját. - És ha az megnyugtat, téged sokkal jobban utállak, mint Damon-t. Ő legalább tudott harcolni Elenáért, amíg te elhúztad a csíkot. Úgyhogy egyedül magadban kell rendet tenned és válasz után kutatni, ha azt akarod tudni, miért találtad a volt csajodat a bátyád karjai közt!

Jeremy a kabátja után nyúlt és felvette a kávét az asztalról. Átkarolta Elenát és maga után vonszolta, ki a plázából, a kocsihoz, ahol ő ült a kormányhoz. Olyan gyorsan hajtott haza, ahogy csak tudott és Elena végig érezte, hogy teljesen biztonságban van és nem érheti veszély Jeremy mellett.

/

Mystic Falls utcáin csak kevés lámpa égett. Legalábbis Elena alig látott ki az ablakon, annyira sötétség volt a ház körül. A házban mindenki aludt, egyedül ő volt mindig ébren egészen éjfélig - vagy tovább. Most is ébren volt. Lassan fél hármat ütött az óra és szokatlanul álmatlan volt. Hetek óta ez volt az első olyan nap, amikor Damon-ről egyetlen szót nem hallott, sőt, nem is látta, nem tudta, merre van. Szinte tökéletes pihenő nap lett volna, ha Stefan nem bukkan fel és nem bolygatja fel Elena érzéseit. Ahogy ott hagyták őt egyedül, sajnálat töltötte el Elenát. Szánalom, amiért Stefan ennyire gyerekesen viselkedett. A bosszú vezérelte, a vágy, hogy megbüntesse bátyját, aki elvette tőle a legfőbb kincset. Elena tudta, hogy ez a harc a két fivér között lassan soha nem fog véget érni, mindig találnak egy kis okot a dulakodásra, a balhéra. De hogy szüntethetné meg ezt a helyzetet, ha képtelen dönteni? Nem tudott és nem is akart választani a két vámpír között. Mindkettő fontos volt számára, de ahhoz, hogy véget vessen ennek a viszálynak, csak egyiket választhatja, valamelyikük biztosan a rövidebbet húzza. A helyes döntés pedig nehezebbnek bizonyult mindennél.

A mély gondolkodásból egy apró hang zökkentette ki, ami meg is rémisztette. Felült az ágyon és várta, hogy mi történik. Sejtette, hogy a következő pillanatban megragadják a száját, odaszorítják egy erős testhez és ha elcsendesül, elengedik és a szobája megtelik azzal a bizonyos illattal. Egyedül azt nem tudta, hogy melyik illat lesz az.

-Sshh! - hallotta Stefan hangját a sötétben, ahogy mutatóujját Elena ajkára szegezte. A lány nem tudta pontosan, hogy meglepődött-e vagy csak megszokásból tűnt neki ennyire normálisnak a vámpír jelenléte a szobájában.

-Mit keresel itt? Éjszaka. . - suttogott a leghalkabban a lány.

-Csak mondanom kell valamit. Valami fontosat, ami túl fontos, hogy elhallgassam előtted. - olyan közel hajolt Elenához, hogy a lány szinte levegőt sem kapott. - Elena..

Jéghideg kezével megragadta a lány arcát és megszorította.

-Stefan, ne! - a lány kipattant Stefan kezei közül és kiszállt az ágyból. - Mi ütött beléd?

A vámpír arca elkomorodott. Másodpercenként változott hangulata és arcán ez látszott is. Szemeit a földre szegezte, majd újra szembenézett Elenával. Tisztán ki lehetett olvasni pillantásából azt, amit mondani akart. Megtette a lépést, amit régóta halogatott. Megragadta Elenát és olyan erősen szorította magához, hogy felszisszent az erős karok között. Mélyen a szemébe nézett és átjárta a bizsergés testét. Fájdalmas volt minden egyes érintés, de nem volt menekülés. Egy vámpír elől soha nem volt, ezt már megtanulta Damon-től.

Stefan lángoló szenvedéllyel csókolta meg Elenát, ahogy átérezte újra a lány szokásos illatát, a puha bőrét és forró ízét, ahogy keveredik sajátjával. Elena sokkolva állt mozdulatlanul és hirtelen nem tudta, mit kell tennie. Zavarodottságához az is hozzájárult, hogy éjjel három óra volt és a fáradtság átjárta testét és szükség volt néhány másodpercre, hogy reflexszerűen, atuomatikusan ellökje magától az erőszakos vámpírt.

/

Damon teljes erejével a tűzbe vágta a poharat. A szeszes ital nagyobb lángot gerjesztett, de hidegen hagyta Damon-t. Úgy érezte, mindenből elege van.

-Fájdalmas, ugye? - szólt egy női hang a háta mögül.

-Katherine. - fordult oda karakán mosollyal a férfi.

-Tudom mit érzel. - apró, huncut mosollyal beszélt a lány, de minden, amit mondott céltudatos volt. - Együtt látni újra őket . . .

Odasuhant a lány a férfihez, szinte a levegőben.

-Látni, ahogy átölelik egymást. Összeér az ajkuk. Arcukra rajzolódik a szenvedély. - Katherine átkarolta Damon derekát hátulról és körmeit végighúzta a mellkasán. - Gondolj bele. Stefan és Elena. ebben a pillanatban együtt vannak. Nagyon jól tudod, mit csinálnak!

-Hagyd abba! - morgott hangosan a vámpírlányra Damon és kezét lekulcsolva magáról szembefordult vele.

-Fogadd el Damon. - nyomta tenyerét újra a vámpír mellkasához. - Stefan most ott van, ahol neked kellene lenned. És mindig is átveszi a helyed. Mert Elenának mindig csak Stefan lesz! Te csak kárpótlás voltál és az is maradsz!

Annyira erősen megszorította Damon felsőjét, hogy szétszakadt az izmos mellkason a ruhadarab. A lány karjait Damon nyaka köré vetve felugrott Damon ölébe és izgatottan csókolta meg a nyakát, az állát, a puha ajkakat. Abbahagyta volna, ha a férfi erre kéri - ez azonban nem történt meg. Elveszítették a fonalat mindketten és vágyakozva estek neki egymásnak, szinte össze-vissza harapták egymás húsát, faltól falhoz vágódtak, ahogy egyre kevesebb ruhadarab borította testüket. Mint a fenevad, ahogy behálózza a gyengébbet, úgy akaszkodott Katherine az elgyengült férfi nyakába és rántotta le magára a hálószobában, őrülten.

/

-Eressz el Stefan! - szólította fel a vámpírt Elena és olyan erősen lökte el magától, amennyi erejéből kitelt. - Én ezt nem akarom.

Úgy tűnt, a szavak megérintették Stefan-t, mert nagyon meglepődött a hallottakon. Elena elutasította, nemet mondott és nem akart vele együtt lenni.

-Szóval őt választod?

-Senkit nem választok. Nem akarok ebbe az egészbe belebonyolódni. - magyarázta Elena. - Mire számítottál? Idejössz 6 hónap után és a karjaidba ugrok? A dolgok megváltoztak, Stefan.

-Beleszerettél a bátyámba. Ennyi változott, Elena. - magyarázott Stefan is. - Vedd már észre, kislány! Minden a régi, az egészünk közül te változtál meg!

Stefan ajkait összeszorította és idegesen nézett rá Elenára.

-Stefan, ez nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod! - Elena hangja egyre magasabb lett.

-Nem? - Stefan arca olyanná változott, mint egy valódi, bosszúálló vámpírnak. - Akkor besegítek a dolgokba közted és Damon között!

Stefan felharapta a bőrt a kezén és nagy sebességgel nyomta oda Elena szájához. A lány szemei megteltek könnyel és fájdalommal, ahogy képtelen volt elhúzni ajkait a vámpírkéztől és nagyon gyorsan nyelte az édes vért. Félt attól, ami következhetne, megrémült és érezte, ahogy fáradt fejébe száll a sok vér, amit erőltetve nyel.

Néhány másodperc múlva Stefan elhúzta kezét a lány ajkaitól, akinek csak néhány szó kiejtésére volt ereje.

-Stefan. . . - mély lélegzetet vett és próbált megnyugodni, de látta Stefan arcán a kíváncsi pillantásokat. - Ne..

Stefan 5 másodpercre tűnt el és olyan hirtelen érkezett vissza, hogy Elena észre sem vette, hogy távol volt.

-Stefan.. Stefan, ne!

Elena hatalmas fájdalmat érzett, ahogy forgott körülötte a világ. Stefan erőteljesen nyomta a lánynak a kést, amit a konyhából szerzett, mélyen a puha húsba és rendületlenül nézte végig, ahogy Elena a földre rogyik eszméletlenül, vérrel átitatva a kárpitot..


	7. Ments meg mindentől

Az asztalon hangosan rezgett a telefon. Olyan erősen, hogy az egész szoba csengett. Pedig némára volt állítva. A fekete Iphone jó néhány másodpercig rezgett, amíg gazdája felészlelt. Damon vékonyra nyílt szemekkel bámult körül a szobában és gyorsan odakapott a telefonhoz. Azt hitte, hogy a csengőóra, de nem sikerült kikapcsolni ezért megpróbálta felvenni a bejövő hívást.

-Bárki vagy, fogd rövidre! - mondta barátságtalanul a készülékbe.

-Damon? Itt Alaric! - csendült fel az ismerős hang a vonal másik felén. - Hol vagy?

-Itthon és alszok. Úgyhogy bármi kell, felejtsd el!

-Elena... - szólt Ric a telefonba, mert megsejtette, hogy a vámpír azon nyomban le akarja tenni, így pedig meg tudja akadályozni.

-Mi van Elenával? - kérdezte vehemens módon Damon Alaric-tól.

A következő néhány másodperc megsejtette Damon-nel azt, amitől a legjobban félt.

-Egy vámpír...

Az idősebb Salvatore pupillái kitágultak, fejében minden egyéb megszűnt, csak Elena létezett és a tudat, hogy elveszítheti. Kipattant az ágyból és az álom a szeméből már el is tűnt.

-Hol van most? - határozottan kérdezte, miközben már vette is ruháit ki a szekrényből.

-A kórházban. Siess, ahogy tudsz, kérlek! - Ric hangja elcsuklott és tudta a vámpír, hogy elgyengült. Az utóbbi időben nagyon közel állt Elena hozzá, mintha saját lányára kellene vigyázni.

-10 perc alatt ott vagyok. - ezzel letette a telefont és már fel is vette magára a szokásos fekete farmert, sötét, kivágott nyakú felsővel. Berohant a fürdőbe, fogat mosott, hajába túrt és kilépett a szobába. Katherine tökéletesen felöltözve, mintha semmi sem történt volna, állt ott, csípőre tett kézzel.

-Nem illik így itt hagyni egy hölgyet, Mr. Salvatore!

Damon szemei felcsillantak és izmos kezeivel Katherine felé nyúlt, nyakát megszorítva, odanyomta az ágyhoz. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy mit jelentett, de biztos volt benne, hogy Katherine nagyon is fontos szerepet játszott ebben az egészben. És ő bedőlt, mint egy kisgyerek ennek az egésznek, míg Elenával szörnyűség is történhetett az éjjel.

-Mit csináltatok Elenával? - morgott hangosan a Salvatore fiú miközben nehezen küzdött az ellen, hogy vámpírfogai elő ne bújjanak.

Katherine arca értetlenül bámult a férfire, de ajkai lassacskán mosolyra rajzolódtak.

-Azok a tökéletes babaszemeid. Imádom őket. - nevetett, majd ellökte magától Damon-t és felállt az ágyról. Körbe sétált a szobában, míg Damon szemei egy pillanatra sem hagyták el a vámpírlány karcsú testét. - Ha minden igaz, Elena ... szép szóval mondva, örökké a tied. Vagy a Stefan-é. Nézőpont kérdése.

Katherine a száját húzogatta és várta Damon reakcióját, de hiába. A vámpír a szavak hallatán úgy elinalt, hogy hűlt helye maradt. A gondolatok összemosódtak a fejében, ahogy süvített a szélben, a kórház irányába - Elena, mint vámpír. Nem tudta, hova tegye az egészet, mit gondoljon a történtekről. Fájdalom volt benne, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy talán pont akkor történt minden, amikor ő Katherine-nel szórakozott a villában. Bűntudatot érzett, hatalmas bűntudatot, amiért újra megszegte a szavát és magára hagyta a lányt, akinek valaha a szavát adta, hogy soha nem megy el többé. Most, amikor talán minden visszafordíthatatlanná vállt, most érezte a legbűnösebbnek magát.

Roppant kevés időbe telt, amíg a kórházba ért, ott eszeveszetten rohant fel az emeletre, ahol Alaric-ot pillantotta meg a kórterem előtt, a folyosón.

-Hol van Elena? - érkezett a mindenki által várt kérdés, de a választ senki nem tudta megmondani pontosan.

-Elvitték. Bevitték valahova és azóta semmit nem tudunk róla. - potyogtak Caroline könnyei, odabújva szorosan Damon bőrkabátjához és azt áztatva tovább. - Damon, csinálj valamit!

Mindenki a vámpírra nézett és a csodára váró tekintetek elgyengítették Damon-t. Jeremy falfehéren állt Alaric mellett, akinek szemei könnyesek voltak és pirosan égtek. Tyler egyedül ült egyik székben és a földre bámult, míg Caroline szorosan átkarolta Damon-t, hogy könyörögjön neki, hogy megmentse barátnőjét.

A Salvatore fiú nagyon jól tudta, hogy innen már nincs visszaút. Ő már segíteni nem tud, és ha Katherine szavai igazak, Elenát még újra látni fogják. Odaszorította Caroline-t magához és megpróbált Elena illatára, hangjára, szívének lüktetésére koncentrálni. Annyi ember volt a kórházban, nagyon nehéz dolga volt még a legfejlettebb érzékszervekkel is. Semmit nem hallott. Bármilyen körülmények között képes lett volna lokalizálni Elenát, most azonban a világ legnehezebb kísérletének bizonyult. Semmit nem érzett, semmit nem látott, fogalma sem volt, merre van a lány. Kutatta, kereste az illatot, ami az őrületbe kergette sokszor.

-Életben van! - nézett körül, hosszan lecsukva a szemét, majd újra felnyitva. - Hallom, ahogy iszonyú gyorsasággal ver a szíve.

Mindenki szeme felcsillant, ugyanúgy, mint Damon-nek. A vámpír odafordult a meglepődött Caroline-hoz és arcát a kezébe vette.

-Hallgasd! - mélyen a lány szemeibe nézett, aki krokodil könnyekkel küszködve a férfi égszínkék szemeit bámulta. Damon elmosolyodott. - Elena életben van.

A következő pillanatban kilépett egy fehér köpenyes orvos a legközelebbi ajtón és maga után egy sereg egyéb orvost vitt, akik egy betegágyat kísértek, rajta egy barna hajú lánnyal.

-Elena! - kiáltott Jeremy és a nagy sereg összegyűlt csapat a betegágy után rohant. Itt nem segített a vámpírsebesség, mert annyian voltak a folyosón, hogy képtelenség volt előre haladni. Amikor Elena eltűnt egy újabb ajtó mögött, az orvos, aki a csoportot vezette, visszamaradt és marasztalni kezdte Elena barátjait.

-Doktor Úr, mi van vele? Jól van? - kérdezte Caroline közel hajolva a férfihez.

-Miss Forbes. Kérem, nyugodjon meg. Elena jól van, viszonylag gyorsan stabilizálódott és már sokkal jobban van. A műtőben eltávolítottuk a sérült szöveteket és reméljük, hogy így javul tovább.

-Bemehetünk hozzá? - érdeklődött Jeremy türelmetlenül.

-Még nem ébredt fel az altatásból és valószínűleg sokk alatt van a történtektől. Ezért azt ajánlom, csak azután menjenek be, miután értesítést kapnak arról, hogy jobban van.

Alaric bólintott és végignézett a többieken. Most, hogy jobb hírt kaptak, semmi nem volt hátra, csak az, hogy türelmesen várjanak, amíg a lány felébred és beszélhetnek vele.

/

Reggel fél 5 volt és a nap kelőben volt, vörös szőnyegbe burkolta az égboltot és csend uralta a kórház azon részét, ahol Alaric, Damon és Elena többi barátai a csodára vártak. Szinte egy teljes napja várták azt, hogy valaki kijöjjön az ajtón és jó hírt adjon nekik, de semmi nem történt.

Caroline az ablaknál állt és bámulta a napfelkeltét. Mindenki aludt, Jeremy és Tyler nemrég aludtak el, Alaric hullafáradtan dőlt hátra tegnap este a székében és azóta fel sem kelt, Damon pedig békésen szundikált az egyék székben, távolabb a többiektől.

-Miss Forbes? - szólt halkan egy asszisztens Caroline-hoz. - Gilbert kisasszony jobban van, nemrég ébredt fel.

-Bemegyek hozzá. - hevesen indult el a nővér után, Elena szobája felé. A lány szinte a legutolsó szobában volt, messze a várótól. Szobája kicsi volt, de egy kórházi szobához képest kényelmesnek tűnt. Elena vékony, barna szemeit Caroline-ra szegezve feküdt a puha párnák között, viszonylag egészségesnek nézett ki, leszámítva a sötét foltokat a szemei alatt és arcának haloványságát. - Elena!

Caroline odarohant a lány mellé és a nyakaiba borult. Érezte, hogy könnyei hamarosan újra elerednek, de türtőztette magát, hogy ne borítsa ki Elenát. Elena először szóhoz sem jutott, annyira meglepődött, de összeszedte magát és piros szemekkel szipogni kezdett, miközben beszélt.

-Annyira megrémültem!

-Tudom, kicsim. Nyugodj meg! - simogatta az arcát Elenának a szőke vámpír. - Most már minden rendben. Semmi baj!

Elena zokogni kezdett, ahogy érezte, mennyire közel volt ahhoz, amire még soha életében nem számított. A sokk átfogta az egész testét és nehezen lélegzett, miközben rettegve szorította magához Caroline-t. Nem akart vámpír lenni, nem döntött még. Stefan azonban el akarta venni tőle ezt a döntést, meg akarta fosztani a szabad akaratától és félt ettől.

-Stefan... - lihegett Elena levegőért kapkodva a sírásban.

-Elena. . Stefan nincs itt a kórházban. Nem jött még be. Felhívjam?

-Stefan volt ... Stefan akart megölni! - Elena indulatoktól szenvedve szorította össze szemeit, ahogy a könnycseppek gyorsan mosták szemeit. Caroline újra szorosan átölelte, miközben a sokktól megdermedve bámult a semmibe. Stefan, akinek Elena volt valamikor a legfontosabb. Ez a vámpír akarta most megölni a lányt? Ez a vámpír bántotta és akarta őt vámpírrá változtatni? Egy rémálomnak tűnt mindkét lánynak ez az egész.

Caroline körülbelül 15 percig ölelgette és nyugtatgatta barátnőjét, amíg egy nővér bejött és nyugtatót adott be neki, hogy egyensúlyba lendüljön szervezete. Miközben Elena békésen pihent újra a párnák között, szinte nyakig betakargatva, megérkezett az egész brigád, aki eddig kint várt a teremben. Jeremy aggódva rohant oda nővéréhez és megszorította kezét.

-Jól vagy, Elena? - simogatta meg a lány arcát és haját a füle mögé tette.

Ric is gyorsan odasietett és hasonló aggodalommal érdeklődött Elena mivoltáról. Egyedül Tyler és Damon állt az ajtóban, mintha oda sem tartoznának. Mindkét férfi odatartozott, de az, amit Caroline arcán láttak, meggátolta őket abban, hogy örüljenek. Tudták, hogy valami szörnyűség történt, de igazából nem is sejtették, hogy valóban mi is az igazság.

Caroline odébb állt az ágytól és Tyler átkarolta őt, ahogy közelebb jött.

-Megtudtál valamit? - faggatózott Tyler a barátnőjétől, háta megtudnak valami felhasználható információt. Caroline tartózkodó pillantást vetett mindkét férfire, aki előtte állt, de tudta, hogy ha elhallgatja ezt a fontos tényt, annak semmi jó vége nem lesz. Ezen kívül rettegett attól, amire számított, ha Damon megtudja, mit tett az öccse - nagy valószínűséggel 10 perc alatt megtalálta volna Stefan-t és kitépi a szívét amilyen gyorsan csak tudja. Elvégre, Elenáról volt szó.

-Attól félek, hogy a legrosszabbra számíthatunk. - mondta Caroline húzogatva száját és a padlót bámulva. - Stefan meglátogatta az este Elenát és úgy tűnik, meg akarta gyilkolni.

Damon szemei mintha meggyúltak volna, olyan bosszúsan nézett körül a szobában. Szíve, ha nem is dobogott, de akkorát nyílalt a mellkasában, hogy érezte, ahogy a bőre szinte felszakad a ruha alatt. Stefan megpróbálta meggyilkolni Elenát? Vámpírrá akarta változtatni Katherine szerint. Féltékenység, utálat és aggodalom egyszerre öntötte el a vámpír testét és izmait megfeszítve gondolkodott a következő lépésen.

Bárki legyen az, ha Elena életét veszélyezteti, bűnhődni fog és megfizet minden egyes tettéjért. Damon bosszút fog állni és nem akárhogy. Megfizet Stefan azért, amit tett ezzel az ártatlan lánnyal és egyáltalán nem lesz kellemes.

-Damon, ne tegyél hülyeséget. - kérte Caroline, ahogy látta, hogy Damon küszködik a nyugalmával, amit Elena kedvéjért próbált eddig megőrizni.

-Bízd rám a dolgokat. - mondta a vámpír, összeszorított fogakkal. Ha egy cseppel kevesebb önmegtartóztatás lett volna benne, éles vámpírfogai már felhasították volna foghúsát, de ez nem történt most meg. Elenáért türtőztette magát, hosszú évek voltak a hátterében a tökéletes önmérsékletnek.

A körülrajongás és az öröm nem tett jót Elenának. Egyre fáradtabb és fáradtabb volt, ahogy jókívánságokkal és kedves szavakkal halmozták el Jeremy és Alaric. Amikor a nővér megérkezett, megkért mindenkit, hogy hagyják el a termet, mert pihenésre volt szüksége a betegnek, mire mindenki szépen kilépett és megígérték, hogy hoznak ruhákat, finom ételeket és egyéb jó dolgokat ajándékba neki. Elenának azonban most egy szoros ölelésre volt szüksége, amitől úgy érzi majd, hogy a világon minden rendben lesz majd ezek után.

/

Stefan a Gilbert ház előtt állt. A nap lemenőben volt, szembesütött a házzal és gyönyörű pompában fénylett az egész. Üres volt az utca, a házból nem érkezett életjel. Honnan is érkezhetett volna, hiszen Elena a tegnap majdnem meghalt, a többiek valószínűleg a kórházban voltak vele. Egyedül Stefan állt ott, az üres ház irányába bámulva, szinte a semmibe. Fájdalom töltötte el szívét. Mint amikor széthasítják a mellkasát és megragadják a szívét, úgy szorította most a lelkét az, amit tett. Hiába gondolkodott, nem értett semmit, legfőképpen azt nem, hogy mi miért történt, mit miért tett. Megtette, megpróbálta megölni Elenát, de valójában mi állt a dolgok háta mögött? Még ő sem tudta.

Hogy juthatott odáig, hogy megkísérelje meggyilkolni az életében a legfontosabb személyt, a szerelmét, akivel hónapokig együtt élt, a házában, az ágyában, mellette, csupán néhány centire és most megfosztotta volna az élettől. Bánatosan nézett a semmibe. Képes lett volna ilyen szörnyűségre? Az, hogy miért tette, még mindig homályos volt számára. Féltékenység, bosszú, szenvedés, mind közrejátszottak a tettében, de leginkább a bosszú volt az, ami vezérelte. A bosszú, ami feldühítette akárhányszor Damon-re gondolt.

"Találkoztam Damon-nel." - hangozz Sofie hangja a gondolataiban. - "Elenával szeretkeztek amikor megérkeztem."

Szemét összeszorította és izmait összehúzta. Újabb nyílszerű hasítás szorongatta szívét. Eszébe jutott a pillanat, amikor megtudta, hogy Damon és Elena együtt voltak - nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez is egy lehetőség, miután ő hirtelen eltűnt az életükből, de titkon reménykedve várta, hogy Elena jelét mutassa Stefan iránti szerelmének. Ez azonban elmaradt, Elena bánkódott, sokszor sírt, de már nem Stefan miatt. Hiányzott neki mindenki, de nem Stefan volt a legfontosabb - már rég nem ő volt az a bizonyos Ő.

Az esti hűvös szellő végig simogatta Stefan arcát. Véget ért az a pillanat, amit annyit tervezett, amire olyan régóta várt - Elena lemondott róla, kizárta az életéből, ettől a perctől fogva, biztosan és ez kétségen kívüli volt.

A mély gondolkodásban teljesen kizárta a környezetet, így nem vette észre azt sem, hogy Alaric kocsija felhajt a járdára és leparkol a háta mögött.

-Te szemét, gyáva alak! - üvöltött Damon, ahogy a földre teperte Stefan-t. Teljes súlyát ráengedve taszította a földnek és olyan erősen szorította a nyakát, hogy szinte összeroppantotta. - Te undorító, manipulálható görény!

Stefan arcán rögtön csattant Damon ökle, ahogy minden erejével pattintotta le a csontot a helyéről az idősebb Salvatore. Stefan, eleinte a lepődöttségtől nem reagált, de gyorsan összeszedte magát és felugrott az aszfaltról, vámpírfogaival védekező pozícióba állva. Damon nem hezitált, gátlástalanul rohant öccse felé, aki hajszál híján mozdult el, menekülve. Damon égett a tűztől, ami szívét égette - szerelem, sajnálat, utálat, bátyjához hasonló lelke volt. Nem is volt csoda, hogy ugyanaz a lány kellett mindkettejüknek.

Stefan szempillantáson belül eltűnt mindenki szeme elől és Damon éles fogaival küszködve fordult vissza Alaric-hoz. Szemeit lehunyta és néhány másodperc koncentrálás után újra kinyitotta. Caroline mosolygott, ahogy látta, hogy a kristály kék szemek levedlik a vörös ereket és újra meglágyulnak. Lassan visszahúzódott a vértől dülledő ér mindenhonnan a szeme körül és eltűnt pillantásából a vadság, az erőszak.

-Menjünk be. - mondta Ric és bekísérte a vendégeket a házba. Jeremy rögtön Elena szobájába ment, gyorsan össze akart szedni néhány cuccot, amit majd bevigyen a kórházba neki. Tyler és Caroline a konyhában üldögéltek, amíg Damon Ric-kel beszélt.

-Jobb, ha én elmegyek. - mondta a vámpír a barátjának.

-Biztos? Nem tűnsz elég nyugodtnak, ahhoz hogy egyedül légy. - tette keresztbe karjait és nekidőlt a falnak, miközben Damon is nekitámaszkodott a nappali ajtófélfájának.

-Ha attól félsz, hogy cafatokra szaggatom Stefan-t, nem kell aggódnod. Előtted is megtenném, nem kellene ahhoz bujkálnom.

-Attól félek, hogy Klaus tép téged szét, ha megtudja, hogy Stefan-t bántod. Ne legyél hülye, az a hibrid bármire képes a csicskáiért. - suttogta dühösen Alaric, szemöldökét összehúzva.

-Ne félts engem. Vigyázz magadra és Jeremy-re. A többit bízd rám. - ezzel bepillantott a konyhába, intett a többieknek és kiviharzott az ajtón.

/

Elena békésen aludt a hatalmas paplan alatt. Szinte ki sem látszott vékony teste, ahogy aprókat szuszogott és a nyakáig be volt takarva. Még a párna is túlméretezett volt, hiszen majdnem betemette a barna lányt, ahogy rajta pihent. Az orvos többször is belátogatott hozzá, de semmi problémát nem talált, ezért hamar el is ment. Elena gyorsan gyógyult, túl gyorsan.

Az óra lassan fél tízet ütött, amikor Damon belépett a szobába, ahol a reggel is járt. Nem volt látogatási idő, de kisebb meggyőzéssel sikerült rávennie mindenkit, aki az útjába állt, hogy beengedjék Elenához. Az, hogy a lány aludt, egyáltalán nem lepte meg őt. Ha belegondolt, hogy mi történt vele az utóbbi napokban, megértette, hogy szüksége van a pihenésre és nyugalomra. Azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezt mellette soha nem fogja megkapni Elena, ha így mennek tovább a dolgok.

Odalépett az ágy széléhez és végig simította kezét a lány puha arcán. Selymes volt, fehér, szinte soha nem látott pírt az arcán, amióta megismerte. Mindig a tökéletes, fehér arcú, érintetlen, elérhetetlen volt. Most is gyengéd volt és törékeny, de közelebb érezte Damon magához, mint eddig valaha. Itt feküdt előtte, csendesen álmodva, mint a mesékben a hercegkisasszonyok és királylányok, akik a bűvös csókra várnak. Újra megsimogatta arcát, megfeledkezve helyzetéről és kissé megszorította Elena arcocskáját, hogy piros árnyalatot fessen rá.

Csak akkor eszmélt rá, hogy felébresztette a lányt, amikor az a takaró alá bújva ásított egyet és nyújtózkodva mosolygott a vámpírra. Mosolya egy percig sem hasonlított az Elenájéra. Olyan volt, mintha kicserélték volna a lányt, mintha megváltozott volna gyökeresen a személyisége. Mintha nem ő lenne, hanem a hasonmása. Katherine.

-Elena.. - motyogta Damon, ahogy tanulmányozta az új Elena arcát. Tele volt erővel és vággyal, szenvedélyesen ült fel és húzta össze lábait, hogy Damon elférjen az ágyon.

-Minek köszönhetem ezt a látogatást? - mosolygott továbbra is, de egyre jobban kezdett hasonlítani önmagára.

-Jól vagy? - kérdezte a férfi tőle és leült a helyre, amit Elena készített elő neki. - A reggel nem beszéltünk. Nem volt alkalmam jó gyógyulást kívánni.

-Amúgy is gyorsan gyógyulok. - nézett a szemközti tükörbe Elena. - Most nagyon jól érzem magam.

-Azt látom, de ne szálljon a fejedbe. Elmúlik a jó kedv. - fogta meg Damon Elena lábát a takarón keresztül és simogatni kezdte. Elena letörve ült és nézett szembe a vámpírral, aki ilyen kedvrontó volt ma este.

-Hogy érted ezt? - váltotta komolyra a szót a lány és hirtelen teljesen megváltozott hangulata. Jó kedvvel ébredt, mire idejön Damon és lerombolja a vidámságot.

-Stefan vámpírvért adott neked, mielőtt... - kezdte a mondatot Damon, de rájött, hogy nem tudja befejezni. Nem akart erről beszélni Elenával, mert nem azért jött, hogy sírjanak.

-Mielőtt leszúrt. - tett pontot a mondat végére Elena, ahogy a vámpír kezét bámulta, amelyik folytonosan simogatta lábát.

-Mivel nem haltál meg, a vér csak gyógyítani jó a testedben és arra, hogy újabb lehetőséget adjon, hogy vámpírrá válj. - kacsintott Damon, de Elena nem találta már egyáltalán viccesnek a helyzetet. - Azért vagyok itt, hogy meggátoljuk ezt.

-Inkább menj el. - duzzogott a lány és elhúzta lábát a vámpír keze alól. Damon kuncogva szorította meg Elena lábát és másik kezével megsimogatta arcát.

-Ne hisztizz. Maradok és kész. Szükséged van társaságra ebben az átkozott szobában. - azzal felkapta a takarót Elenáról és odafeküdt mellé, újra betakarva, immár saját magát is. Olasz bőrcipőjét a földre dobta, kabátját a legközelebbi székre és átkarolta Elenát, majd betakargatta a vastag tollal töltött takaróval Elena vállát.

Elena gyorsan megpróbált ellenkezni, de valójában annyira jól esett neki a vámpír melegsége, hogy kénytelen volt akaratától függetlenül átkarolni Damon derekát és fejét a mellkasára hajtani.

-Látod, így már sokkal jobb. - dőlt hátra Damon is a párnára, ami az ő testét is szinte elnyelte vastagságával. Kezével magához szorította Elenát és a másikkal átkarolta a lány karát saját derekán. - Ha Jeremy látna minket...

-Akkor semmi nem lenne. Nem is tud semmiről... - Elena lehunyta a szemét és arcát beletemette Damon illatos felsőjébe.

-Hidd el, kicsim, mindenki tudja már. - szokásos iróniával kuncogott, ahogy simogatni kezdte Elena kezét. Azonban nem számított a lány reakciójára. Elena felpattant Damon mellkasáról és kérdően bámult hatalmas barna szemeivel a vámpírra.

-Te mindenkinek elmondtad, hogy mi... - dühösen próbált félrehúzódni az erős karok közül, de nem ment.

-Nem kellett elmondanom. - szemeit összehúzva, viccelődve bámészkodott Elenára. - Elfelejtetted, hogy a barátnőd vámpír?

Elena egy kicsit sem nyugodott meg a választól, még mindig teljes erőből harcolt Damon karjai ellen.

-Eressz el. - szólt rá dühösebben, de a vámpír csak tovább mosolygott felé, szokás szerint. - Damon, eressz el!

-Miért vagy ilyen mérges? Senkit nem érdekel, hogy mi van köztünk. - világosan felvázolta Elenának a helyzetet, de ezzel semmit nem oldott meg, a lány, bár abbahagyta a harcot, ugyanolyan ideges volt, mint eddig. - Amúgy is, semmi nincs köztünk, úgyhogy nem beszél senki.

-Semmi nincs köztünk. - kezdett újra duzzogni Elena. - Csak az a pár alkalom, amikor én az ágyadban kerestem a vigaszt.

Felcsendült Elena szavaiban is az irónia, ahogy felidézte az akkor fájó mondatokat, amiket Damon vágott a fejéhez, idegességében. Tudta, hogy Damon-t megérintette a dolog, mert nem vágott vissza a vámpír semmivel. Elhallgatott és jó néhány perc kellett, amíg újra megszólalt.

-Sajnálom.. - mondta ki, tisztán, érthetően. - Ne haragudj, hogy megbántottalak. Nem azt akartam!

Egy percig Elena is némán feküdt a puha testen, aztán nagyot sóhajtott és ő is megsimogatta Damon izmos hasát. Megszólalni nem tudott, de nagyon jól esett neki, hogy a vámpír bocsánatot kért és megbánta az értelmetlen veszekedést.

-Elena? - szólította meg Damon a lányt.

-Igen? - egy fél perc néma csend erejéig várt a vámpír Elena válasza után, miután újra megszólalt.

-Gondolkodtam. Nagyon sokat gondolkodtam. Rajtad, rólunk, erről az egészről.

Elena torkába rögtön gomolyag gyűlt, ahogy meghallotta a szavakat. Nem volt felkészülve erre a beszélgetésre, nem most kellett volna megtörténjen. Nagyokat nyelt, ahogy hallgatta, némán, betemetve magát a paplan és a vámpír közé.

-Nem hazudok többet senkinek... - folytatta. - Tudom, hogy többet veszekedünk, mint amennyit normálisan beszélünk, de néha az őrületbe kergetsz. És azok mellett, hogy elmondtad tisztán és érthetően, hogy neked Stefan lesz örökké, én nem adom fel.

Lassan szinte alig kapott levegőt Elena. Elengedte Damon derekát és felült az ágyban. A fiú engedte, ő is feltámasztotta magát és megragadta Elena arcát, hogy odafordítsa, szembenézhessen vele.

-Damon.. - szólalt meg végre a lány is és Damon nagy meglepetésére, egyáltalán nem elutasítva, nyűgösen beszélt, ahogy azt várta. - Várj egy percet.

-Van valami baj? - összeráncolva homlokát, fürkészte Elena tekintetét. A lány szembenézett vele és újra nagy lélegzetet vett.

-Semmi. - sóhajtva mondta. - Csak tudom, mi a kérdés.

A szemeibe apró könnycseppek jelentek meg, amik még nem voltak készen a kicsordulásra. Ott mosták a barna szemeket, fényezve őket, csillogtatva a csokoládé-színt. Mindketten ott ültek, halkan szuszogva egymással szemben és tudták, hogy mit akarnak. Tudták, hogy mi a kérdés, de egyikük sem tudta kiolvasni a másik szeméből a választ. Akarták-e, vagy sem? Nem tudta egyik sem a másikról, ezért nem tudták azt sem, milyen választ adjanak, hogy ne legyen kínos a helyzet.

-Elena.. - suttogta Damon, ahogy fejét nekihajtotta Elena homlokának. Forró bőre égette az övét és nem értette, hogy mit tegyen, hogy oldja a lány feszültségét. Kék szemei cikáztak Elena arcán, az ajkáról a szemeire, a bőréről az orrára, ahogy lassan szinte összeért sajátjával. Kezébe fogta a lány arcát, miközben ujjai keresték a tökéletes helyet a lány hajszálai között.

-Hazudtam. - suttogta halkan Elena, ahogy illata körülölelte Damon arcát, testét és minden kis részecskét a szobában. A beszéd szünete alatt Elena ajkai puhán szétnyíltak, ami egyre inkább izgatta Damon-t, hogy megtegye a minimális lépést ahhoz, hogy bezárja köztük az apró helyet. Azonban még várt. - Hazudtam, amikor azt mondtam. Hogy jobban érezzem magam tőle.

-És sikerült? - kérdezte Damon, hogy egyre inkább szorította Elena fejét, beletúrva hajába és a szenvedélytől megőrülve, közelítette arcát a lányéhoz. Soha, senkivel nem érzett ilyen erős vágyat, kívánatot, hogy övének tudja, magáévá tegye.

-Nem. - nézett rá Damon dús ajkaira a lány, majd rögtön vissza az émelygős kék szemekbe.

-Jobban éreznéd magad egy kérdéstől? - Damon szinte alig bírt magával, ahogy folyton közeledett Elenához, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy egy keveset sem mozdult. Orrát összedörzsölte Elena puha orrával, ahogy egyre több válaszra várt.

-Talán. . - szólt erőtlenül Elena, elkábulva lassan az erős parfümtől, ami körülvette őt és beágyazta magát a szaglóhámjába. Mindig is tudta, hogy Damon ilyen hatással van rá, kiszívja belőle a bánatot, a bajt, de megtölti vággyal és szenvedéllyel.

-Szeretnéd, ha ott lennék melletted örökké? - simogatni kezdte gyengéden Elena haját, ahogy kiszabadította kezeit a fürtökből. Elena bólintott, már megszólalni sem tudott, annyira elgondolkodott, elszállt a földről. - Akkor légy az enyém!

Elena szemei kerekre nyíltak, ahogy rájött, mit is jelentett ez. Ő és Damon, együtt, egy párként, mint a szerelmesek. Egy percig sem gondolkodott azon, hogy akarja-e ezt, mert akarta, nagyon is, mindenestől, úgy, ahogy volt. Azt hitte, hogy erre a kérdésre soha nem fog tudni válaszolni majd, ha szóba kerül, de most, hogy kimondták, hangosan, sokkal jobban hangzott, mint gondolatban.

-Damon, én...

-Elena! - tette az ujját Elena ajkaira. - Én is téged!

Damon szemeit a lány ajkaira fordította, majd kezével újra megragadta arcát. Most volt az a pillanat, amikor készen álltak mindketten az aprócska rész bezárása, ami egymástól elválasztotta őket. Azonban még mielőtt összeérhetett volna a két puha ajak, egy nagyon ismerős hang szólalt meg az ajtóból.

-Én nem tenném! - hangzott el Katherine hangja, ahogy kopogva besétált a szobába. - Legalábbis ha Elena helyében lennék..

Damon a göndör fürtökkel rendelkező magas lányra nézett, miközben Elena meglepődve nézett a férfire mellette.

-Hogy érted ezt? - nézett rá a vámpírlányra Elena is. - Egyáltalán mit keresel itt?

-Damon. Elmondtad neki? Vagy megpróbáltál titkolózni . . a barátnőd előtt?

-Hogy? - összezavartan bámult egyik vámpírról a másikra, miközben semmit nem értett.

-Katherine, menj el. Senki nem kíváncsi a hazugságaidra. - morgott Damon, ahogy magához szorította Elenát.

-Tessék? Miről van szó? Mit kell elmondj? - fordult oda Elena Damon-hez.

A következő pillanat némán telt el, amíg Katherine ördögi mosollyal kezdett beszélni.

-Voltam annyira pofátlan, hogy hallgatóztam egy picit, mielőtt megérkeztem ide. - támaszkodott rá az ágy támlájára, Elena és Damon előtt. - És, drága Elenám, hálás kellene legyél nekem, hogy megmentelek egy ilyen gyáva, hazug alaktól, amilyen Damon. Szólt neked arról, hogy mit csinált az este? Bevallotta hogy kivel töltötte az éjszakát a tegnap, mielőtt megkér, hogy járjatok? Elmondta, hogy miközben te haldokoltál, ő velem szórakozott a hálószobájában?

Damon ajkait összeszorítva nézett Elenára, ahogy a lány magyarázatot várt tőle. Tulajdonképpen azt sem tudta, mi fog történni, ha igaz, amit Katherine mondott. Mi lesz akkor? Az érzései kavarogtak a fejében, hirtelen semmit nem értett, de azért kitartóan nézett a férfi szemeibe, hogy kiolvassa belőle a választ.

-Elena.. Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt erről? - szólt halkan és közelebb bújt Elenához, aki gyorsan Katherine-re nézett. Szóval valóban igazat mondott, most az egyszer bevallotta az igazat, de közel sem azért, amiért mondta. Természetesen, esze ágában sem volt, hogy Elenát valamiféle módon megvédje, inkább ártani akart, mint jót tenni. - Tűnj el Katherine!

Damon felugrott az ágyból, úgy, hogy Elena szinte semmit nem érzékelt, csak a hideg suhanó levegőt, ahogy Damon nekiugrik Katherine-nek és az ajtónak szorítja. A vámpírlány gyors mosollyal vágódott ki Damon karjai közül és tűnt el a szobából, nem is tudták, hogy az ajtón vagy ablakon keresztül ment el.

-Mi volt ez, Damon? - kérdezte Elena, hangjából nagyon jól kivehető volt, hogy féltékeny volt Katherine-re.

-Elena. Amit mondott Katherine...

-Igaz vagy sem?

Damon újra nagyot nyelt és száját összehúzva, homlokát ráncolva, a fájdalom rajzolódott ki az arcán, ahogy mindenhova bámult, csak Elena szemébe nem.

-Igen.. - vallotta be végül a lánynak, aki ajkait eltávolítva egymástól, majd újra összecsukva, lassan lélegzett. Elena szemei megteltek könnyel, ahogy minden összegyűlt erre a hétre a fejében és úgy érezte, alig bírja visszatartani. Beleharapott az ajkába, hogy elfojtsa a zokogást, de ekkor már nem sikerült neki. A könnyei csepegni kezdtek, lassan folydogálni lefele az arcán, ami hófehér volt.

Damon átkarolta Elena vállát és magához szorítva, szorosan karolta. Szinte érezte a torkában, hogy őt is fojtogatja a sírás, de erősnek kellett maradnia. Legalább Elenáért visszatartotta, mert nagyon jól tudta, min ment keresztül az utóbbi időszakban. Elena zokogott, nem tudta abbahagyni, fájt neki minden, mégis ölelte, szorította Damon-t, nem akarta elengedni. Jelen pillanatban utálta és egyszerre szerette, de csak sírt az ölében, ahogy arcát a férfi szürke felsőjébe temette.

A vámpír megfogta Elena hátát és lábát is átkarolva a kórházi ágyra fektette, miközben végig szipogott meglepődve a költöztetéstől. Damon maga is odabújt mellé, átkarolta újra, mint amikor érkezett és jól betakargatta, hogy meg ne fázzon. Ezután Hátradőlt a puha párnába és lehunyta szemeit, miközben szorosan magához húzta a lányt..

/

Stefan a villa közepén állt, amelyet Klaus bérelt néhány napra. Sofie és Katherine őrülten vihogtak, az italtól kábultan, amíg Stefan egyedül állt ott, bámulva erre arra, egy itallal a kezében. Még mindig arra gondolt, ami a délután történt közte és Damon között. A bátyja olyan hűségesen védte meg Elenát, hogy akár egy Ősi vámpírt is ledöntött volna. Igazi szerelem volt, amit ő érzett a lány iránt és megérdemelték egymást. Ő már nem saját maga volt. Miután Klaus visszahozta, mindig azt tette, amit a hibrid éppen akart, ezért Elena már rég nem volt biztonságba mellette. Damon legalább megvédte és azt nyújtotta neki, amire valóban szüksége volt.

-Mit műveltek itt, drágáim? - kérdezte Klaus, de nem igazi kérdés volt ez, ugyanis a lányok nem hallották és nem is szándékoztak volna válaszolni rá. - Stefan, Stefan. Még mindig a kis barátnődön rágódsz?

-Majdnem megöltem őt! - fordult oda hozzá Stefan, ahogy kortyolt egyet az italból.

-De nem tetted. - mosolygott a tipikus mosolyával Klaus, ahogy magának is töltött egy pohárral.- Nem tetted, mert én úgy akartam.

Katherine nagyot kiáltott, ahogy alig bírta a nevetést, a fiúk pedig odanéztek, hogy aztán mindketten mosolyogva nézzenek vissza. Tényleg vicces volt az eset, két lány - tök részegek és szabadok.

-Viccet félretéve, van egy új kérésem. - nevetett még mindig Klaus. - Látogasd meg Elenát a kórházban. De ne vele foglalkozz. Beszélj a bátyóddal és állapodjatok meg egy időpontban, amikor elhozzátok Elenát arra a bizonyos alkalomra.

Stefan megbotránkozva nézett. Hogy lehetett egy ilyen morbid, érzéketlen embert szolgálni? Maga sem értette miként tudja végrehajtani a parancsait.

-Miért nem mész el te? - vonta meg a vállát Stefan, ahogy elfogyasztotta az összes italt a poharából.

-Mert itt vagy nekem te. - mondta, miközben letette a poharat a közeli asztalra. - De küldhetem Katherine-t is. Ő bizonyára nem lesz ilyen jámbor.

Klaus megragadta Katherine kezét és felhúzta a földről, a kanapé mellől. Nyakát megfogta és hátulról a hajába túrt, ahogy száját rátapasztotta a lányéra. Nagyjából 3 perc múlva fordult vissza Stefan-hoz csak, hogy meginvitálja a mókába.

-Ne légy barom. Gyere te is. - vigyorgott, ahogy szemei sárgává változtak és visszacsókolta a csókra szomjas lányt.

Stefan esze ágában sem volt ilyesmiben társ lenni, inkább felsegítette Sofie-t, aki féltékenyen udvarolt Stefan-nek, miután Katherine Klaus karjaiban kötött ki.

-Stef.. - nevetett, ahogy leült a kanapéra hátradőlve. - Miért mindig ő a szerencsés?

-Fogd be. Csak szórakoznak, egyikük sem A szerencsés.

-Kimaradunk a mókából... - biggyesztette le ajkait Sofie, ahogy Stefan-re nézett kutyaszemekkel.

-Nem,nem,nem! - nevetett nagyot Stefan. - Engem nem veszel rá ilyenekre!

-Akkor elviszem én mindkettőt. - mondta Klaus és odarohant Sofie-hoz, felkapta és néhány másodperc múlva már egyikük sem volt a nappaliban, csak néhány hang szűrődött ki a legközelebbi szobából.

Stefan felállt és elindult az ajtó felé, ki az utcára, a városba, kifele az éjszakában...

/

Jeremy halkan kopogott az ajtón, majd benyitott Elena szobájába. Mosolyogva nézett be, majd besétált, őt követve Caroline és Alaric is. Caroline gyorsan odalépett az ágyhoz, arra a felére, ahol Damon feküdt, majd odahajolt hozzá és a fülébe súgott.

-Jó reggel!

Damon azon nyomban kinyitotta szemeit és reflexszerűen megragadta Caroline nyakát, mire mindenki nevetésben tőrt ki és Elena is megébredt.

-Ezt kapni egy kedves ébresztésért.. - zsörtölődött a szőke vámpír, miközben Damon elgyengült kezeit vakarta le nyakáról. Damon felült, egy perce sem mozdította el jobb karát Elena mögül, aki vele együtt mozgolódott és betemette magát az esti szürke felsőbe.

-Mit kerestek itt reggel korán? -kérdezte Damon, ahogy szemeit súrolta a napfény hatására, ami vidáman sütött be az ablakon.

-Jöttünk Elenáért. - mondta nyilvánvalóan Alaric, miközben segített Jeremy-nek pakolni néhány cuccot. - Tegnap felhívtak, hogy utána jöhetünk.

-Újra lesz egy idegesítő nővérem otthon! - kuncogott Jeremy is.

-Jeremy, még itt vagyok! - motyogta Elena Damon mellkasából, amelybe szorosan belekapaszkodott, amióta vendégek érkeztek. - Még mindig nagyon jól hallak!

Halk nevetésbe törtek ki, majd Caroline hagyta a fiúkat pakolni és odaült Damon mellé.

-Hogy vagy, kicsim? - fordult Elenához.

-Köszi, édes, jól! - válaszolt Elena helyett Damon a kérdésre, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

-Komolyan? - vonta fel szemöldökét a szőke lány, miközben gonosz mosollyal nézett Damon-re. - Elenától kérdeztem, aki úgy tűnik, valamiért annyira odabújt hozzád, hogy képtelen kiszállni az elvarázsolt világodból!

A csípős megjegyzésre Elena felnézett, majd Damon karjai közt felült és megsúrolta szemeit ő is az erős napfénytől.

-Jól vagyok. Haza akarok menni. - mondta végül, szemeit összeszorítva vékonyra, amíg megszokja az erős fényt.

-Hazaviszünk. Öltözz fel és mehetünk is. - mosolygott Caroline kedvesen, majd odafordult Damon-hez, hozzá is volt pár szava még. - Ami téged illet, Mr. Salvatore, vonszold ki a hátsód az ágyból és hacsak nincs elég nyomos okod maradni, tiplizz. Elenának pihenésre van szüksége, nagyon sok pihenésre!

Alaric és Jeremy őrülten mosolyogtak, de Damon is értette a viccet. Nem volt mit tenni, Caroline-nal nem lehetett veszekedni. Azonban, nagyon nyomos oka volt ahhoz, hogy maradjon.

-Miss Vámpírbarbie, olyan nyomos okom van maradni Elenával, mint amilyen neked soha nem lesz ahhoz, hogy az ágyamba bújj még egyszer! - ironikusan vigyorgott, ahogy Caroline szemei megcsillantak, bosszút forralva. - De elmegyek, van egy kis intéznivalóm, azután átmegyek.

Caroline nem bosszulta meg a beszólást, mert elérte amit akart. Egy kis időt tölthetett Elenával kettesben, amit már rég nem tettek. Mindkettejüknek szüksége volt rá.

Közben Damon és Elena is nagyot nyújtózott, Caroline nekilátott kijavítani a Jeremy és Alaric által becsomagolt összevisszaságot.

-Amúgy mi ez a nagy jókedv? - fordult még hátra, Damon fele, aki a fürdőszoba fele ment, közben nadrágját már nyitogatva. - Ha nem vagyok túl indiszkrét. Történt valami az este?

Erre a válaszra Alaric is kíváncsi volt, hiszen ő vigyázott Elenára és Jeremy-re több hónap óta.

-Damon beugrott és dumáltunk. - mondta Elena nyugodtan, miközben kiszállt az ágyból és elővette a ruháit, amibe hazamenjen.

-Gondolom... - célozgatott Jeremy mindenfélére, miközben fellökte Elenát, úgy, hogy szinte visszaesett az ágyba. Azután hatalmas nevetésbe tőrt ki és nekidőlt az ablaknak.

-Smároltatok? - vigyorogva tette ölbe a kezeit Caroline, ahogy a válaszra várt, Elena arcát fürkészve.

-Szőkeség, én is itt vagyok még! - hangozz Damon hangja a mosdóból, mire újabb nevetés tőrt ki, immár a mai reggel a sokadik.

-Senkit nem érdekel, hogy itt vagy-e! - kötekedve kiáltotta Caroline oda neki, a szavakat szinte elharapva a nevetésben. - De ha már itt tartunk, Mr. Beképzeltség, smároltatok Elenával az este?

Még mielőtt befejezte a mondatot, Damon másodpercek alatt ott termett Caroline előtt és nekilökte a falnak, karakán módon, öntudatosan vigyorgott, a szája a füléig ért.

-Barbie, engem ne kóstolgass, mert beléd harapok! - engedte el, de még odafordult hozzá, most már mindketten szinte nevettek a szituáción. - És igen, smároltunk Elenával, és elképesztően jó volt!

Alaric mosolyát rejtegetve, tette a földre a kis bőröndöt, amibe Elena néhány cucca volt, majd intett Jeremy-nek, hogy ne űzzön tréfát mindenből. Damon odasétált az ágy mellé és felvette cipőjét és kabátját. Elena közben a vörösségtől égett, de úgy nevetett, ahogy már régen. Hónapok óta először igazán jól érezte magát és maga mögött tudta hagyni a múltat. Nagyon sokat számított, hogy Damon-nel a kapcsolatuk egy fokkal feljebb jutott.

-Én elmegyek. - szólt végül Damon és odasuhant Elena mögé, átkarolta és hevesen szorította magához, kezeivel néhány másodperc alatt szinte felfedezve mindent a lányon. - Később találkozunk, addig bírd ki nélkülem. Tudod, hogy imádlak!

Apró, de tüzes érintéssel húzta el a lány haját a nyakától, amiben Elena összeborzongott, majd apró puszi után a nyakára, egy búcsúszó után, elviharzott, maga után hagyva a lángra kapott Elenát, aki vágyait rejtegetve vonult be a fürdőszobába.

-Ti is láttátok? - vonta össze szemöldökét Caroline, miután elkészült az utolsó csomag.

-Meg se merem kérdezni. - nevetett Alaric, ahogy kinézett az ablakon.

-Én igen. - jelentkezett vihogva Jeremy és bekopogott a mosdó ajtaján. - Elena, megvoltál Damon-nek az este?

A kérdésre mindhárman hatalmas nevetésbe kezdtek és még Elena is mosolygott a kérdésen, mert valóban, most az egyszer, az utóbbi hónapban, nagyon jól érezte magát és remélte, hogy semmi sem rontja el ezt a tökéletes pillanatot...


	8. Bonyolult kapcsolat

Stefan Salvatore a Mystic Falls közelében elhelyezkedő villa egyik ablakában állt. Egy pohár volt a kezében, tele vörös folyadékkal - régóta csak emberi vért ivott, el sem tudta volna képzelni életét anélkül. Nemrég ért haza, reggel fél 7 volt és úgy gondolta, elég ideje volt Klaus-nak kiszórakozni magát a két lánnyal. Jól is gondolta, a szobában csend volt, három nyugodt szuszogás hallatszott vámpírfülein keresztül. Odafordult a kandalló fele - a tűz úgy tűnt, hogy régóta ki van aludva, ezért úgy döntött, hogy meggyújtja, amíg a többiek fel nem ébrednek.

-Máris itthon? - kérdezte Sofie a háta mögül váratlanul, egy szál ingben, a pult felé sietve. Kitöltött magának egy pohár vért és gyorsan megitta, majd készített egy másikat.

-Jól telt az este? - érdeklődött Stefan, bár nem volt igazán kíváncsi arra, hogy mit műveltek ezek itt hárman. Begyújtotta a kandallót és töltött ő is egy újabb pohárral.

-Hiányoztál.. - mosolygott a barna lány, közel hajolva Stefan-hoz és megragadva az ingét, közelebb húzva magához. Önelégülten vigyorgott, majd elengedte és megitta a maradék vért. - Van még vér? Klaus mérges lesz, ha nem marad, mire felébred.

-Majd szerzek valahonnan. - Stefan-nek úgyis dolga akadt a városban, így felajánlotta a segítségét.

-Vagy szerez ő magának frisset! - kacsintott Sofie és elindult vissza a hálószoba fele, csinosan rángatva csípőjét, ami felkeltette Stefan figyelmét. Elvégre, ő is férfiból volt, megbámulta a lányt, ahogy hívogatva sétált meztelen lábakkal a fapadlón.

-Sofie, várj! - szólította meg Stefan, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért tette, mit akart kérdezni, vagy mit mondjon a lánynak, aki visszafordult és az ing felhúzódott csinos, vékony lábain, kirajzolva néhány formáját. - Uhm...

Stefan közelebb lépett hozzá, de összezavarodottan állt körülbelül 3 méterre a lánytól és nem értette mit tegyen. Mit akart? Egyáltalán mire számított, mire gondolt, mire várt, amikor megszólította Sofie-t? A következő pillanatban meglepő fordulatot véve, Sofie előtt termett és most már érezte, ami eddig csak égette bentről, hívogatva az áldozathoz. Sofie tényleg olyan volt, mint egy áldozat, kicsi volt, vékonyka, gyenge egy vámpírhoz képest, Stefan nem is értette valójában, hogy Klaus-nak miért van szüksége egy ilyen minden téren kevés kislányra.

Sofie bezárta a köztük maradt néhány centit és karaival Stefan fejét húzta oda magához. Megcsókolta, először gyengéden, ellenkezésre várva, majd összekulcsolta karait a vámpír nyaka körül és lábujjhegyre csipeszkedve testét a férfihez szorította. Ez nem érzett semmit, csak a vágyat, hogy elejtse az áldozatot, befogja a csalival, magáévá tegye és birtokolja őt. Cseppnyi érzelem nem támadt benne, csak az olthatatlan vágy, hogy megkaparintsa azt, ami eddig még nem volt az övé. Ragadozó ösztönökkel kapta fel a lányt, aki lábait átkulcsolva derekán, még jobban felkapaszkodott rá. El sem telt néhány másodperc, mire Sofie megszabadult egy szál ingétől és Stefan vékony hajába túrt, ahogy vámpírfogai előbújtak és Sofie gyengéd húsát tépték fel...

/

Caroline felpolcolta Elena mögött a párnákat, ahogy a kanapén feküdt a lány és gyors mozdulatokkal elkészített egy forrócsokit neki. Alaric és Jeremy a nappaliban tévéztek, míg a lányok a másik kanapén pihentek és nekifogtak kivesézni a tipikus csajos problémákat.

-Szóval, te és Damon? - suttogott Caroline, önelégülten mosolyogva Elenára.

-Honnan tudsz te erről? - vonta össze szemöldökét Elena, miközben lassan fújta a forró csokit.

-Elena! - forgatta kék szemeit a szőke vámpír, ahogy egyértelműen azt érezte, hogy barátnője alábecsüli tulajdonságait. - Ez annyira egyértelmű. Csak a Ric- és Jeremy-féle alakok nem veszik észre. Egy lány mindig meglátja!

Halkan nevettek, hogy ne zavarják a fiúkat és ne árulják el közös titkukat. Caroline tényleg örvendett Elenának és Damon-nek, nagyon aranyosnak tartotta őket és mindig is irigyen nézte a kettejük közötti kémiát.

-Mesélj, részletesen mindenről! - parancsolta, majd felhúzta lábait maga mellé és átkarolta őket.

-Nincs mit mesélni. - szabadkozott Elena. - Benézett az este és hirtelen arra terelődött a szó. Aztán valahogy jött magától minden.

-Megkérdezte? - izgatottan szólt Caroline, ahogy egyre érdekesebb lett a sztori. - Azt kérdezte, hogy akarsz-e a barátnője lenni?

-Nem egészen így. - idézte fel Elena a tegnap esti pillanatokat fejében, hogy pontos leírást tudjon adni legjobb barátnőjének. - Csak dumáltunk rólunk, majd jött Katherine..

-Katherine? - meglepődve, szinte undorodva kérdezett vissza a szőke lány.

-Igen. Azért jött, hogy elmondja, hogy tegnapelőtt, amikor Stefan... - egy pillanatra megállt, ahogy képtelen volt kimondani, hogy Stefan ezt tette, megbántotta és szinte meg is ölte. - Akkor Damon vele volt.

-Mármint "úgy" vele? - kérdezte óriási meglepődéssel Caroline Elenától.

-Igen úgy. De lényegtelen. Már beleegyeztem és a múltat magunk mögött hagyjuk. Így lesz a legjobb. - nagyot sóhajtott Elena és megkérte Caroline-t, hogy vigye a kagylóig a forrócsokis csészét.

-Csak nem tudom elhinni, hogy mégis belementél ebbe az egészbe, mikor ő pont Katherine-nel...

-Mi volt Katherine-nel? - kérdezte Alaric, meghallva a szavakat, mikor Caroline a konyhából hangosabban beszélt Elenával.

-Az a csaj egy ribanc. - szólt közbe Jeremy is, miközben valami új játékot szerelt a tévéhez.

-Legalább valamiben egyetértünk! - kuncogott Caroline, amíg elmosta a csészét és eltette. - Soha nem bírtam, ahogy csicskáztatta Damon-t. Amúgy örülök nektek, Elena!

Elena zavarba jött és inteni próbált Caroline-nak, hogy ne szóljon a többieknek még, de már késő volt, hiszen nagyon jól hallották, amit a vámpírlány mondott.

-Hogyhogy örülsz? - tudakozódott Ric, miközben csattant a bejárati ajtó.

-Minek is örülünk? - kérdezte Damon, ahogy ledobta kezében hozott kabátját és intett Ric-nek, ahogy odasietett Elenához. Elena rémült arccal várt, gondolkodott, hogy mi fog történni - megcsókolja-e Damon, és elárulják a többieknek, vagy továbbra is titkolózni fognak előttük?

Damon feszültség nélkül hajolt oda Elenához és homlokon puszilta, mire a lány halkan sóhajtott, de elég volt ez arra, hogy Damon kivehetően hallja. Ránézett, majd szemei összehúzva, kíváncsian kérdezősködött.

-Jól vagy?

-Igen..De Caroline kezei közül nincs menekvés.. - mosolygott Elena a barátnőjére, aki száját biggyesztgetve nézelődött a szobában. Azonban egy kicsit sem mozdult el Elena mellől.

-Akarod, hogy elraboljalak? - kacsintott Damon, ahogy látta, hogy Elena arca vörös lesz a pírtól.

-Szó sem lehet róla! - lökte meg Damon-t Caroline és szemöldökét ráncolgatva szemezett a másik vámpírral. - Damon, értsd már meg, hogy Elena nem a játékszered! Nem játszadozhatsz vele, amikor kedved van rá. Pihennie kell és nincs vita!

Damon élcelődve bámulta a gyorsan hadaró lányt és próbálta még jobban felmérgesíteni. Caroline lobbanékony volt, de most jól bírta a kiképzést. A beszélgetés közben Alaric is közelebb lépett, a konyhában pakolgatva ezt-azt.

-Ric, mit szólnál ha meghívnálak egy italra? - állt fel a kanapéról Damon és odasétált Alaric-hoz, hogy egyedül hagyja a lányokat.

-Mióta vagy ennyire szívélyes? - kuncogott a férfi, miközben a mosogatógépbe pakolt be.

-Ric, nem kell azt megcsinálnod! - kiáltott Elena a nappaliból, miközben Caroline halkan rámordult. - Hagyd rám, valamivel le kell foglaljam magam.

Elena röpke perc alatt kitakarta magát a tökéletes csomagolásból és felállt. Nem ülhetett egész nap ágyban, mikor a vámpírvér teljesen meggyógyította és semmije sem fájt már. Nem tétlenkedhetett, mikor mindenhol annyi tennivalója volt. Gyakorlatilag rámaradt a Gilbert és a Salvatore ház kitakarítása is. A Gilbert ház még belefért, de a Salvatore villa hatalmas terében mindig történt valami, aminek folyamán Elena újra és újra nekiállhatott volna a takarításnak - ezért is adta fel gyorsan.

-Azt már nem! - zsörtölődött Caroline a kanapéra ülve. - Elena, mikor lehetne az, amikor te csinálod azt, amit más akar?

-Caroline, jól vagyok! - a helyzet kezdett feszült lenni, ahogy Elena egy csepp fáradtságot sem érzett, mégis kénytelen volt pihenni, semmit tenni. Nem volt ő az a típusú lány. - Hagyd ezt rám, Ric.

Alaric félreállt, hogy a lány odajuthasson a mosogatógéphez, nyomban bepötyögött néhány gombot és felcsukta az ajtót. A szerkezet azon nyomban elindult és egyetlen hibás hangot sem adott ki, tökéletesen működött.

-Látod? - mosolygott Elena, ahogy ott állt a két férfi között. Mindketten nevetve néztek rá, ahogy kissé okoskodóan figyelte, hogy mikor érkezik egy kis dicséret.

-Fogalmam sincs mit tennénk itthon nélküled. - vallotta be Alaric, ahogy összepakolta a törlőket és újakat vett elő. - Egy csodabogár vagy!

-Most pedig mars vissza az ágyba! Caroline tudja mit csinál. - szinte parancsolt Damon, ahogy végig nézett Elenán, aki egy szál rövidnadrágba és melegítőben volt. - Jobb is, ha távol tart tőlem.

Alaric hangját köszörülve nézett fél szemmel Damon-re, míg Jeremy nevetgélve ült továbbra is a tv előtt. Elena csokibarna szemeit összehúzva felnézett a férfire és ajkait összeszorítva, úgy döntött, megkezdi a provokálást.

-Nem irányíthattok. Jól vagyok, a vámpírvér hatott és meggyógyultam. Ne piszkáljatok.

-Pontosan. - Damon már kezét Elena hátára tette és lassan húzni kezdte, hogy elinduljon vissza, Caroline-hoz. - A vámpírvér a szervezetedbe van és annak érdekében, hogy megakadályozzuk, hogy valami véletlen módon vámpírocska legyél, itthon maradsz, a takaró alatt.

-Na persze. - vonta ki magát Damon kezei közül és karba tett kézzel állt előtte. - Amíg ti kint iszogattok a grillben és mulattok?

-Te most önszántadból hergelsz vagy csak véletlenül sikerül? - vonta össze mimikai izmait a vámpír és halál komolyan nézett rá Elenára. - Kiprovokálod azt, hogy odakösselek.

Halk kuncogás hallatszott hátulról, de Alaric közbelépett és beleszólt a kisebb, serdülő vitába.

-Hé, nincs vita. Elena, feküdj le, szükséged van pihenésre. - majd odafordult Damon-hez. - Te meg menj haza vagy foglald le magad valamivel, ami nem okoz konfliktust Elenával!

Alaric kuncogva fordult el, de rögtön vissza is fordult, ahogy egy suhanó hangot hallott, majd még egyet és Elena sehol sem volt. Damon olyan gyorsan kapta fel a lányt, hogy senkinek nem volt ideje feleszmélni, majd megpróbált kisuhanni vele a bejárati ajtón. Ott azonban megtorpant, ahogy nyitáskor előtte olyan személy állt, akit legszívesebben megszabadított volna a fejétől. Óvatosan tette le Elenát, aki nevetésből komorrá vállt és Damon háta mögé állt, belekarolva a férfi izmos karába, ami szorosan ölelte a háta mögé. Alaric, Caroline és Jeremy is odasietett az ajtóhoz és ugyanolyan arccal álltak ott, mint a többiek.

Klaus, Stefan, Sofie és Katherine együtt álltak az ajtó küszöbén, egy kicsit sem mozdultak a helyükről. Barna, zöld és kék szempárok bámultak vissza Elenáékra a ház tornácáról, ami mindannyiukat megbénította.

-A legjobb időzítés... - majdhogynem suttogta Klaus, ahogy kimondta a néhány szavat. - Elena, kedvesem, jobban vagy?

-Mintha érdekelne. - hajította a szavakat az üres térbe Elena, miközben érezte, ahogy Damon kezei szorosabbakká váltak körülötte.

-Nem kell undok lenni. Csak látogatóba jöttünk, de nyilván nem akartok behívni... - nézett körül az ajtóban Klaus.

-Mit akartok itt? - kérdezte Alaric, de úgy tűnt, hogy szinte senki észre sem vette őt. Caroline és Sofie között szikrázott a levegő, Katherine Elena ártatlan arcát figyelte és irigyelve bámulta, ahogy átkarolják azok a karok, amik nemrég őt szorították. Damon és Klaus szemrebbenés nélkül bámultak mélyen egymás szemébe.

-Damon Salvatore. - szólította meg ironikusan a hibrid. - Úgy hallom, én vagyok az egyedüli, aki nem gyengül el azoktól a kék szemektől. Mindenki túl gyenge volt a jelenlevők közül és odaajándékozta magát neked már...

Damon szemei szikrát vetettek, a kristály kék apró szemek úgy néztek Klaus-ra, mint akinél jobban senkit sem utálnak. Megvetette a hibridet, undorodott tőle és az utálat fogta el, ha egy percre is rágondolt vagy látta.

-Hoppá. Elfelejtettem, hogy a kis Sofie Damon-mentes. - nevetett Klaus, ahogy szemeit rendületlenül tartotta Damon pillantásával szemben.

-Nincs erre szükség, Klaus. - szólalt meg először Stefan hátul, Sofie mellett.

-Igazad van. A lényeg az, hogy a kis kedvencedre szükségem van és ha esetleg tudnád nélkülözni néhány órára, igazán meghálálnám!

Damon érezte, ahogy szépen lassan elveszíti a fonalat. Klaus mindig a maximumig húzta, amíg szinte alig bírt ellenállni és mindig az ő felén robbant hamarabb a bomba.

-Elena nem kerül a mocskos kezeid közé, amíg én védem! - mondta Damon és hangja egyre inkább elmélyült.

A következő pillanatban Stefan besuhant a házba, maga mögött hagyva a többieket és két markával megszorította Damon nyakát. Elena érezte, ahogy a karok néhány másodpercre elhagyják derekát és a szorongató kézre vándorolnak.

-Csak add oda neki a lányt és megszabadultok tőle. - ajánlotta Stefan, miközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta el Damon nyakát.

-Te áruló... - mondta halkan Damon, ahogy Stefan erős kezei szorongatták a nyakát. - A szerelmed adnád oda ennek a gerinctelennek a kezébe.

Stefan kezei szorosabbra fonódtak Damon nyakán és szemei parázslottak.

-A szerelmem, aki már a tiéd! - durván mondta a vámpír és hátralökve Damon-t, elengedte a nyakát és hátrébb lépett. - 2 napotok van, hogy elhozzátok. A helyszínt már tudod. Ha netán megszöktetnéd, megtalállak bárhol!

Stefan hátranézett Elenára és látta, ahogy a lány ajkai remegnek a félelemtől és szemei csillognak a visszatartott könnyektől. Hiába szerette teljes szívéből a lányt, most nem tudott neki megbocsájtani. Sem neki, sem magának nem tudott megbocsájtani azért, amiért elváltak útjaik és így alakult minden. Érzései lassan átölelték, de gyorsan, mielőtt meggondolná magát, visszafogott minden és kikapcsolta az a bizonyos gombot, azt az egyetlen nyílást, ami utat engedett Elenához.

-És nem ígérem, hogy úgy alakul, mint legutóbb. - szólt fenyegetően, majd megfordult és kilépett a házból, két másodperc múlva üresen hagyva a hát tornácát. A négy vendég egyszerre rohant el, távol a Gilbert háztól, el, messze, amilyen messze csak tudtak.

/

Elena térdeit átkarolva ült a kanapén és előre bámult. Alaric Caroline-t vigasztalva ült mellette, átkarolva és magához fogva a szőke vámpírt, aki egyre inkább depresszióba esett. Jeremy is a kanapén ült, egyedül Damon tartotta fejét, ahogy kezeivel a térdére könyökölve ült az egyik legközelebbi szépen. Rendszerint akkor érkezik váratlan hír, amikor a legkevésbé számítanak rá és utálta ezt. Szükség volt egy tervre, egy lépésre, amivel mindig előttük lehetnek, hogy ki tudják kerülni az ilyen eseteket. Ezen a megoldáson gondolkodott azóta, csendben, amióta elment a négy vámpír.

Gondolkodnia volt elég, hiszen Klaus és Stefan is jól kiosztotta őt. Mindig megkapta azt, ami járt neki, de ha másnak nem, magának bevallotta, hogy az öccsétől fájt a legjobban minden gonoszság. Nagyon jól tudta, tudatában volt annak, hogy nem tökéletes, hogy szörnyű dolgokat tett és tesz is a jelenben rengeteg rosszat, de a családjától várta el, hogy megértsék és mellette legyenek. Gyakorlatilag most Stefan-nel az ellentétes csapatban álltak, egymás ellenségeként, ahogy harcoltak egy lány életéért, normálisságáért és boldogságáért. Ami azonban a legfontosabb volt, hogy harcoltak a lány szerelméért.

Damon nagyot sóhajtott és felnézett. Kék szemei találkoztak Elena őszinte szemeivel és mindkettejük szemében ugyanaz volt: félelem, csalódottság és vágy, hogy egymással együtt elrohanjanak, ki ebből a világból. Elena felállt, körülnézett és Damon vele együtt reflexszerűen állt fel a helyéről.

-Felmegyek zuhanyozni. - mondta a lány, majd újra körülnézett. Damon megsimogatta a vállát és utána rögtön el is engedte.

-Minden rendben lesz. - suttogta Damon és elengedte a lányt, aki felsétált a lépcsőn.

A vámpír a konyhapulthoz lépett és töltött egy pohár vizet. A többiek halkan ültek és vártak valamire, ami nem következett be.

-Mit fogunk most tenni? - szólalt meg megtörve a csendet Alaric. Mindhárman ránéztek.

-Elenát nem kapják meg. Ez nem kétséges. - Damon egy kortyból megitta a vizet és szinte lecsapta a poharat a kemény asztalra. Égszínkék szemei kissé elsötétültek, de nem változtak meg, a dülledő vámpírjelek nem jelentek meg körülötte.

-Mi lesz veled és Stefan-nel? - kérdezett rá a lényegre Caroline. Gyengéd téma volt ez Damon számára, hiszen vámpírként is ugyanúgy szerette öccsét és bár sokszor kihozta sodrából, még mindig ugyanúgy fontos volt számára.

-Stefan ... -mondta elcsendesedve Damon. - Ő most máshova tartozik.

Mindenki elcsendesedett és lassan mindenki maga elé bámult. A következő pillanatban Damon szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy felnézett Caroline-ra. Az ajtón kopogtak és Caroline néhány másodperc múlva ott állt a nyitott ajtó előtt.

-Tyler.. - ölelte meg Tylert. A hibrid belépett és körülnézett a nappaliban az aggódó szemek között.

-Mi történt? Jól van Elena?

-Elenának semmi baja. - szólt Caroline, de Tyler nem nyugodott meg ennyitől, ahogy látta mindenki arcát körülötte. - De Klaus újra őt akarja, hogy a vérével több hibridet faragjon.

-Hol van most Elena? - kérdezte Tyler, ahogy körülnézett a lány után kutatva.

Damon a földre nézett, ahogy élezte hallását, hogy hallja a lány mozdulatait fenn az emeleten. Azonban semmit nem hallott, a víz csorgott és meggátolta minden apró hang felfogásától, amivel betérképezhette volna Elena mozdulatait. Felnézett, majd elindult felfele a lépcső fele. Kopogás nélkül nyitott be a hálószobába, de döbbenten állt, nyugodtságát próbálva megőrizni. A fürdőszoba ajtaja tárva nyitva állt előtte, a víz csorgott a csapból és a zuhanyzóból forró gőz párolgott ki.

-Ez egy rossz vicc! - dühöngött, majd hatalmas csapással az ajtóba, lesuhant az emeletről és felkapta kabátját a kis asztalról, ahova tette. Mindenki kerek szemekkel nézte, mintha tudnák, mit akarna mondani. - Elena eltűnt.

/

Elena kábultan feküdt valahol, egy ismeretlen helyen, fájdalmakkal küszködve. Nem bírt megmozdulni, annyira fájt a háta, a feje és a csuklója, ami vastag kötéllel volt összekötve. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, de rájött, hogy azt sem tudja. Fájt mindene, ahogy lassan rájött, hogy nem is feküdt, hanem ült, hátra volt dőlve egy kemény falnak, talán valami fa vagy kő, de szörnyen kényelmetlen volt. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy vékonyra nyitotta a szemeit. Még homályos volt előtte minden, de hangokat hallott és alakokat látott, amiket még nem ismert fel. Bizonyára beverte a fejét, vagy történt valami más, ahogy érezte, hogy szédül.

-Vigyázz a lányra, amíg visszajövök. Van egy kis befejezetlen ügyünk az idősebb Salvatore-val. - az ismerős hang ráébresztette Elenát, hogy tudja, hogy kivel és mivel állt most szemben.

-Klaus... - szólt Elena halkan, ahogy lassan feleszmélt a helyén.

-Kicsim. - szólította meg Elenát a hibrid, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá és megsimogatta az arcát. - Most itt maradsz Stefan-nel, amíg visszaérek. Azután segítesz egy kicsit, majd meglátjuk, hogyan tovább. Jó szórakozást, vele úgyis jobban találsz, mint a kék szeművel.

Azzal elfordult és a kulcsot levéve az akasztóról, kilépett a házból és ott hagyta Elenát a fiatalabbik Salvatore mellett. Stefan odafordult a lányhoz, majd néhány suhanó mozdulattal kioldotta a vastag kötelet és szabaddá tette Elena kezeit.

-Miért vagyok itt? - kérdezte a lány, körülnézve, majd felkelve a földről.

-Hülye kérdés. - ingerülten válaszolt a vámpír, miközben töltött magának egy pohár italt.

-Hogy kerültem ide? - folytatta Elena a kérdezősködést, követve Stefan-t mindenhova.

-Sofie ügyesebb, mint gondoltad.

-Te már csak tudod. - szólalt meg Katherine, lassan közelebb sétálva Elenáékhoz. - Jó volt a reggel vele?

-Te és Sofie? - nézett kerek szemekkel Elena a férfira, aki szemöldökét vonogatva, hamis mosollyal nézett maga elé. Katherine nevetve lépett Elena elé, majd fogta magát és nevetve rohant ki a szobából, miközben jeges szél süvített körül a nappaliban utána..

/

A nap végére Elena halálra unta magát. Ezer kérdéssel bombázta el Stefan-t, amire nem érkezett választ. A vámpír kőként ült mellette és végezte munkáját: vigyázott rá, nehogy elmeneküljön, nehogy tegyen valamit, amivel keresztbe tehetne a tervüknek. Közben Katherine visszatért, jó néhány beszólással felbőszítette Elenát, majd elment és újra visszajött egy pár pikáns beszólással.

Klaus késő este érkezett vissza és nem egyedül jött. Sofie mellette állt és gonosz mosollyal lépett be elsőként a szobába és olyan vigyorral nézett Elenára, hogy szinte gyilkolni tudott volna pillantásával. A következő pillanatban előlépett Klaus is és világossá vállt Elena számára, hogy miről is beszéltek nemrég Stefan-nel. Klaus a földre verte a kezei közül Damon Salvatore-t, majd olyant rúgott belé, hogy Damon nem bírta ki hatalmas nyögés nélkül.

-Damon. - sikított Elena és felpattant, de hiába. Stefan olyan gyorsan állt fel elébe és karolta át hátulról, hogy észre sem vette a lány, ahogy lefogják és karait összeszorítják a teste mögött. Teljes torkából kiabálta a vámpír nevét, amiből Katherine-nek hamar elege lett és hatalmas pofont adott Elenának.

Damon érzékelve szerelmének fájdalmát, minden erejével felállt és lendületet véve indult, de a hibrid gyorsabb volt. Megragadta a férfit és a falnak verte, majd Katherine passzolásával, hozzájutva egy vékonyka üveghez, ráöntötte az egészet a férfire. A tömény vasfű égette Damon bőrét és felperzselte a puha izmokat. Vékony füst jelent meg, ahogy a vastag bőr mind elég a felületen, majd nagyon nagy lassúsággal kezd visszatermelődni. Klaus szempillantás alatt fogta Damon-t és láncolta egy székhez, szorosan a falhoz, Katherine közbenjárási segítségével.

-Eresszétek el! - kiáltott Elena, ahogy látta, hogy újra miatta szenved Damon. - Nincs szükségetek rá, hagyjátok elmenni. Stefan!

-Aranyom, ez a fiú itt a legjobb motiváció ahhoz, hogy azt tedd, amit mondok. - magyarázott Klaus miközben átvett Katherine-től egy újabb adag vasfüvet. Odalépett Damon-hez és szinte az összeset az arcába öntötte.

A fiú arca perzselődött, égett a bőre minden részecskéje és vörösen hullott róla néhány darab. Lassan regenerálódott, annyira fájdalmas volt a folyamat.

-Nem kell Damon, ahhoz hogy vért adjak. - rántotta ki a kezeit Stefan-től Elena, de nem sikerült. - Engedjétek el és megkapjátok, amit akartok.

-Sajnos azt nem lehet. - mondta Klaus, újabb adag vasfüvet átvéve Katherine-től. - Ugyanis konkurenciád akadt. Sofie hasonló érzéseket táplál iránta, mint te és úgy gondoltam, hogy egy éjszakára odaajándékozom neki.

-Te mocskos ribanc! - suttogta Damon, ahogy tisztán hallotta mit beszélt Klaus. A hibrid kuncogott, majd odanézett Sofie felé. A lány zavarba jött, de gyorsan a földre nézett, hogy leplezze magát.

-Végig bírod nézni? - kérdezte Klaus, ahogy hátat fordított Elenának? - Végig bírod nézni, hogy a szerelmed egy más lánnyal élvezi az életet?

-Az nem élvezet, amit kényszerítenek! - határozott választ adott a lány.

-Igaz, de megéri nézni az arcodat, ahogy a fájdalom eluralkodik rajta. - gúnyosan nevetett Klaus. - Végül is, hogy bocsájtottad meg, hogy lefeküdt Katherine-nel?

Elena összeszorította a száját és Katherine-re nézett, ahogy csípőre tett kézzel bámulta Klaust, Damon-t és Elenát felváltva. Klaus odafordult Sofie-hoz és megragadta vállát.

-Elviszed Damon-t és azt teszel vele, amit akarsz. Ha ellenáll, használod a vasfüvet és addig nem engeded ki, amíg nem szólok neked. - igézte meg Klaus és ahogy elfordult tőle, Sofie eltűnt a szobából Damon-nel együtt.

-Ne! - kiáltott Elena és a könny kicsordult a szeméből. - Nem kell ezt csináld.

-De kell. - termett ott előtte Klaus, majd intett Stefan-nek, hogy engedje el. Ahogy Elena szabaddá vállt, megpróbált elszabadulni, de Klaus olyan erővel teperte le, hogy elveszítette eszméletét. Már csak azt érezte utoljára, ahogy a férfi meleg ajkai odatapadnak a nyakához és fogaival felhasítja a vékony bőrét és fogyasztani kezdi...


	9. Kinél van a fegyver?

Meleg nap volt Mystic Falls-ban, lassan közeledett a tavasz. Gyengéd, de hűvös szél fújt, az elhagyatott ház ablakait meg-meg rezgette, ahogy bujkált a párkány alatt, belopakodva a réseken. Katherine a kanapén feküdt és egy kis üvegecskét dobált fel, aztán reflexszerűen gyorsan fogta ki. Göndör haja fényesen hullott le a kanapéra, olyan hosszú volt, hogy szinte a földre ért. A következő pillanatban abbahagyta a dobálgatást és felült.

- Úgy hallom, hogy a barátod felkelt. - mondta, ahogy hátranézett Elenára. A lány ott ült, a földön, kezei összekötve a háta mögött és bámulta a padlót. Ruhái véresek voltak, vékony, fehér felsője vörössé vállt a saját vérétől. Bágyadt volt és fáradt, nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni.

Katherine felállt és a nappaliban körözött, miközben vigyorgott és nagyokat nevetett. Mindent hallott, ami történt, ahogy Damon gyakrabban veszi a levegőt és ahogy Sofie kuncogva nyitja ki az ajtót és settenkedik lefele.

-Jó reggelt.. - mondta meglepődve a lány, ahogy kiért a nappaliba és látta, hogy Katherine nevetve figyeli. Ránézett Elenára és rögtön megrázta fejét, hogy éberebb legyen. - A fiúk merre vannak?

-Mindjárt itt lesznek. - mondta Katherine, majd ránézett Elenára. - Hol van az idősebb Salvatore?

-Damon... - szólalt meg Elena halkan, ahogy hallotta, hogy miről van szó.

-Jobban teszed, ha hallgatsz. - szólította fel Katherine a lányt, majd a választ várva, Sofie-ra nézett. - Nos?

-Mindjárt itt lesz. - vágott vissza Sofie a hatalmat a kezébe vevő Katherine-nek.

Katherine odalépett hozzá és kezével megragadta Sofie barna haját, megszorítva a fejét, majd két másodperc múlva el is engedte. Gonosz mosollyal nézett mélyen Sofie szemébe, majd Elenához fordult.

-Szóval nem tettétek meg... - nevetett Katherine, de gyors mozdulattal fordult vissza. A következő pillanatban háta nekizuhant a ház falának, amiből egy kis darab letört. Damon vészesen szorongatta Katherine nyakát, ahogy közben Sofie minden mozdulatát figyelte a háta mögül. Miután eleget markolta a lány nyakát, elengedte és Katherine a földre rogyott.

-Most elmegyek. Remélem megkaptátok amit akartatok. Elenát felejtsétek el. - szólt Damon és odasuhant a földön ülő lányhoz, kioldotta kezeit és az ölébe vette. A bágyadt lány alig volt magánál, gyenge volt és erőtlen. Magához szorította, mire Elena átkarolta Damon nyakát és megpróbált oda bújni hozzá, de nem bírta el magát. A férfi magához szorította kedvesét és kirohant a házból, meg sem állva a Gilbert házig.

/

Klaus ingerülten rontott be a házba. Az Elenától vett vér így is kevés volt, de nem csapolhatta meg egymás után annyiszor a lányt. Stefan követte őt, mint egy ügyes kis kutya, de nem volt annyira ideges, mint a hibrid. A nappaliba érve, Sofie és Katherine aggódó szemekkel néztek a két férfire.

-Hol a lány? - nézett körül Klaus és utána szemei Sofieéval találkoztak, magyarázatra várva.

-Damon elvitte. - vallotta be Katherine. Ő fele annyira sem félt Klaus-tól, mint Sofie. A lány szinte rettegett tőle és nem bírt egy szót sem szólni, tudván, hogy hibás volt.

-Damon? - hangzott el a költői kérdés, majd Klaus bosszús szemei Sofie-ra szegeződtek. A lány lesütötte szemeit és reménykedett, hogy nem fogja bántani a hibrid, aki pillantásával is ölni tudott volna. Klaus, ahogy Sofie előtt termett, megfogta a lány selymes arcát és megsimogatta.

-Kicsi Sofie...Elengedted Damon-t?

-Nem engedtem, esküszöm, hogy nem. Felébredt és bántotta Katherine-t, majd fogta a lányt és elment. - szabadkozott a lány és próbálta megmagyarázni, hogy mi történt.

Klaus ironikusan nézett Katherine-re, aki ugyanígy mosolygott vissza rá. Értették mindketten a titkos beszédet, Klaus arra célzott, hogy Katherine-nek semmi baja nem volt, Sofie csak szabadkozni akart és ez mulatságosnak tűnt neki. Ahogy visszapillantott a fiatal lányra, Klaus látta a szemében a remegést. Félt tőle, és ez nagyon jó volt. Helyes volt, így kellett ennek lennie. Katherine szemében is látta a félelmet, ha így nézett rá, bármennyire tagadta a vámpírlány, mindig rettegett, ha Klaus mélyen a szemébe nézett.

A hibrid beletúrt Sofie hajába és összenyomta ajkaikat, ahogy pezsegni kezdett a vér benne, a dühtől, a méregtől, a vágytól és a szenvedélytől. Sofie kénytelen volt visszacsókolni, puha ajkait karcolták az éles fogak, de most az egyszer nem bánta. Annyira vágyott Damon-re, és mégsem kaphatta meg. Semmi nem volt köztük az éjjel, de pezsgett benne a sóvárgás, a vágyakozás az iránt, hogy valaki így ölelje át, így csókolja és karolja őt.

-Haver, állj le. - nevetett Stefan a heves pár háta mögül, nekidőlve az egyik széknek - Pont a kicsi Sofie-val?

Klaus heherészve lopta vissza ajkait a lányéról és sóvárogva bámulta továbbra is.

-Nem kell féltékenynek lenned. Katherine is nyitott mindig mindenre. - kacagva fordult vissza a lányhoz és fogait többé nem visszafogva, előbújt valódi vámpírléte. Sofie hasonló módon nyitotta meg foghúsát, hogy vágyait szabadra engedhesse éles szemfogaival együtt. Klaus jó néhány falhoz való ütközés után eltűnt vele és életjelet nem adva, kámforrá váltak.

-Vicces helyzet. - nevetett Stefan, ahogy a másik vámpírlányt figyelte. Valóban vicces volt, mert nem rég még "övé" volt Sofie, most már Klaus-szal tette ugyanazt, amit nemrég vele. Stefan összeborzongott, ahogy felidézte az előző nap eseményeit magában. Nem volt ember, de vágyai, kívánságai megmaradtak és egyre inkább előtört belőle a férfi vágyak csillapíthatatlan kívánata.

-Csak nem vagy féltékeny? - ironizált Katherine továbbra is, mert ő is gúnyosnak találta a helyzetet. - Nincs valami nagy szerencséd nő terén.

-Ahh. - legyintett a Salvatore. - Nincs most szükségem senkire. Megvagyok.

-Úgy gondolod? - szólt Katherine és pislogva ült vissza helyére, ahol eddig ült.

-Célzol valamire? - vonta össze nevetve szemöldökét Stefan, beletúrva hajába és elintézve újra azt. Ahogy jobban belegondolt, belement volna egy kisebb kalandba Katherine-nel. Ha régebb ment neki, most sem lenne szörnyű.

-Álmodozz, Salvatore. - kuncogott Katherine széles mosollyal, majd hátat fordított és elkezdte a kis üvegecske dobálását. - Elegem volt a Salvatorek-ból.

-Valóban? - vette fenyegetésnek Stefan és odahajolt Katherine felé, ahogy vámpírsebességgel ott termett a háta mögött. - És miért?

-Csak a baj van velük.- jelentette ki Katherine. - Damon és te is az Elenáé vagytok! Nekem a szívetek is kell, nem csak a testetek!

Stefan provokálva érezte magát, ezért közelebb hajolt Katherine-hez és beszippantotta édeskés illatú parfümét, ahogy hajába bújt és fülébe suttogott.

-Nem akarsz kivételt tenni még egyszer?

Katherine ördögi bájjal kezdett mosolyogni, majd felállt és odafordult Stefan-hez.

-Szenvedj csak.- kacagta szembe Katherine a vámpírt. - Mellettem úgysem felejtheted el Elenát, Stef. Valld be magadnak, hogy csak azért kellek.

-Így van. - húzta fel szemöldökét a férfi. - Csak azért kellesz. De legalább őszinte vagyok veled.

Katherine meglepődve fordult oda a férfihez és megnedvesítette ajkait. Tettszett benne az, hogy annyira őszintén megmondta az igazat a szemébe. Ezt Damon soha nem tette volna, ő mindig hazudott neki valamit Elenáról, csak hogy megkaparintsa, de Stefan nem. Bevallotta, hogy semmi mást nem akar, csak egy néhány órás szórakozást, majd megfeledkezni az egészről.

-Tettszik az őszinteséged. - azzal Katherine kacsintott egyet és megfordult. Kilépett a nappaliból és elhagyta a házat, körülrajzolva a teret a vadító illatával..

/

Damon benyitott Elena szobájába és benézett az ajtón. Olyan csöndben jött, hogy senki meg sem hallotta volna, de Elena már várt rá. Várta, hogy feljöjjön hozzá a vámpír és elbeszélgessenek, megkérdezze, jól van-e, vagy van-e valami új, ami történt abban a 7 órában, amit átaludt a mai nap. Damon elmosolyodott és belépett halkan, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Bőr cipője kopogott a padlón, ezért rögtön ledobta az ajtó mellé és levetette fekete bőrkabátját. Az alatta levő fehér felső tökéletesen állt rajta, kiemelte izmait, de nem feszült rá teljesen. Fekete nadrágban volt és bőrből készült övet hordott. Haja enyhén borzos volt, égszín kék szemei gyöngédek voltak és kedvesek, arca sima, frissen borotvált.

-Hogy vagy? - kérdezte csöndesen, majd odaült a lány mellé és megfogta a kezé visszamosolygott rá, megcsodálva puha , dús ajkait.

-Jól leszek. - érkezett a nem igazán kielégítő válasz Damon számára. - Te jól vagy?

-Jól leszek. - mosolyogva válaszolt ugyanazzal a szavakkal, majd megfogta Elena vékony arcát és az ujjával megsimogatta a fehér bőrét. - Nem szédülsz? Fejfájás? Nem érzed fáradtnak magad?

-Egy kicsit szédülök, de jól leszek. - mélyet lélegzett és feljebb ült, aminek következtében lecsúszott róla kissé a takaró. Vékony, ujjatlan, krémszínű felsőjét ő is most látta először magán ma, szinte eszméletlenül ért haza, azóta nem igazán emlékezett semmire.

-Caroline öltöztetett át. - célozgatott Damon, és elmosolyodott, ahogy látta, hogy a lány zavarba jön. Elena kissé visszakapta eredeti színét, miután eszébe jutott, hogy Damon-nel már elhagyták a kapcsolat egyes lépéseit, átléptek már jó néhány határt, ezért nem kellene zavarba jöjjön, mint egy kamaszlány, aki nincs túl azon a bizonyos első alkalmon.

-Jól nézel ki. - bókolgatott Elena. - Voltál otthon?

-Igen, voltam. Zuhanyoztam és jöttem is. - bólintott a vámpír. - Azóta várom, hogy felébredj.

-Köszönöm. - suttogta Elena és rövid másodpercig lehunyta szemeit, majd hálásan nézett rá a férfire. - Nem csak ezért, hanem minden másért. Hogy kibírtad azt, amit az este veled tettek.

-Szívesen. - mondta Damon és újra megszorította a kezeit Elenának. Néhány kínos csendes másodperc után Elena megpróbált felkelni, hogy eljusson a mosdóig, de rögtön megszédült, ahogy felállt az ágyból. Damon gyorsan kapott utána és tartotta meg, majd fektette vissza az ágyba, simogatva homlokát.

-Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen vészes.- vallotta be Elena, majd kinyitotta szemeit és megfogta a vámpír kezeit, ami az arcán nyugodt. - Muszáj eljutnom a fürdőszobába.

Damon odasegítette a lányt, aki alig bírt járni, annyira szédült a sok vérveszteségtől, majd ugyanúgy visszasegítette őt az ágyhoz és felhozott néhány másodperc alatt egy pohár hideg vizet. Elena nagyokat kortyolt a vízből, majd letette az asztalra. Damon még az ablakot is kinyitotta néhány percre, hogy átjárja a szobát a friss levegő. Azután odaült mellé és arca elkomorodott.

-Elena, szükséged van a véremre. - jelentette ki, szemrebbenés nélkül nézve Elenára. - Attól majd jobban leszel.

-Nem kell, Damon. - tiltakozott a lány rögtön. - de tehetnél egy szívességet.

-Kívánságod számomra parancs! - viccelődött a vámpír és türelmetlenül várta, hogy mire lenne szüksége Elenának.

-Ölelj át.

Meglepődöttségét leplezve, a vámpír odabújt a lány mellé, a takaró alá, a forró testéhez és átkarolta hátát, mellkasára szorítva az aprócska, törékeny kis testet. A lány átkarolta a hasát és lehunyta szemeit, ahogy fejét a mellkasára fektette.

-Tegnap még álmomban sem reméltem, hogy itt leszünk. - vallotta be nevetve Elena, de egy percre sem nyitotta ki szemeit. Olyan jól esett most az édes parfümben pihenni, biztonságban, melegségben.

-Úgy gondolom, jobb itt veled, mint vasfűvel barátkozni, miközben a csajodat lecsapolják. - gúnyolódott Damon, de rájött, hogy ócska vicc volt és inkább közelebb feküdt Elenához.

Elena mélyen odabújt Damon testéhez, érezte, hogy erőre kap a vámpír energiájától, sokkal jobban érzi magát tőle. Olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy vágyódva közeledett a férfihez és simogatni kezdte puha izmait. Tökéletes volt minden porcikája és olyan jó érzés volt tudni, hogy az övé. Felnézett a férfire, aki aranyos szemeivel nézett le rá, gyöngéden. Elena érezte, hogy meg kell tennie a lépést ahhoz, hogy bezárja közöttük a rést, azt, ami elválasztotta eddig. Feljebb tolta magát és odanyomta ajkait a férfiéhoz. Először egy aprócska puszi volt, majd kissé érzelmesebb csók, de ahogy többet megízlelt belőle, érezte, hogy egyre több kell belőle. Elena egyre közelebb nyomta testét és elöntötte a forróság, ahogy összeért bőre a vámpíréval. Karjait felhúzta a vámpír nyakáig és átkarolta, tarkójától húzta, közelebb és közelebb magához. Damon megszorította Elena derekát, ahogy keze a vékony ruhadarab alá csúszott. Megszorította a bőrét, magához lökte és közben felfalta a lány ízének ezeregy változatát. Erős, nedves, éhes csókokkal ajándékozták meg egymás, ami kiváltotta a várt reakciót. Damon érezte, ahogy szemei elvörösödnek és erekkel díszítődnek, majd fogai apró része kibújik a húsból és vágyódva a puha erek után, kínozva a férfit, teljesen előbújt és felkarcolta Elena ajkát. Damon megállás nélkül folytatta a vad játékot és úgy tűnt, hogy Elena nem rontja kedvét, hiszen szinte jobban, erősebben vágyott rá, hogy megtegyék. Ahogy azonban megízlelte Elena ajkaiból kicsöppenő vért, érezte, hogy egyre többet akar belőle és szívni kezdte puha ajkából az édességet. Elena felnyögött, ahogy átfutotta a szenvedély és forróság a testét és Damon-t a hátára lökve, egy percnyire sem hagyta el ajkait, úgy mászott rá, hogy megőrjítette a férfit. Amit azonban Damon érzett a következő percben, arra késztette, hogy abbahagyjon mindent és leállítsa a lányt.

-Elena... - suttogta halkan, az élvezettől még kábultan. Elena azonban megállíthatatlan volt. Csak úgy halmozta a csókokat egymás után a férfi ajkaira. -Csak lassan, kis vadmacska.

-Mi a baj? - suttogta a lány, kissé elhajolva tőle.

-Ez nem fog menni.

Elena nem leplezte lepődöttségét és tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte a vámpírt. Nem értette, miért mondott nemet. Beleharapott az ajkába és zavarodottságában lemászott a férfiről és a hátára feküdt. Damon azonnal odafordult hozzá és átkarolta derekát, puszit nyomott a homlokára, de Elena elfordította fejét és lehunyta szemeit. Valóban nem értett semmit. Talán nem akarta eléggé őt Damon? Nem vágyott már rá?

-Ne légy nagyfejű. - simogatta meg a derekát, majd a vékony nyakát a lánynak és fejét visszafordította magához. - Gyenge vagy és sok vért veszítettél. Pihenned kell és bármennyire akarnám, te fontosabb vagy nálam.

Elena halvány mosollyal hunyta le szemeit és odabújt a vámpírhoz, aki szorosan átkarolta és végül ő is lehunyta szemeit. Damon megszorította Elenát, újra megpuszilta a haját és nagy lélegzetet vett, mielőtt mindketten mély álomba szenderültek.

/

Stefan kint ült a ház tornácán és magába szívta a friss levegőt. Hallotta, ahogy Klaus matat a szobában és Katherine dudorászik a zuhany alatt, egyedül a kis Sofie nem volt sehol. Legalább is nem hallotta, hogy ébren lenne vagy bármi mást csinálna. Visszafordult és belépett a házba, hogy töltsön magának egy kis vért. Megszomjazott, több órája nem ivott vért.

-A magányos farkas. - szólt Klaus és gyorsan töltött ő is magának egy pohár vért. - A többiek hol vannak?

-Katherine fürdik. - ült le Stefan és Klaus csatlakozott hozzá a kanapéra.

-Szóval te meg Katherine...? - célzott néhány dolgokra Klaus, ahogy vigyorogva nézett barátjára.

-Csak dumáltunk néhány percet, aztán elhúzott. - kuncogott Stefan és megitta az utolsó kortyot is. - Sofie?

-Fogalmam sincs, hogy merre van. Tulajdonképpen erről akartam beszélni. Nem láttad merre ment?

-Nem. - zárta le ezt a beszélgetést Stefan, remélve, hogy nem kell több helyzetjelentést tennie. Tulajdonképpen, nem is nagyon volt kedve dumálgatni, arra gondolt, hogy Elena merre lehet és kivel. Igazából nagyon hiányzott neki és többször eszébe jutott, hogy meglátogatja a történtek után.

Ekkor azonban megcsörrent a csengő és tágra nyílt szemekkel másodpercek töredéke alatt ott termett a bejárati ajtó előtt mindkét férfi. Ritka volt itt a látogató, tulajdonképpen senki nem jött erre, senki sem tudta, hogy itt vannak.

Klaus kinyitotta az ajtót és éles szemei rögtön észrevették a lábtörlőn fekvő borítékot. Gyorsan vette fel és nyitotta ki és rögtön megismerte az írást rajta: "Ha már Sofie-val kezdtél ki, szánalmasabb vagy, mint hittem. De ne félj, nem kell tovább érte aggódj, ahogy nem is fogsz sokáig többet senkiért!"

/

A poros levegő csípte Sofie érzékeny orrát. Érezte, hogy poros a levegő, de hidegebb a kintinél, mintha egy jégbarlangban lenne. Ahogy kinyitotta szemeit, rájött, hogy nem tévedett sokat. Egy kőtömbben volt, kezei szorosan odakötve egy vashoz, úgy, ahogy lábai is. Sötét volt és szinte semmit sem látott, ezért kiabálni kezdett.

-Van itt valaki? - vékony hangja nem visszhangzott ezért úgy érezte, hogy nem tágas helyen van, hanem szűkben, ahol nem terjed olyan messze a hangja. - Hahó!

Válasz nem érkezett a kiáltásra ezért kénytelen volt várni, amíg életjel jön valahonnan. Több, mint fél órát várt, amíg aprócska hang hallatszott a tömb egyik sarkából és kinyílt egy darabka valami, ami ajtónak szolgált. Egy magas, széles vállú ember lépett be, de rögtön becsukta az ajtót és újra sötét lett a hely. Ekkor ijedt meg igazán Sofie. Hallotta, hogy nincs szívverés hangja a levegőben és nem ember az érkező és szinte jobban félt a vámpíroktól, mint bármi mástól. Annak ellenére, hogy ő is az volt, rettenetes félelem volt benne irántuk.

-Ki van itt? - szólt újra és próbált látni, minél élesebben.

-Sofia. - szólt a férfi és a sötétben megsimogatta a lány arcát. - Sajnálom, hogy pont te voltál kéznél.

A mondat végén meggyúlt egy lámpa és megvilágította az érkező férfi arcát. Sofie szemei tágra nyíltak, de a következő percben az erős karok kettétörték gerincét.

-Tényleg sajnálom, de szükség van rád a tervemben! - mondta Mikael, majd meggyújtott még néhány lámpát.


	10. Érzelmek viharában

A puha ágy a világ legkényelmesebb helyének bizonyult reggel Elena számára, amikor kinyitotta barna szemeit és körül nézett a szobaban. Tisztán emlékezett, hogy az este Damon-nel aludt el, de nem tudta, hogy maradt-e a vámpír vagy sem, hiszen most sehol nem látta. Percekig gondolkodott rajta, hogy hova mehetett reggel korán és miért ment el köszönés nélkül, amíg észre vette, hogy az asztalon ott feküdt három lap, ami közül ketto nagyon hasonlított egymásra. Szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy felült az ágyban és ránézett újra a kis papírdarabokra, amik hosszú jegyeknek tuntek. Végül utánuk nyúlt és kezébe vette a vékony papírokat, meglepodve forgatta oket, ahogy tanulmányozta. Két csodálatos, vékony, gyönyöru szép papírdarabka volt az a két hasonló példány, amit néhány perccel ezelott észre vett. Egyiket letette, a másikat a kezébe vette és megfordította. "Tavaszi Bál" - mutogatta magát a csinos, karcsú írás, ami krémszínu háttéren virított piros árnyalattal. Tökéletes, elegáns írás volt, hibátlanul volt megrajzolva minden apró darabkája és teljesen elragadtatta Elenát. A lány nem is tudta, hogy tartanak ilyen rendezvényt a városban, ezért is húzta össze szemöldökét de gyengéd mosoly rajzolódott az ajkaira.

"_Mystic Falls - március 21_" - olvasta tovább a lapot, és reflexszeruen nézett ki gyorsan a fejébol. Március 21...hiszen az hamarosan itt volt, kevesebb mint egy hónap volt hátra a bálig. De miért kapta ezt és kitol? Miért volt három lapocska és mit rejtett a másik? A kis fehér, egyszeru lap háromba volt turve és elég könnyen nyitható volt. Elena gyors mozdulatokkal bontotta ki a cetlit és megismerte az arany betuket és a tökéletes illatot.

"_Elena,_

_az éjjel úgy aludtál, mint a bunda, épp ezért nem volt szívem felébreszteni téged ma reggel. Alaric lent van, és mindent elmagyaráz majd. Jó pihenést ma._

_P. S. : a bál elso két jegye a miénk. Remélem, hogy megtisztelsz azzal, hogy elkísérsz. - D._"

Széles mosollyal az arcán tette le Elena a papírt az ágyra és Iphone-ját a kezébe véve, elindult sietve a földszintre. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy reagáljon a történtekre, hirtelen nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz a férfivel és bár eddig is érezte, amit most, most mintha valódibb lett volna, sokkal reálisabb, mint eddig.

Ahogy Damon megjósolta, Alaric a konyhában sürgött-forgott, úgy tunt, hogy próbál összedobni valami ételt a következo napokra. Elég meglepo volt, mivel a férfi nagyon ritkán fozött vagy sütött, most pedig olyan veteránnak tunt a konyhapult elott, mintha évek óta gyakorolna.

-Valami finom készül? - Elena körülnézett és közben szimatolt. A levegoben jobbnál jobb illatok szálltak.

-Próbálkozom. Damon meghagyta, hogy a világ legjobb ételét készítsem el neked. - nevetett halkan miközben kipakolt újabb élelmiszereket a pultra.

-Sejthettem volna. - kuncogott Elena, ahogy kinézett az ablakon. A nap ragyogott az égen, a fák lassan zöldültek és tényleg beköszöntött a tavasz. - Amúgy hol van most?

-El kellett mennie a reggel. Csak azt mondta, hogy délben visszajön majd.

Valóban túl fura volt minden. Szó nélkül eltunt, senki nem tudta, merre van, de Elena mégsem idegeskedett. Ha valaki, akkor o pontosan tudta, hogyan kell magát megvédenie és elvégre egy vámpír volt, nem fenyegette különösen nagy veszély. Ekkor azonban beugrott neki a pillanat, ami szívhasító volt számára, amikor saját szemeivel látta Damon-t vasfutol égetten, vagy a tavaly a székben lekötözve, az élettol szinte megfosztva.

-Inkább felhívom. - szállt le a székrol Elena és az Iphone-ját elvéve, gyorsan tárcsázta a számot. Öt sikertelen csengés után letette és megírta az üzenetet.

"_Minden rendben? - E._"

Ezután felsietett a szobába és belépett a fürdoszobába. Elindította a vizet a zuhanyrózsából és gyorsan beállt alája. Jó néhány napja nem volt ilyen tökéletes napja, eddig semmi nem történt, ami zavarta, kivéve azt, hogy Damon eltunt és még vissza sem hívta. Aggódott érte, és ezt végre magának is be merte vallani. Aggodalommal töltötte el a vámpír hiánya és az is zavarta, hogy semmit nem tudott róla. Senki nem tudta, merre van, csak három papírdarab volt belole és egy kis illat, ami bizonyára a borétol maradt a papíron, miközben írt.

Negyed óra után elzáródott a csap a fürdoben és Elena kilépett egy szál törülközoben a szobába. Nem volt hideg, a nap teljes egészében melegen tartotta a szobát, hiszen egész nap oda sütött. A lány odament a szekrényhez és kinyitotta az ajtót. Kutatott néhány ruha után, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit vegyen fel, aztán eldöntötte, hogy fog felöltözni ma. Szép akart lenni, igazán szép, érezte annak a szükségét, hogy sportosan szexi legyen végre. Most, hogy felmelegedett az ido, sokkal nagyobb esélye volt csinosnak kinézni, levethetett több ruhadarabot és felvehetett egyéb ruhákat, színeseket és mintásakat is. Egy szürke harisnyát vett fel, ami enyhén átlátszó volt, rávett egy fekete ruhát, ami gyengéden a testéhez tapadt, majd rávett egy szürkés-lila inget, amit kigombolva hagyott, hogy a ruhája is látható maradjon. Fekete táskát vett elo a polc legaljáról és egy aranyos sapkát a fejére, ami talált a ruháival. Már csak a cipo hiányzott a kiegészítok közül, hogy igazán elegáns legyen és kényelmes. Úgy érezte, sikerült ez az öltözet, magabiztosnak és bátornak érezte magát benne, ahogy kilépett a szobaajtón.

-Elena. - köszönt Jeremy, ahogy elviharzott elotte és szinte leverte a lábáról.

-Neked is szia. - egy pillanatra megszeppenve állt ott a lány, mire észbe kapott újra és lesietett a lépcson.

-Csinos vagy ma! - kiáltotta a konyhából Jeremy tele szájjal, ahogy gyúrta magába a süteményt és gyorsan megitta a narancslevet.

-Várjunk csak, Elena! - hívta Ric a lányt, miközben kínlódott a foztével, ami lassacskán készült. - Hova mész?

Elena közben felvette fekete csizmáját, ami a térdéig ért és aranyosan lekerekített orra volt. Ez volt a tökéletes ahhoz, hogy a napja továbbra is nagyon jól menjen. Ric hangja azonban nem volt elég nyugtató.

-Az iskolába megyek, hova mennék máshova? - lépett oda Alaric elé a lány, ahogy megivott o is egy pohár husítot.

-Azt már nem. A tegnap még gyenge és erotlen voltál, pihenésre van szükséged! - jött zavarba Alaric, ahogy az aggódó apát játszotta. - Nem mehetsz iskolába még. Mi lesz, ha rosszul leszel?

-Ha azért aggódsz, hogy Damon mit fog szólni, akkor nyugodj meg. Én majd megmagyarázom. - nevetett Elena és felvette a telefonját és a táskáját, majd elindult a kijárati ajtó felé. - Jeremy, jössz?

Leakasztotta a kocsikulcsot a szekrényrol és Jeremy kíséretében kilépett az utcára.

/

Sofie kinyitotta szemeit, immár sokadszorra a mai nap. Legalább 30 alkalomkor volt eltörve a nyaka, a gerince vagy egyszeruen elvesztette emlékezetét és mikor felkelt, ugyanúgy folytatódott minden. Mikael nyugodtan ült vele szemben és unatkozott. Arra várt, hogy Klaus végre felhívja ot, azt gondolta, elég fontos volt számára ez a lány, ahhoz, hogy megkeresse ot, miután még levelet is hagyott neki.

-Miért teszed ezt? - kérdezte Sofie, ahogy könnyei fakadtak és lemosták poros arcát.

-Ne hibáztasd magad, kicsim. Ha Klaus-nak elég fontos vagy, felajánlja magát érted. - nevetett Mikael, pedig tudta, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni.

-Az soha nem fog megtörténni. - mondta Sofie, de közben végig köhögött, ahogy a torkát csípte a tömény por a levegoben.

-Akkor meg kell, hogy öljelek. - Mikael hangja olyan nyugodt volt, hogy nagyon meglepte Sofie-t. Most már tudta, hogy kitol örökölte Klaus a modorát.

A következo pillanatban azonban megtörtént az, amire várt a vámpír. Megszólalt a telefonja és néhány csörgés után fel is vette.

-Klaus. - vigyorgott, miközben beszélt a telefonba. - Azt hittem, már sosem hívsz.

-Hol van Sofie? - Klaus hangja komor volt és félelmetes.

-A kicsi Sofie... - olyan lassan beszélt a férfi, hogy szinte az orületbe kergette Klaus-t. - Azt hiszi, nem elég fontos ahhoz, hogy megmentsd.

-Mit akarsz itt Mikael? - mellozve a mondatot, amit hallott, Klaus rögtön a lényegre tért. - Hogy vagy egyáltalán életben?

-Fiam. Nem kérdezheted meg a vámpíroktól csak úgy, hogy hogy is vannak életben. Illetlenség.

Néma csönd következett, amikor a levegoben csak Sofie szenvedo szuszogása hallatszott. Azután újra megszólaltak.

-Engedd el Sofie-t. Neked nem o kell. - mondta Klaus és kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni.

-Igazad van. Nekem te kellesz. Elengedem, amint eljössz a lapon megadott címre és látlak a két szemeimmel.

-Azt felejtsd el. Nem ér Sofie annyit nekem. - nevetett Klaus, leplezve idegességét. - Öld meg.

A vonal megszakadt, de nem Klaus volt az, aki letette. Mikael villámgyorsan ott termett Sofie elott és kicsi arcát a kezébe vette.

-Hallottad mit mondott. Nem kellesz neki. - azzal egyik kezével áttörte az utat magának Sofie szívéig, ahogy látta, hogy a lánynak a lélegzete megáll.

/

Elena a szünetben ötödszörre nézte meg a telefonját, de semmi hír nem volt Damon-rol. Legalább 30 nem fogadott hívást hagyott neki a lány, mégsem jött válasz egyikre sem eddig. Caroline Elenával szemben ült az asztalnál és egy tálcán több finomság közül válogatott.

-Kérsz? - mondta a szoke lány és odatolta Elena elé a leveses tálat. A mai menü húsleves volt krumplival és sült csirkemellel.

-Hozok egyet magamnak is. - mondta, majd felállt és elindult a pult fele, az asztalon hagyva telefonját Caroline mellett. Nagy szünet volt, ebéd szünet, így mindenki az ebédloben volt. Valahol itt volt Jeremy is, de o a barátjaival ebédelt, elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy már ne a novére védelmében álljon. Elena odasétált a pulthoz és elvett egy tálcát. Közelebb lépett a pulthoz, hogy megnézze, mibol is lehet választani és rögtön kinézett magának egy finom salátát, amit a krumplival kombinálhat.

-Mit keresel itt? - szólította meg valaki, aki olyan közel állt hozzá, hogy illata körülölelte a lány testét és bore szinte simogatta az o borét. Elena felugrott, ahogy megijedt a mogorva hangtól és szíve gyorsan verni kezdett.

-Damon... - szólt halkan, odafordulva hozzá, majd ahogy a szemébe nézett, és látta a hatalmas, felgyülemlett mérget, visszafordult rögtön a pulthoz. - Egy tányér levest, krumplit, egy kisebb hússal és kérek egy kevés uborka salátát is.

-Mit keresel itt, Elena? - hangzott el a kérdés még egyszer, kicsit enyhébben.

-Köszönöm. - mondta Elena, nem figyelve Damon-re, ahogy felpakolta az ebédet a tálcájára. Ezután visszafordult és erot gyujtött, hogy szembe nézzen a férfivel. - Iskolában vagyok, hol lennék máshol?

-Elena, otthon kellett volna maradj. - állt arrébb, hogy elindulhassanak Caroline felé. Ahogy azonban arrébb mentek, megragadta Elena derekát és félrehúzta. - Alaric nem kellett volna elengedjen.

-Ne ot okold, eljöttem magamtól. - igaza volt Ric-nek, Damon elvesztette volna az eszét, ha megtudja, hogy Ric elengedte. Elena halkan kuncogott. - Jól vagyok.

-Azt látom! - nézett végig rajta a vámpír, tetotol talpig, minden apró darabkát. Tökéletes volt számára. Imádta ot és bár néha kihozta a sodrából, soha nem tudott volna rá haragudni. Foleg, ha ilyen csinos volt, mint ma.

-Merre voltál? - fordult a hangulat és Elena komor arccal várta a választ. - Hívtalak. Egy csomót!

-Járkáltam a városokat. A házam tönkrement, emlékszel? - vigyorgott önelégülten újra. - Beszereztem néhány munkást.

-És attól nem vehetted fel a telefont? - zsörtölodött Elena, majd elindult az asztaluk fele. Caroline is önelégülten mosolygott, ahogy látta, hogy Damon végre megjelent és Elena abbahagyja idegesíto hisztijét.

-Látom megtaláltad a vámpírt. - mosolygott Damon-re, majd elovette a telefonját és pötyögni kezdett.

-Kivel smsezel? - kérdezte Elena, tele szájjal. Annyira jól esett neki az ebéd, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy elrontja a gyomrát vele, ha gyorsan eszik.

-Tyler. Mostanában nem állnak valami jól a dolgaink. - mondta Caroline elszontyolodva és lebiggyesztette az ajkait. - Nem mint egyeseknek!

Damon öntelten mosolygott újra meg újra, ahogy megértette a célzást, majd Elenára nézett, aki vörös lett a pírtól az arcán. Caroline mindig ennyire közvetlen volt és sokszor zavarba is hozta ot, bár úgy tunt, Damon-t egyáltalán nem érinti meg az egész.

-Szóval, mi van veletek? - érdeklodött Caroline, ahogy közelebb hajolt a vele szemben levokhöz. - Azt már tudjuk, hogy az elson túlestetek még Vegas-ban.

Damon hatalmas nevetésbe tort ki, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Caroline valószínuleg minden apró dolgot tud a kapcsolatukról. Száját összeszorítva, hogy ne hozza kellemetlen helyzetbe Elenát, ránézett. A lány tovább ette az ebédjét, úgy téve, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Nem akart tudomást szerezni arról, hogy a szoke vámpír szinte mindent tud róluk. Damon-t ez nem zavarta, sokkal nyitottabb volt egy kapcsolatban, mint Elena, de titkon remélte, hogy a feszült lányt is fel tudja majd oldani szerelmével. Így tehát odahajolt hozzá és mélyet szippantott az édeskés parfümjébol.

-Nézz rám! - mondta, és állától megragadva fejét odafordította magához. Elena tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta ot, eléggé meglepodött a tetteken, de normális volt, hogy a kapcsolatukban ilyesmi is történjen. Most már mindenki próbált úgy tenni, hogy normális minden. Damon közelebb hajolt, hogy édes csókot leheljen Elena szájára, de Elena összeszorítva ajkait, elfordította a fejét, hogy a csók az arcán csattanjon, majd elpirult és zavarba jött.

Nem csak Elena, hanem Caroline és Damon is zavarba jöttek, ahogy érthetetlenül bámultak egymásra és Elenára. Pont amikor azt hitte, hogy minden tökéletes, rájött Damon, hogy mégsem az. Semmi sem tökéletes, megkapta Elenát, ahogy minden vágyában szerette volna, de a lány nem volt túl Stefan-on, nem volt képes új kapcsolatot fenntartani. Teljesen összezavarodott, de rájött, hogy a legjobb, ha most elmegy.

-Mennem kell. - szólt, hangja tele volt csalódással és titkos szenvedéssel. - Van még néhány elintézetlen dolgom.

Ahogy felállt az asztaltól, puszi és ölelés nélkül, akkor jött rá Elena hogy mindent elrontott. Nem akarta, hogy elmenjen, de nem volt teljesen felkészülve arra, hogy felvállalja a kapcsolatukat az iskola elott, barátai, tanárai elott. Ezért utasította vissza a csókot, ami valóban váratlanul érte. Ezért is hezitált a válasszal a bálra való felkérésre. Nem volt kész arra, hogy egyik napról a másikra, mindenki elítélje, amiért Stefan után a bátyjával jár. Nem volt kész arra, hogy újra mutogassanak rá és az életérol beszéljenek, nem akarta megosztani senkivel a magánéletét, így is mindenki tudott róluk mindent.

-Délután átjössz? - kérdezte Elena, visszafordítva Damon-t az útjából. Nagyon jól látta a szemében a csalódást, a bántalmat és a szomorúságot, amit o okozott neki, immár nagyon sokadszorra.

-Csak ha akarod! - eroltetett egy apró nevetést a vámpír, majd kacsintott egyet, hogy ne tunjön valóban bánatosnak, és elsuhant a tömegben.

-Mi a jó ég volt ez, Elena? - szinte felkiáltott Caroline, ahogy lecsapott az asztalra és idegesen bámulta Elenát. - Ez a fiú él-hal érted és te így lepattintod?

-Te nem értheted ezt. - legyintett a lány és nagyot kortyolt a narancslébol.

-Persze, hogy nem! Caroline egy buta liba, aki semmit nem ért meg. - hadart a lány és idegesen kiabált Elenával.

-Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek vele, Caroline! - szólt vissza Elena. - Nem akarom, hogy mindenki elítéljen. Egyik nap Stefan, a másik nap Damon? Nem akarom még ezt, jó?

-Ez hülyeség. Mindenki a maga bajával foglalkozik. És ha nem hozod ezt jóvá, neked is lesz elég! - rivallt rá Caroline, majd visszatérve normális lelkiállapotába, nyugodtan szürcsölt a narancslébol.

-Azt hiszem, beszélek vele délután. Elmondom, amit érzek és biztosan meg tudjuk majd oldani. - mondta Elena, majd összeszedte a tálcáját és elindult a legközelebbi szemetes fele, ahogy becsöngettek és a diákok a tantermek felé siettek mind.

/

-Nem érdemled ezt! - mondta szánalmasan Mikael, ahogy kitépte kezét Sofie mellkasából. Sofie nagyot lélegzett és szemeit lehunyta, fejét lebiggyesztette és feladta a harcot. Nem igazán értette, hogy miért o kapja ezt Klaus helyett, de már nem is számított. Miért számított volna, ha már úgyis megkapott minden rosszat, amit kaphatott, szinte mindenkitol. Az egyetlen férfi, aki nem bántotta, az Damon volt, de benne is sokszor csalódott már. A férfi nem akart vele lenni, mindig kishúgaként tekintett rá és soha nem akart többet ennél, míg Sofie mindig jobban vágyott rá, mint egyszeru barátok. Épp ezért szegodött Klaus mellé, aki újra meg újra kihasználta, játszadozott az érzelmeivel és szórakozott rajta, majd odadobta ot Stefan-nek, aki ugyanezt tette vele, csak gyengédebben. Most pedig azért bunhodik és szenved, mert rossz helyen volt rosszkor? Nem igazán értette.

Mikael eloldozta a lányt és karjai közé vette. Látta, hogy gyengéden, lehunyt szemekkel feküdt karjai között, erotlenül, a sok bántalomtól és sajnálta. Megbánta rögtön, hogy megtette vele azt, amit Klaus-szal kellett volna, de meg kellett tennie. Ha azt szeretné, hogy a terve sikerüljön, akkor szükség volt valakire, aki beszámol majd a hibridnek a tervekrol és idecsalogassa.

-Gyere, igyál. - ültette le egy kore majd odanyújtott neki egy üveg vizet, amit Sofie teljes erejével is alig tudott felemelni. Mikael besegített neki, a szájához emelte az üveget és gyöngéden simogatta közben a lányt. - Szépen lassan.

Néhány hosszú korty után Sofie eltolta magától az üveget, néhány köhögés után pedig kinyitotta szemeit is. Megrémülve feküdt az ellenség karjai között, de nem volt választása. Valamitol nagyon elgyengült és szüksége volt egy pár törodo karra, aki a szenvedés után megvigasztalja. Fura módon pont a legnagyobb bántalmazójánál kapta ezt meg.

-Tervem van még veled, kislány. - mondta Mikael, ahogy arrébb ült, magára hagyva Sofie-t az egyik falnak támasztva. Lassan regenerálódni kezdett a teste, így erosebb lett, visszakapta színét. Tudta, hogy nincs szükség újabb kötözésre, nem fog elmenekülni ezek után.

-Nem volt elég, amit tett velem? - semleges hangnemmel beszélt a lány, még annyi ereje sem volt, hogy mérges legyen vagy felháborodott.

-Most elengedlek. Elmész Klaus-hoz és megmondod neki, hogy készüljön fel. Most, hogy visszatértem, meg fogom találni és meg fogom ölni! Elmész hozzá és megmondod neki, hogy bárhol megtalálom, amint kilép abból az átkozott házból, és megölöm, az elso alkalomkor, ami adódik. Megértetted? - fordult oda hozzá Mikael és látta, hogy Sofie teljesen regenerálódott, arcába visszatért a szín és szemei kifényesedtek.

-Igen, meg. - határozottan mondta Sofie, már elore kitervelve azt, hogy mit fog tenni. Okos lány volt o, még ha mások alábecsülték is tulajdonságait.

-Ha esetleg teszel egy kis kitérot, te fogsz elobb meghalni! - ugyanolyan határozottan szólt Mikael is hozzá. - Így megkíméllek és csak a mostoha fiammal végzek. Eleget szenvedtél, de rajtad áll, hogy lesz-e több vagy sem! Értheto?

Sofie bólintott, majd felpattant és kisuhant a helyrol, ahova egy napig kínozva zárta be ot a kegyetlen ellensége.

/

Klaus idegesen sétált fel-le a ház nappalijában. Stefan a kanapén ült, a férfit bámulta, miközben gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. Járt ma az iskolában, találkozni szeretett volna Elenával, de csalódnia kellett. Végignézte, ahogy Damon odamegy hozzá, rápillant és látta azt a mély, érzéki szerelmet, amit a bátyja érez Elena iránt. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy sokkal többet érez a lány iránt, mint o, érthetetlen volt és felfoghatatlan az a szenvedély, amit a tengerkék szemekben látott, akárhányszor Elenáról volt szó. És bár senkinek nem beszélt róla, magának bevallotta, hogy fájt neki az, hogy együtt voltak. Fájdalmat okozott számára az, hogy Elena kicsit is többet érzett Damon iránt, és fájt neki az is, hogy Damon életét adta volna a lányért, aki régen a legfontosabb volt számára is.

-Most mihez a franchoz kezdjek? - kérdezte dühösen Klaus, de Stefan rájött, hogy költoi kérdésnek szánta.

-Talán kérdezd meg Katherine-t. O már társult Mikael-lel. - dobta be a választ Stefan, de nem érdekelte egyáltalán az, hogy mi lesz most Klaus-szal.

-Hol a francba van az a ribanc? - kiáltott Klaus, a ház pedig visszhangzott mély hangjától. Válasz azonban nem érkezett, senki nem válaszolt és egyetlen mozdulat sem hallatszott. - Nem hallom ot sehol.

-Átállt. - nevetett Stefan, ahogy érezte, hogy kissé megcsapja a sok alkohol, amit minap fogyasztott el.

-Viccesnek találod, Salvatore? - nézett rá szánalmasan a hibrid, majd folytatta a járkálást.

Stefan jobbnak látta, ha nem szólal meg többé, csak ivott tovább, ahogy eddig is és elmélyült a gondolataiba, ami rendszerint Elenához és Damon-hez kapcsolódott. Egyszeruen lehetetlennek érezte beletörodni abba, hogy elveszített két fontos személyt az életébol. Legalább tudta, hogy milyen érzés volt Damon-nek, amikor mindenki hátat fordított neki, és így jobban átélve mindent, egyáltalán nem okolta ot az akkori dolgokért, amiket tett mindenkivel. Fájdalmas volt így hányódni és egyre inkább tisztább lett számára a kép.

- Talán ot is elkapta Mikael. - válaszolt a néhány perccel ezelott elhangzott kérdésre Stefan, anélkül, hogy tudná, hogy mit is indított el a hibrid elméjében.

/

Amikor hazaértek az iskolából Elenáék, Alaric már teszteket javított és fogalmazásokat írt. A mai nap nem volt órája az iskolába, ezért úgy döntött, nekilát néhány régi dolgozat kijavításának. Ezek mellett elkészítette végül az ebédet, aminek még a reggel nekilátott és délben már ott várta a terített asztalon Elenát és Jeremyt a finomabbnál finomabb fogás.

-Micsoda illatok! - kiáltott fel Elena, ahogy belépett a házba. Táskáját a szekrényre dobva, rögtön a konyhába sietett és körül nézett.

-Te aztán kitettél magadért, Ric. - mondta Jeremy, aki megelozve Elenát, le is pattant a székre, hogy nekilásson az ebédnek.

-Kézmosás, Jer! - szólt Ric, majd felállt a kis asztaltól és összeszedte a lapokat. - Milyen volt ma a suli?

-A legrosszabb. - szólta el magát Elena, gondolkodás nélkül, ahogy elindult kezet mosni, még Jeremy elott.

-Találkoztál Damon-nel? - érdeklodött Ric, ahogy o is leült az asztalhoz, várakozva a többiekre.

-Igen. És szörnyu volt minden. - panaszkodott a lány. Úgy gondolta, Ric már a családja, ha neki nem, akkor kinek mondaná el azt, ami bántja? - Meg akart csókolni és nem engedtem.

Síri csend volt a kijelentés után, de várhatóan, Jeremy újra mókát uzött belole.

-Te aztán egy igazi gyökér vagy! - Elena megszeppenve állt mellette, mire kézbe kapta a törülközot és a fiú fejéhez vágta.

-Miért vagy ennyire szemét? - siránkozott, ahogy mindketten a konyhába siettek ebédelni. - Csak nem akarom, hogy elítéljenek. Nem akarom, hogy a magánéletem a címlapokra kerüljön!

-Eszelos egy csaj vagy te! - csúfondároskodott Jeremy továbbra is. - A pasid megvéd téged egy eszméletlen orülttol, sot, megpróbálja megakadályozni, hogy egy vércsomag legyél, majd itt tölti az éjszakát, és te nem mered megcsókolni, mert félsz, hogy megtudják?

Elena bevallva, hogy tévedett, a földet bámulta, majd elkezdte piszkálni a levest. Igaza volt Jeremy-nek, mint majdnem mindenkinek: hülyén viselkedett és beszélnie kellett Damon-nel mindenképpen, minél hamarabb. Az ebéd körülbelül egy órát tartott, miután Elena felsietett a szobájába, Jeremy-re hagyva a mosogatást. Nem volt türelme takarítani, szüksége volt egy piheno szundikálásra, mielott még Damon megérkezik, ahogy ígérte. Ezzel a tervével azonban jócskán elkésett, ugyanis Damon a lány naplóját olvasva feküdt az ágyon és mellette Elena telefonja volt. A látszat egyáltalán nem csalt, Damon túl volt már Elena összes sms-én, most pedig szinte a napló végén volt az olvasással.

-A naplómat olvasod? - kérdezte Elena, amint úgy érezte, hogy megsértették intim szféráját. Odalépett és kivette a férfi kezébol a könyvecskét és beledobta a legközelebbi fiókba. - És az sms-eim nézegeted?

-Semmit nem találtam, amit ne tudnék, ne aggódj! - Damon felült, úgy nézett Elenára, hogy a lány ki tudta olvasni szemeibol azt, hogy büszkeségében vérig sértodött.

-Mikor jöttél? - próbált kedvesen közeledni Elena, de nem ült oda mellé, inkább a vele szemben levo székre csüccsent, onnan nézett rá a férfire, aki komor volt és kemény arca ellentmondást nem turt.

- Amikor elkezdtél veszekedni Jeremy-vel.

Elena halkan sóhajtott, tiszta szívbol remélte, hogy a vámpír elég késon érkezett ahhoz, hogy ne hallja a veszekedést, amiben Jeremy jól kioktatta, de tévedett. Most aztán nekiállhatott magyarázkodni.

-Beszélnünk kell. - mondta Elena és felnézett, hogy lássa Damon arcát, miközben kitálal az érzelmeirol.

-Kímélj meg a beszélgetéstol, Elena! - rivallt rá Damon, immár o volt a harmadik ma, aki ezt tette Elenával. - Ha el akarod mondani, hogy nem vagy erre készen, akkor inkább ne fáradj. Rájöttem magamtól is, hogy te ezt nem akarod. Szégyenled, hogy velem vagy, nem mersz közeledni hozzám, míg én bármit megtennék érted. Ne fáraszd magad, Elena. Annyiszor túl estem már ezen a beszélgetésen, ahol elmondod, hogy neked ez nem könnyu, hogy hagyjak idot és nem tudod mit érzel. Nem kell többet magyarázkodnod, a világosnál is világosabb, hogy neked ez kín, és mindig Stefan lesz az!

A szavak csak úgy csapták Elena arcát, ahogy minden egyes hang pofonként érkezett el hozzá. Nem számított ennyire oszinte beszélgetésre, és most, hogy tudta, hogy így érez Damon, könnyebb lett volna elengedni ot, de mégsem tette. Minden zavart volt, nem értettek semmit és tisztázni kellett ezer dolgot. Régebben nem lett volna ennyi ereje, de most képes volt arra, hogy szembe szálljon Damon sértett érzéseivel.

-Tévedsz. - mondta nyugodtan, hogy megelozze a veszekedést. - Ha Stefan kellett volna, akkor nem lennénk most itt. És azért vagyunk itt, hogy megmagyarázzam, ami történt ma.

-Nincs mit magyarázni, csak engedjük el egymást végre, jó? Elegem van a sok szenvedésbol! - Damon hangja elhalkult, nagyot nyelt, ahogy ránézett Elenára és látta, hogy reménytelen a szerelme.

-Damon, figyelj rám! - szólt Elena, hangja elcsuklott, ahogy a sírás környékezte. odalépett Damon-hez és arcát megragadta pici kezeivel. - Nekem nem másra van szükségem! Nem akarlak elengedni! Arra van szükségem, hogy meghallgasd amit mondani akarok.

-Miért nem csókoltál meg? - kérdezte komor hangnemmel Damon, és szemrebbenés nélkül nézett Elenára.

-Mert idióta voltam. Azt hittem, hogy érdekel, hogy más mit gondol majd rólam, azt hittem, elítélnek majd, amiért veled vagyok Stefan után, de már nem számít. Rájöttem, hogy te sokkal többet érsz, mint valami átlagos ember véleménye.

A lány látta, ahogy Damon szemei ellágyulnak és újra gyengéd, szerelmes pillantással néz rá a lányra. Hatott az oszinte beszéd, amit Elena órákig tervezett, bár nem pont ilyent akart, de hasonlóra sikerült és örült, hogy megoldódtak a problémák. Nem szerette volna elveszíteni a férfit, nem egy ilyen gyerekes viselkedés miatt. Damon másodpercek alatt leteperte Elenát, hevesen csókolta meg az ajkait, miközben kezei gyorsan fedezték fel a lány noies testének apró részleteit. Bolondító volt, ahogy megérintette, az illata még mindig olyan izgató volt, mint eddig, egyedül a vágy nott, folyton folyvást csak nott, gyarapodott és kijött belole ilyen apró kitörések által. Elena feleszmélve a helyzetre, visszacsókolt, átkarolta a férfit és magára húzta testét, megbirkózva a nehézséggel, ami nyomta a testét és a tömérdek érzelemmel, ami nyomta a szívét. Annyi érzés keringett benne, hogy szinte lehetetlen volt leírni, elmondani vagy kimutatni, utoljára ilyen Las Vegas utcáin érzett, abban a bizonyos hálószobában, ahol minden ellenállás megszunt köztük és eggyé váltak, egyéb mellékérzelmek nélkül. Csak ok számítottak akkor, ketten, senki más rajtuk kívül.

Damon hatalmas erejével szétbontotta a cipzárt Elena ruháján, eltakarva saját testével a csupasz bort, ami alatta volt, majd érezte, ahogy Elena hihetetlen erovel tépi szét ingének minden egyes gombját és hajítja a földre a vékony ruhadarabot. Elena kezei végigtapogatták a vámpír összes izmait, érezte a hatalmas erot, ami bennük rejlik és izgatottan vágyott arra, hogy az összes ero rázúduljon és Damon a magáévá tegye, megfeledkezve minden szabályról.

-Elena! - úgy rezdült meg a két ember az ágyon, hogy szinte megállt Elena szíve Damon alatt. Jeremy eltakarva szemeit, fura arcot vágva, állt a nyitott ajtó elott, háta mögött Alaric, egyik szemével oda nézve, a másikkal nem. - Öhm...azt hiszem, le kellene gyertek!

Jeremy gyorsan eltunt az ajtóból, Alaric követte és Elena arcát eltakarva, érezte, ahogy Damon eltunik róla és testét simogatja a huvös szél. A vámpír lepattant Elenáról és látva, hogy az ingének annyi, úgy döntött, hogy semmit nem vesz fel magára. Odalépett Elenához, hogy segítsen neki felöltözni, majd gyöngéden megragadta az arcát, ami szinte sírva fakadt.

-Kicsim, ne aggódj. Velük is megtörténik. - halkan nevettek egyet, majd elindultak lefele a lépcson, ketten, kézen fogva. - Remélem nyomos okod van, amiért lemondtam egy szenzációs légyottot.

-Damon, a fenébe, kímélj meg a részletektol! - mordult rá Alaric, de örült, hogy Damon befogja majd a száját, amint leérkezik a lépcson és belép a nappaliban. Meg is történt az, amire számított.

-Te most szórakozol velem... - mondta Damon, ahogy meglátta az érkezett vendéget a nappali egyik kanapéján. - Mit keres itt ez a ribanc?

-Sofie? - kérdezte Elena és szemeit forgatni kezdte, ahogy a vámpírlány ártatlan szemeket meresztve nézett fel rá.


	11. Az igaz szerelem ereje

-Nem volt ahova menjek. - szólt remegő hangon Sofie, ahogy végig nézett szinte mindenkin a nappaliban. Damon szemöldökét összehúzva állt előtte, háta mögött szorosan hozzá simult Elena, ahogy azon töprengtek, hogy mi hozta ide Sofie-t és egyáltalán mit keresett náluk. Ez nem volt szokásos, normális, elfogadható.

-Na ne viccelj! - mondta harsogva Damon, majd újra forgatni kezdte a szemeit, egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy megint közbe tesz a lány nekik. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy újra át fogja, át akarja őket verni. - Mit keresel itt?

Sofie szemeiből megindultak a könnyek, lassan utat törtek maguknak a puha arcán, ami még mindig teljesen be volt fedve a vastag porral. Még gyenge volt, de egyre inkább feltűntek az emlékek a történtekről, és remegni kezdett, ahogy majdhogynem érezte, ahogy Mikael eltöri újra a hátgerincét.

-Sofie, mi a baj? - dőlt közelebb Alaric a szemben levő kanapéról, hogy jobban hallja, amit a lány mondani fog.

-Csak egyedül maradtam...És senkinek nem vagyok fontos. - pityergett, miközben egyre jobban fojtogatta a zokogás, amit eddig erőteljesen vissza sikerült tartania.

-Elég az, ha magadnak fontos vagy! Tűnjél szépen el innen. - odalépett hozzá Damon és megragadva a vékony karát, felemelte a kanapéról és a falhoz csapta vámpírsebességgel. - Meg ne lássalak még egyszer itt, megértetted?

-Damon.. - emelte meg hangját Ric, miközben megpróbálta leszedni a férfit az aprócska lányról. - Várj már egy percet. hadd mesélje el, mi történt.

Damon tüzet okádva lépett hátra és tért vissza Elenához, aki megragadta karát és nyugtatgatni próbálta. Még ő is zavarba volt, már ott lemaradt, hogy Sofie megjelent a nappalijukban és azóta nem igazán értett semmit.

-Sofie. Mi történt, hogy ide jöttél segítségért? - kérdezte gyengéden Alaric. Mindig kedves volt mindenkihez, szíve soha nem volt kemény, helyén volt az esze és tudta, mikor hogy kell bánni az emberekkel. Ezt a tulajdonságát vámpírokkal sem veszítette el.

-Elvitt.. - ahogy kimondta az első szót, a lány sírva fakadt és úgy zokogott, mint egy kisgyerek.

-Ki vitt el? - tette fel a következő kérdést Damon, hangja nyugodtabb volt és megértőbb. Nem értette, ki bánthatta ezt az aprócska lányt, aki a légynek sem ártott volna, bár Klaus csapatjába tartozott, nagyon jól tudták, hogy nem gonoszkodás a legfőbb tulajdonsága.

-Elvitt és bántott... - könnyezett tovább a lány, alig jött ki néhány szó a száján. - Olyan gonosz volt...

Sofie felnézett Damon-re, és szemei újra megteltek könnyekkel. Barna szemei csillogtak a nedvességtől és látszott bennük a szenvedés, szinte ki lehetett olvasni az egész múltat belőle.

-Mi történt? Mondj el mindent! - mozdult még közelebb Alaric, hiszen Sofie olyan halkan beszélt, hogy senki nem értette.

-Nem tudom, csak felkeltem és ott voltam, vele, megkötve. - felállt a kanapéról és Damon fele fordult, mintha tudtára akarna adni valamit, mintha meg akarna magyarázni egy dolgot. - Aztán minden percben eltörte a nyakam, a gerincem, amíg elveszítettem az eszméletem és elgyengültem. Nincs erőm többet küzdeni ellene..

Az utolsó pont volt ez, amikor Sofie teljesen elgyengült és szinte összerogyott mindenki előtt. A lábai elgyengültek és nem bírt moccanni sem, ahogy érezte, hogy elveszíti egyensúlyát és ha Damon nem kapja el, rögtön a földre zuhan, erőtlenül.

-Kiről beszélsz? - kérdezte Damon, ahogy lassacskán helyre pofozta a lányt.

-Damon... - Elenának lassan elege lett az egészből. Idejött ez a lány, aki Damon-t háromszor több ideje ismeri, mind ő és rögtön a karjaiba vetette magát, kihasználva, hogy megbántották. Ez a szenzációs színjáték pedig végleg kihozta a sodrából. Csak figyelt tovább, ahogy Sofie ajkai mozognak, vágynak arra, hogy Damon közelebb és közelebb kerüljön hozzá. - Ne engedd, hogy bántson többet!

-Nem engedem, csak mondd meg, hogy ki volt az! - Damon türelmetlenül tartotta Sofie-t, aki teljes erejével belekapaszkodott a férfi ingébe és örült, hogy annyira erős volt, hogy megtartotta.

-Mikael... - hunyta le a szemét Sofie, amint a többiek egymásra néztek, tágra nyílt szemekkel és a félelem körüljárta sorra mindegyikőjüket.

* * *

><p>-Ezt nem hiszem el! - dühösen fel-alá járkált Damon a nappaliban, ahogy maga sem hitte el, amit hallott. - Mikael? Mit a jó büdös francot keres itt Mikael?<p>

Alaric aggódva nézett barátjára, akinek a kérdésére nem tudott nyugtató választ adni. Egyikőjük sem tudta a választ erre, még Sofie sem, aki már ledőlve a kanapéra pihent és figyelt, hátha kitalálnak valami megoldást.

-Nem üzent valamit valakinek? - kérdezte Jeremy Sofie-ra nézve, de a lány intett, hogy semmi mást nem tud, mindent elmondott, amit eddig ráruháztak. - Ha csak Klaus meggyilkolása a terv, akkor szerintem ne üssük bele az orrunkat.

-Inkább te ne üsd bele az orrod, Gilbert. - rivallt rá Damon, mire Jeremy száját húzogatva, elhallgatott. - Ismersz te egyetlen olyan ősi vámpírt is, akinek nem volt a tervében keresztbe tenni nekünk?

-Damon! - szólt Elena, miközben a konyhapultnál ült és figyelte, ahogy Damon ing nélkül rohangál a nappali közepén. A vámpír ránézett és szemei szikrát szórtak. - Nem kell így felhúzd magad. Biztos van megoldás.

-Igen, Elena, biztos van. Mindenre van megoldás. - folytatta szokásos zsörtölődését és izmai egyre inkább feszültek, amik az őrületbe kergették Elenát. Lassacskán nem bírt ellenállni a vámpírnak.

-Damon, beszélhetnénk egy percre? - pattant le a székről Elena, ahogy arra várt, hogy a vámpír odalépjen hozzá. Damon közelebb hajolt és átkarolta Elena derekát, miközben szemöldöke továbbra is összehúzva állt. - Sofie...szerintem hazudik. Legalábbis, nem teljesen őszinte velünk.

-Elena, Sofie-t nem láttam így soha, amióta ismerem. Ilyen állapotban egyetlen vámpírt sem láttam még. - magyarázott Damon, majd megpróbálta közelebb húzni magához a lányt. Elena tenyerét a csupasz mellkasára tette, majd felnézett rá, mélyen a szemébe.

-Sofie csak közénk akar állni. Ez a sztori hülyeség, egy ócska terv, aminek még igazságalapja sincs. - Elena kifogyott türelméből és egyre inkább ideges volt, mint nyugodt.

-Elena, lehet, hogy te túl pozitív vagy ezzel kapcsolatosan, mert még nem képes felfogni az agyacskád, hogy mi is történik. - ironikus hangnemmel magyarázta Damon, ahogy öklével elkezdte szorítani Elena derekát. - Segítenünk kell neki, hogy meg tudjunk védeni téged, ha úgy alakul. Bele gondoltál ebbe?

-Damon, itt nem erről van szó! Sofie manipulálni akar, mindig téged akart és most rájött, hogyan hatna a terve. - Elena hangja elcsuklott, majd újra össze szedte az erejét. - Nem rólam van szó, hanem arról, hogy tudja, hogy így bánthat a legjobban!

Damon kifutott türelméből. Ostobának látta Elenát, ahogy képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a gonosz újra a sarkukban van és hiába állítja Sofie, hogy Klaus miatt volt itt, több volt annál Mikael terve, hiszen ha valaki képes a halálból visszatérni, akkor több terve van, mint amennyit felfed.

-Elena, hidd el, hogy csak téged akarlak megvédeni ezzel. - simogatta meg puha arcát a lánynak, aki rögtön elhúzta fejét.

-Nem akarom, hogy Sofie itt legyen, sem azt hogy a közeledben.

-Szóval ez a féltékenységről szól? - kérdezte haragosan Damon.

-Nem, Damon! - Elena hangja hisztibe csapott át, ahogy érthetetlenül butáskodott Damon és sehogy sem értette meg a valódi célját. - Arról szól, hogy ugyanazt akarom, amit te! Megvédeni téged, ahogyan te is engem.

A szobában néma csend állt be, Elena hangja apró visszhangban tűnt el végül. Mindketten bőszülten álltak egymással szemben, Damon bőrének illata megbolondítva Elenát és maga sem hitte volna, de valóban féltékenység is szerepelt a mondandójában. Hiszen tényleg nem akarta senkinek ezt a férfit, de mégis olyan ostobaság volt minden, ami az utóbbi néhány percben elhangzott.

-Jobb lesz, ha én elmegyek. - mondta Sofie, ahogy lassan felállt és újra végignézte a szobában jelenlévőket. Rögtön végigsuhant a szobán, meg nem várva a reakciókat, de megtorpant a bejárati ajtó előtt, ahogy tárva-nyitva állt előtte és két vámpír állt vele szemben. - Te jó ég!

Damon két másodpercen belül megérkezett a lány mellé, teljes erejével hátralökte, vissza a nappaliba, egészen Elenáig. Ugyanolyan szeppent és lepődött volt ő is, mint Sofie, de ő már számított erre, tudta, hogy ha igaz, amit Sofie mondott, akkor ez hamarosan be fog következni. Elena érthetetlenül rohant oda Damon felé, mire a vámpír karjaival megpróbálta a nappaliban tartani. Erőlködése azonban értelmetlen volt, Elena teljes erejével előre vágódott, szinte teljesen ki az ajtón, de ugyanilyen gyorsan hátrált meg is a látványtól, egészen addig, amíg Damon mellkasának ütközött.

-Damon... - hangja félelemmel volt tele, ahogy Damon karjai után nyúlt rémülten, de szerencsére nem kellett sokat kutasson, mert Damon erős karjaival átkarolta Elena derekát és olyan erősen szorította magához, hogy a lány fájdalomtól szisszent fel. Azután magához fordította a lány, arcát a két kezébe vette és gyengéd szemeivel nézett rá.

-Minden rendben lesz, jó? - nyugtatgatta a lányt, aki rémült barna szemeivel kereste a védelmet Damon szemeiben, amibe belekapaszkodhat. - Megígérem, hogy nem esik bántódásod! Elena, figyelj rám! Téged senki nem fog bántani!

-Az nem is olyan biztos! Jobb, ha reálisan nézzük a dolgokat, nem pedig szubjektívan... - szólalt meg Elijah az ajtó másik felén és felnézett, körbe a félfán.

-Úgy látom, nagyon ijesztő párt alkotunk. - Elijah háta mögött Kol vigyorogni kezdett, miközben végig Elenát figyelte, ahogy kétségbeesetten dobogott a szíve és Damon karjai között próbált megnyugodni. - Beengednétek?

* * *

><p>Elena nagyot kortyolt a vízből és felsóhajtott. A két ősi vámpír még mindig ott állt az ajtóban és úgy tűnt, hogy nem tervezik a távozást. Damon közben magára vette Alaric egyik ingét, az övé darabokra volt szaggatva Elena szobájában. A bentieknek eszük ágában sem volt beengedni Elijah-t és Kol-t, már régen nem bíztak bennük, miután a nemes, kedves, megbízható Elijah-ról alkotott kép is tévesnek bizonyult. Mostanra úgy tűnt, hogy mindketten megszokták az ajtó előtt való ácsorgást, mozdíthatatlanok voltak és türelmesen vártak.<p>

-Megmondtam, hogy segíteni akarunk. - mosolygott gyengéden Elijah Damon-re, aki a lépcsőnek támaszkodott, hogy szemmel tarthassa Elenát és az Ősöket egyaránt. - Csak velünk élhetitek túl azt, ami vár rátok. Nem értem mi ez a nagy hűhó a sok semmiért.

-A semmiért? - suhant a küszöb elé Damon, néhány centire Elijah-tól, épp elég volt arra, hogy ne tudjon átnyúlni és elkapni őt. - Te semminek nevezed azt, hogy Elena majdnem meghalt, amikor legutóbb segítettél? Akárhányszor a közelébe kerülsz, tönkreteszed az életünket és ezt nem engedem meg újra.

Damon izzó kék szemei kihívásnak számított úgy Kol-nak, mint Elijah számára is.

-Úgy emlékszem legutóbb Elena Stefan-be volt szerelmes. - nézett körül Elijah a ház irányában. - Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de te voltál az, aki tönkretette Elena életét aznap este.

A vámpír nagyon jól emlékezett arra az estére, hiszen mély nyomokat hagyott benne minden egyes perce. Elijah-nak igaza volt, tönkretette Elena életét, legalábbis egy napra biztosan, és elrontotta a búcsút Stefan-tól. Olyannyira megromlott a kapcsolatuk, hogy Elena egyetlen mondatot sem mondott neki búcsúzóul, és ezt felidézve, belehasítottak a lelkébe.

-Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy újabb kudarc érjen és örökké együtt élj a szánalmas kis életed összes hibájával, akkor engedj be minket, hogy beavathassalak titeket a tervünkbe. - Elijah igazi úriember volt, mint mindig. Nem idegeskedett, normális hangnemben meg tudott mindent beszélni mindenkivel. Persze, kivétel volt, amikor mégsem.

-Elijah. - szólalt meg Elena, odalépve Damon mellé és megszorította a kezét. - Bejönnél?

Damon dühösen bámulta Elenát, majd a lassan a küszöböt átlépő Ősi vámpírra nézett, aki önelégült mosollyal fogta meg Elena kezét és meghajolva, gyöngéden megpuszilta azt. Damon képtelen volt ennyi ostobasággal megküzdeni - Elijah-ban megbízni újra hatalmas hiba volt. Vámpírgyorsasággal csapta neki a férfit a falnak, nyakát odaszorítva a virágos tapétához. Elijah erőlködés nélkül emelte fel a kezét és megfogva Damon izmos nyakát, szorítani kezdte, amíg Damon erőtlenül hullatta le kezeit.

-Fiúk, álljatok le! - szólt Elena, miután Elijah eleresztette ellenfelének nyakát és leporolta zakóját. Damon segítség nélkül pattant fel és szemei sötéten néztek a folyton mosolygó vámpírra. Érezte, ahogy szemfogai erőlködve próbálnak előtörni foghúsából, de erősebb volt ő annál, minthogy Elijah kedvére tegyen.

-Talán menjünk be a nappaliba. - mondta Elijah és intett Kol-nak, hogy maradjon ott és várakozzon. Őt Elena nem hívta be, még egykor tőle tanulta azt, hogy a szavaival gondosan bánjon és most saját tanítványa fordult ellene. - Úgy hiszem, szükségetek lesz egy szilárd alátámasztási pontra, miután elmesélek mindent.

Mikor mindenki kényelembe helyezte magát, Elijah talpon maradva, szokásos elbűvölő beszédével nekilátott annak, amit idehozott.

-Úgy hiszem, azt már mind tudjátok, hogy Mikael visszatért. - a vámpír Sofie-ra nézett, amit senki nem értett, mert senki nem tudta, hogy ők ketten ismerik egymást. Az sem volt kizárva, hogy Elijah tudja, hogy Sofie kicsoda, ami nem feltétlen kellett kölcsönös legyen, hiszen Elijah mindenkiről nagyon jól tudta, hogy ki az. - Az apámat Niklaus öcsém által volt meggyilkolva és bevallom, hogy sokáig előttem is rejtély volt a visszatérése, amíg rá nem jöttem arra, hogy hogyan is sikerült neki. Elena, kedves, közelebb lépnél hozzám?

Elena megszeppenve ült továbbra is a helyén, amíg eljutott az agyáig, hogy mit kért tőle Elijah. Felállt a kanapéról, majd néhány lépést tett Elijah felé.

-A nyakláncod... - vette kezébe az ékszert, miközben Elenát kirázta a hideg a gyenge érintéstől. - Mágikus. Egyetlen vámpír sem vehet irányítása alá, amíg hordod. Amióta megjöttem, gondolkodom rajta, hogy mégis hogy sikerült Damon-nek?

Jeremy, Alaric és Elena halkan nevetett a mondaton, míg Damon morogva ült a helyén, támadásra készen, ha rosszul sülnének el a dolgok. Egyáltalán nem bízott Elijah szavaiban és nyomos oka volt rá, hogy így tegyen.

-Jeremy. - intett Elijah, mire Jeremy oda lépett hozzá és kíváncsian várta, hogy mit tervez. Az Ősi vámpír megragadta Jeremy kezét és megemelte. - A gyűrűd...Fontos darab mind a te, mind Mr. Saltzman életében.

-Kérlek, szólíts Alaric-nak. - nevetett Alaric, miközben rájött, hogy Elijah csukott szemekkel is többet tud róluk, mint bárki más.

-Köszönöm, Alaric. - udvariasan mondta, majd Damon felé pillantott és rögtön ott termett előtte. Számított arra, hogy Damon megpróbál védekezni, és ahogy várta, fel is állt a vámpír. - Az idősebb Salvatore, birtokolja a csodálatos Lapis Lazuli követ. Bárcsak Katherine okosabb lett volna.

Elijah ironikus hangja egyre inkább bőszítette Damon-t. Nagyon kezdett elege lenni ebből az élcelődő mesélésből. Remélte, hogy Elijah gyorsan a lényegre tér.

-Mindannyian birtokoltok valamit, ami természetfeletti, nem átlagos, mágikus. Jeremy a halált átverő gyűrűvel rendelkezik, Damon magában egy vámpír, ami felettébb lehetetlen és természetfeletti, Elena pedig minden faj közül a legtökéletesebb - egy hasonmás. Nos, biztosan azt kérditek, hogy mi az összefüggés ezek között és mi a lényeg. Mikael is rendelkezik valamivel, ami a tiéteknél sokkal lényegesebb, ezen esetben sokkal is rejtélyesebb. Természetesen azon kívül, hogy vámpír és az első a világon, birtokában van egy rendkívül ritka és különleges nyakéknek, ami semmit sem ér Elena hasonmás vére nélkül.

Damon megrémülve nézett rá a lányra, akinek az arcán olyan rendkívüli bátorság volt, hogy az idősebb Salvatore is megrémül tőle. Végre megértette, hogy miért erőltette Elijah azt, hogy bekerüljön a Gilbert házba és elmondja, amit tud.

-Valamilyen áldozatra készül Mikael, amihez szükséges a hasonmás? -kérdezte Alaric tudakolózva.

-Mikael a citrinből és ametisztből készült ék segítségével kapcsolatot tudott teremteni az összes ilyen csodaműszerrel. - Elijah újra megborzongatta Elenát, ahogy megsimogatta bőrét, kezébe véve a nyakláncot. - Minden valószínűséggel azért van itt, hogy megölje Klaus-t, de ez a folyamat közel sem olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy azt Sofia barátotoknak felvázolta. Ahhoz, hogy Klaus meghaljon fehér tölgypor nélkül, szükséges a hasonmás vére.

Az utolsó mondat után szinte mindenki tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a vendéget, aki beavatta őket a valódi okokba. Jeremy aggódva karolta át Elenát, aki ugyanilyen aggódó pillantást vetett Damon-re. Damon ennyi idő alatt már végig járt 1001 utat, amivel megmentheti szerelmét, mégis mindegyik kudarcot vallott a fejében és nagy bizonyossággal a valóság sem lenne különböző.

-Elena újra meg kell haljon, ahhoz, hogy Klaus meghaljon? - kérdezte érthetetlenül Alaric, türelmetlenségében felállt a kanapéról.

-Elena vére kell a hibrid halálához, de nem egyszerű áldozat. Ez egy nagyon bonyolult folyamat, és sok apróságon múlik az egész. A hasonmás, azaz Elena, és az ametisztből készült medál az alapja az egésznek, azonban van itt néhány bukkanó. - automatikusan szemei Damon-re szegeződtek. - Az áldozat teliholdkor kell történjen és természetesen Elena jelen kell legyen. Ahhoz, hogy hatásos legyen, a hasonmás vére át kell itatódjon vámpírvérrel.

Elijah apró szüneteket tartott, hogy feldolgozzák a többiek a hallottakat. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy amit mondani fog, konfliktusokat fog okozni mindannyiuk életében, de szüksége volt erre a tervében.

-Mit jelent ez? - kérdezte Elena, érthetetlenül bámulva Damon-ról Elijah-ra.

-Mit is jelent ez, Damon? - adta át a szót Elijah, hogy megmutassa mindkettejüknek, hogy mennyire nehéz lesz minden ettől a perctől.

-A hasonmásnak innia kell egy vámpír véréből, miközben a vámpír az ő vérét issza, egészen addig, amíg teljesen át nem itatódik minden egyes szövet a testében. - mondta remegő hanggal Damon, ahogy szemeit egy másodpercig sem vette le Elenáról.

-Te jó ég... - szólalt meg Elena, ahogy lassan remegni kezdett a frissen beszerzett információktól. Szemében félelem volt, amiről Damon tudta, hogy senki sem tudja eltüntetni rajta kívül. A vámpír felállt a helyéről és elindult Elena felé, de Elijah karát kinyújtva megállította.

-A legnehezebb azonban még hátra van. - Elijah hangja természetes maradt továbbra is. - A hasonmás vére nem egyszerű vámpírvérrel kell kicserélődjön. Egyedül úgy fog sikerülni az egész, ha a hasonmás vére azzal a vérrel itatódik át, amellyel kölcsönösen átadták magukat az egymás iránti vágynak, a tökéletes érzelmeknek és egyszerre pezsgett vérük, ahogy egymásévá lettek. Vagyis az igaz szerelme vérére van szükség.

Damon megértette, hogy miért állította meg Elijah őt az imént, tudta nagyon jól, hogy az Ősi vámpír mire célzott és attól könnyek csordultak a szemébe. Elena arcát fürkészte, ami határozatlan volt, érthetetlen és fájdalmas pillantása láthatatlan késekkel szúrta tele Damon mellkasát.

-Mikael terve az, hogy megszerzi Elenát, megejti az áldozatot, majd hogy végleg vége legyen mindennek, megöli a hasonmást. - terített ki Elijah mindent. - Ami azt jelenti, hogy...

-Elena vámpír lesz. - folytatta a mondatot Damon, majd hangja elcsuklott és nagyot nyelt. A kín, amivel harcolt a könnycseppek ellen, szinte megremegtette az egész testét. Hallotta, ahogy Elena halk zokogásba kezd és alig kap levegőt, miközben mellkasa egyre gyorsabban emelkedik. Odarohant hozzá és olyan szorosan ölelte át, hogy szinte eltűnt a karjai közt a gyengéd lány. Elena Damon mellkasába temette arcát és néhány másodperce abbahagyta a sírást, mivel újabb kérdés érkezett, ami őt is érdekelte.

-Akkor tulajdonképpen Damon változtatja vámpírrá Elenát? - kérdezte Jeremy odafordulva Elijah-hoz.

-Nem, Jeremy. - válaszolta Elijah, ahogy minden szempár felé szegeződött és a választ várva, pislogás nélkül bámulták őt. - Stefan változtatja Elenát vámpírrá, ő itatja meg és iszik majd a véréből, hogy teljes legyen az áldozat..


	12. Se veled, sem nélküled

Damon a Salvatore ház nappalijában állt. Még mindig tönkre volt menve a teljes szoba, a Stefan-nel való veszekedés óta nem volt ideje megjavíttatni semmit. Ott állt egyedül, a nagy doboz fa, muszerek és csavarok mellett, amiket a minap szerzett be a javításokra. Egyedül volt, senki más nem volt a házban, Stefan már rég nem járt haza a villába. A vámpírnak szüksége volt egy kis egyedüllétre, bár tudta, hogy most Elena mellett lenne a helye. Elena biztonságban volt Elijah mellett, most már belátta o is, miután az osi vámpír oszintén elmondta amit tudott. Annak ellenére, hogy még nem találtak megoldást, bízott benne és ott hagyta Elenát Elijah kezei közt, hogy megvédje, amíg vissza nem megy. Most azonban esze ágában sem volt visszamenni. A fejében folyton Elijah szavai keringtek, az igaz szerelemrol, ami Elenát vámpírrá változtathatná. Damon tudta, hogy friss a kapcsolata Elenával, de azelott már annyiszor megmentette ot, annyiszor kiállt mellette és megvédte - a semmiért? Kissé csalódottan jött el a Gilbert házból, tudta, hogy hamarosan vele vagy nélküle, Elijah megtalálja azt a megoldást, ami számára és Elena számára is elonyös. Hogy is ne találhatna olyant, amibol saját maga is hasznot húzhat?

Damon vére pezsegni kezdett az idegességtol, de gyorsan lenyugtatta magát, ahogy belegondolt, hányszor élte már át ezt ezelott is, hányszor szenvedett már amiatt, hogy Elena nem akarta ot, mennyi eset volt már rá, hogy nemet kapott válaszként. A maga mögött hagyott múltban annyi tapasztalattal rendelkezett, hogy meg sem kellett volna érintse az, hogy szerelme talán mégsem ot szereti igazán. Katherine is kihasználta, ki játszott belole minden örömöt és pont amikor úgy gondolta, hogy megmenthetetlen, megjelent Elena a bájos kis arcával és megmentette. Miért ne történhetne meg még egyszer? Hiszen elvégre Elena véreiben is ott csörgedezett a Petrova-gén. Igazából, abba, hogy Elena soha nem lesz teljesen az övé, már elfogadta ott legbelül, mélyen, valójában az zavarta, hogy amikor végre egy nagyon rövid ideig belekóstolhat a tiltott gyümölcsbe és megkaphatja azt, amiért annyit harcolt, pont akkor történik minden rossz. Mintha egy folyamatos esofelho járna fölötte és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor boldog Damon, megrázza magát és zuhan a jéghideg eso rá, csak ömlik és elárassza oket, elsodorja távol Elenától.

A mély gondolkodásban észre sem vette, hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílt és belépett rajta egy vendég, akire nem számított. Sofie tunt elo a falak mögül, aggódó mosolyt felvillantva, belépett a nappaliba és körülnézett a szerszámok között.

-Ráférne egy felújítás.. - jegyezte meg, miközben kecsesen sétálgatott és magas sarkú cipoje hangosan kopogott a padlón.

-Igen, azon vagyok! - zökkent vissza a földre Damon, majd besétált a konyhába, egyedül hagyva Sofie-t, aki tovább leltározott a Salvatore villa nappalijában. - Italt?

-Jöhet. - szólt távolról, ahogy összevissza bámult a szobában és mindent megmozdított, megvizsgált. - Mit keresel itt?

Damon-t meghökkentette a kérdés. Értelmetlen volt és hülye, ez az o háza volt, akkor jött oda, amikor akart és szó sem volt arról, hogy bárki idegen szabadon ki-be sétálhat. Épp ideje volt szorosabbra fogni a gyeplot, és tenni valamit a sok kellemetlen látogató ellen.

-Ez az én házam. Te mit keresel itt?

-Megnéztem, élsz-e még. - kuncogott Sofie, abbahagyva a kutatást és kivéve Damon egyik kezébol a poharat. - Miért nem vagy Elenával?

Sofie egybol a lényegre tért, nem húzta az idot, amit akart azt megkérdezte, hiszen tudta jól, hogy Damon nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy elutasítsa segítségét. Damon magányos farkasként lépett az ablakhoz egy pohár bourbon-nel és kinézett.

-Nincs szüksége rám.. - mondta mély hangon, majd egybol megitta az összes italt, ami a pohárba volt öntve. Visszafordult a nappali felé és ironikusan nevetett. - Ott van neki Ric és Jeremy családnak, Elijah a védoangyal és Stefan a reménytelenül romantikus hu szerelme.

-Egy barom vagy.. - nevetett Sofie, majd odasétált Damon mellé és komolyan nézett rá. Mélyen a szemébe nézett és látta a félelmet az égszín kék szempárban. - Látom rajtad, hogy félsz..

-Azt nem látod, hogy idegesítesz? Húzz el innen, elegem van beloled. - válaszolt durván Damon, majd megszorította Sofie csuklóját. - Régen a barátom voltál, Sofia! A barátom! Akiben megbíztam. A te instabil világod miatt végig kellett nézzem, ahogy Elena vérét veszi az az undorító hibrid és most miattad veszítem el Elenát is, mert egy szemét, manipulatív ribanc vagy! Pont, mint Katherine.

Sofie elhallgatott egy percre, ahogy a szavak elérték elméjét és értelmet kaptak. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit keres itt, egyáltalán azt sem, hogy minek jött ide. Egyáltalán mit gondolt? Idejön majd, segít önszántából valakin és mindent megbocsátanak neki? Ha erre számított, a kicsi lány nagyot tévedett. Damon mindenre emlékezett tisztán és bár segített neki Mikael ellen, nem azért tette, mert olyan szoros volt a barátságuk.

-Utálsz, és megértem, de..

-Megérted egy francot! Hányingerem van toled és a csodás barátaidtól. Tunj el az életembol és vidd magaddal a hozzád hasonló görényeket is, vagy megöllek titeket egytol egyik, esküszöm! - Damon lecsapta Sofie kezét és ott hagyva egyedül a lányt, elindult a szobája felé, hogy zuhanyozzon.

-Elena szeret téged. - mondta Sofie remego hanggal. Damon-nek nagyon is igaza volt és nem tagadta többé. Elárulta oket, ot, a legjobb barátját és ez megbocsájthatatlan volt. De az utolsó szó még neki is kijárt. - Nagy szüksége van rád, és tönkreteszed a kapcsolatotokat ha itt ülsz tétlenkedve.

-A kapcsolatom Elenával halálra van ítélve. Soha nem muködött és hülye voltam, hogy azt reméltem, hogy most fog.. - állt meg egy pillanatra, visszafordulva a vámpír, majd fájdalommal teli pillantást vetett Sofie-ra.

-Alábecsülöd Elenát. - mondta végül Sofie és elviharzott, még mielott a választ megkaphatta volna a férfitol..

/

Damon belépett a zuhanyzókabin ajtaján és elindította a vizet. Hideg testén érezte, ahogy a forró vízcseppek a sejtjeit felmelegítik, ahogy a gondolatokat kimossák a fejébol és lazítani tudott néhány percre. Tulajdonképpen fél óra telt el így, a lecsapódó goz beborított mindent a szobában és a levegot forróvá, nehézzé változtatta. Fél óra áztatás után elzárta a csapot és kilépett a szobába, ahol magára csavart egy törülközot és kezével megrázta dús, fekete haját, ami kifröcskölt néhány csepp vizet. Néhány másodperc után vámpírhallásával kezdett fülelni, hallotta, ahogy a bejárati ajtó nyílik és megérkezik valaki a Salvatore villába, valaki, aki ember. Rögtön meg tudta mondani, hogy ki az, bárhol megismerte a gyors szívverést, a gyakori levegovételt, amit a hatalmas vámpírház váltott ki a vendégbol. A lány gyakori légzése ellenállhatatlan volt, apró, rövid, de sok egymásutáni légzése a Salvatore névnek volt köszönheto, ami a lehetetlent is elohozta belole. A vámpír hallotta, ahogy a lány lepakolja táskáját a bejárati ajtó mellett levo kis szekrényre, felakassza a kocsikulcsot az akasztóra és néhányszor szólítja ot a nevén. Lépéseit is tisztán hallotta és csukott szemmel is körül tudta volna írni az utat, amit megtett néhány perc alatt. Elena belépett a nappaliba, és Damon azt is hallotta, ahogy mélyet sóhajt, látva a roncsokra tört bútorokat, a poros padlót és kanapét, az újításra szoruló kandallót és a rongyokból álló függönyöket, amik valamikor olyan gyönyöruek voltak ebben a házban. Ezután visszafordult, benézett az italos pulthoz és újabb sóhajtás követte útját, miközben csalódottan szólította néhányszor Damon-t. A vámpír azonban nem mozdult, kové dermedten állt, eszméletét vesztve hallgatta, ahogy az apró léptek elindulnak felfele a lépcson és újra elhangzik a neve.

-Damon..? - hallotta a vékony, gyenge hangot, majd hallotta ahogy a hálószoba ajtaja kinyílik és benéz Elena. Egy mérföldnyire távol is meg tudta volna ismerni az illatát, az enyhe vanília keveredését a puha, tökéletes borének baba illatával. - Itt vagy, Damon...?

Észbe kapva, kilépett a fürdoszobából, megfeledkezve arról, hogy egyetlen törülközoben volt, arra késztetve Elenát, hogy tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulja ot, majd hirtelen, elpirulva, elforduljon és zavarba jöjjön. Olyan távol állt meg a vámpír, amennyire csak tudott. Szüksége volt arra, hogy egy idore távol legyen Elenától, hogy mindketten tisztázhassák gondolatait. Természetesen, visszament volna a Gilbert házba még ma, de Elena tiltott gyümölcsként szerepelt a listáján, ami az érzéseit illeti. Elijah okos ember volt, annak ellenére, hogy sokszor alábecsülték már ot, és nagyon jól tudta, hogy Elena nincs túl Stefan elvesztésén és ha valaki, akkor o az, akit igazán szeretett és igazán viszontszerette Elenát. De Damon érzéseit senki nem kérdojelezhette meg - amit o érzett a lány iránt, bár veszélyes és közel sem olyan tökéletes volt, mint Stefan érzései, akkor is sokszor erosebb volt, mint ahogy o is.

-Szia! - mondta lelkesen Elena, miközben képtelen volt Damon szemeibe nézni. Félt, hogy azt fogja látni, amire számít, és tudta, hogy nem fogja tudni megmagyarázni a kérdéseit. Még nem tudta, hova tegye ezt a rengeteg veszélyt, menekülést, az osök visszatérését és összezavarodott volt, tulajdonképpen azt sem tudta, hogy mi késztette arra, hogy eljöjjön Damon után. Egyszeruen úgy érezte, hogy szüksége van a férfire, mindig szüksége volt és nélküle annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogy rögtön feladott volna mindent. - Uhm. Zavarok?

-Elena, te soha nem zavarsz. - fürkészte Damon a lány arcát, arra várva, mikor vesz elég bátorságot ahhoz, hogy a szemébe nézzen és bevallja azt, amire számít. Eddig úgy tunt, gyáván meghúzza magát a témától és esze ágában sincs errol beszélni most, és ez csalódottságot okozott Damon-nek még jobban. Tudta, hogy haladéktalanul tisztázniuk kell a dolgokat, megbeszélni mindent, és most az egyszer a lánynak kellett megtennie a lépést ahhoz, hogy feszültség nélkül megbeszélhessék problémáikat.

-Készülsz valahova? - kérdezte Elena, nézelodve a szobában. hónapok óta nem járt Damon hálószobájában, szinte mindig otthon találkoztak vagy a nappaliban. Végre elég bátorságot vett ahhoz, hogy néhány másodpercre rápillantson, majd gyorsan elfordult, azt tettetve, hogy másra figyel, míg a vámpír mozdulatlanul állt továbbra is a fürdoszoba ajtajában.

-Hozzád. - mondta lényegre töroen a vámpír még mindig egy helyben állva, tovább fürkészve Elena viselkedését. Próbálta megfejteni a lányt, de képtelenség volt. Egyszerre annyi mindent csinált, bámulta a festményeket, leltározott az éjjeliszekrényen, nézte a fényképeket és közbe vetett egy-egy pillantást rá, a férfira, aki ott állt egy szál rongyban és mögötte a pára rohamosan kicsapódott. A forró víz a testén is megjelenített néhány vízcseppet, amik lassan folydogáltak az izmok körül.

-Azt hittem, ma már nem jössz vissza. - vallotta be a lány, lecsüccsenve az ágy szélére és maga elé bámulva egy darabig. - Jól vagy?

-Attól függ, milyen szempontból nézzük! - kuncogott ironikusan a vámpír, majd száját húzogatva, úgy döntött, hogy odamegy a lányhoz és megkezdeti a gyötrést, ami elkerülhetetlen volt. Elena megszeppenve ült Damon elott, ahogy a férfi egyetlen törülközoben állt elotte és lenézett rá azokkal a gyönyöru szemekkel. Végre összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy szembe nézzen vele és látta azt, amitol annyira félt. Látta nagyon jól a vámpír csillogó szemeiben a fájdalmat, amit megpróbált elrejteni, a csalódást a lehetetlen vágyak elfojtása miatt és látta a reménytelen szerelem tükrözodését, amit o is érzett a lelke mélyén. Hirtelen felállt az ágyról, arra késztetve testét, hogy szorosan odasimuljon a mozdulatlanul álló Damon forró testéhez. A meleg levego körülölelte mindkettejüket, Damon bore verejtékezett és orjíto illatot árasztott mindenhol körülötte.

-Beszélnünk kell. - Elena rájött a vámpír játékmódszerére. Tényleg beszélniük kellett és Damon gyötro, kínzó módszerekhez folyamodott ahhoz, hogy elérje, amit akar. Elena tudta jól, hogy mit akar hallani tole a vámpír, csak azon kellett elgondolkodnia, hogy ki tudja-e mondani azt, amire vágyik.

-Szereted még Stefan-t? - tért a lényegre Damon, ahogy hátrébb lépett Elenától és a szekrény felé sietett, hogy felöltözzön. Tudta, hogy a látvány, amit Elenának nyújt, az fájdalmasan szenvedélyessé teszi Elena vérét, de saját magát is gyötörte, ahogy látta a fellobbanó szenvedélyt és vágyat Elena szemében iránta, és nem tudta kielégíteni oket. Nem engedhette, hogy egyikojük is elgyengüljön, mielott tisztáznak mindent. Elena elhallgatott és gondolkodni kezdett. Mit akart ezzel elérni? Nem volt szerelmes Stefan-be, az már rég elmúlt, de hogy vallja be Damon-nek úgy, hogy el is higgye.

-Damon... - szólalt végül is meg, pedig Damon még a szobában sem volt, a gardróbban keresgélt a ruhákért. Elena odasietett a szobarészhez és belépett a hatalmas gardróbba. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora, neki fele annyi ruhája sem volt, mint Damon-nek, ha ezt a helyiséget vesszük. az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy mit fog bent látni, Damon már sötét farmerben, bor cipoben és fekete felsoben volt, ami enyhén rátapadt feszült izmaira. Haja még mindig vizes volt, és ez az orületbe kergette Elenát.

-Mit akarsz, Elena? - szólalt meg Damon, ahogy odasuhant Elena elé, megrémisztve a lányt. szorosan odahajolt hozzá, ajkaik majdnem összeértek, mellkasuk egymásnak nyomódtak, ahogy Damon oszinte, komor, elnézést nem turo pillantást vetett a lányra. - Elmondani, hogy mégis Stefan az, aki kell? Miután megkaptad azt, amit még nem, kipróbáltad milyen és most, hogy újabb alkalmat kapsz arra, hogy visszarohanj hozzá, rögtön megteszed? Tapasztaltam már ezt és hatalmas fájdalmat okozott! Az átkozott szívem szakadt meg, amikor láttam, hogy visszarohansz hozzá, miután úgy itt hagyott téged, mint a kapcát.

Elena dühösen nézett fel Damon sötét szemeivel és nem turte tovább a rágalmazást és a vádakat. Gyenge kezeivel hatalmasat csapott a frissen borotvált arcra, ami váratlanul fordult néhány fokkal arrébb a csapástól. Damon ajkai kissé eltávolodtak egymástól, ahogy Elena tenyere csattant az arcán, majd összeszorította oket és mintha semmi nem történt volna, ugyanolyan pillantással visszanézett Elenára. Megragadta az enyhén feszült kezét Elenának a csuklójától fogva és úgy szorította, hogy Elena felszisszent a fájdalomtól, szemeit azonban egy másodpercre sem vette le Damonérol.

-Ne vedd a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy pofozgass! - fenyegette Damon, miközben érezte, hogy kezdi elveszíteni uralmát a felgyülemlo düh és méreg felett. Annyira küszködött azért, hogy megorizze nyugalmát, tudta, hogy ha most elveszíti a fejét, örök életében bánni fogja.

-Te ne vádolgass engem! - kiáltotta Elena, ahogy harcolt Damon fogságba ejto markolata elol. - Nem én döntöttem úgy, hogy én leszek a hasonmás és arról sem döntöttem, hogy kibe szeressek bele! Szerelmes voltam Stefan-be, és igen, úgy éreztem, hogy az igaz szerelmem. De tudod mit, Damon? Nem tartozom beszámolással neked az érzelmeimrol. Soha nem igazán érdekelt, amit érzek, mindig az volt a fontos, amit te érzel.

-Ha tényleg csak az számítana, hogy én mit érzek, akkor a franc vitt volna Las Vegas-ba, hogy megkeresd a bátyám, aki magasról tett róla, hogy mit csinálunk! - mondta dühösen Damon, ahogy szemei elsötétültek, majd eluralkodott rajta a vörös és elobújt belole valódi vámpír énje. Szemfogai hegyesen elorenyúltak a foghúsából, amik rémületbe kergették minden alkalommal Elenát, most azonban inkább méreg uralkodott benne. - Ha az számított volna, hogy én mit érzek, akkor az elso alkalommal, amikor elkaptalak volna, magamévá teszlek, nem szenvedek és turök érted, mert nem tudod, hogy mi az erosebb benned: a szerelmed Stefan iránt vagy a vágyakozás irántam!

-Hogy lehetsz ennyire ostoba? - kiáltotta Elena, minden erejével kitépve csuklóját Damon kezébol és szemeit dörzsölve, mert nem látott a könnyektol, amik áramlani kezdtek. - A francba is Stefan-nel, téged szeretlek! Annyira ostoba vagy, hogy azt sem veszed észre, hogy mennyire odavagyok érted! Talán ezért nem érdemled meg, hogy téged válasszalak helyette. Mert nem értékeled azt, ami a lábad elott hever, csak akkor, amikor elveszítheted!

Damon elernyedt karokkal állt Elena elott, miközben szemei visszakapták kristály színüket. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen veszekedést folytat majd azzal a lánnyal, aki a mindene. Elena utálta ot, és most végleg elveszítette, ahogy látta, hogy könnyes szemekkel, zokogva fordul meg és sétál ki a gardróbból. Ott sétált elotte el, mindjárt elhagyta a helyiséget, és úgy érezte, sokadszorra, hogy el fogja veszíteni. Most, amikor tényleg az övé volt, elveszítheti és ez felvillantotta a lámpát az agyában. Rögtön ott termett Elena elott, még a gardrób kijárata elott és utat állt, majd ajkai remegve mozogtak. A lány zokogott, Damon nem elso alkalomkor bántotta ennyire meg és már nem bírta. Elveszített mindenkit és fájt neki, hogy ezt az oszlopot is kihúzták alóla. Damon a lány apró, gyöngéd arcát a kezeibe vette és megszorította. Ajkait szorosan odanyomta a lányéhoz és fejét magáéhoz szorította. Azok a vágyak, amik imént elnyomódtak, most mind a felszínre törtek, szenvedélyesen szorította a vékonyka testet a magáéhoz, ahogyan szinte elveszett a karjai között, olyan gyöngéden simult oda. Elena remegve csókolt vissza, még mindig hatással volt rá a veszekedés, de az érzelmei átlépték a határokat. Átkarolta Damon nyakát, aki bal kezével becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és Elenát nekilökte a falnak. Erotlenül harapott egy aprót a vékony borön, ahogy Elena hátát szorítva, tolta magához közelebb és vágyakozva lihegett aprókat, mint mindig. Damon megszakította a csókot, majd felkapta Elena blúzát és két másodpercen belül levette róla, a lánynak fel sem tunt. O csak azt látta szemei elott, hogy mennyire szereti a vámpírt és minél hamarabb arra vágyott, hogy magáévá tegye, újra.

-Damon... - szólt, tüdejében olyan kevés levegovel, hogy szinte sóhajtva mondta ki a nevet. Arca még mindig nedves volt a könnyektol, de már egyikojüket sem érdekelte.

-Van...valami..baj? - kérdezte Damon, egy percre sem megszunve apró csókokat lehelve a lány nyakára, majd az ajkára, meggátolva, hogy választ adjon.

-Tegyél magadévá.. - mondta halkan, ahogy szóhoz jutott, mikor Damon újra a nyakát vette célzásba. Elena halk szavát azonban meghallotta Damon és egyéb parancs után nem várva, felkapta Elenát az ölébe és olyan szorosan magához szorította, hogy a lány újra felszisszent, de már örömében, nem a fájdalomtól...


	13. Mindenki Elenáért

Sofie forró kávét szürcsölve ült a ház nappalijában. Tegnap estétől ott ült és gondolkodott azon, hogy hogyan tovább. Elijah elmondott mindent és most, hogy senkinek sincs szüksége rá, nyugodtan elhagyhatná a várost. Azonban úgy érezte, segítenie kellett volna a többieknek, ha mindenkinek nem, de legalább Damon fontosabb lehetett volna neki, mint Klaus. Bánta amit tett, újra és újra átgondolta, hogy mi történt az este és hogyan őrjöngött dühösen Klaus, ahogy Sofie kitárta előtte az igazságot és azt, amit megtudott Elijah-tól. Ha visszamehetett volna a múltba, bizonyára másképp csinálta volna. Újra átgondolta volna, mielőtt megteszi. De erős érzés keringett benne, ami a hovatartozást illette. Nem akart a gonoszok közé tartozni, sem a rosszakhoz, de tartozni akart valahova és a másik "táborban" már eleget tett azért, hogy kiutálják onnan. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy a csatatér ezen részén legalább szükségük volt rá, ha csak néhány információ erejéért is.

-Mit akarsz most tenni, Klaus? - kérdezte Stefan, ahogy belekortyolt a pohár vérbe, amit nemrég töltött magának. Sofie hallotta, ahogy kisuhant a két férfi a nappaliba és ott Klaus körülnézett, majd egy pillanatra megállt.

-Sofie, te velem jössz! - parancsolta, majd ránézett Stefan-re. - Te túl érzékeny és gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy ezt megtedd velem. Indulj és találkozunk majd ott, ahol megbeszéltük.

Sofie felállt a kanapéról és érdeklődve figyelte a két férfit. Stefan-t nem zavarta az, ahogy beszélt vele Klaus, de abban sem volt biztos, hogy elmegy és hagyja, hogy Stefan azt csinálja, amit tervez.

-Hova megyünk? - szólalt meg végül Sofie és válaszra várva, fürkészte az arcokat.

-El innen. - mondta Klaus, majd dühösen nézett rá Stefan-re. - Indulj!

Klaus visszhangja megrendítette a ház ablakait, mire Stefan kisuhant a házból, hogy elinduljon oda, ahova Klaus elküldte. Gyorsan eltűnt, szinte nem is látták, hogy hova ment. Klaus intett, majd kilépett a házból és Sofie kénytelen volt utána menni, hogy megtudja, mit is tervez ennyire idegesen a hibrid.

* * *

><p>Elijah aggódva állt a nappali közepén. Hajnalodott és estétől várta, hogy Elena újra betoppanjon az ajtón, amelyiken még a délután kiment. Elenának azonban nyoma sem volt és a telefonja órák óta kikapcsolva hevert az ágyán. Sem Elijah, sem Alaric nem tudta, hogy merre van, de nagyon remélték, hogy ott van ahova mondta, hogy megy.<p>

-Nincs válasz.. - mondta Jeremy, ahogy letette a telefont az asztalra, körülbelül ezredszerre.

-Senki nem nyitott ajtót a Salvatore villában. Hol lehetnek? - dörmögött Elijah halkan, miközben fel-le járkált folyton. Éjszaka többször is járt a Salvatore háznál, de senki nem nyitott ajtót és nem tudott bemenni engedély nélkül. Több ötlete nem volt. - Ez hihetetlen. Hogy tűnhet el egy kislány?

-Elenáról beszélünk.. - szólította meg Jeremy, majd kuncogott egy halkat. Bízott benne, hogy Elena Damon-nál lesz és biztonságban van. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy a férfi nem engedné meg, hogy Elenának valami baja essék, főleg nem azért, mert miatta volt rosszkor rossz helyen.

-Hogy lehet ennyire felelőtlen? Elmondtam neki pontosan Mikael tervét. Mégis kiment, hogy az átkozott Salvatore-t megkeresse. Tényleg meg akar halni? - Elijah idegesen nézett rá Alaric-re. - Hívjátok tovább!

Néhány másodperc múlva azonban megcsörrent a bejárati ajtó és Elijah szemrebbenés alatt ott termett, hogy Elenát várva megnézze, ki volt az. Bár tudta, hogy Elenának bizonyára van kulcsa, arra gondolt, talán Damon hozta haza őt. Nagyot tévedett, amikor az ajtó előtt váratlan vendégeket látott.

-Klaus.. - mondta nyugodtan, kissé hátrébb lépve, hogy véletlenül se sikerüljön valakinek őt onnan kirántania. Ott biztonságban volt Klaus elől is és folytathatta tervét kedve szerint, hogy megvédje saját magát. - Mit keresel itt?

-Testvérem! Ezt akár én is kérdezhetném. - mosolygott Klaus azzal az ördögi mosolyával, miközben nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának. - A városba jössz és nem is keresel fel?

Elijah Klaus háta mögé nézett, ahol látta, hogy Kol még mindig nyugodtan ül a tornácon, rá sem hederítve egyik bátyjára sem, és Sofie szégyenkezve áll jó távol az ajtótól, hogy Elijah ne tudja bántani.

-Tudom apád mire készül! - mondta ki komolyan Klaus, ahogy kihúzta magát. - Kérem Elenát és senki másnak nem esik bántódása.

-Azt hiszed annyira búja és eszetlen lennék, hogy átadnám neked az egyetlen fegyvert, amivel legyőzhetnek téged? - nevetett ironikusan Elijah, majd újra komor pillantást vetett a lányra Klaus mögött. - Nem kapod meg őt soha!

Klaus tervét életbe vetve, odasuhant a tornácon heverő Kol mellé, megragadta nyakát és szorosan magához szorította. Kol a hirtelen fájdalomtól csak megszeppent, megpróbált ellenkezni, de Klaus ereje ezerszer nagyobb volt és keményebb.

-Ha nem kapom meg Elenát, sorra megölöm azokat, akik fontosak neked és meg akarod őket menteni az én halálommal! - szólt Klaus és jobban megszorította Kol nyakát. Elijah arca önteltté vállt.

-Mégis mivel fogod ezt megtenni? - nevetett nagyot, majd a válaszra várva, önelégülten pislogott. Tudta, hogy a fehér tölgyből kevés van és Klaus bizonyára nem szerzett belőle semmit, ezért Kol-nak nem eshetett bántódása.

Azonban Sofie közelebb lépett a fiatalabb testvérhez, aki erőtlenül, már feladva állt Klaus karjaiban és arra várt, hogy Elijah megmentse őt. Sofie előhúzott kabátja apró zsebéből egy hatalmas tőrt, aminek hegye fehéren csillogott és egyet pördített rajta, majd Kol szívéhez szegezte.

-Add ide Elenát a saját öcsédért, Elijah! - szólt Klaus, ahogy szemei ördögien megcsillantak és Elijah-ról a mögötte levő Jeremy-re és Alaric-ra szegeződtek.

Elijah megszeppenve, meglepődve állt ott előtte. Ez nem volt benne a terveiben és nem akarta, hogy így alakuljanak a dolgok, de a családja bárminél fontosabb volt számára. Szíve összeszorult, ahogy látta Kol-t Klaus erős karai közt. Kilépett a küszöbre, majd odalépett a tornácra, Klaus és Sofie elé, szemei őszinték voltak, de kemények.

-Elena az este átment Damon-hez és azóta nem tudjuk hol vannak. - mondta nyugodtan majd kezét rátette Klaus szoros karára Kol nyaka körül. - Keresd meg magad.

Klaus dühösen eresztette el Kol nyakát, mire az erejét összeszedve, megpróbált visszavágni. Egyedül Elijah masszív izmai akadályozták meg őt tervében, aki megfogta a vállát és erősen visszahúzta. Nem engedhette, hogy fiatalabb testvére butaságot csináljon. Klaus sokkal erősebb volt nála és szívtelenül végzett volna vele egy pillanat alatt. Kol dühösen morgott és visszaült az előző helyére, olyan erősen csapódott neki a fatornácnak, hogy a fa megrepedt erejétől. Mindenki azt várta, hogy megszabaduljanak már Klaus-tól egy életre...

* * *

><p>Damon odasuhant a konyhapulthoz, amikor hallotta, hogy a kávéfőző jelzett. Kitöltötte a forró kávét és elővett újabb két csészét. Egyes egyedül volt a hatalmas konyhában és a törmelékekből álló nappaliban. Annyiszor nekikezdett már, mégsem sikerült befejezni a renoválást. Most, hogy Elijah megjelent és Elenával sem volt minden rendben, egyáltalán nem volt ideje ilyen butaságokkal foglalkozni. Tudta, hogy valamit előbb utóbb tennie kell, hiszen úgy nézett ki a nappali, mint egy roncstelep, de egyszerűen kedve sem volt rá és türelme sem. Jó néhányszor nekiállt már néhány munkást keresni, de soha nem jutott célhoz.<p>

Dúdolgatva öntötte ki magának az egyik csészébe a kávét és elindult a nappaliba, szokásos helyére, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a megszokott, kényelmes kis kanapé darabokra törve állt és használhatatlan volt. Ahogy ott állt, a nappali és a konyha között, az előszobában, hallotta, ahogy apró lépések, piciny levegővételek egyre erősödnek és gyorsan be tudta mérni azt, hogy hol érkezik meg az illető. Testét mozdulatlanul hagyva, a nappali fele fordulva, fejét balra fordította, ahol rápillantott Elenára, amint az utolsó lépcsőfokon is lelép és felnéz rá onnan.

Egy szál fekete ingben volt, abban, amit Damon gardróbjából szedett össze, mivel ruháihoz túl lusta volt. Így érkezett meg a ház földszintjére és bár kényelmetlenül érezte magát először, rájött, hogy ok nélkül, mert Damon is hasonlóan megcsonkított ruházatban volt. Bár egyetlen fekete farmer volt rajta, az még mindig jobban nézett ki rajta ezerszer, mint Elenán a fekete, illatos ing, amibe még egy fél Elena is beleférhetett volna.

Ahogy összenéztek, Elena elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutott az este és minden más, amire még emlékezett, ami megragadt apró fejében arról, amit átélt azelőtt. Mosolyogva közeledett Damon felé, de úgy tűnt, a vámpír soha nem fogja mosolyra deríteni arcát. Kristály szemei gyönyörűek voltak, de azt sugallták, hogy tegnap óta egyáltalán nem változott semmi. Elenát bizsergette az érzés, hogy minden történtek után még mindig nem változott semmi Damon arckifejezésén. Úgy döntött, hogy megkímélve magukat egy kínos helyzettől, megáll és útját a konyha felé veszi, hogy ne kelljen újabb konfrontációban részt vegyen.

-Jó reggelt. - mondta halkan, a szemeit a földre szegezve, és elindult a konyha felé, terveit követve, elkerülve Damon-t jó messzire. Reménykedve arra várt, hogy a férfi elinduljon utána és megszólítsa, de léptek halk nesze sem hallatszott, ahogy a házban semmi sem moccant. Odalépett a konyhapulthoz és látta, hogy frissen készített kávé van rajta, ezért töltött magának is egy pohárral. Testét bizsergette a forróság, ahogy nagyot kortyolt belőle. A Salvatore házban hideg volt a padló, hideg volt a fal, hűvösség ragadt be a szobákba és ezért Elena gyorsan átfázott, amíg lejött az emeletről. Jó néhány percet várt, hátha megjelenik Damon, de a vámpírnak nyoma sem volt, tehát Elena úgy döntött, utána megy, megteszi ő az első lépést.

Ahogy kilépett az előszobába, ott, ahol az előbb álltak, észrevette, hogy Damon sehol sincs, így átsietett a nappaliba, hogy megnézze, ott van-e. Hamar felismerte az alakját a romok között, ahogy körülnézett és kutatott a maradványok között. Úgy tűnt, hogy felméri a terepet, a károkat, hogy sikerüljön helyrehozni majd őket.

-Mit csinálsz? - érdeklődött Elena, pedig annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mit művel Damon.

-Felmértem a kárt. Minél hamarabb neki kell lássak a javításoknak. - válaszolta Damon, majd pár másodperc elteltével már Elena előtt volt. Puha, meleg puszit nyomott a homlokára, ahogy derekát átkarolta és megszorította egy rövid időre. - Jól vagy?

-Igen. Miért ne lennék? - kérdezte Elena, ahogy kezeit Damonéra tette és ujjait összecsavarta a másikokkal. Damon kezét Elena arcához emelte, végig simította puha, gyönyörűen fénylő bőrét, majd haját hátratolta a válla mögé. Erős kezeivel megsimogatta Elena fülét, majd kezei a nyakára vándoroltak, amiket követtek a szemei is. Elena megszisszent, ahogy fájdalmat érzett, Damon kezei sértették bőrét és fájdalmat okoztak neki.

Damon gyöngéden megfogta Elena vállait és balra fordította, ahol az egyik üvegszekrény ablakai épen csillogtak vissza rájuk. Látták, ahogy ott állnak, egymás karjaiban és tökéletesek voltak együtt, de látta Elena azt is, amit Damon kimondhatatlanul próbált tudtára hozni. Nyakán vörös sebhelyek voltak, vérrel átitatva, vállán ütésfoltok, szemei alatt karikák. Ahogy ezt látta, hirtelen érezni is kezdte a fájdalmat, amit okozott neki ez a sok seb, nyakán a bőr sajogni kezdett az égéstől és vállai elnehezedtek, ahogy feje is, és hirtelen fáradtnak érezte magát.

-Annyira sajnálom... - vallotta be Damon, ahogy fürkészte Elena arcát, de meglepetésére nem látott haragot vagy utálatot a lányon. Sőt, még undorodást sem látott rajta, csak a fájdalmat, amit okozott neki.

-Nem emlékszem ezekre. - érkeztek az első vallomások Elenától is, mire Damon kissé megnyugodva, vissza fordította maga felé a lányt. Szorosan átkarolta, megölelte és esze ágában sem volt újra elengedni valaha.

-Vámpírok hátrányai. - mondta viccesen, mire Elena is kuncogni kezdett és kissé oldódott a jó volt Damon karjai között lenni, már az sem számított, hogy fájnak egyes porcikái, csak a biztonság és védelem érzése keringett benne, ahogy ott volt vele. Az érzés azonban hamar véget ért, mert Damon visszafordította magához, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Vámpírvért kellene igyál.

Elena bólintott, mert egyetlen szó sem hagyta el a száját. meglepődött, hogy eddig nem érezte egyáltalán a fájdalmat, vagy csak azt gondolta, hogy a fáradtság. Igaza volt Damon-nek az ő szemében, szüksége volt a vérére, hogy meggyógyuljon, hogy Alaric és Elijah semmit ne lássanak rajta, és aztán ne beszéljünk Jeremy-ről, aki évekig szívatná miatta.

-De nem kaphatsz most. - mondta komor hangsúllyal Damon és Elena állát maga felé fordította, hogy megválaszolja Elena számtalan kérdéseit, ami csak a szeméből volt kiolvasható. - Nem kockáztathatunk, ha bármi is rosszul sülne el.

-Mi sülhet el rosszul, ha itt vagy nekem? - kérdezte őszintén Elena, összegyűjtve erejét és felnézve a vámpírra. - A leggonoszabb vámpír a nyomomban van, mellesleg a fiának is szüksége van rám, mint vértasakra. Ennél rosszabb mi lehet még?

-Hidd el, kicsim, hogy ennél százszor is rosszabb lehetne! - kuncogott Damon, majd újra magához szorította Elenát. Tudta jól, hogy Elena nem akar vámpír lenni a közeljövőben, ezért nem kockáztathattak, hogy megitassa őt a vérével és utána együtt éljen a bűntudattal egész életében.

-Damon? - hajolt el Elena tőle, majd körülnézett, ahogy fülelt a szobában.

-Igen, tudom. - nyugtatgatta Elenát Damon, aki kérdően vetett rá egy pillantást. - Ric és Jeremy legalább ezer nem fogadott hívást hagyott az estétől.

-Mi? És miért? - fordult hozzá aggódva Elena, miközben összefogta haját, ami lassan felgöndörödött az este óta. - Beszéltél velük? Történt valami?

-Nem beszéltem velük. - mondta Damon teljes nyugodtsággal, mire Elena újabb aggódó pillantást vetett rá. Nem igazán értette, miért nem válaszolt Damon a hívásokra és mi történik körülötte hirtelen. - Szóltál nekik, hogy velem vagy?

-Igen. Te jó ég, biztosan engem is hívtak. - pattant fel Elena és felsietett a hálószobába, ahova Damon irtó gyorsan követte. Elena a gardróbba sietett, ahol a rengeteg ruha között kutatni kezdett a telefonja után, de az valahogy sehogy sem akart előbújni.

-A telefonod kint van. - jelezte Damon a sietős lánynak. - A zsebedbe volt, a nadrágod pedig nem került le rólad, csak kint.

-Damon! - szidta Elena pajkosan, miközben nevetve rohant a nadrágja után, ami állítólag kint lapult valahol elrejtve.

-Ezt keresed? - hallatszott egy váratlan hang a hálószoba ajtajából, mire Elena felpattant megrettenve. Damon gyorsan ott termett mellette, átkarolva őt és a háta mögé terelve, védelmezve saját testével. Rebekah vigyorogva állt az ajtóban, Elena fehér Iphone-jával a kezében és öntelten várva, hogy valaki megszólaljon. Mikor ez nem került sorra, ő kezdeményezte a beszélgetést, miközben lassan belépett a házba. - Azt hittem, Vegas elég volt nektek és utána boldogan élsz Stefan-nel. Csalódtam!

Rebekah a falnak csapta a vadonatúj telefont, ami darabokra tört a becsapódáskor és Elena szemébe szinte könny csordult, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy miként kapta, milyen alkalomra és kitől. Eszébe jutott a Karácsony, a kirándulás és a bulik, meg azok az éjszakák, amik irgalmatlanul bűnösek voltak, de mégis annyira jók.

-Tűnj el innen, Barbie. - morogta Damon hangosan, hogy nehogy elkerülje Rebekah figyelmét a felszólítás.

-El is tűnök, ne aggódj. - mondta gonoszan a szőke lány. - De Elenát magammal kell vigyem!

Damon-nek és Elenának ideje sem volt gondolkodni a hallottakon, Rebekah elsuhanva Damon mellett, eltörte a nyakát, majd odafordult Elenához. - Ideje felöltözni, te ribanc.

* * *

><p>Elijah 15 percig nyomkodta a csengőt a Salvatore ház ajtaján, amíg mozgást hallott bent.<p>

-Damon! - kiáltotta hangosan, miután a hangja másodpercekig visszhangzott az erdőben. - Damon, nyisd ki azt az átkozott ajtót!

-Biztos, hogy ő lesz az? - kérdezte Klaus, ahogy nagyot csapott az ajtóra, ami hatalmasat szólt.

Damon vad dühvel csapta hátra az ajtót, majd szemfogait kimeresztve, idegesen bámulta a vendégeket.

-Elena Rebekah-val van! Esküszöm, ha a kezembe kerül az a csaj, kiszedem a szemeit!


	14. Soha ne engedj el

Elena idegesen bámult ki az ablakon. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol vannak, csak várakozott és remélte, hogy Rebekah minél hamarabb visszatér. Legalább 10 emelet magasan volt, a hotel szobának ablaka az utcára nyílt, de Elena nem tudta megállapítani, hogy hol van. Nagyváros lehetett, mert a főúton rengeteg autó állt és várta, hogy a sor haladjon, de egy sötét autó leghátulján hozta a vámpírlány őt idáig, és még azt sem tudta, hogy miért. Tippelni sem tudott, hogy mi késztette Rebekah-t arra, hogy elrabolja őt és túszul ejtse. Legrosszabb ötlete az volt, hogy valahogy feladja őt Mikael-nek, de mivel Rebekah rettegett apjától, ezért gyorsan ki is zárta Elena ezt az opciót.

Újra és újra az ablakhoz sétált és nézelődött. Egyetlen apró jel sem volt arra, hogy merre voltak, mi volt ez a város és hol van a szőke lány. Nagyot sóhajtott. Gyenge volt és erőtlen, vérét veszítette és Rebekah nem volt túl kegyes, ami az utazást illette. Minden porcikája fájt és legszívesebben lefeküdt volna aludni, de félt, hogy álmában talán megfojtja a lány. Igazából, nem volt szükség alvásra, ahhoz, hogy Rebekah megölje, gyorsan megtehette volna eddig azt is, mégsem tette. Ezek szerint élve volt szüksége rá. Elena még mindig Damon ingében volt, jól elbújt benne, ujjai olyan hosszúak voltak neki, hogy vissza kellett tűrnie. Érezte az ingből áradó édes illatot és eszébe jutott az, hogy a vámpírt hogy látta utoljára: a földön heverve, holtan. Nem akart így emlékezni rá, és szerencséje volt, mert az ajtócsappanás kizökkentette szomorú elmélkedéseiből.

-Akartam mondani, hogy fogd a cuccaid, mert indulunk tovább. - mondta Rebekah, ahogy beviharzott a szobába. - De eszembe jutott, hogy semmi nincs nálad!

Őrült nevetésbe kezdett, majd abbahagyva egy pillanatra, elmosolyodva nézett végig Elenán. Szíve mélyén irigykedve bámulta a lányt, akiért annyi ismerőse mindent megtenne. Nem értette, hogy mi annyira különleges benne, de bármi is volt az, nagyon jól tudta, hogy benne soha nem lesz meg, főleg nem ezek után, amire készül. Leült az ágyra és elővette a telefonját.

* * *

><p>Alaric aggódva ült a Salvatore ház konyhájában. Fejét a tenyerébe temette és hallgatta, hogy miről beszélnek az őt körülvevő személyek. Elijah dühösen járkált és morgott magában, Klaus mindent megátkozott és folyton keresgélt valamit, amit összetörhetne végre, de a legrosszabb a három közül Damon volt, aki az első 10 percben sorra törte a díszeket és minden egyebet, amit megtalált. Leginkább magára volt dühös, mindent felhozott, amivel saját magát okolhatná Elena eltűnéséért. Egyedül Jeremy és Alaric ült csendben, magába fordulva, úgy próbáltak megbirkózni a hírrel.<p>

-Ha nem lennél elfoglalva folyton a nárcizmusoddal, akkor talán nem kellene egyfolytában megvédeni ezt a lányt. - förmedt rá Klaus Damon-re, miközben hatalmasat csapott az asztalra. Damon odasuhanva Klaus-hoz, megragadta a nyakát és szorongatni kezdte, értelmetlenül, hiszen úgy Elijah, mint Alaric is gyorsan odasietett, hogy elválasszák őt Klaus-tól.

-Légy magadnál, vámpír! - szólította fel Ric, ahogy kissé hátrébb lökte a vörös szemekkel és éles fogakkal, harcra kész Damon-t. - Most Elena fontosabb, mint ez a hülye veszekedés.

Klaus önelégülten vigyorgott, hogy értelmi győztesen jött ki a helyzetből, de Alaric rá is fenyegető pillantást vetett. Elijah hasonlóan figyelmeztette mindkettejüket, de egyetlen szót sem szólt, miközben mély gondolkodásba kezdett. Amikor azonban csapódott a bejárati ajtó, mindenki odafordította a fejét és a vámpírtársaság másodpercen belül üdvözölte az érkezőt.

-Stefan, micsoda meglepetés! - mondta ironikusan Klaus, miközben unottan visszasétált a konyhába. Arra várt, hogy valami eszméletlen jó terv a fejébe megszülessen, de ez valahogy sehogy sem történt meg, így Elijah segítségére várt, számított. Stefan aggódva lépett a többiek közé és válaszra várt.

-Rebekah felhívott. - mondta komoran, ahogy ránézett Damon-re. - Azt mondta, Elenának szüksége van rám, és kihangsúlyozta, hogy nem Damon-re, hanem rám. Mi ez az egész?

A szavak késként szúródtak Damon szívébe, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Mikael terve mit tartalmaz és nagyot nyelt. Még mindig nem hitte el teljesen azt, hogy Elena őt választotta. Minden újra Stefan és Elena körül forgott, a kapcsolatuk körül és az állítólagos elfojtott érzelmekről. Mindenki meg volt benne bizonyosodva, hogy Elena még táplált érzelmeket Stefan iránt és fordítva, még Damon is érezte, hogy van benne valami igazság. Csalódottan fordult el Stefan-tól, majd rápillantva Alaric-ra, fejét lebiggyesztve foglalt helyet a sarokban.

-Elena Rebekah-val van. Elvitte őt és nem kaptunk róla információt. Eddig. - mondta nyugodtan Elijah, majd monoton pillantást vetve az érkező Stefan-re, elfordult tőle is. Még mindig mélyen gondolkodott azon, hogyan alakíthatná a történteket úgy, hogy az ő felüknek legyen előnyösebb. Most azonban neki sem volt egyetlen használható ötlete sem.

-Damon mégis hol volt, amikor ez történt? - kérdezte ironikusan Stefan, ahogy undok mosolygással várta bátyjának válaszát. - Nem úgy volt, hogy ti ketten...?

Damon lelkében és szívében ez volt az utolsó csepp a bántalom és fájdalom medrében. Ha valaki, akkor épp Stefan nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy őt vádolja Elena eltűnéséért. Fellobbanó dühében a földre teperte az ifjabb Salvatore-t és maga alá szorította keményen. Stefan-nek ideje sem volt kialakítani a válaszreakciót, Damon másodpercek alatt törte ketté nyakcsigolyáit és utána fejét kezébe temetve, felállt és kisétált a házból.

* * *

><p>Elena fáradtan nézte Rebekah-t ahogy járkált a szobában és várakozott valamire. Többször is az órájára pillantott, rohangált a nappaliban és egyetlen szót sem szólt. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy mit keresnek itt, amióta visszajött, már rég felkészült Elena a távozásra, ahogy kérte a vámpír, mégsem indultak sehova.<p>

-Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy tovább álljunk. - mondta Rebekah, majd leült Elena mellé és elővette a telefonját. Elena kérdően nézte, hogy mire készült, mire a lány gyorsan megragadta a nyakát és fenyegetően kezdte szorítani. - Azt teszed, amit mondtam, ha nem, meghalsz. Ennyire egyszerű!

Kezébe vett telefonjába beütött valamit és utána síri csend lett. Elena hallotta, ahogy kicsöng és Elena vigyorogva várja, hogy válasz érkezzen a másik féltől.

-Végre. - mondta nyugtalanul Rebekah. - Azt hittem, soha nem veszed fel. Elena azért többet érne ennyinél neked, nem?

-_Mit a francot akarsz még?_ - hallotta Elena Damon hangját, ahogy Rebekah kihangosította a beszélőt.

-Stefan megérkezett? - érdeklődött Rebekah Stefan felől, majd rámosolygott Elenára.

-_Meg._ - válaszolta Damon őszintén, mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy mit kérdett Rebekah.

-Kérem a telefonhoz.

-_Kérem Elenát_! - mondta Damon határozottan és Rebekah meg volt arról bizonyosodva, hogy a vámpír nem fogja átadni a kagylót, amíg a hasonmás hangját nem hallja.

-Add Stefan-t a telefonhoz,vagy eltöröm Elena nyakát és mindketten tudjuk, hogy ő nem olyan gyógyulós, mint te! - szólt fenyegetően Rebekah, ahogy megszorította Elena nyakát és vigyorogva beszélt tovább. - Most pedig kérem Stefan-t.

Damon dühösen állt a Salvatore ház előtt és arra várt, hogy életjelet kapjon Elena felől. Ami azt illette, gyorsan meg is kapta, mert Rebekah, kihasználva Damon hallgatását, megragadta Elenát és akkora pofont csapott az arcára, hogy a lány felsikoltott halkan, ami épp elég volt Damon éles hallásának.

-_Te ribanc_! - morgott a telefonba, ahogy benyitott a bejárati ajtón és elindult a konyhába. - _Ha bántani mered, kitépem a szívedet a helyéről és megetetem veled!_

-Kérem Stefan-t! - szólt hangosan Rebekah, mire Damon ott termett a konyhában, ahol a többiek már rég tudták, hogy jön. Odaadta a telefon-t Stefan-nek, majd határozottan állt és hallgatta a beszélgetést.

-_Mit akarsz, Rebekah? Hol van Elena?_ - tért a lényegre Stefan, majd kilépett a konyhából az előszobába.

-Itt van velem. De a helyzet az, hogy rád is szükségem van. - mondta kacérkodva a szőkeség és elengedte Elena kezeit, amik vörös nyomokkal voltak tele az erős szorításoktól.

-_Mihez kellek_?

-Kérdezd meg Elijah-t. Ő biztosan tudja majd. - nevetett ironikusan Rebekah, majd hozzátette. - De a leghelyesebb lenne, ha Damon avatna be.

-_Mit akarsz tőlem, Rebekah?_ - kérdezte türelmetlenül Stefan, majd odafordult a többiekhez, akik koncentráltak a válaszra, amit a lány adott. - _Engedd el a lányt, és találkozunk, ahol akarod._

-Az a helyzet Stefan, hogy Elena nélkül egy petákot sem érsz nekem. Van 2 órád, hogy eljuss San Antonio-ba, ahol várni foglak a város határánál. Figyelmeztetlek! Ha bármi módon megpróbáltok átverni, Elena meghal, és én komolyan gondolom, Niklaus-szal ellentétben.

-_Arra kérsz, hogy tegyek meg egy 17 órás utat 2 óra alatt?_ - húzta össze szemöldökét Stefan komoran.

-Vámpír vagy, oldd meg, ahogy akarod. - nevetett Rebekah, majd kiegészítette mondanivalóját. - És ha nem tudnád, egyedül gyere. Bármilyen módon megpróbál Damon Elena közelébe jutni, megölöm a lányt és utána együtt élhet a tudattal az örökkévalóságig! Megértettetek?

-_Igen.._ - sóhajtott Stefan, de mire újabb mondanivalója lett volna, Rebekah letette a telefont és kisuhant az ajtón, Elenával együtt.

* * *

><p>-Valaki beavatna engem is abba, hogy pontosan mi is folyik itt? - érdeklődött Stefan ironikus nevetéssel, majd odafordult Damon-hoz, célozva arra, hogy tőle vár leginkább magyarázatot. Damon felállt a helyéről és fekete bőrkabátjával felborított szinte egy pohár whiskey-t. Aztán megfogta, megitta és újra visszatette a helyére. Nem volt kedve magyarázkodni, de immár mindenki arra várt, hogy ő avassa be Stefan-t és Klaus-t a történtekbe.<p>

-Mikael itt van. - kezdett bele, de érezte, hogy amit mondott, az gyerekes. Mindenki tudta, hogy Mikael itt van és Stefan is pontosan tudta. - Meg akarja ölni Klaus-t, Elena segítségével.

-Mit akar az a vénember tenni? - kérdezte felbőszülve Klaus, majd közelebb lépett Damon-hoz. - Hogy akarja ezt tenni? Az összes megmaradt fehér tölgy nálam van!

Elijah bólintott, ahogy Damon szemei rászegeződtek és beleegyezett, hogy az egész történetet elmondják.

-Elena vérét felhasználva, egy nagyon régi és ősi nyakék erejével együtt kapcsolatot teremt az összes természetfeletti lénnyel, akik valami természetfeletti kővel rendelkeznek. - mesélte a történteket Elijah. - Miután a kapcsolat elég erős, Elena vére már csak a hibrid pusztítására fog kelleni, de a bökkenő az, hogy nem akármilyen vér kell Elena szervezetében legyen.

-Vámpírvér? - kérdezte Stefan, ahogy odafordult Elijah felé, de gyorsan visszapillantott Damon-re, ahogy látta, hogy Elijah némán adja át a szót neki.

-A teste átitatódik az igaz szerelme vérével és utána történik az áldozat. - mondta Damon undokan, majd lehajtotta fejét, hogy senki ne lássa érzelmeinek kitörő fájdalmát. Stefan kerek szemekkel bámult a helyiségben, rájött a lényegre és arra, hogy miért szükséges az, hogy ő menjen Rebekah-hoz és nem Damon.

-Elena az áldozat után meghal. - mondta ki Elijah nyugodtan és Klaus-ra nézett. - Ahogy a hibrid is.

Klaus idegesen bámult körbe, hiszen ebben az egészben ő lett az áldozat. Valamilyen módon meg kellett, hogy akadályozza a történteket. Neki élve volt szüksége a hasonmásra.

-Hogy mentjük meg Elenát? - várakozott Stefan a tervre, mert csupán két órája volt ahhoz, hogy elérjen egy 16 órára levő városba és sietnie kellett.

-Sehogy. - mondta Elijah komoran, majd nekidőlt a falnak. - Most már sehogy.

Damon felkapta a fejét, rájött, hogy mit mondott Elijah. Elena már nem volt menthető, vámpírrá fog válni, ha Stefan megérkezik, de a különbség az volt, hogy ha Stefan érkezik meg hamarabb, akkor az ő vérével változik át. Ahogy felvillant a lámpa az eszében, kisuhant a Salvatore házból és útja San Antonio városa felé vezett olyan sebesen, mint még soha.

* * *

><p>-Gyere már, veled annyira unalmas ez az út. - nyafogott Rebekah, majd felkapta Elenát és fél órán keresztül rohantak, amíg elérték San Antonio határát. - Tessék, meg is vagyunk.<p>

-Mit a francot tervezel megint? - köhögött Elena, ahogy elfáradt. - Mit akarsz tenni velem?

-Nem ő, hanem én! - hallotta egy férfi hangját hátulról, akit már megismert.

-Mikael... - mondta és odafordult felé. Látta gyöngéd szemeit és nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyesmire képes lenne ez a férfi. Erős volt, izmos, de arca kedvességet tükrözött és nem gonoszságot. Elena tehetetlenül állt a főúton, miközben a tűző nap égette a bőrét.

-Örülök, hogy újra találkozunk, Elena. - Mikael hangja egyáltalán nem volt veszélyt tükröző, sőt, túl kedves volt ahhoz, hogy Elena valóban elhiggye, hogy a legősibb, legerősebb vámpírral van dolga. - Sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között.

-Meg akarsz ölni? - kérdezte elfojtott hangon Elena.

-Nem akarlak, de meg foglak. - mondta gyöngéden megsimogatva Elena arcát, amelyek nedvesek lettek a könnycseppektől. - Ajándék számodra az, hogy vámpírrá válsz és az igazi szerelmed által.

-Hogy tudnád eldönteni, ki az igazi szerelmem? Nem is ismersz! Semmit nem tudsz rólam! - mondta Elena, ahogy egyre idegesebb lett. - Honnan tudod, hogy nem Matt volt az igazi? Vagy nem valaki más?

-Vagy Damon? - kérdezte célra törően Mikael, miközben körülnézett. - Elena, hidd el, tudom mit jelent igazán szeretni. Szereted Damon-t, én ezt nem tagadom, de még olyan friss ez a kapcsolat. Olyan friss benned az emlék!

Elena könnyei most már lassan potyogni kezdtek, a félelemtől, a stressztől, attól, hogy hamarosan vámpír lesz, a tudattól, hogy Stefan-t látni fogja és hogy Damon-tól el sem búcsúzott.

-Végül is, Stefan vére semmit nem ér már, miután átváltoztál. - mondta bátorítva a lányt, majd letörölte a könnyeit. - Ha igazán szereted, a kapcsolatod Damon-nel nem fog megromolni ennyitől.

-Igazán szeretem! - mondta Elena, hangjának színét kissé megemelve. - Nem Stefan az, akire szükségetek van most.

Mikael szánalmasan bámult, majd arrébb ment Elena mellől és Rebekah mellé állt. Olyan messze voltak, hogy nem hallotta már Elena azt, hogy miről beszélgetnek, csak azt, hogy nevetgélve viccelődnek egy bizonyára érdekes témán. Egyedül volt ott és érezte, hogy Stefan hamarosan megérkezve semmit nem fog változtatni ezen az állapoton. Azon gondolkodott, hogy elmeneküljön-e, megpróbáljon-e elrohanni most, amíg nem figyelnek az ősök, de lehetetlen volt. Bármilyen gyorsan is szaladt volna, minden mozdulatát, minden apró neszt hallottak a vámpírok és másodpercek alatt utolérték volna őt.

Néhány hosszú perc után látta, ahogy Stefan siet feléjük, egyedül, Damon nélkül. Érezte, ahogy szíve gyorsabban ver a félelemtől, de tudta, hogy a pillangók a gyomrában még mindig izgatottan repkedtek, amikor meglátta őt. És hát attól félt, ami be is következett. Mikael vigyorogva nézett rá, jelezve, hogy hallja gyors szívverését és bebizonyítva, hogy valóban, szerinte ez tényleg több, mint átlagos emberi viszony közöttük.

-Stefan! - nyújtotta oda kezét Mikael, Stefan kezet fogott vele, mint úriember és kérdően nézett körül, értelmes arcot vágva.

-Mikael. Sejthettem volna, hogy Rebekah helyett veled lesz dolgom. - mondta ironikusan, közben megfigyelte Elena aggódó pillantását hátul.

-Úgy tudom, már tisztában vagy a dolgodban. - mondta komoly hangsúllyal Mikael, ahogy intett Stefan-nek, hogy menjenek. Közben Rebekah Elenát tolva maga előtt, a férfiak után indultak.

-Igen, tisztában vagyok. - mondta sóhajtva a fiatalabb vámpír és hátra nézett Elenára. A két lány gyorsan jött utánuk, bár egyikük sem tudta, hogy merre mennek, csak követték a két férfit és Rebekah erőteljes lökésekkel irányította Elenát maga mellett uralommal...

/

Stefan békésen ült egy fatönkön, Elenával szemben. Mikael és Rebekah valahol a közelben megkezdték az intézkedéseket, amikre szükség volt az áldozathoz. Elena abba hagyta a sírást, de még mindig feldúltan ült az erdőben, ahol sötétség kezdett eluralkodni. Hátuk mögött egy hatalmas tűz éget, amit nemrég készítettek, hogy világosság legyen körülöttük.

-Bárhogy alakuljon a ma este, én nagyon sajnálom. - mondta Stefan, ahogy látta, hogy Elena egy szót sem szólt az utóbbi fél órában.

-Miért jöttél el? - kérdezte őszintén Elena a vámpírtól.

-Ha nem jöttem volna, akkor is megöltek volna, csak akkor nem lett volna több esélyed élni. - tudatta a történteket Stefan, kissé elérzelmesedve.

-Szóval vegyem ezt is ajándéknak. Mint azt, hogy még élhetek majd, miután megtörtént az áldozat! - kiabált Elena dühösen, mire Stefan lehajtotta a fejét.

-Ez a legjobb megoldás, Elena!

-Ez a legrosszabb megoldás! - kiabált továbbra is Elena. - Nem akarok vámpír lenni és te sem akartál! Hogy veheted el tőlem ezt a választást?

-Nem én veszem el tőled! - mondta határozottan Stefan, de bántotta, hogy Elena valójában mindenért őt okolja. - Én csak egy új lehetőséget adok!

-Ne itass meg a véreddel! - parancsolta Elena, eszét vesztve. - Kösd fel a nadrágod és harcolj kicsit, ahelyett, hogy mindig másoknak vetnéd magad alá! Ne itass meg a véreddel, hagyd, hogy megejtsék az áldozatot és utána tovább élhetek!

-Elena, ne beszélj butaságokat! - förmedt rá Stefan, miközben dühösen nézett szembe a barna szemekkel. - Igy is, úgy is megölnek majd, így legalább élhetsz majd vámpírként!

Elena szemei szikráztak, ahogy Stefan-nel szembeszállt. Egyetlen szó sem jött ki a száján, de mélyeket lélegzett és érezte, hogy menten agyoncsapja a vámpírt. Egyetlen dolog, ami megakadályozta az volt, hogy egy hatalmas dolog leteperte Stefan-t a földre, némán, de iszonyú gyorsan és egyetlen recsegés hallatszott, miután Elena ajkait egy erős kar fogta be.

Damon szemei csillogtak a tűz fényénél, ahogy szembenézett szerelmével és látta az iszonyú nagy félelmet bennük. Nem csoda, ő is hasonlóan félt volna, ha az ő helyzetében lett volna. Néhány másodperc erejéig várakozva állt, amíg lassult Elena szívverése, majd gyengébbre engedte Elena száján a kezét, de azt onnan nem vette el. Ajkait mozgatva, egyetlen hangot sem adva ki, egy "Jól vagy?" -ot kérdett, mire Elena bólintott. A következő kérdés hosszabb volt és Damon türelmetlenül vette el Elena ajkáról a kezét és cserélte fel szájával. Édes csókot váltva, gyorsan megszakította azt, majd Elena arcát belefogta tenyereibe. Nem tudta, hogy mondja el tervét, hogy Elena ne parázzon és ne kezdjen el zokogni a dolgoktól.

Damon ajkai puhán mozogtak, miközben némán mondta ki, hogy "Szeretlek" és mélyen Elena szemébe nézett, akinek potyogtak könnyei. Damon beleharapott csuklójába és a vörös vér kibuggyant belőle. Gyorsan Elena ajkához tette, jelezve, hogy sietniük kell, de Elena nem állta meg szó nélkül.

-Nem, nem akarom ezt, Damon! - suttogta, de tudta, hogy a suttogás is meghallható onnan, ahol Mikael és Rebekah rendezkednek. Elenát fojtogatta a sírás, ami kitörni készült belőle.

-Ez az egyetlen megoldás! - suttogta Damon, majd közelebb húzta magához Elenát. - Nem veszíthetlek el!

-Nem akarok vámpír lenni! - eddig tartott, míg Elena vissza tudta tartani az erős sírást, a könnyek csak úgy potyogtak szeméből és áztatták arcát.

-Tudom jól. De nincs más megoldás. - nyugtatgatta Damon. - Klaus úton van, és idefele négy vámpírral találkoztam, három boszorkánnyal és Klaus legalább 1000 hibridjeivel. Nem élheted ezt túl sehogy,Elena! Ne légy makacs!

Elena rájött, hogy igaza volt Damon-nek. Ha nem Mikael, akkor Rebekah fogja megölni őt vagy a boszorkányok, akik mind Klaus halálát akarják. Zokogva nézett Damon kék szemeibe, amik aggódva összehúzódtak. A vámpír beleharapott a kezébe újra és megszorította Elena csuklóját. A lány puha ajkához nyomta a véres kezét, aki beleharapott a puha bőrbe és könnyei összemosódtak a vérrel, ami kicsepegett a szájából. Szomorúan nézett egy másodperc erejéig a férfi a lányra, akitől elvették a döntést, a választást és itt volt, a vámpírráválás szélén. Ezután beleharapott Elena kezébe, mire felszisszent a lány és azért, hogy még egy kicsit távol tartsák az ősöket a csendességgel, erőteljesebben odanyomta a vámpír csuklóját Elena szájához. Nehezen nyelte a rengeteg vért Elena, miközben érezte, hogy ereiben olyan gyorsan folyik a vér, hogy szinte rosszul lett.

Damon iszonyat gyorsan szívta a vérét és ha azt akarták, hogy ne szárítsa rögtön ki őt és sikerüljön tervük, bele kellett kezdjen Elena a gyorsabb vércserébe. Damon vére édes volt, amitől Elena megbolondult, a tömény vas benne éreztette magát, ahogy szorosan, elválaszthatatlanul oda volt tapasztva az arcához. Elena belekarolt Damon kezébe és megpróbálta elvonni kezét onnan, annyira gyorsan történt minden, hogy érezte, ahogy a rengeteg vér megfojtja és nem kap levegőt sem. Damon keze azonban masszívan tartotta magát a helyén és mozdíthatatlan volt.Érezte Elena, ahogy kiszívják belőle az életet, a vérével együtt, gyorsan és szenvedélyesen. Már erőtlenül állt, levegő nélkül, csak nyelte a rengeteg vámpírvért és elgyengülve adta át magát a férfinek. Összerogyva kulcsolta karját össze Damon nyaka körül, majd érezte, ahogy újra levegőhöz jut, Damon kezétől megszabadulva.

-Ügyes vagy nagyon! - suttogta Damon, ahogy megtartotta az erőtlenül elhanyatló Elenát a karjaiban.

-Mondj egy okot, amiért ne öljelek meg most rögtön! - Damon sebesen odafordította fejét a hangforrás irányába, amikor látta, hogy mögöttük megjelenik Rebekah apjával együtt...


	15. Egy éjszakás kaland

Rebekah erőteljesen csapta neki az idősebb Salvatore-t a legközelebbi fához. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy Damon nyakát szorosan fogja, odaszegezze a fához és semmilyen módon ne engedje szabadon, amíg apjától azt a parancsot nem kapja. Még az is előfordulhatott, hogy nem azt parancsolja az apja, hogy elengedje, hanem azt, hogy megölje és akkor azt is megtette volna, ha szükség lett volna rá. Damon az ősi vámpír ellen képtelen volt küzdeni. Ereje százszor kevesebb volt, mint a lánynak és miután Elena sok vért ivott tőle, ezért gyengébb is volt a kelleténél. Csak dühösen állt Rebekah-val szemben és nézte, ahogy Mikael Elena felé közeledik.

-Állj fel! - parancsolta Mikael és ahogy megragadta Elena karát, gyorsan emelte őt a levegőbe, hogy lábra álljon. Elena nehezen állt meg két lábán, még gyenge volt és erőtlen, bágyadtan állt a sok vámpír között, arra várva, hogy hamarosan őt is feláldozzák és immár egy legyen közülük. - Most boldogabb vagy?

Mikael hangja visszhangzott a csendes fák között, ahogy rárivallt Elenára. Damon hirtelen mozdulatát Rebekah agresszív szorítása követte, amikor látta, hogy a fához rögzített vámpír nem bír magával.

-Ezt akartad? - kérdezte kissé nyugodtabban Mikael tőle, de karát szorosan fogta továbbra is. - Tényleg ennyire gyorsan meg akarsz halni?

-Vámpírvér van a szervezetébe! - kiáltott vissza dühösen Damon, miközben képtelen volt szabadulni Rebekah kezei közül. - Ha megölöd, vámpírként tér vissza.

-Tényleg? - nevetett ironikusan Mikael és odafordult Damon felé, azonban egy pillanatra sem engedte el Elena vékony kezeit. - És mi lesz, ha vámpírként is kitépem a szívét?

Mikael nagyot lendített Elenán, aki a földre esett a hatalmas erőtől és halkan nyögött, ahogy hátát beleütötte az egyik közelebbi kőbe. Mikael végig Damon szemeit nézte, aki már nem bírt uralkodni magán és érezte, ahogy szemeit elönti a sötétség és fogai kikívánkoznak helyükről.

-Nyugodj meg, vámpír! - kacagott továbbra is Mikael a különböző reakciókon, de egy jobb ötlete támadt. - Lássuk, mennyire vagy képes Elenáért. Bár nem értem miért, de azt hiszed, nincs jobb nála!

Mikael odalépett Elenához és lehajolt hozzá. Megragadta, és vállától fogva szorosan feltépte a földről, majd elengedte a vékonyka testet. Damon szokásos reakciója már élvezet volt Mikael számára. Ezután odasétált Rebekah mögé és erős kezére tette az övét. Rebekah elengedte a kezei alatt szenvedő Damon-t, de ennek esélye sem volt menekülni. Mikael kezei ezerszer izmosabbak és erősebbek voltak a Rebekahénál és körülbelül milliószor több erő volt bennük, mint a Salvatore fiúéban. Rebekah kérdően lépett hátrébb, várva, hogy mi a teendője, amikor odafordult Mikael hozzá, lefogva Damon testét, egyetlen kézzel.

-Kicsim, - szólt Mikael, hangjában tele iróniával. - Menj, játszadozz Elenával!

Damon kezei összeszorultak öklében, ami hátra volt kötve szoros kötéllel a fa mögött. Nem bírta végignézni azt, ahogy Rebekah kénye kedve szerint kínozza szerelmét. Mikael szorosabbra fogta Damon-t, mire nevetően bámulta Rebekah közeledését.

-A hasonmás, amelynek vére olyan értékes! - mondta erős angol akcentussal, miközben megragadta Elena arcocskáját. - Csak tudnám, mit látnak benned a Salvatore fiúk. Bizonyára Katherine-t.

-Én nem vagyok Katherine! - mondta határozottan Elena, kiállva minden fájdalmat és szenvedést, amit Rebekah erős keze okozott koponyáján.

-Persze, hogy nem vagy! - nevetett Rebekah. A következő pillanatban Elena arcán csattant az erős tenyér, amitől a lány a földre borult rövid tántorgás után. Elena hangosan sikoltott amikor újra a földre zuhant az előző után és fájdalmai újra darabokra szaggatták testét. - Ezt azért, mert tönkretetted a rég megalkotott tervünket. Hónapok óta tervezzük ezt a pár órát, amíg neked semmi tennivalód nem lett volna, csak ülni és várni néhány percet, amíg kiszívódik belőled az élet és belehalsz a szerelmedbe! Te meg összeszűröd a levet ezzel a nyomorékkal, aki előtted egész életében csak szárazra itta a nők vérét és szórakozott velük egyet.

-Szeretem őt, Rebekah! - kiáltotta Elena, ahogy látta, hogy Rebekah-nak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ők valójában megmentették az áldozatot azzal, hogy Damon vérét itta meg, nem a Stefanét.

-Persze, hogy igen! - nevetett öntelten Rebekah. Újra megfogta Elenát, felemelte és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Elena szemeit égette a tüzes szempár. - De nem ő az igaz szerelmed! Vele csak néhány hete szórakozol. Ennyi idő alatt szeretni lehet, de szerelmes lenni nem!

Damon küzdeni próbált az ellen, hogy elveszítse józanságát és harcolt, hogy ne veszítse el a fejét, miközben a szavak döfték át a szívét, mintha Rebekah tőrrel szurkálná a szívét.

-Egy módon deríthetjük ki, hogy igaz-e, amit Elena mond! - jelentette ki Mikael, majd szembenézett Damon-nel. Zsebéből elővett egy kést, majd végighúzta a vámpír testén, hogy tervét sikeresen elvégezze. Miután a vér csorogni kezdett Damon-ből, Mikael leállította kezét egy pillanatra. - Addig véreztetlek, míg kiürül a szervezetedből a vasfű és utána megtudjuk, hogy mi van köztetek Elenával. De azt ajánlom siess, vagy Elena meghal és vámpírként sem fog visszatérni többet hozzád.

Damon fogait összeszorítva nézett bátran szembe a legidősebb vámpírral a világon és reménykedett, hogy minél gyorsabban kiürüljön a véréből a verbéna. Amikor azonban sebei lassacskán begyógyultak, Mikael élesebbet és mélyebbet vágott a bőrébe, ami újabb adag vért engedett a szabadba.

-Rebekah, kedves. - nézett a lányára közben Mikael. - Úgy tudom, neked is van egy késed. Mutasd szépen meg Elenának.

Rebekah vigyorogva vette elő a zsebéből saját kését és megvillogtatta a tűznél. Elena szemei a penge éles fényével együtt csillant meg, ahogy rájött, hogy ugyanaz a sors vár rá, mint Damon-re, csak a különbség az volt, hogy Damon gyógyult, ő meg nem. Rebekah szempillantás nélkül hasított bele Elena kezébe a késsel és szaggatta fel a bőrt, ahogy Elena éles sikolya az őrületbe kergette Damon-t. nehéz volt hallgatni, ahogy kínozták kedvesét és ő semmit nem tehetett az ellen. Sorra érték az éles vágások őt is, bár hálás volt, hogy Elena nem annyit kapott, mint ő. Érezte, ahogy Elena vérének illata megtölti a levegőt és vágyai felerősödtek iránta, ahogy eszébe jutott megannyi emlék.

Fél óra alatt Mikael körülbelül 200 alkalommal vágott bele Damon testébe, egyre mélyebbre és szélesebbet, míg Elena bőre körülbelül ötször sérült meg Rebekah jóvoltából. Érezte, hogy sebei égnek, bár vámpírvérrel a szervezetében gyorsabban gyógyult, ő mégis ember volt és a sebek nagyobb hatással voltak rá, mint a Salvatore fiúra.

-Nocsak. - jegyezte meg Mikael, mosolyogva. - Stefan is csatlakozik.

Stefan lassan ült fel a helyéről, ahova Damon lökte, amikor Elenának segíteni akart. Összezavarodottan nézett körbe, bámulta az embereket, amíg rájött, hogy mi is történik. Gyorsan pattant fel és suhant Elenához, de Rebekah fenyegetően lökte vissza őt.

-Engedd el a lányt, Rebekah! - kérte Stefan, ahogy észrevette, hogy Damon szürke felsője tiszta vér és vágás.

-Hogy lehetsz ennyire ostoba? - szólt nevetségesen Rebekah, miközben Mikael engedte, hogy egyedül uralja a helyzetet. Nevetve szorította tovább Damon mellkasát a fához és újabb vágást ejtett rajta, mire a mély kiáltás újra megtöltötte az erdőt. - Azt hittem, rájöttetek arra, hogy Elena a kulcs ebben az egészben, nem pedig ti. Ti csak egy kellék vagytok, akire szükség van, de nélküle is menne minden!

Stefan aggódva nézte bátyját, miközben Elena szipogva tűrte a fájdalmat, amit a rengeteg éles és mély vágás okozott a bőrén. Hiába volt tele teste vámpírvérrel, bőre égett és vérzett a kés alatt. Szomorúan nézte, hogy Damon százszor többet kapott és szíve kissé összehúzódott, ahogy a vámpír mellkasa újra a kés élével ütközött.

-Rebekah! - szólította meg Mikael az egyik rövid szünetben, amikor épp nem vagdosta Damon testét. - Hagyjuk Stefan-t dönteni! Válassz egyet: Elena vagy Damon? Melyiket engedjük szabadra?

Stefan mérgesen nézett rá az ősi vámpírra, aki ilyen lehetetlen döntés elé készteti. Hogyan kényszeríthették arra, hogy válasszon testvére és szerelme között? Képtelenség volt. Mindkettő annyira fontos volt számára, hogy erőtlenül állt ott, csendesen, érezve a megannyi pillantást bőrén. Mikael és Rebekah őt nézte, Damon aggódva próbált erőt önteni Elenába, aki fájdalmas pillantást vetett Damon-re és Stefan-re felváltva. Valahogy nem tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg ez lenne a sorsuk - egyik megmenekül, a másik pedig nem.

-Ha nem teszed meg, mindketten maradnak! - mondta Rebekah, majd vigyorogva várakozott, önelégülten az ötletes terv miatt. - Csak döntsd el, ki jelent többet! A szerelmed, vagy a férfi, aki elvette tőled?

Damon érezte, hogy ő húzta a rövidebbet. Rebekah és Mikael titkos befolyásolással késztették arra Stefan-t, hogy úgy nézzen rá, mint arra a férfire, aki már másodszorra vette el tőle szerelmét, arra a férfire, aki bántalmat okozott neki azzal, hogy beleszeretett a lányba, akiért az életét is adta volna. Fejét lehajtva, az idősebbik Salvatore feladta a reményt. Örült azért, hogy Elena megmenekül, ha Stefan őt választja - márpedig őt fogja - Damon marad itt és szenved a kínok kínjától, amíg bele nem hal. Még egyszer utoljára ránézett Elenára. Szemei csillogtak, mint mindig, Elena volt a szeme fénye, büszkén védelmezte és habár sokszor összetűzésbe kerültek, mindig fontosabbnak tartotta, hogy élve utálja őt, minthogy halottan szeresse. Ez volt a különbség közte és Stefan között.

-Nem hozhatok ilyen döntést! - jelentette ki Stefan, kissé rémülten. - Mindketten fontosak!

-Akkor mindketten maradnak és meghalnak! - nevetett Rebekah, majd Elenát a földre lökte, és Stefan-t nekiszorította egy másik fá lefogta, majd kezeit eltörve, hátrakötötte egy sokkal vastagabb kötéllel, mint amilyennel Damon volt odakötve. - Azt hiszem, itt az idő.

-Én is úgy gondolom! - fordult oda Mikael Damon-hez, majd mélyet szippantott a levegőből. - Nincs vasfű a szervezetében.

Mikael szemei kitágultak, pupillája nagyobb lett az átlagosnál és Damon fejét felemelve, agresszívan kényszerítette arra, hogy teljes mértékben a szemébe nézzen. Damon szemrebbenés nélkül figyelt, örült, hogy bebizonyíthatja, hogy valóban igazat mondott, amikor Elena iránti érzelmeiről beszélt.

-Szereted Elena Gilbertet?

-Igen. - érkezett automatikusan a válasz Mikael kérdésére és ez így folytatódott.

-Többet érzel iránta, mint barátságot?

-Igen.

-Szerelmes vagy Elenába? - kérdezte őszintén, a végső igazat várva Mikael.

-Szerelmes vagyok belé. - vallott szerelmet Damon, miközben Mikael apró mosolyt varázsolt az ajkára.

-Kibe vagy szerelmes?

-Elena Gilbert-be.

Mikael elégedetten bólintott, mire Damon égszínkék szemei pislogtak kettőt és utána feje lassan hanyatlott vissza a fájdalomtól, amit a sok vérzés okozott. Idő közben Mikael több fatőrt szúrt mellkasába, amik olyan erősen kínozták, hogy képtelen volt éber maradni már. Ezúttal azonban Mikael odasietett Elenához és a lány fejét ugyanolyan agresszívan emelte a magáéval párhuzamosan.

-Milyen kapcsolat van közted és Damon Salvatore között? - Elena mélyen belenézett a szempárban, mintha átvette volna az irányítást az életén.

-Több, mint barátság. - érkezett néhány röpke pillanat után a válasz a lány apró ajkai közül.

-Milyen kapcsolat van közted és Damon Salvatore között, Elena Gilbert? - erőltette Mikael azért, hogy értelmesebb választ kapjon és megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy valóban értelmes az, amit állítottak.

-Együtt vagyok vele, egy pár vagyunk. - automatikusan válaszolt Elena és Damon lelke mosolygott az őszinte válaszokon. Valóban örült neki, hogy Elena is ennyire nyilvánosan felvállalta azt, hogy kapcsolatban vannak.

-Mióta vagytok együtt? - célozta meg a gyengébb pontokat Mikael az Elena-Damon kapcsolatban és Damon már ekkor tudta, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége.

-Három hete és néhány napja.

-Ki kezdeményezett?

-Damon. - Elena gépszerűen habarta a válaszokat, miközben Damon erőtlenül bámult össze vissza, gyengén, még mindig a fához kötve.

-Miért nem kezdeményeztél te? - Mikael kérdésére Damon is felemelte a fejét, őszintén remélte, hogy nem az lesz a válasz, amire számított.

-Mert össze voltam zavarodva.

-Miért voltál összezavarodva? - Mikael egyre idegesebben tette fel a kérdéseket és szorosabbra fogta Elena karán a kezét.

-Mert nem tudtam, hogy képesek leszünk-e együtt élni. - Damon halkan sóhajtott. Nem erre számított és örült, hogy ezt a választ kapta Elenától.

-Szereted őt?

-Igen. - mondta Elena, arra késztetve Damont, hogy elmosolyogjon és halkan nevessen egy kicsit.

-Szerelmes vagy Damon-be? - a kérdés csapásként érte mindkettőt, Elena egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, míg Damon aggódva várakozott, hogy a döntő válasz mi lesz. Néhány eltelt másodperc után Mikael megunta a várakozást és úgy megszorította Elena kezét, hogy nagyot roppant a csont alatta és Elena sikoltva rogyott össze az ősi vámpír kezei alatt. - Szerelmes vagy belé, vagy sem?

-Igen, szerelmes...vagyok... - mondta szünetekkel Elena, ahogy keze sajgott a fájdalomtól, amit Mikael roppantott össze. Az átlagosnál jobban fájt ez neki, hiszen nemrégiben Klaus is ugyanezt a kezét törte el, egymás után többször is.

Elena válasza után mindenki felszabadult. Mikael is, Damon is megkapta amire vágyott: Elena szerelmes volt Damon-be és így az áldozat teljesülhetett, Klaus gyilkolható volt és mindenki boldog lehetett volna, kivéve Elenát. Ő nem akart vámpír lenni, Stefan és Damon vérét sem akarta meginni ahhoz, hogy utána tovább éljen. Ahogy jobban belegondolt, nem tudta, hogy miért engedte Damon-nek, hogy megitassa a vérével, csak megtörtént. Mikael nevetve lépett arrébb és odafordult Rebekah felé.

-Azt hiszem, ideje elkezdeni az áldozatot. - mondta, majd fejét elfordította, Elena irányába, és néhány másodperc alatt elővette ritka nyakékét, és közelebb lépett a tábortűzhöz.

Rebekah mosolyogva állt, élvezte, hogy láthatja Damon életét lassan romokba dőlni, ahogy Elena szenved és bár tudták jól, hogy szerelmesek, már nem igazán volt hatása ezeknek a nehéz szavaknak. Akkor sokkal értékesebbek lettek volna, ha kettesbe beszélik meg és intimebb hangulatban, a szerelem így lassan elveszítette hatását, amikor Elena és Damon kimondta.

Mikael a tűzbe dobta az arany színű követ, ami a láncra volt kötve. Mélyeket lélegzett, de nem tett egyetlen apró mozdulatot sem. Csak bámulta a tüzet, mozdulatlanul állva, még Elena, Stefan és Damon is érdeklődve bámulták mikor őt, mikor a tüzet, várakozva arra, hogy történjen is valami. Amire vágytak, megtörtént: a vörös tűzből kiemelkedett az aranyköves nyakék, a magasba emelkedett, lebegve a tűz fölött, mintha valaki irányítaná az égből. Elena, mint egyetlen élő ember, nem volt szokva az ilyen fajta mágiához. Meglepődve bámulta az égben szálló követ a lánccal együtt, majd észrevette, hogy Rebekah is közeledni kezd. Ő azonban nem olyan volt, mint Mikael. Szemrebbenés nélkül nézte a láncot, közeledve a tűz fele, kezeit kissé megemelve. Úgy nézett ki, mintha valami mágiát gyakorolna, Elena emlékezett, hogy a boszorkák is így gyakoroltak sokszor.

Gyanúja gyorsan beigazolódott, amikor meghallotta, hogy Rebekah halkan sorolja a varázsigéket és csendesen mondja a szavakat más nyelven. Rájött, hogy tényleg valaki átvette Rebekah helyét a testében, egy boszorkány a túlvilágból, aki azért jött, hogy elvégezze az áldozatot.

-Elena, ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget! - szólította fel Damon, aki kissé erőre kapott a vérpótlás során és észrevette, hogy Elena rájött arra, amire mindkét odakötözött vámpír.

Elenának azonban ideje sem volt semmit tenni, amikor hirtelen szúró fájdalmat érzett mellkasában, érezte, ahogy a levegő elfogy tüdejéből és szemeit képtelen nyitva tartani. Ahogy Rebekah tovább mondta az igét, Elena kezei elgyengültek, próbálta fejét kérdően felemelni, hogy ránézzen Damon-re, hogy erőt meríthessen belőle, de nem sikerült. Olyan gyorsan elgyengült, hogy semmit nem volt képes tenni. Érezte, ahogy két vastag kar felemeli, és lassan ráismert Mikael kezeire, amik egy ugyanolyan hatalmas kést tartott a másik kezében, mint Rebekah.

-Damon... - suttogta minden erejével, de hangja olyan halk volt, hogy még ő sem hallotta, amit mondott. Damon azonban nagyon is jól hallotta. Szívébe hasított a látvány, ahogy Elena karába vág Mikael és a vérét a tűzre fröcsköli, ahogy a lány elsápadva kapaszkodott belé, amennyire bírt. Elena lassan eszméletlenül feküdt a legnagyobb ellensége karjai közt, ahogy Rebekah szüntelenül, megállás nélkül mondta a varázsigét, szinte szemrebbenés nélkül. Az egyik ige közben azonban nem csak Elena, hanem Damon szíve is nagyot hasított, Damon felkiáltott, ahogy érezte, hogy vére minden apró cseppje forrni kezd és széthasítja bőrét, úgy égette egész testét. A vámpír bőre égni kezdett, mintha vasfűvel lett volna tele az egész teste, felsebzett az arca, a karai elgyengültek a nyílt sebektől, ahogy a varázsige szinte élve nyúzta meg. Hatalmas ordítása megtöltötte az erdőt. Elena azonban erőtlenül feküdt és eszméletlen volt. A vérkapcsolat köztük tagadhatatlan volt. Ahogy Elena szenvedett, Damon ezerszeresét kapta a varázslat miatt és lassan annyira elgyengült, hogy nem bírt mozdulni sem. Azonban a következő percben megszűnt fájdalom és égés egyszerre, elgyengülve dőlt előre Damon és mélyeket lélegzett. Szinte tüdője is teljesen porig égett, és meglepetésére nem gyógyult olyan gyorsan amennyire számított.

-Ereszd el a lányt, vagy meghal Rebekah és a boszorkány is, akit belevarázsoltál! - mondta Klaus, Rebekah fejét erősen tartva, készen arra, hogy eltörje nyakát. Mikael ironikus mosollyal fordult hátra, szinte ledobva Elenát a földre.

-És mégis hogy ölöd meg? - mondta nevetve, ahogy közelebb lépett a hibridhez. A válaszra gyorsan megkapta a választ, a sötét zugokból előlépett Elijah a fehér tölgyből készült tőrrel, Sofie, Alaric, Katherine, Kol és Jeremy.

-Szíven szúrom a tőrrel és akkor vége az értékes áldozatodnak. - fenyegetett Klaus, mivel látta, hogy hatásos, mert Mikael kissé megszeppent. Azonban gyorsabb volt mindenkinél és erősebb mindannyiuknál - egy ütközettel elhajította Klaus testét Rebekah mellől, Sofie pedig gyengéden ellenkezni sem tudott, ahogy Mikael ketté törte gerincét és a földre ejtette. Katherine aggódva nézett körül és megpróbált menekülni - Elijah felé rohant, aki a tőrrel a kezében, határozottan állt Mikael-el szemben.

-Képes lennél megölni a saját apádat? - mosolygott az öregebb a fiára. Elijah néhány pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, majd hirtelen elkapta a fejét, ahogy Katherine kikapta az értékes tőrt a kezéből és rohant vele, amerre bírt. Elijah gondolkodás nélkül utána eredt, gyorsan, mire utolérte, és Kol segítségével a földre teperte. Civakodásukat azonban Damon mély, fájdalommal teli hangja zavarta meg. Mikael Rebekah segítségével folytatta gyorsan az áldozatot, most, hogy a hibrid is közel volt, könnyebb volt, mint hitte.

Elijah és Kol vámpírgyorsasággal rohantak Rebekah fele mindketten, de megtorpantak, ahogy Rebekah köré egy 2 m sugarú láthatatlan kör húzódott, ami nem engedte őket közelebb jutni.

-Csináljatok már valamit! - kiáltotta hangosan Damon, kínoktól gyötörve. Testén még be sem gyógyultak a sebek, máris újak vedlették le a bőrréteget szinte leperzselve róla. - Te jó ég, csináljatok már valamit!

Elijah és Kol gyorsan összenézett, de semmi nem jutott eszükbe, ez nem volt a tervük része. Elmélkedésüket azonban Klaus hatalmas kiáltása zavarta meg. A hibrid erőtlenül feküdt a földön, összekucorogva, a fájdalom gyötörte egész testét és lassan teste megkeményedett, ahogy az áldozat hatásos volt.

-Ne! - kiáltott Elijah, majd a megszeppent Katherine-hez rohant, eltörte a nyakát másodpercek töredéke alatt és kikapta a kezéből a tőrt. A többiek észre sem vették, és már Mikael testéhez szegezte a tőrt, fenyegetően. - Ha nem hagyjátok abba, szíven szúrlak a tőrrel és igen, képes vagyok rá, miután tönkretetted 1000 évig a családunkat!

Mikael nevetve reagált erre is, de semmi egyebet nem tett. Csak mosolygott és tovább nézte, ahogy Rebekah megállás nélkül, zavartalanul mondja a szavakat. Klaus és Damon tovább szenvedtek a kíntól, miközben Elena tovább feküdt, sápadtan, erőtlenül és mozdulatlanul. A következő percben azonban mindenki feje Rebekah felé fordult, ahogy hallották, hogy halk sikollyal a földre hanyatlik Alaric kezei mögött. Alaric teljes erejével beleszúrta a fatőrt a lány szívébe, aki a földre esett és bőre elszürkült - bár tudták, hogy csak egy időre. Rebekah halálával azonban koránt sem szűnt meg Klaus és Damon gyötrő fájdalma, az idősebb Salvatore érezte, hogy teste mindjárt szénné ég lassan, levegőt nem kapott, szemei égtek a vértől, ami benne áramlott és bőre teljes mértékben sebes volt, szinte a hús látszódott alatta.

-Mi bajuk van? - kiáltotta Kol, ahogy Elijah közelebb szegezte a tőrt Mikael szívéhez. - Miért nem szűnik meg a fájdalom?

-Mert már olyan előrehaladott helyzetben voltunk, hogy képtelenség leállítani az áldozatot, ha van boszorkány, ha nincs! - vigyorgott Mikael és hősiesen készen állt a halálra, amit tudta, hogy bekövetkezik Elijah kezeitől.

-Hogyan állíthatjuk meg? - kérdezte Elijah komolyan. Nem akarta elveszíteni egyik testvérét sem, meg akarta menteni úgy Klaus-t, mint Rebekah-t is. - Mit kell tennünk?

Mikael bőrét súrolta a tőr éles hegye, de egyetlen szót sem bírt mondani. Inkább vállalta a halált, mint ezek után azt, hogy Klaus tovább éljen, most, amikor már ennyi mindent sikerült összehoznia.

-Ha a lány nem hal meg akkor értelmetlen az áldozat és a hibrid sem hal meg. - mondta Sofie halkan, amit tudott Mikael-től. Mikael gonoszan vicsorított rá, ahogy elárulta őt, de mozdulni nem mert. Elijah intett Kol-nak, hogy nézze meg, hogy Elena él-e, aki gyorsan odaszáguldott Jeremy-vel együtt és karjaiba vette Elenát, hogy felrázza. Elena eszméletlenül feküdt, szemei csukva voltak, kara sebes, de lélegzett és szíve gyorsan dobogott, mint mindig.

-Életben van. - mondta Kol, mire Elijah felsóhajtott és enyhébbre fogta Mikael-t.

-Annyira rühellek. - mondta őszintén apja szemébe. - Undorodom tőled!

Elengedte apja vállát, aki továbbra is mozdulatlanul állt. Igazából mozdulni nem is tudott, mert amint előre lépett egy másik személy a sötétből, észrevette, hogy megigézték. Elijah személyes boszorkánya kilépett a sötétségből és néhány apró mondattal megpróbálta a földhöz bilincselni az ősi vámpírt. Elijah kissé arrébb lépett, de meglepetésére kár volt megtenni ezt a lépést. Mikael utolsó erejével odahajolt a vastag törzsű fához, amihez Damon volt kötözve és a kissé nyugodtabb vámpírt mellkason döfte, öklét a szívéig fúrta a puha testben és jól megszorította azt.

-Állj! - kiáltott Elijah újra, mire a boszorkány abbahagyta az igézést. - Ereszd el a fiút.

-Nem lehet! - nevetett Mikael továbbra is. - Tudod, ez a fiú itt szerelmes Elenába. A lány pedig odavan érte. Mikor senki sem zavart minket, Elena Damon vérével itatta át az egész testét, ezért gondolom érted a célt.

-Mit akarsz Damon-tól? - kérdezte Jeremy, miközben simogatva ébresztgette nővérét.

-Ha meghal Damon, Elena is meghal, akkor pedig Klaus is meghal. - ismételte érthetőbben Elijah, majd határozottan ránézett Mikael-re. - Mit kérsz cserébe?

-Semmire nincs szükségem, csak arra, hogy meghaljon Klaus. - kérte Mikael és várakozott az ajánlat feldolgozására az ellenfelek által.

Elijah esze ágában sem volt elfogadni az ajánlatot, inkább Damon, mint Klaus, de sajnos választani nem lehetett. Mindkettőt meg kellett mentse, ahhoz, hogy ne veszítse el családját. Azt azonban jól tudta, hogy egyetlen rossz mozdulat és Mikael kitépi Damon szívét a helyéről.

-Lenne azonban egy másik megoldás. - gondolkodott Mikael is, arra a döntésre jutva, hogy talán még menthető Klaus. Bízott abban, hogy jobbá tehető a hibrid, de ebben Elijah-nak volt a legnagyobb szerepe. - Megkaptok mindenkit. Elengedem Damon-t, elengedtek engem cserében és boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltok.

-És mi a csapda benne, apám? - kérdezte intelligensen Elijah.

-Tudod, ennek az áldozatnak az lett volna a lényege, hogy megöljem Klaus-t. És köszönhetően neked, elbuktam rajta, de még nem késő. - magyarázott Mikael. - Az áldozat során a kapcsolat Damon és Elena között szorosabb lett, de a szerelem mindkettőt felemésztette. Vegyük egyszerűbben: ennek a kapcsolatnak véget vetettem és abban a pillanatban, ahogy mégsem így történne és Damon vámpírrá változtatná Elenát, Klaus is meghal.

-Még mindig: mi ebben a csapda? - kérdezte Jeremy zavarodottan, de a következő pillanatban Mikael elgyengülve hullott a földre és az életet kiszívva belőle, Elijah boszorkánya mosolyogva intett, hogy kiszárította teljesen.

-Semmit sem értek! - mondta Alaric, majd kérdően nézett hol Elijah-ra, hol Sofie arcát fürkészte a válaszokért.

-Oldozd el Stefan-t és vigyétek Damon-t haza. Pihennie kell és bármi történne - nézett rá a szomorú Stefan arcára Elijah. - ne engedjétek Elena közelébe.

* * *

><p>Jeremy halkan lépegetett le a lépcsőn. Elena fent aludt a szobájában, azóta egyszer sem volt eszméleténél, csak bágyadtan feküdt és néha utolérték a rémálmok, amik azóta gyötörték, hogy eljöttek az áldozat helyszínéről. Lent, a Gilbert ház nappalijában egy halomnyi ember volt és merengve üldögéltek.<p>

-Elena alszik, nyugodt, de nem tért magához egyelőre. - mondta Jeremy a helyzetjelentést és közelebb ült a többiekhez. - Most mi következik?

-Nincs tovább. Vége van, Jeremy. - szólt csöndesen Elijah, de hangja így is tele volt igazsággal és értelmességgel. - Damon és Elena nem lehetnek együtt.

-Mikael olyan varázsigét tett Damon-re, ami távol tartja Elenától. - mesélte Sofie. - Természetesen Elenát is távol tartja Damon-tól.

-És ebben mi a nyereség Mikael számára? - kérdezte Jeremy aggódva.

-Amit Mikael mondott, nem minden volt igaz. - folytatta Sofie. - Klaus meghal, ha Elena vámpírrá változik, de ezentúl minél több vért kap a lány Damon-tól, annál jobban felerősödik Klaus Elenán keresztül. Így próbálja meg távol tartani egymástól Elenáékat.

-Hogy tehet ilyent? - háborodott fel Jeremy. - Hogy szólhat bele abba, hogy együtt legyen-e két ember vagy sem? Elena és Damon szeretik egymást. Hogy éljenek tovább, ha egymást meg sem érinthetik?

A szobában síri csend állt be, ahogy senki nem válaszolt Jeremy kérdésére. Tudták, hogy igaza volt neki, Damon és Elena nem tudnak többé boldogak lenni, de senki nem merte bevallani magának.

-Mégis mit mondjak Elenának, ha felébred? Hé, szia, Elena, figyelj, Damon-nel vége, örökre - remélem örülsz. - élcelődött Jeremy. - Mégis hogy fogja ezen túltenni magát? Miért mindig ő húzza a rövidebbet? Mindig ő kapja a rosszat és meg sem érdemli.

-Jeremy. - szólította Alaric, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy átkarolja. - Örüljünk, hogy nem lett rosszabb ennél. Elena jól van és ez a lényeg.

-Ha akarjátok, igézhetek neki valami szépet a kapcsolatról. - mondta Kol, hogy segítsen, hiszen teljes mértékben együtt érzett Jeremy-vel. - Talán egy jobb sztorit, ahogy végződött az egész Damon-nel.

-Azt már nem, haver! - Jeremy felállt és idegesen nézett körül. - Nem veszem el a nővéremtől ezt az emléket. Emlékezzen arra, hogy milyen volt vele, hogy hogy telt és mi választotta őket el örökre! Elena megérdemli, hogy tudjon róla!

* * *

><p>-Jó reggelt! - mondta Jeremy halkan, ahogy látta, hogy Elena lassan kinyitja szemeit. Arca még mindig sápadt volt, erőtlennek tűnt és gyengének, de örült, hogy legalább megébredett és látta rajta, hogy jobban van. A tálcát, amit telepakolt étellel és egyéb finomságokkal, az éjjeli szekrényre tette és odaült nővére mellé, gyöngéden megsimogatta a haját és erőltetett egy apró mosolyt is. - Hogy érzed magad?<p>

Elena lassan felült, mélyeket lélegzett és próbálta összeszedni magát, ahogy érezte, hogy körülötte forog az egész világ. Erőtlenül belekapaszkodott Jeremy karába, majd az ablak fele fordította fejét. Sütött a nap, korán lehetett még, mivel hűvös levegő fújt be a megpattintott ablak alatt. Valójában hajnal volt, reggel fél hat, de Jeremy két napja szüntelenül, alvás nélkül várta, hogy Elena felébredjen.

-Kicsit szédülök. - válaszolta Elena visszafordulva a fiú felé, akinek szemei tele voltak aggódással. - Hogy kerültem ide?

-Én hoztalak el az erdőből.. - mondta halkan, szinte a legkisebb hangerővel, hogy Elenának percekbe telt kifürkészni azt, hogy miről beszél. - Nagyon gyenge voltál, két napot aludtál át.

Elena érezte, hogy erőtlen és gyenge, fáradt volt, szemei összeszűkültek az álmosságtól és minden egyes porcikája sajgott. Keze vastag gézzel volt átkötve egész végig, ahogy érezte, eszébe jutott Rebekah magánakciója, amikor egy éles késsel szinte húsdarabokat vagdosott ki Elena karából. Ahogy lassan visszatértek az emlékek, visszatért vele együtt a fájdalom is, amit érzett. Húzódott a háta, miután Mikael a földhöz csapta többször, a feje is fájt, de a néhány perc elmélkedés után az fájt neki a legjobban, hogy egyedül Jeremy volt itt vele, mikor annyi mindenkit látni akart.

-A többiek hol vannak? - kérdezte érdeklődve, megfeledkezve néhány pillanatra fájdalmairól. - Megsérült valaki?

-Nem, mindenki jól van. - válaszolta Jeremy, kitérve a válasz elől. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Elena mit akar hallani, de attól félt, hogy nem azt fog kelleni elmondja, amit hallani szeretne a lány. - Mikael többé nem bánthat senkit, Elijah egyik boszorkánya kiszárította és elvitték jó messze Mystic Falls-tól.

-Hol van mindenki? - kérdezte újra Elena, miközben egyre jobban kezdett idegeskedni és aggódni. - Csak te vagy itthon?

-Ric be kellett menjen a suliba. - adott egyszerű választ Jeremy, azt remélve, hogy ez elég lesz Elena számára, de nagyot tévedett. A lány szemei tükrözték vágyait, érzelmeit, aggodalmát és félelmét attól, amit majd hallani fog. - Elijah egyelőre még Mystic Falls-ba van, de hamarosan elhagyják a választ, Klaus-szal együtt.

-Klaus él? - kérdezte meglepődve Elena, aztán hirtelen beugrott neki a teljes történet. Magára nézett, kezeit a nyakához nyomta, mélyeket nyelt és kérdően nézett Jeremy-re. - Nem vagyok vámpír? Vagy igen? Nem tudom mit érzek..

-Nem vagy vámpír, Elena. - mosolygott aranyosan Jeremy, hogy megnyugtassa Elenát. - Nem haltál meg vámpírvérrel a szervezetedben. Ezért is él Klaus.

-Nem értem. - mondta Elena és válaszra várva, a karát simogatta, ott, ahol rengeteg seb volt a kötések alatt.

-Klaus csak akkor halhat meg, ha a hasonmás meghal. A többit már tudod. - Jeremy jól lerövidítette a sztorit, de félt, hogy Elenának újabb kérdései lesznek.

-Hol vannak a többiek? - kérdezte harmadszorra Elena, jól megnyomva a "_többiek_" szót a mondat végén.

-Elena, valamiről beszélnünk kell. - mondta Jeremy, majd közelebb húzódott a lányhoz. Elena szemei rémültében megteltek könnyel, fájdalmas pillantása megenyhítette Jeremy lelkét is. Ettől függetlenül, ugyanolyan nehéz volt számára elmondani azt, ami közte és Damon között történt. - Mikael varázslata szerint Klaus csak akkor halhat meg, ha a hasonmás meghal, vérében az igazi vére, úgy, ahogy tudod is. De ennek az ellenkezője, ha a hasonmás a szerelme vérét issza, Klaus csak megerősödik.

-Hol van Damon, Jeremy? - parancsolt válasz Elena, ahogy határozottan, komoran bámulta Jeremy arcát.

-Mikael egy varázslattal meggátolta, hogy Damon a közeledbe jöjjön, hogy ne ihass a véréből. Így Klaus sem erősödik meg és te is biztonságban vagy.

-Hogy mit csinált Klaus? - kiáltott fel Elena, miközben már szinte kipattant az ágyból, amikor elkezdte keresni a telefonját. - Hogy tehette ezt?

Elena hangja elcsuklott a keresgélés közben, a fájdalom és bizsergés átjárta a testét és megbénulva állt Jeremy előtt, újabb válaszokat, megoldásokat várva.

-Damon és te többé nem lehettek együtt. - mondta ki határozottan Jeremy, majd elkapta Elenát, akinek a lábai összecsuklottak és gyengén ültette le az ágyra, vissza a takaró alá. - Nyugodj meg, valahogy megoldjuk, jó? Kitalálunk valamit.

Elena egyetlen szót sem tudott szólni, csak potyogtak a könnyei, ahogy elképzelte, hogy most, amikor szinte minden tökéletesen beleillett a képbe, pont most kellett tönkretegyék újra az életét. Fejét a párnára hajtotta és egy hosszút pislogva felnézett az éjjeliszekrényre. Ott állt büszkén egy sötét barna keretes, aprócska fénykép, ami a szívébe szúrt, ahogy észrevette. Ő volt rajta, Damon-nel együtt, még Vegas-ban készült, amikor Stefan után indultak. Belegondolt, hogy mennyi minden változott azóta, tavaly még közel sem volt ennyire jó minden, bár ez az új helyzet körülbelül ugyanolyan pocsék volt, mint a tavalyi. Elena érezte, hogy újra ő húzta a legrövidebbet, ő szenvedett mások bűneiért, saját maga miatt nem tudott igazán boldog lenni, hiszen ő maga is természetfeletti volt - a hasonmás. Most átérezte, hogy miket éreztek sorra a Salvatore fiúk, amikor mélypontjukon voltak - sehova sem tartozott, bár vére értékes volt, semmit sem kezdhetett vele, ha boldogtalanul kellett éljen továbbra is. A hosszas gondolkodás után lehunyta a szemeit és mély álomba szenderült...


	16. Hullócsillagok

Alaric mélyet sóhajtott és felvette a tányérokat a pultról. Szombat délelőtt volt, nem volt iskola és neki sem volt dolga erre a hétvégére. Egyedül egy kevés intézni való akadt számára Forbes sheriffel együtt, ami az idei tavaszi bált illette. Kevés idő volt már a bálig, mégis nagyon kevés dolog volt elintézve vele kapcsolatosan.

Az áldozat óta két hét telt el, olyan lassan, hogy szinte éveknek tűntek a napok és hónapoknak az órák. Elena olyanná vált, mint egy élő halott - nem járt iskolába, alig evett és sokat fogyott, erőtlen volt és magába szállt, órákat ült egyedül a szobájában és Caroline sem ment már fel hozzá az utóbbi héten. Bár Alaric biztos volt, hogy a szőke vámpír minden nap többször felhívja, egyszer azt is hallotta, ahogy Elena elutasította azt, hogy Caroline meglátogassa. Nem tudta, hogy mit tehet, hogy kihúzza a mélységből, ettől a mélyponttól már csak jobb következhetett, de mindenkinek úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon lassan érkezik meg.

-Elena nem jön le? - kérdezte Jeremy-től Ric, ahogy asztalt terített és letette a tányérokat, megérkezve a meleg tükörtojással és sonkával. Jeremy ugyanúgy aggódott Elena miatt, de örült, hogy jobbult az állapota, hiszen az első napokban sokkal rosszabb volt a lány hozzáállása. Mégis milyen lehetett volna - egy lány, aki annyi mindent veszített már el és még így is elveszik tőle a cseppnyi boldogságot.

-Még alszik. - mondta Jeremy, majd Alaric-kal együtt ránéztek az órára az ebédlő falán.

-Ilyenkor? - Alaric meglepődve bámulta az órát, ami fél 11-et mutatott. Elena soha nem aludt ilyen sokáig, legalábbis eddig nem, bár az utóbbi néhány napban valóban többet aludt a kelleténél. Alaric szemét összehúzva, szinte lecsapta a tányért az asztalra és elindult felfele a lépcsőn, a hálószobák irányába.

Jeremy is letett mindent a kezéből. Tudta, hogy egyszer mindenkinek elege lesz Elena kiábrándító viselkedéséből, de valahogy mindig a lány mellett tudott állni, mert átérezte azt, hogy mennyi mindent veszített eddig. Így hát Ric után iramodott, aki egy szempillantás alatt rontott be Elena hálószobájába, kopogás nélkül. Gyorsan húzta el a függönyt, kinyitotta az ablakot és Elena ágya elé állt.

-Elena, kelj fel! - mondta komolyan, bár sokszor kegyes volt és elnéző, most a hangja egyáltalán nem ezt sugallta. Komor és ideges volt. Elena megrémülve ült fel az ágyban, szemeit szűkre húzva a fény miatt, bámulta a két családtagot a szobájában. Egy pillanatra megrémült, azon gondolkodott, hogy mi lehet a probléma, mi történhetett, hogy ilyen hirtelen rá tőrnek, de amikor rájött, hogy ő maga a probléma és minden, ami hozzá kapcsolódik, akkor nagyot sóhajtva dőlt vissza és a paplant a fejére húzta. - Elena, nem viccelek, kelj fel és öltözz. Elmész!

Az előző szavaktól Elena újra kinézett búvóhelyéről és kérdően nézett először Jeremy-re, aki vállát vonva mutogatott, hogy semmit sem ért az egészből. Mindkét fiatal Alaric-ot nézte, válaszra várva, ami elég későn érkezett a felnőtt férfi szájából.

-Ez így nem mehet tovább. - mondta határozottan. - Vagy összeszeded magad, és bejársz az iskolába, vagy kénytelen vagyok elküldeni téged. Vannak valami rokonaim északon, és ha semmi nem változik, akaratod ellenére elviszlek oda.

-Ezt nem teheted velem! - lázadt fel Elena, kiburkolózva a takaró alól és idegesen pillantott fel Alaric arcára. Az rezdületlenül nézett vissza, ami kissé megrémisztette Elenát, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy komolyan mondott ki minden szót.

-Én vagyok a gyámod és azt teszed, amit mondok! Soha nem erőltettem semmit, soha nem szóltam bele abba, amit tettél! Tudom, hogy ami történt, az megviselt, de amit teszel, az elviselhetetlen és elfogadhatatlan egyben. - Alaric jól kihangsúlyozta a lényeget a mondanivalójában. - Öltözz fel és menj ki Caroline-nal vagy a könyvtárba vagy bárhova, ahova épp szeretnél. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy nehéz neked, mindannyiunknak nehéz, de megtörtént és vége. Lépj tovább ezen, vagy rád fogom erőltetni!

Ezzel Alaric kilépett Elena szobájából és lesuhant a lépcsőn. Jeremy aggódva nézett a nővérére, aki meglepődve ült ott az ágyon, egymagában és annyira meg volt szeppenve, hogy egy szót nem bírt kimondani. Igaza volt Ric-nek, de nem merte magának bevallani. Félt attól, hogy tényleg vége az egésznek, hogy elmúlt minden és többé soha nem fogja látni azt, aki annyi ideig mellette állt. Igazából azt sem tudta, hogy merre lehet Damon, a történtek óta egy szót sem beszéltek, Elena nem hívta és hiába várakozott epedve arra az egyetlen hívásra, nem érkezett meg. Nem keresték egymást és nem beszéltek egymással, és Elena nem volt benne biztos, hogy a vámpír ugyanúgy érez-e, mint eddig...

* * *

><p>Damon a Salvatore villa nappalijának padlóján ült, a szokásos pohár whiskey-vel a kezében. Fekete inge meztelen mellkasát kihangsúlyozta, szinte összeszaggatva állt csupasz mellkasán a ruhadarab. A földön ült, a kandallóval szemben, a nappali ugyanis még mindig nem volt helyrehozva, bár a munkálatok megkezdődtek, egyik munkás sem élte túl a látogatást. Damon lassacskán visszatért a régi énjéhez, az egyetlen változás az volt, hogy másik kezében ott tartott egy szivart és néha nagyot szívott belőle.<p>

-Ezt nem a házban kellene csinálni. - lépett a nappaliba Stefan, aki a történtek óta egy pillanatra sem hagyta el bátyját. Hetek, hónapok óta ott volt vele, alig tűnt el néhány percig, rögtön újra megjelent, soha nem mozdult Damon nyomából. - Ez a nagy füst tönkreteszi a bútorokat. Jut eszembe, mikor jönnek a munkások?

-Már voltak itt. - érkezett az egyszerű, de nagyszerű válasz Damon-tól, aki szemrebbenés nélkül folytatta azt, amit eddig is, két hete csinált.

-És hol vannak? - nézett körül Stefan, hogy megfigyelje, mi változott a nappaliban, de semmit nem vett észre.

-A hátsó kertben.

A válasz után Stefan megszeppenve állt, nem számított erre, de tudta, hogy Damon nem viccel, csinált már ilyent és mindkettejüknek volt ilyen időszaka. Egy percre eltöprengett azon, hogyan tüntesse majd el a testeket, de rögtön visszazökkent a valóságba és odasétált bátyja mellé, leült és elvette kezéből az italt. Megitta az egészet, majd letette a földre az üres poharat.

-Mit szólnál egy kiruccanáshoz? - ajánlotta a fiatalabb Salvatore, de Damon egyszer sem nézett rá. Arcát benőtte a szakáll, megjelentek a szőrszálak ápolt bőrén, arca pedig sebhelyes volt, ugyanúgy, mint nyaka, mellkasa és az egész teste. Két hét telt el azóta, hogy Mikael szinte megölte mindannyiukat és Elena vérét szinte összefőzte Damonéval. Az a fájdalom, ami akkor érte a testét, még mindig hátborzongató volt, ha rá gondolt. Elena vére finomabb volt, mint bármikor, ahogy felidézte az ízét, Damon beleborzongott. Ami azután történt, az elviselhetetlen volt. A vére felpezsgett, égette a testét, a szerveit, a bőrét, úgy érezte magát, mintha ott és akkor elpárolgatták volna mindenét. A meglepő az volt, hogy két heten belül sem múltak el egyes sebhelyek a bőréről, ami igazán meglepő volt. Ezernyi kérdés volt benne, nem értette ezt a folyamatot, még mindig órákig nézegette magát és tűnődött azon, hogy mi történhetett akkor és mitől változott meg az egész teste. - Elmegyünk valamerre?

-Hova akarsz menni? - nézett rá Damon, a mai nap most a legelőször.

-Holnap lesz a tavaszi bál. Gondoltam elmehetnénk, mint alapítócsalád. - ajánlotta fel kedvesen Stefan, bár tudta, hogy a válasz egyből tagadás lesz. Hülye lett volna Damon, ha kínozná magát Elenával, aki bizonyára ott lesz, hiszen ő is az egyike volt az alapító családok tagjainak.

-Jobb dolgom sincs, mint virágokat dobálni és dalolgatni, mint az énekes madár. - mondta lehangolóan a választ Damon. Ezután komor pillantást vetett Stefan arcára és mélyen belenézett zöld szemeibe. - Ha odamegyek, megölöm az összes alapítótagot és rokonait! Gondold át, ha még áll az ajánlatod!

-Nem burkolózhatsz magadba és igyál egész nap.

-Csak figyelj és lásd! - vonta féloldalra a száját Damon, csábítóan, ahogy szokta, majd elsuhant egy pillanatra és visszatért a teljes üveg whiskey-vel.

* * *

><p>Elena kiszállt az autóból a grill előtt. Caroline már 10 perce várakozott rá benn, de Elena nem aggódott miatta, hiszen mindig volt valaki, akivel elszórakozott a szőke vámpírlány. Elena sejtése beigazolódott, amikor belépve a grill ajtaján, látta, hogy Caroline a pultnál ül és vidáman kuncog Matt-tel együtt. Olyan aranyosak voltak együtt, Elena soha nem tudta, hogy miért is szakítottak, amikor annyira jól megértették egymást. Gyorsan körülnézett, bár amire várt, az nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem ott volt keresendő. Végül odasietett a barátnőjéhez, megzavarva Matt-et a visszahúzódott udvarlásban.<p>

-Sziasztok. - köszönt, majd lepakolta a cuccait a pultra. Rövid, fehér nadrágot viselt, virágos szandált és egy ujjatlan felsőt.

-Visszatért az elveszett bárány! - vihogott Caroline és Matt, majd a lány odafordult hozzá. - Hogy vagy, kislány?

-Megvagyok. - erőltetett egy mosolyt Elena. - Tudod, mint aki szakított a pasijával.

-Nézd a jobbik oldalát. - mosolygott Caroline, bár tudta, hogy sehogy sem fogja tudni felvidítani Elenát. - Szingli vagy és vadászhatsz!

Elena újabb mosolyt erőltetett ajkaira, majd újra körülnézett, megállapítva, hogy nem változtak a körülmények. Matt közben kivitt néhány tálcát, rajta italokkal, ételekkel és néhány desszertet meg kávét.

-Tyler-rel mi van? - nézett érdeklődően Elena a barátnőjére.

-Beszélnünk kell. - aggódva figyelt Caroline Elenára, majd megfogta a kezét és elráncigálta maga után, a lánynak épp hogy alig volt ideje elkapni táskáját a pultról.

-Mi történt? - kérdezte Elena, miután leültek a legközelebbi üres asztalhoz.

-Azt hiszem hibáztam! - állapította meg Caroline, majd szomorúan nézte Elena arcát, segítségre számítva. - Tyler és én... Nem tudom, hogy mi lesz velünk.

-Te jó ég, mi történt? - kérdezte Elena meglepődve, immár másodszor a mai nap.

-Nem megy... Legalábbis nem nekem. - panaszkodott nyűgösen a szőke vámpír, fejét a tenyerébe temetve. - Még mindig érzek valamit Matt iránt!

Elena újra meglepődve ült az asztalnál, de eddig ez vezette a toplistát a mai meglepetések közül. Nem gondolta volna, hogy pont Caroline akarja majd visszakönyörögni magát Matt-hez, mer pont ő volt az, aki szakított vele régen, Tyler miatt. Most pedig, Caroline itt ült vele szemben, kiöntötte a lelkét és ő teljesen képes volt arra, hogy átérezze az egészet. Annak idején ő is elveszített valakit, eldobott valakit, megkapott valakit, annyi minden történt már vele, szinte minden élményt átérezhetett már és mérlegelni tudta. Ezért is próbált meg mindig a legjobban segíteni barátnőjének.

-Care, figyelj rám! - nyújtotta oda a kezét, majd szorosan megfogta Caroline-t. - Ha te nem érzel úgy iránta, ahogy ő, akkor inkább mondd el az igazat. Sokkal többet érsz el majd vele hosszabb távon és mindenkinek jobb lesz.

Caroline elmosolyodott, szemei könnyel teltek meg, de próbált nyugodt maradni és uralkodni érzelmein. Fontos volt, hogy senki ne lássa őt gyengének, már rég kinőtte azt a gyerekes énjét, felnőtt és úgy szeretett volna viselkedni, az egyedüli hiba az volt, hogy mindig annyira megérintették a dolgok. Most is gyorsan ráborult Elena vállára, mire az megölelte, és így megpróbálta visszafojtani apró könnyeit.

-Caroline, mi a baj? - lassan visszaérkezett Matt és közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, hogy megnézze, mi történt és mit segíthet. Mindig készen volt bármit megtenni a barátaiért. Caroline gyorsan felhajolt elmosolyodva és hirtelen ugyanolyan volt, mintha semmi nem történt volna az imént.

-Semmi, csak vigasztalni próbáltam Elenát. - mosolygott őszintén és Elena, ha nem hallotta volna az iménti beszédet, szentül elhitte volna, hogy igazat beszél.

-Még mindig a Salvatore probléma? - nézett rá őszinte, segítőkész pillantással Matt a barna lányra, aki lesütötte szemeit és megpróbált nyugodt maradni. Megtehette ezt Caroline érdekében, hiszen sokszor segített már neki is a lány. - Még mindig nem beszéltetek azóta?

Elena bólintott, válasz nem jött ki a száján, de jobbnak is érezte ezt így, hiszen hangja elcsuklott volna és nem biztos, hogy megállta volna pityergés nélkül az egészet. Ránézett Matt-re, majd Caroline-ra, elmosolyodott és összeszedte magát. Barátai azonban jól tudták, hogy az a félmosoly a leghamisabb, amit évek óta láttak már Elena arcán.

-Jól vagyok, srácok. Minden rendben. - hazudta Elena, de valahol a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy tényleg rendbe jön minden. Azok után, amiken már keresztül ment, egy pasi elvesztése, egy szakítás nem kellett volna ennyire megviselje. De kinek hazudott? Damon nem csak egy pasi volt, a kapcsolatuk nem csak egy egyszerű szerelmi román, a szakítás pedig nem azért következett be, mert mindketten úgy akarták.

-Emlegetett ördög... - vonogatta a száját Matt, miközben összepakolt néhány poharat a pultról egy tálba és elvitte őket a kagyló fele. Caroline Elena arcát nézte, ahogy megrándultak az izmok rajta és szemei tágra nyíltak, mintha segítségért kiáltana. Az ajtón lassan belépő Stefan Salvatore útja egyenesen oda vezetett a lányokhoz.

-Stefan! - imitált Caroline egy nagyon hamis ujjongást, ahogy megérkezett a fiatalabbik Salvatore oda, ahol ők ültek. - Rég nem láttalak..

-Sziasztok. - köszönt a vámpír, hangja pedig tele volt rejtett örömmel. Nem igazán leplezte, hogy őket kereste, és végül most, hogy megtalálta őket, nagyon is örvendett nekik, ezt pedig nem akarta tovább titkolni. - Minden rendben?

-Az attól függ. - mondta Caroline komolyan, a hangsúlyt a megfelelő szóra téve. - A bátyád itt van?

A kérdés direkt volt, őszinte és nagyon remélte, hogy a válasz is őszinte lesz és az, amire számít. Nem akarta látni Damon-t, remélte, hogy messziről elkerüli majd őket, mert annyi problémát okozott már nekik, hogy nem tudta volna elviselni továbbra.

-Ez téged vagy Elenát érdekli jobban? - fordult oda Elena felé Stefan, majd érezve, hogy kissé átlépi a határt, visszafordult Caroline felé, arckifejezése azonban egyáltalán nem változott. Elena dühösen állt fel a székről és vette el a csomagját a székről. Kikutatta a kocsikulcsot a táskájából és először odafordult Stefan felé.

-Te és a bátyád, menjetek a fenébe mindketten! - mondta határozottan, majd szinte nevetve odafordult Caroline fele. - Átjössz hozzám?

-Menjünk. - mondta Caroline, ahogy felállt a pulttól és intett Matt-nek, hogy mennek. Közben végig Stefan arcát figyelte, nézte, ahogy tátva marad a szája attól, amit hallott és meglepődve állt ott tovább, mikor a két lány elhagyta a grillt.

* * *

><p>Stefan egy kortyból megitta a whiskey-t, amit magának rendelt a bárból. Várt még néhány percet, miután Elenáék elmentek, majd ő is felállt és elhagyta a helyiséget. Körülbelül tíz perc után, Mystic Falls végén csatlakozott hozzá bátyja is, aki ugyanolyan állapotba volt, mint ezelőtt néhány órával.<p>

-Meglátogattad a kis Elenát? - nevetett részegen, ahogy kivánszorgott az erdő fái közül, egy szál fekete farmerben. A nap égette a bőrét, főleg a sebeit, de nem zavarta már őt. Napról napra lassan, de gyógyulgatott az összes emlék, ami akkor este a bőrébe, lelkébe, szívébe hasított.

-Mit mondhatnék... - kezdte Stefan, jót nevetve először azon, hogy Damon milyen állapotban van. Bár tudta, hogy ilyenkor sem volt viccelős kedvében, és ha mondott valamit, most is ugyanúgy érvényben volt, semmivel sem veszített többet emlékezetéből, őszinteségéből és eszéből. - Tüzes kis barátnőd van!

-Ha még nem jöttél volna rá, most tudatom veled: már nem a barátnőm! - mondta, miközben nekitámaszkodott Stefan vállának, megpihenve. Újra saját lábaira támaszkodva, a tűző napon, érezte, hogy a sok alkohol megcsapta kissé. Rájött, hogy a melegben párolgott belőle az ital, szédült is tőle, de észnél volt, szomorúságára nem volt képes annyit inni, hogy elveszítsen minden emléket és megszabaduljon a kíntól, ami gyötörte.

Stefan közelebb lépett hozzá, de nem érintette meg. Félt tőle, hogy olyan, mint egy érintésre robbanó apró kis bomba, amelyik hatalmas károkat tud okozni. Ezért csak közeledve próbált meg beszélni vele, összepofozni, helyrehozni.

-Elmegyünk holnap a tavaszi bálba? - próbált lelket önteni bátyjába Stefan, de úgy érezte, nem igazán sikerült neki.

-Miért, Stefan? - mondta, miközben hangja elcsuklott, félig a nevetéstől, félig a sírástól. - Hogy lássam, ahogy a lány, akiért az életem adnám, sétál tőlem öt méterre és képtelen vagyok megérinteni? Megfogni a kezét, átölelni a derekát, megcsókolni a száját, azt akarod, hogy szenvedjek, mert egy őrült idegbeteg ezt így akarta, és még Bonnie sincs itt, hogy segítsen?

Damon hangja elcsuklott, ahogy térdei is, lehanyatlott a földre, leült és fejét a tenyerébe temette. Stefan nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezt is az ital hozza ki belőle, de azt is tudta, hogy valóban így érez, csak eddig a büszkeség és gyávaság gátolta. Ezek pedig olyan tulajdonságai voltak, amiket az alkohol igen könnyen oldott.

Jó néhány perc telt el, amíg ott gubbasztott a földön és gondolkodott, mire hangos nevetésbe tört ki, viccesen kacagott Stefan-re, majd felállt és mosolyogva bámulta öccsét.

-Tudod mi a legviccesebb?

Stefan nem értett semmit az egészből, de próbálta összeszedni a bátyát, mielőtt teljesen elveszíti önuralmát. Damon azonban elrántotta kezét, amikor meg akarta fogni a karát és kissé agresszívan reagált, miközben elkezdett haladni az úton hazafele. A nevetés végét azonban már be sem fejezte, a mondat elmaradt és a ugyanígy a kérdésre a válasz is, ahogy a két testvér lassan sétált a Salvatore villa felé.

* * *

><p>Az égen Mystic Falls felett tiszta volt és meleg levegő fújt. A Hold még nem volt fenn az égen, de Elena és Caroline már elkészítették az előkészületeket a holnapi bálra. Hosszas beszélgetés után A szőke vámpír rávette Elenát, hogy elmenjen vele a bálba, hiszen ott lesz úgy Tyler, mint Matt is, még Alaric is megígérte, hogy eljön, Elena miatt. Caroline biztosította róla, hogy a Salvatore fiúknak nyomuk sem lesz az estén, elég volt nekik ennyi belőlük. Elena tehát elfogadta a meghívást arra, hogy végig Caroline karán legyen és együtt töltsék el az estét - úgysem töltöttek rég együtt ennyi időt.<p>

-Melyik ruhádat veszed fel? - kérdezte Caroline, miközben eljött az idő a legfontosabb döntéshez. Elenának rengeteg ruhája volt, mégsem tudta, hogy melyiket vegye fel. Ebben a témában Caroline tökéletes segítségnek bizonyult mindig.

-Majd holnap találunk valami jót. - mondta halkan Elena, majd felvette kispárnáját és leült az ágy szélére. Szomorú volt, de nem árulta el Caroline-nak, nem akarta, hogy feleslegesen aggódjon érte mindenki, ő úgy érezte, hogy nem lesz sokkal jobban attól sem, ha vigasztalják.

Miközben Caroline a gardrób mélyén keresgélt, ő csak bambult, nézett előre és gondolkodott. Felhívta volna ma Damon-t, megkérdezni, jön-e a bálra, elmegy-e vele, de minden meggátolta őt. A telefonját még Rebekah összetörte és hiába is jönne el Damon a bálba, meg nem érintheti, nem táncolhatnak és nem lehetnek együtt, ha nagyon akarják sem. Caroline telefonja ott feküdt az ágyon, miközben ő elmélyülve mesélt Elenának mindenféléről. Elena felvette a telefonját és maga elé tartotta. A fehér Blackberry némán feküdt a tenyerében, senki nem kereste most Caroline-t. Elena eszméletén kívül, automatikus mozgásokkal lépett be az üzenetek közé, egyedül akkor észlelt fel, amikor látta, hogy valóban ott van, előtte a telefon, megírhatja az üzenetet, azt, amire vágyakozott, megtehette, bűntudat nélkül.

Fogott az alkalmon. Gyorsan beírt néhány szót a képernyőre és kikereste Damon nevét és telefonszámát a névjegyzékből.

_"Holnap jöttök a bálba? C._"

Néhány másodperc múlva el is küldte, megérkezett a visszajelzés és ezután nem volt más, mint várakozni. Várakozni arra, amire két hete várt. Ő megtette az első lépést, megkereste Damon-t, akkor is, ha mindenki tiltotta, ha tudta nagyon jól, hogy nem lehetnek együtt többé soha, mégis megírta az üzenetet, elküldte és most várnia kellett a rosszabbik vagy jobbik eseményre.Körülbelül tíz perc telt el, miután egy árva üzenet érkezett, Elena azonban azt is rémülten nyitotta meg, térdei remegtek és tenyere izzadt.

"_Mi az, Barbie? Már senki nem akarja veled? D._"

Elena felháborodva tette le a telefont az ágyra, majd felállt és eldöntötte, hogy megfeledkezik ezekről a gondokról. Fiatal volt és a legfőbb nehézség az életében most az volt, hogy megkeresse a tökéletes ruhát számára holnapra. Ahogy azonban felállt az ágyról, újabb üzenet érkezett az apró telefonra.

"_Elena jól van? D._"

Az aprócska betűk, a rövid szavak szíven érték Elenát. Nagyot sóhajtott, de rájött, hogy szörnyű döntés volt. Az is, hogy sóhajtott és az is, hogy írt Damon-nek. Könnyei potyogtak, ahogy rájött, hogy valóban szereti őt Damon, ő is hiányolta és fájt, hogy nem lehetnek együtt.

-Édesem, mi a baj? - rohant oda Caroline, miközben meghallotta, hogy valami történik. - Elena, mi a baj?

Ahogy Elena zokogva dőlt az ágyra és fejét a párnába temette, Caroline kezébe vette a telefont, ami ekkora balhét okozott barátnője lelkében. Tudta, hogy hogy érezheti most magát a lány, de nem tudta vigasztalni. Szemei vörösen égtek, sírt, pityergett, nem kapott levegőt, de mégis annyira jól esett Caroline erős kara, ahogy átölelte és szeretgette. Fájdalmas volt minden egyes lélegzetvétel, miközben tudta, hogy élete szerelme kicsúszik a kezei közül és semmit nem tehet sem ő, sem Damon...


	17. Salvatoremeglepetés

Elena kinyitotta a szemeit és meglepődött attól, amit látott. Először azt hitte, szemei kápráznak, nem lát jól. Oka lett volna ezt hinni, hiszen az este órákon keresztül sírt, míg belealudt, Caroline karjai közt. Maga előtt látott, a szekrényre akasztva egy csodálatos ruhát, aminél szebbet soha el nem képzelhetett volna. Babarózsaszín volt és méregdrágának tűnt. A lány gyorsan kipattant az ágyból, odalépett a ruhához és leemelte az akasztóról. Nehéz volt, nagyobb súlya volt, mint az átlagos ruháknak, de látszott is rajta, hiszen elég tömött volt és bársonyos. Elől rövid, puha anyagból készült ékes rész borította, fényes és csillogó volt egészen, a hátsó része fele pedig egyre hosszabb lett és rojtokban esett egyik rész a másikra, mígnem szinte a földig ért a vége.

-Tettszik? - kérdezte Jeremy, az ajtóban állva. Elena észre sem vette, hogy nyitva volt hagyva az ajtó, soha nem hagyta nyitva, amikor egyedül volt itt, de most, hogy Caroline itt maradt éjszakára, bizonyára korábban kelt, mint ő és úgy hagyta az ajtót, hogy minden rendben legyen.

-Te jó ég! Mennyi az idő? - akasztotta gyorsan vissza a ruhát Elena és odafordult Jeremy-hez. Ma reggel sokkal jobban volt, mint ezelőtti nap, szinte alig gondolt a tegnap estére és örült, hogy végre valamivel lefoglalhatta magát. Annak azonban egyáltalán nem örült, hogy el kell menjen a bálba Caroline-nal.

-Dél van már. - válaszolt Jeremy, végig mosolyogva. Elenát kissé feldobta Jeremy jó kedve, olyan jó volt látni, hogy mosolygós, vidám és bearanyozta Elena ébredését is ez a pozitív hullám. - Caroline lent van és ebédet főz.

Elena meglepődve állt Jeremy előtt, hiszen soha nem hallotta volna, hogy pont Caroline főzni, sütni tudjon. A lány soha nem beszélt nekik arról, hogy hasonló tevékenységeket végezne szabadidejében. Egy kellemes meglepetés volt, amikor leérve a földszintre, megérezte a kellemes húsleves illatát és egyéb finomságokat a levegőben illanni.

-Gondoltam csinálok egy kis ebédet. - mondta nevetgélve Caroline, aki úgy tűnt, minden személye bajáról megfeledkezett azért, hogy Elena kedvében járjon ma. - Ülj csak le, mindjárt megterítünk.

Caroline intett Jeremy-nek, hogy tegye, amit mondott, és a fiú meg is tette, elvette a terítőt, a tányérokat és egyéb kellékeket. A jó illat hatására Alaric is gyorsan megjelent, bár néhány percet maradt csak, köszönt mindenkinek és megpuszilta Elenát is. Dolga volt még a bál szervezésével kapcsolatosan és ezért sietett minden reggel el otthonról. Miután megebédelt mindenki, körülbelül fél órán keresztül csak lustálkodva bámulták, hogy a tányérok maguktól sehogy sem mozdulnak el. Jó lett volna, ha a sok mosatlan olyan könnyen eltűnik, mint ahogy jött, de sajnos ez nem történt meg.

-Kire marad a mosatlan? - kérdezte Caroline, miközben Jeremy-re nézett célozgatva újabb parancsokra.

-Na ne! Én így is rengeteget csináltam ma. Estére nem marad energiám! - húzogatta a száját Jeremy, felállt, majd felsuhant a szobájába szempillantások alatt. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyire gyors tud lenni, mikor annyit evett, mint a két lány együtt?

-Eltüntetem én őket, te csak pihenj. - vállalta be Elena, arra gondolva, hogy így is meghálálhatja egy kis darabját annak a sok jónak, amit Caroline most tett érte. - Amúgy a ruhát nagyon szépen köszönöm.

-Ne nekem köszönd, Jeremy ötlete volt! - mosolygott Caroline, majd megivott egy pohár narancslevet. - Azt akartuk, hogy tökéletes legyen a mai este, bárhogy is alakulna!

Caroline szavai fontos dolgokat rejtettek és Elena nagyon jól tudta, mit jelent az, hogy bárhogy is alakul az este. Tudta, hogy egyik Salvatore biztosan ott lesz a bálon, bár Stefan nem szeretett táncolni, de soha nem hagyta ki az ilyesmit. Az már kérdéses volt, hogy bátyja megtiszteli-e őket a jelenlétével, de bizonyára állíthatta, hogy egyik biztos megjelenik majd.

-Köszönök minden, Care! - fordult hozzá Elena őszintén. - Az estét és ezt is.

-Igazán nincs mit! - állt fel a székről Caroline és odament Elenához, hogy megölelhesse. - Nem lett volna rá szükség, ha nem csinálsz butaságot.

Igaza volt Caroline-nak. Ha Elena kiállja a próbát és nem ír Damon-nek, akkor nem tette volna tönkre az egész csajos estét. Belegondolva, talán ma reggel, így, tiszta fejjel nem tette volna meg ezt az őrült lépést. Tudta, hogy hülyeség lett volna keresni Damonít, hiszen ha a vámpír nagyon akarta volna, akkor megkeresi őt, ugyanúgy, ahogy régebb is megtette. Az egyetlen különbség most az volt, hogy nem mehettek egymás közelébe és ez sokkal megnehezítette a dolgukat.

-Ugye ők is ott lesznek a bálon? - kérdezte Elena és nagyon szerette volna, ha Caroline őszintén válaszol a feltett kérdésre.

-Elena! - szólította fel Caroline. - Ez a mi esténk. Semmi nem fogja elrontani, főleg nem két ostoba vámpír. Nehogy megpróbálj nekem pityeregni vagy szomorkodni egyáltalán ott, hogy tönkretedd a saját, a Jeremy és az én estémet is! Megértettük egymást?

-Meg. - mondta hamisan mosolyogva Elena, annyira örült, hogy Caroline ennyire odafigyelt arra, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. Igazi jó barát volt, most, hogy mindenki elhagyta őt. - De te mibe jössz ma?

* * *

><p>A nap gyorsan elszállt Mystic Falls-ban, miközben az egész város a nagy bálra készülődött. Végre tényleg érezni lehetett a tavasz jelenlétét, ahogy az enyhe szél fújdogált és megérintette az emberek bőrét, szívét és lelkét. Caroline és Elena órák óta a szobában készülődtek, végül arra észleltek fel, hogy kevesebb, mint egy órájuk maradt arra, hogy csinosítsák magukat. Caroline gyönyörű göndör fürtöket varázsolt hajából, csillogó hajlakkal fújta le, hogy fényesen villogjon még a frizurája is. Arca gyönyörű, visszahúzódó, de észrevehető sminkben pompázott, gyönyörű volt, mint mindig. Ruhája már ott feküdt Elena ruhája mellett, egy eszméletlen, Elenáéhoz hasonló, piros ruhát választott, csinos, formát kihangsúlyozót. Miután elkészítette saját sminkét és haját is befejezte, Elena volt a soron. Alig egy óra alatt olyan lányt varázsolt belőle, amilyent a 18 év alatt senki nem látott. Barna haja teljesen egyenesen, tökéletesen hullott alá, mint egy királylánynak, az övé is aranyosan csillogott-villogott a pompás hajlakktól. Fent apró hajtűvel fogták oda, néhány díszítő fonással ékezve az így is gyönyörű alkotást. Amikor készen volt, még ő maga sem ismerte fel magát.<p>

-Elérkeztünk ide is. - sóhajtott fel Caroline, majd elmosolyodva ránézett a hálás Elenára. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy tökéletes lesz a lány estéje, még ha az övé tönkre is megy közben. - Öltözzünk és menjünk, a fiúk már várnak.

Valóban vártak a fiúk rájuk, Alaric és Jeremy elegáns kosztümben álltak az ajtóban, amikor a lányok megérkeztek. Szájuk tátva maradt a látványtól és büszkén nyújtották oda karjaikat - tudták, hogy ma este az ők párjaik lesznek a leggyönyörűbb lányok a bálban. A lányok nem csak otthon, a bál ajtajában is hatalmas érdeklődést keltettek. Jeremy büszkén nyújtotta oda karát nővérének, ahogy Elena tökéletes ruhájával kiszállt az autóból. Az autó másik feléről Alaric és Caroline büszkén csatlakozott hozzájuk, elvarázsolva minden érkezőt körülöttük. Caroline éles hallásával felfigyelt a halk suttogásokra: "Odanézz, Caroline Forbes és Elena Gilbert.", "Meg sem ismerem őket!". Elena tudta, hogy suttognak róluk a hátuk mögött, mindig megtették és nem kellett hozzá vámpíréles fül, hogy hallja.

-Tökéletesek vagytok, ugye tudod? - kérdezte Jeremy, szorosabbra fogva nővére derekán a kezét, majd mosolyogva nézett rá. Büszke volt a lányra, és ezt nem is titkolta.

A bál ajtaját átlépve Carol polgármester volt az, aki leghamarabb köszöntötte őket. Tyler mellette állt és szemei egy pillanatra sem hagyták el Caroline csinos testét. Ma nem tudott a kísérője lenni, mivel sokáig üdvözölnie kellett a vendégeket és egyéb polgármesteri kötelességek teljesítése volt a dolga, de remélte, hogy legalább néhány táncot lop majd a vámpírlánytól. Tovább haladva izgatottan forgatta szemeit Elena. Aggódva nézte, hogy hol ismeri meg azt az alakot, akit ma egy pillanatra sem tud majd megérinteni. Szenvedett legbelül, álcázva mosolygott kívül és nem tudta, hogy meddig fog ez így tovább menni. Bár ők már nagyon későn érkeztek, szinte mindenki ott volt, mégis néhány személy hiányát nagyon jól észrevette mindenki. Azt is látták pontosan, hogy Elena Jeremy társaságában érkezett és kíváncsian bámulta mindenki, hogy mikor tűnik fel az idősebb Salvatore és mi történik majd Elena és közötte.

- Nagyon örülök még egyszer, hogy eljöttetek! - érkezett közelebb Carol, majd koccintott mindannyiukkal. - Nagyon fontos, hogy az alapító családok tagjai részt vegyenek ezeken az eseményeken. Őrizzük meg a hagyományokat!

-Mindenki eljött? - kérdezte Ric, miközben körülnézett. Erre a kérdésre Elena is nagyon kíváncsian várta a választ. - Csak nem mi voltunk az utolsók?

-Sajnos ti voltatok. - nevetett halkan a polgármester, majd körülnézett. - Mindenki eljött és teljes a létszám.

Elena szíve nagyot dobbant és lélegzete mélyült. Tudta, hogy mit jelent ez - teljes létszám, mindenki, aki fontos volt ebben a városban, az most itt volt és elkerülhetetlen volt a találkozás azzal a bizonyos személlyel, akivel annyira nem akart találkozni.

-Elena, megkérdezhetem, miért nem a Salvatore fiúval jöttél? - kérdezte Carol, átlépve egy láthatatlan gátat, amit Elena állított fel maga körül. Caroline aggódva nézett Elenára, hallotta, hogy szíve úgy ver, akár egy kalapács.

-Jó estét, hölgyeim! - Stefan Salvatore köszöntése pont jókor jött, ugyanis Elena képtelen volt ilyen kérdésekre válaszolni, amikor egyetlen hang sem jött ki a száján.

-Pont jókor, Mr. Salvatore! - beszélt Carol leállíthatatlanul. - Hol van a bátyja? Elenáról épp őt emlegettük!

Elena vörösre váltott arca elárulta, hogy menten rosszul lesz, ha Caroline nem segít rajta. A szőke lány megragadta barátnője karát és elvonszolta a női mosdó irányába, átvágva a tömegen, majd becsapva maguk mögött az ajtót.

-Nem csinálhatod ezt! - förmedt fel Caroline. - Azt mondtam, megoldjuk, túl leszünk rajta és szórakozunk. De Elena, ha te nem segítesz, én helyetted nem tehetem meg azt, amit neked kellene! Felejtsd el az az átkozott vámpírt és próbáld meg jól érezni magad.

Elena tudta, hogy Caroline-nak igaza van. Szüksége volt a lazításra, de nem tudta, mit tegyen. Bármikor, bárhol találkozhatott Damon-nel és azt nem tudta volna kibírni sírás nélkül. Mély lélegzetvétel után kiléptek a mosdó ajtaján. Jeremy ott várta őket, vidáman, de arcán látszott a rejtett aggodalom.

-Megtisztel egy tánccal? - kérdezte nővérétől és meghajolt, megtisztelve párját. Elena bólintott, elmosolyodva, nagyon jól esett eljátszani egy rövid ideig, hogy minden rendben és minden tökéletes. Odanyújtotta kezét Jeremy-nek és elindultak a táncparkett felé. Hihetetlen volt, hogy mennyit fejlődött ez a fiú, mennyire felnőtt a feladathoz, ami ilyen fiatalon ráesett. Vigyáznia kellett nővérére, bárminél jobban és tudatában volt, hogy nagyon nehéz dologra vállalkozott. Azonban bármit képes volt megtenni azért, hogy most, Damon hiányában minden rossztól megvédje a lányt.

-Gyönyörű vagy, ugye tudod? - bókolt Elenának, aki mosolyogva szorította meg Jeremy kezét és boldogan pörgött vele tovább a ritmusos zenén. Fél óra telt el így, boldogan, problémamentesen, Jeremy karjai közt, és Elena bevallotta magának, hogy ennek a férfinek a karai között volt a legbiztonságosabb helyen. Nemsokára azonban pihenőt vettek Jeremy-vel, odasétáltak Caroline és Tyler mellé és mosolyogva mutatták, milyen felhőtlen volt az életük néhány perc erejéig.

-Ti nem táncoltok? - mondta Elena, odafordulva Tyler-hez, hogy célozgasson arra, hogy elvigye Caroline-t táncolni.

-Pihenőt vettünk mi is. - mosolygott Tyler, rápillantva barátnőjére, aki hamis mosolyt erőltetve próbált vidám lenni. - Vagy vissza akarsz menni?

-Beszélhetek Elenával négy szem közt? - mosolygott Caroline Tyler-re hódítóan, aki elengedte, egy puszit nyomva az arcára. Majd Caroline odafordult barátnőjéhez és intett neki. - Menjünk ki sétálni.

Caroline karon fogta Elenát, elindult a két lány a hátsó kijárat felé, ami a kertbe nyílt. Híresek voltak a Lockwood villák, ahogy ez a terem is a birtokába tartozott a polgármesteri családnak, hatalmas terem volt, még hatalmasabb kerttel, ami mindent tartalmazott: padokat, szebbnél szebb virágokat, kis kutakat, tavakat és egyéb díszes alakzatokat. Erre vette az irányt Caroline, a nagy tömeg között és Elena alig tudott utána sietni 12 centi magas, gyönyörű piros cipőjében. Amikor végre elértek a kijárati ajtóig, megérintette arcukat a hűvös fuvallat. A teremben olyan meleg volt, hogy képtelenség lett volna tánc után még egy percet ott maradni, kint azonban elég kellemes idő volt ahhoz, hogy jó néhány percet ott töltsön mindenki. A kertben kevesen voltak, szétszóródva erre-arra, bizonyára sokan nem látszódtak a gyönyörű, magas fáktól és dús bokroktól. Elena nagyon örült annak, hogy végre szívhat egy kis friss levegőt, miközben Caroline elől lépdelt gyorsan, teljesen hozzászokva a magas sarkú cipellőkhöz, ő lassan indult neki a 15-20 fokozattal rendelkező lépcsőnek. Amikor azonban a szőke vámpír elérte a lépcső közepét, Elena megtorpant és nem mozdult meg.

-Elena, jössz? - kérdezte Caroline visszafordulva hozzá, nézegetve, hogy mi történt újra Elenával. - Segítsek?

-Caroline! - szólt Elena, halkan, de nem is kellett hangosabban, mindenki meghallotta dalszerű hangját, aki kellett. A lány szemei barátnőjére tapadt, kerek, barna foltként nézett le onnan. - Nem tudok tovább menni.

Caroline először zavarodottan bámult a lányra a rózsaszín ruhában, érthetetlenül nézte, ahogy ott áll egymagában és nem tud közelebb lépni. Csak az utolsó megfigyelés után jött rá arra, hogy mi az oka annak, hogy Elena több méter távolságra van egyetlen ponttól. Megfordult, körülnézett és bután forgatta szemét, amikor észrevette, hogy saját csapdájukba rohantak bele. Felfoghatatlanul nézte, ahogy Stefan Salvatore illedelmes mosolyával őket bámulja és vele együtt, felfigyelve, a mellette levő, oszlopra támaszkodó férfi is odafordul. Égszínkék szemei égették Elena arcát, bőrét, lelkét, felfoghatatlanul odaláncolta őt a földhöz, most már semerre sem tudott mozdulni. Fekete haját enyhén fújta a lenge szél, illatát Elena bármikor képes volt újra megérezni.

Damon szemei csillogtak, ahogy szembenézett szerelmével. Nem tudta, mit érezzen erőteljesebben - a szerelmet, ami összekötötte őket, vagy a szomorúságot, ami elválasztotta őket örökre. Végignézett a lány karcsú testén, megfigyelte csinos, vékony derekát, amin a ruha tökéletesen hullott alá, egy vékony összeszorított rész után. Elena mindig csodálatos volt számára és bármit vett fel, minden ruhában egyedi varázsa volt mind a testének, mind belső tulajdonságainak. Végül a fájdalom és szívszorító érzés uralkodott el Damon lelkében, ahogy lassan felészlelt - talán soha többé nem lesz az övé az a lány. Miután látta, hogy mozdulatlanul állt a lány továbbra is, bevetette varázsmosolyát, ami be kell, hogy valljon még Elena is - ellenállhatatlan volt. Damon mosolyogva hajolt meg, mint egy jól nevelt úriember, aki mindennél jobban tiszteli a fiatal hölgyek intim szféráját. Elenának tettszett a játék - a herceg egy pillanatra előtte állt, tökéletes tündérmeseként, ezért ruháját megfogva, bólintott a fejével és térdétől kissé meghajolt. Damon szemében gyönyörű volt mindig, de még soha ennyire nem érintette meg a látványa. Olyan volt, mint egy királynő, egy hercegnő, aki csak neki volt megszületve, mintha a saját hercegnője lenne, akit álmodni mer csak, de megszólítani nem.

-Ne is gondolj arra! - szólt fenyegetően Caroline, majd közelebb lépett Damon felé, kizökkentve őt csodálatos gondolataiból. Méregette a lányt, aki közelebb lépett hozzá és olyan mérges volt, hogy Damon minden percben azt gondolta, hogy menten arcon üti. - Hagyd békén Elenát és felejtsd el. Köztetek mindennek vége!

Azzal meg sem várva a választ, elsuhant, vissza Elenához, karon ragadta a lányt és a következő pillanatban már a női mosdóban álltak, egymást nézegetve. Caroline szemei aggodalommal voltak tele, Elena pedig nem tudta, hogy mire gondoljon. Mióta erőszakos módon választották el Damon-tól, most először találkozott az egykori pár és igazán intenzív érzés volt újra látni azt, aki egykor annyit jelentett. Természetesen nem szerette őt kevésbé, még mindig nagyon sokat érzett iránta de mindezt nem tudta pontosan hova tenni.

-Tudod mit? - kezdte Caroline, mosolyogva barátnőjére. - Tegyünk úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Felejtsük el, hogy az átkozott Salvatore testvérek megpróbálják tönkretenni az esténket. Csak lazítsunk és menjünk, igyunk meg valamit.

-Egyetértek! - nevetett Elena, majd néhány perc múlva töltötték is a puncsot a pohárba egymásnak. - Mi a helyzet Tyler-rel?

-Ne is kérdezd! Folyton engem néz, mellettem van, el sem enged maga mellől. - nyűgölt Caroline, majd körülnézett. - Nem bírom mellette. Matt meg olyan aranyos, végig ott sündörgött velünk, de aztán eltűnt és azóta nem láttam.

-Miért nem keresed meg? - kérdezte Elena, tanácsokat adva Caroline-nak, aki úgy tűnt, kissé kezd kiborulni. - Menj és beszélj vele.

-Hülye vagy? - förmedt rá a szőke vámpírlány. - Hogy te enyelegni próbálj azzal a jóképű Salvatorekkal?

Elenának esze ágában sem volt ilyesmit tenni, de úgy látszik Caroline a tudatalattiját is nagyon jól ismeri, hiszen ahogy kimondta a mondatot, Elena úgy érezte, hogy ez egy szörnyen jó ötlet lenne, megkeresni Damon-t Caroline nélkül. Természetesen ez szóba sem jöhetett, amíg Caroline nincs valakivel vagy valamivel rendesen elfoglalva.

-Jól van, akkor majd megkeresem én neked, hogy nehogy szem elől tévessz! - kuncogott Elena, majd körülnézett. Tíz hosszadalmas perc után rájött, hogy valójában nem Matt, hanem Damon volt a célpont, de elég lett volna Stefan-t is megtalálni, mert nagy valószínűséggel ott lehetett az idősebb Salvatore is öccse mellett. - Ott van! Idehívom, ok?

Caroline válaszát már nem hallotta, olyan gyorsan húzta el a csíkot Elena. Matt valóban ott volt, ahol látta, gyorsan odasietett hozzá, de tudta, hogy Caroline-t nem verheti át. A lány bárhol megtalálná és ha Matt-ről is van szó, Caroline úgyis szakítana rá időt, hogy megkeresse az eltűnt Elenát.

-Matt. - szólította meg Elena a fiút, aki beszélgetésbe elegyedett Alaric-kal. - Caroline téged keresett és kissé ki van borulva. Nem mennél oda hozzá, hogy beszéljetek néhány szót?

-De igen, szívesen! - mondta Elenára nézve és mosolygott gyönyörű kék szemeivel. - Elena, történt valami?

-Nem, csak azt hiszem szüksége van rád. - mosolygott, majd nézte, ahogy Matt bólint és elindul Caroline irányába. Ekkor végre odafordult Alaric felé. Szinte egy szót sem beszéltek ma este, jó volt két szót váltani, elvégre ott lakott velük és nem hanyagolhatták őt, annyi mindent tett már értük. - Hogy telik az este?

-Tűrhető. Szinte mindenkivel táncoltam már. - nevetett Alaric és örült, hogy elég népszerű a nőtlen férfiak között Mystic Falls-ban. Ránézett Elenára és az arcát fürkészte. - Minden rendben?

-Egy kicsit feszült vagyok. - vallotta be a lány annak a férfinek, akire a legjobban felnézett jelen pillanatban. Olyan jól esett neki, hogy mindig itt volt neki és annyi mindent megtett már érte, hogy szinte apjának tekintette.

-Róla van szó? - tért a lényegre Alaric, ránézve Elenára komolyan. Tudni akarta, ha van valami gond és mindig megpróbált segíteni. Elena bólintott és körülnézett. A zenekar belekezdett egy csodálatos zenébe, mire mindenki vidáman sietett a táncparkettre a párjával. Elena szeme azonban tágra nyílt, amikor odanyújtotta valaki a kezét neki és meghajolt.

-Megtisztel egy tánccal, Miss Gilbert? - kérdezte Stefan, ahogy visszanézett Elenára és várakozott a válaszra. Elena nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, de annyira hirtelen történt minden, hogy odanyújtotta a kezét Stefan tenyerébe és elindultak a táncparkett fele.

Amint megérkeztek, Elena szeme találkozott Caroline gyönyörű szemeivel, amint bosszúsan nézett rá Matt válla fölött. Tudta Elena, hogy dühös a lány, de abban reménykedett, hogy Matt majd megenyhíti. A szemkontaktus megszakadt, ahogy Stefan átkarolta Elena derekát és a testéhez szorította az övét. Elena mellkasa a vékony ruhában odaszorult Stefan-hoz és Stefan szinte beleharapott az ajkába, ahogy Elena édes illata megcsapta az orrát. Elena megtette helyette az ajakharapást, ahogy szinte összeért az orruk, a lány önkéntelen beleharapott húsos ajkába, ami kellemes rózsaszínre volt festve, hogy ne legyen túl kihívó. Stefan idegesen nézett a csokoládé barna szemekbe és ahogy felhangzott a zene, elkezdtek táncolni. Olyan tagadhatatlan harmónia volt közöttük, hogy a vak is látta, érezhette. Ez mindkettejüknek természetesnek tűnt, hiszen éveket töltöttek együtt, mint egy pár, volt elég idejük egymásra hangolódni és megtanulni minden előrevetített lépését a másiknak. Elena haja végigsuhant a vállán, ahogy nagyokat fordultak tánc közben és a ruháin gyönyörűen lehulló rojtjai aranyosan lebegtek, amikor egyszer kissé megemelte a vámpír.

-Még mindig gyönyörű vagy! - bókolt Stefan tánc közben. - A leggyönyörűbb mindegyik közül!

-Te sem panaszkodhatsz, Stefan Salvatore! - mosolygott Elena, ahogy Stefan megforgatta.

-Az én szépségem elbújhat a tied mellett! - nevetett Stefan, majd közelebb húzta Elenát. A lány enyhén zavarba jött, Stefan egyre inkább nyomult és Elena nem tudta, pontosan mire számítson.

-Szerintem te vagy az egyedüli, aki ezt gondolja rólam. - vonta ki magát a bókok és flörtölgetések alól Elena, majd zavarba jöve mindenfele bámulgatott. Félt teljesen Stefan szemébe nézni, nehogy újra meglássa azt, amibe annyira beleszeretett egyszer Stefan, majd lassan Damon szívébe. Tagadhatatlanul ugyanaz a varázs csillogott mindkét Salvatore szemében, annyira hasonlított a mély, szenvedélyes szeretet és vágy, ami a két férfi szemében lángolt, hogy Elena alig bírt ellenállni nekik.

-Hidd el, nem én vagyok az egyedüli! - mondta Stefan és ahogy Elenának végül eljutott az eszéig, hogy mire célozgat Stefan, elengedte a vámpír karjait és abbahagyta a táncolást.

-Szükségem van egy kis friss levegőre! - mondta Elena összezavarodottan, majd elindult a kijárat felé. Tudta, hogy Stefan követi, de nem fordulhatott meg csak úgy, hogy lerázza, nem akart annyira udvariatlan lenni. Azonban mégis megállt, gyorsan megfordult és kissé szétnyitotta ajkait, hogy kimondja neki, hogy álljon meg, de nem tudta. Stefan átkarolta egyik kezével a lány derekát és másikkal megszorította arcát. Odanyomta puha ajkait Elenáéhoz és szorosan fogta, nehogy elveszítse. Elena egy pillanatra leblokkolva állt, mire felészlelt és ellökte magától a fiatalabbik Salvatorét. Stefan nem volt meglepődve, ajka hatalmas mosolyra görbült, majd végignézte, ahogy Elena letipeg a lépcsőn és elindult a kert hátsó részére. Neki elég volt egyelőre ennyi a lányból, tudta, hogy nehéz lesz újra meghódytani őt, de ez is több volt annál, mint amit remélt.

Elena sírva sietett a tó felé. Egyedül akart lenni, olyan helyen, ahol senki nem fogja megzavarni őt elmélkedésében és szeretett volna mindent nagyon jól átgondolni. Narancs-piros cipője a kezében volt, mezítláb sietett a nedves fűben és ruháját a másik kezében fogva lassított, ahogy odaért egy emberektől mentes helyre. Végül cipőjét letéve a földre, ruháját elengedve, ránézett a tóra. Mélyet lélegzett a friss levegőből, imádta a kellemes illatát a víznek, a kellemes hangját a hullámoknak és a legjobban a magányt imádta ami körülölelte. Ezt azonban kevés ideig élvezhette, mert háta mögött a néma csend megtört.

- Olyan nehéz lenne elhinni, hogy te vagy itt a leggyönyörűbb lány?

Elena nagyot nyelt, mielőtt hátra fordult és látta, hogy Damon ott áll mögötte, 5-6 méter távolságra, szívdöglesztően jól nézett ki fekete öltönyé kissé borzos volt, de szokásosan el volt rendezve, ahhoz, hogy illő legyen az alkalomra.

- Mit keresel itt, Damon? - kérdezte Elena, akinek már elege lett ebből az estéből. Haza szeretett volna menni és aludni, amíg lejár minden.

- Kaptam meghívót a bálra! - viccelődött Damon, próbálta oldani a hangulatot. - Neked mi a mentséged?

-Elhurcolt Caroline.. - bámulta a földet Elena. Tudta, hogy abban a pillanatban, ahogy ránéz Damon kék szemeire, bizseregni kezd az egész teste és utána egész éjjel csak szenvedni fog és sírni.

-Az előbb úgy tűnt, jól érzed magad.

-Ez az egész... - forgatta a szemeit Elena. - Az egész bál úgy tűnik, hogy jó. De csak látszat. Mindenki maszkot visel és eljátssza, hogy minden rendben, miközben mindenkinek a vállát nyomja egy teher és csak egy apró lyukat keres a szánalmas életén, amin kibújhat egy napra abból és eljátszhatja hogy nem olyan szánalmas.

-Hm. - elmélkedett Damon, flörtölve fürkészve Elena bájos arcát. - Durva igazság.

-Azt hiszem nekem elegem van ebből. - mondta Elena és felvette a cipőjét a földről. - Hazamegyek.

-Hazavinnélek szívesen! - ajánlkozott Damon, de túl messzire ment és Elenánál eltört a mécses.

-Damon, ne! - nézett szembe a vámpírral könnyes szemekkel. - Ne mondd, hogy mit tehetnél és mit szeretnél tenni.

Damon dühösen próbált odasuhanni Elena mellé, de meggátolta egy láthatatlan kéz, egy átlátszó fal, ami elválasztotta őt attól, hogy jól megragadja Elenát és kirázza belőle ezeket a rossz gondolatokat.

-El kell mondanom. - mondta idegesen és érezte, hogy alig tud magán uralkodni. - El kell mondanom, hogy mennyire kívánom a csókod, a puha, édes ajkaid, vágyom a testedre és megszakad a szívem, amikor nem érinthetlek meg. Az egyedül töltött éjszakák, a telefon, ami nem csörög, mind az agyamra mennek! Nem tudok nélküled élni, Elena!

A következő pillaantban Caroline a földre döntötte Damon-t, aki reflexszerűen hajította le magáról a szőke lányt. Idegesen vicsorította két szemfogát a férfi, ahogy újra a földre tiporta Caroline-t. Győzni azonban nem tudott, mert kezeit, mint két vas bilincs fogta le hátulról Stefan és megpróbálta sajátos módszerével lenyugtatni Damon-t - kettétörni hátgerincét. Damon eszeveszettül harcolt az őt lefogó erők ellen és szenvedett, miközben megpróbált kétségbeesetten eljutni Elenáig. A barna lány megrémülve állt ott és szóhoz sem jutott. Átérezte minden pillanatát Damon kék szemeinek, a fájdalmat és szenvedés, a vágyakozást és szerelmet, ami belülről megemésztette.

Nehéz volt harcolni Stefan és Caroline ereje ellen, Damon izmai megfeszültek, erei kitágultak és kétségbeesetten harcolt a két vámpír ellen. Az egyetlen, aki nem erővel harcolt, hanem lélekkel, az Elena volt, akinek szíve sírt a látványtól és szemei megteltek forró könnyekkel. Zokogni kezdett a rettegéstől, és a következő pillanatban hatalmas csattanás hallatszott és Elena körül fényes, csillogó szikrák jelentek meg, amik mindnégyük figyelmét elkapta. Mindhárman arra néztek, ahol a barna lány állt és könnyes szemekkel zokogott a félelemtől és ijedelemtől. Az apró fények rögtön eltűntek, és az elterelést kihasználva, Damon kirántotta magát Stefan karjai közül. Caroline hatalmas sikollyal zuhant a földre, ahogy Damon félre lökte, majd suhanó útját egyenesen Elena felé vette. Stefan gyorsabb volt és odaállt Elena elé, bár számítva arra, hogy a válaszfal meggátolja az eszét vesztett Damon-t, határozottan állt Elenát eltakarva. A várakozása azonban csalódásba torkolt, Damon teljes erejével vetette félre Stefan-t és néhány centire Elenától, egy pillanatra megszeppenve, ölébe kapta a lányt és másodpercek töredéke alatt eltűnt a bálból, megnyerve ezzel úgy Stefan, mint Caroline ijedten meglepő pillantását.


	18. Repülnek az érzések

Damon apró puszikat lehelt Elena vékony bőrére. A lány átkarolta Damon nyakát, kezei gyengéden pihentek és néha, egy intenzív vágy után beletúrt a vámpír hajába és közelebb nyomta annak puha, húsos ajkait a bőréhez. Annyi ideig megfosztva élt ettől a vágytól, most, hogy ilyen tökéletesen érezte magát Damon karjai közt, esze ágában sem volt megakadályozni. Hetekig arra vágyott, hogy újra a férfi karjaiban lehessen, aki immár második órája szüntelenül kényeztette őt. Percek sokasága telt el úgy, hogy Damon végig simogatta, órák hosszat puszilgatta teste apró részeit, anélkül, hogy egyetlen alkalommal is összeért volna az ajka Elenáéval. Mintha álmaik teljesültek volna, Elena a fellegekben járt és nem is akart leszállni. Még inkább fennebb és fennebb vágyott, kívánkozott egy ölelés erejéig Damon ölébe, arról álmodozott, hogy végre ennyi idő után megcsókolja őt a férfi, meg szorosabbra fogja körülötte izmos karjait és megmutatja neki, hányféleképpen tudja szeretni.

Ahogy erre gondolt, érezte, hogy Damon ajkai vándorolnak a fülén, apró, szinte leheletnyi puszikat nyomva rá, megbizseregtetve Elena összes porcikáját. A vámpír őrületesen tudta szeretni ezt a lányt és imádta, hogy Elena olyan hűségesen állta a szenvedélyes kényeztetést. Kíváncsi volt arra, hogy mennyi ideig bírja Elena így, de miután Elena kitartónak bizonyult, Damon a kezébe vette az irányítást és rátért a lényegre. Nedves ajkaival megpuszilta Elena puha arcát és Elena beleharapott az alsó ajkába az érzéstől, ahogy Damon közeledett, megcélozva a kissé tágra nyílt ajkát a lánynak. Amikor azonban összeért volna a két ajak, Elena szemei elhomályosodtak, összezavarodottan veszítette el eszméletét.

* * *

><p>Elena hirtelen nagyot, mélyet lélegzett, ahogy ijedtében felült és körülnézett. Először fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, egyedül akkor ismerte fel a helyet, amikor meglátta a szoba másik felében, az egyik kanapén Damon alakját, aki mosolyogva nézett vissza rá. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Elena semmit nem értett.<p>

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, körülnézve Damon szobájába és felidézve az iménti emléket.

- Jól vagy? – kérdett vissza Damon, arca egy kevés aggodalommal volt díszítve.

- Elájultam? – próbálta összeszedni magát Elena, magára pillantva. Még mindig rajta volt a báli ruha, de nem telhetett el sok idő a bál óta, hiszen még éjszaka volt. – Mi lett? Semmit nem értek.

Damon mosolyogva pillogtatta szempilláit, miközben bevetette csábos pillantásait.

- Nem ájultál el, csak elszundítottál. Tényleg fáradt voltál.

- Mennyit aludtam? – kérdezte Elena szemöldökét összehúzva.

- Egy órát. – érkezett a válasz, miközben Damon felállt és odalépett az ablakhoz, elhúzva a függönyt.

- De hogyan? – értetlenkedett a lány, miközben felállt és érezte, hogy lábai még mindig fájnak a magas cipőtől. – Hogy aludhattam el, miközben…

- Jól érezted magad? – kérdezte Damon, megértve, hogy mire céloz Elena.

- Miért, te nem? – nézte meglepődve a barna lány, összekulcsolva karát a hidegtől.

- Nem annyira jól, mint te. – kacsintott Damon, és teljesen odafordult Elenához. Kék szemeit rámeresztette és aranyosan kacsintott egyet, ami arra késztette Elenát, hogy elmosolyodjon és enyhe pír jelenjen meg az arcán. – Eléggé ki vagy éhezve! A gondolataid csak úgy sikítanak.

Elena tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá Damon-re, aki nevetve nézte a meglepődött lányt. Nem értette meg Elena így sem azt, hogy mi történt, próbált magyarázatot találni, de nem ment. Annyi mindenre meg kellett találnia a magyarázatot, hogy képtelen volt összpontosítani és megfejteni a dolgokat.

- Ez nem is volt valódi, ugye? – kérdezte megszeppenve, ahogy hirtelen értette, hogy mire céloz Damon. – Manipuláltad a gondolataim?

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy azt láttad, amit én akartam! – lépett közelebb Damon, ahogy látta, hogy Elena jobban össze van zavarodva. – Ne tagadd! Láttam, hogy élvezted!

Damon viccesen nézte Elena reakcióját, miközben szemével hódítóan bámulta őt. Gyönyörű volt, haja enyhén borzos, ruhája tökéletesen rászorult testére és az őrületbe kergette őt. Elena idegesnek tűnt, de ez csak aranyosabbá tette őt Damon szemeiben.

- Gyáva alak vagy, Damon Salvatore! – jelentette ki Elena, majd kutatott a padlón a cipője után. – Amúgy mit keresek itt? Miért hoztál ide és hol a cipőm? Egyáltalán hogy tudtál közel kerülni hozzám? És most miért nem tudsz?

- De tudok és nem tudom, hogy miért bomlott fel a zárfal. – a következő pillanatban Elena érezte, ahogy a hideg levegő átjárja a testét és Damon bőrének illata simogatja orrát, ahogy közel került hozzá. – De nem is érdekel.

- Damon, ez nekem nem megy! – mondta Elena hátra lépve egy lépést. – Minden olyan gyorsan történik. Semmit nem mondasz el. Semmit nem értek.

- Adj egy hetet és elmondok mindent. – mondta Damon és elővett a kabátja zsebéből két jegyet. – Te és én, egy teljes hét, a portugál tengerparton. Egy óra múlva indul a repülő.

Elena a mai nap ettől a meglepetéstől volt a legjobban megilletődve. Nem tudta felfogni, mi történik körülötte, nem értett semmit, olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy képtelen volt felfogni az egészet. Damon elhívta őt Európába és a döntést itt és most kellett meghozni, ha vele akart lenni.

- Nem. – intette és tovább kereste a cipőjét.

- Miért nem? – sietett utána Damon, majd odasuhant az egyik sarokba és elővette Elena piros cipellőjét. – Gyerünk, Elena, erre vártunk két hete, hogy együtt legyünk és senki ne álljon közénk. Ne mondj nemet arra, hogy egy kis boldogság is érjen.

- Damon, ez nem így megy. – mutogatott Elena, miközben próbált magyarázkodni. – Caroline egyedül van, szüksége van egy barátra. Alaric és Jeremy még főzni sem tudnak magukra. Nem hagyhatok itt mindent, hogy én süttessem magam a tengerparton egy vámpírral..

- Ez vagyok neked? – kérdezte elkomorodva Damon, majd mélyen Elena barna szemeibe nézett. – Egy vámpír, akivel süttetnéd magad Európában?

- Én… - jött ki egyetlen szó Elena száján, majd elhallgatott, amikor Damon ártatlan szemeiben fájdalmat látott.

- Ez a két jegy az utolsó esélyünk arra, hogy boldogak lehessünk. – magyarázta Damon. – Azért hoztalak magammal ide, hogy együtt legyünk. Egy óra telt el az óta, Elena. Stefan és Caroline bármelyik pillanatban itt lesz és elvisznek, amilyen messze csak tudnak tőlem. Ha te ezt akarod, akkor újra nemet mondasz. Szóval eljössz velem Európába egy hétre vagy sem?

- Damon, nem hagyhatok itt mindent csak így… - Elena türelmetlenül nézett a vámpírra.

- De igen, itt hagyhatsz! – mondta erőszakosan, de határozottan Damon, majd kezébe vette Elena arcát. Végig simította nagyujját a gödröcskéken, majd kék szemeit újra rászegezte. - A döntés a te kezedben van. Ha nemet mondasz, ígérem, hogy olyan lesz, mintha soha nem is éreztél volna valamit irántam! A francba, Elena, nem teheted ezt velem!

- Damon…

- Igen vagy nem? – késztette válaszra Damon a lányt, aki hezitálva bámulta továbbra is a vámpírt. Ha nemet mondott volna, Damon határozottan felkészült arra, hogy egy kis igézéssel elfelejteti Elenával az érzéseket, amiket valaha is táplált iránta és minden más emléket, ami hozzá kapcsolódott. Minden vagy semmi – ez volt a tét.

- Legyen. – mondta Elena elmosolyodva, amikor látta, hogy Damon arca fellélegzik és megnyugodva szorítja magához a lányt. Elena átkarolta a férfi derekát és odabújt hozzá szorosan, ha már nem volt valódi az, ami olyan csodálatos volt az álmában, akkor megelégedett egyelőre egy ilyen kapcsolattal. Jelenleg nem voltak egy pár, de többek voltak, mint az egyszerű barátok és jelenleg ez számított. A jövőre nézve semmit nem terveztek, csak ezt a rövid utazást, amin Damon és Elena együtt megpróbálják megfejteni a történteket. – Ó, te jó ég! Nincs más ruhám.

- Azt veszel magadnak, amit szeretnél. – mosolygott rá Damon, majd egy pillanatra elsuhant és elővett egy bőröndöt. – Olyan sok pénzt költhetsz, hogy minden napra más-más ruhát vásárolhatsz magadnak a legjobb üzletekben.

Elena nevetve nézte, ahogy Damon izgatottan dobál a bőröndbe márkás ruhadarabokat, amik valószínűleg többet értek összesen, mint Elena háza. Mindig csodálva figyelte Elena, mennyire tökéletes ez a férfi mellette és nem értette soha, hogy mi volt benne, ami egy ilyen férfit elcsábíthatott.

- Nem költekezni megyünk, hanem megbeszélni dolgokat. – mondta félig viccesen Elena, majd odaült Damon mellé. – Vagy tévedek?

- Soha nem látod a szórakozást a munkában! – nevetett Damon, majd odalépett Elenához, és megragadva őt, megcsókolta és szorosan odaszorította édes ajkát a sajátjához. – Lazítanod kell!

* * *

><p>Elena sietve szedte a lábait Damon után, aki a reptér elején cipelt két táskát és két-két bőröndöt. Olyan gyorsan mentek, hogy a lány alig bírt utána rohanni, szinte kiköpte a lelkét is, amikor egy pillanatra megálltak a recepció előtt, hogy kivegyék a jegyeiket. Damon elővette az Elena által immár jól ismert pénztárcáját, ami Vegasban is finanszírozta lakhelyüket és minden utazásukat. Nem volt benne sok pénz, de Elena tudta, hogy nem pénzre van szüksége egy olyan fickónak, mint Damon Salvatore, hanem bankkártyákra, és az bőven volt neki. Kivette a készpénzt és odanyújtotta a nőnek a recepció mögül, aki cserébe két vékony repülőjegyet adott nekik.<p>

- Nem fogod megbánni, hogy eljöttél! – mondta Damon, majd kacsintott és elindult, maga után húzva a csomagokat. Hamarosan odaértek a kapuhoz, ahol bevették a csomagjaikat és végig siettek egy vizsgálaton. Mikor minden rendben volt és átestek a nehezén, Damon átkarolta Elena derekát és magával húzta a repülőgép fele.

- Legalább felhívhatnám Jeremyt vagy Alaricot? – kérte Elena tőle, mert az ő telefonját már rég elvesztette és nem volt ideje újat venni. Aggódott a többiekért, mert egy napja nem tudtak róla semmit, az éjszaka pedig gyorsan indultak Damon-nel, mert a férfi nem akarta, hogy Stefan újra megtalálja őket. Azonban elég ostobának tűnt, mivel két-három órát is otthon voltak, de a férfi csak nem mutatkozott a Salvatore villában.

- Hagyd csak rám. – vonta össze szemöldökét Damon flörtölve a lánnyal és előkapta a fekete Iphonet és a füléhez tette. – Alaric..

- _ Damon! Hol vagy? Elena veled van?_ – hallatszott Ric hangja a hangszórón keresztül.

- Igen, igen, nem kell hiszti, sem pityergés. – válaszolta ironikusan a vámpír, figyelve Elena arcát, ami különböző kifejezéseket vett fel. – Elena jól van és nem lesz semmi baja.

- _ Hol vagytok? Add a telefonhoz._ – Elena feje rögtön a vámpír tekintetére szegeződött, már várta, hogy végre őt is szóhoz engedjék.

- Elviszem magammal Európába. – jelentette ki Damon magabiztosan és tovább folytatta. – Biztonságban lesz velem, úgy gondolom, ez nem kétséges. Csak nagyon erőszakosan akarta, hogy tudjatok róla.

- _ Damon, ne légy bunkó! Ne vidd el a lányt._ – kérlelte Alaric, rettegett hangon. – _Veled nincs biztonságban._

Nagyon rosszul esett az, amit hallott az imént és azt hitte, a barátja ennél jobban ismeri. Bízott abban, hogy ha valaki, akkor Ric megérti azt, hogy miért teszi és azt hitte, elfogadja majd, hogy helyre akarja hozni a kapcsolatukat.

- Azt hittem egyértelmű, hogy Elenát az életem árán is védelmezem. – mondta nyers hangon. – De ha mégsem, akkor most megtapasztaljátok, hogy mit jelent számomra.

- _ Damon, ne vidd el. Kérlek, ne tedd tönkre azt, amit eddig felépített._

- Mit? A fájdalmat, ami a szeméből sugárzik? – a vámpír dühösen rivallt a telefonba. – A vágyat, hogy megöleljem és a félelmet, amit próbál titkolni előttetek? Hagyjam ott Stefan és Szent Barbie mellett, hogy elfojtsák az érzéseit és megszabadítsák tőlem?

- _ Jobb neki nélküled…_

Nagyot nyelt Damon és lecsapta a telefont. A zsebébe vágta és mélyen Elena szemeibe nézett.

- Igazat beszéltem vagy tényleg vissza akarsz menni? – Elena ellágyult a puha, kék pillantás alatt és mélyet lélegzett, majd nagyot nyelt. – Én is így gondoltam. Gyerünk!

* * *

><p>Az utazás órák hosszat tartott. Elena nem tudta pontosan, merre lehetnek, mert nemrég ébredt, de azon volt, hogy épp kiderítse. Felült, körülnézett. Damon békésen aludt mellette, mindenki el volt foglalva a maga kis dolgával, ki-ki evett, ivott, filmet nézett, beszélgettek, olvastak. A csinos stewardessek gondosan sétálgattak a székek között, mígnem valaki megszólította őket és akkor gyorsan odasiettek a segítségre. Elena kinézett az ablakon. A felhők felett repült és igazán csodálatos érzés volt. Egyedül azt nem tudta, mihez kezdjen, hiszen nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez a helyzet volt a megfelelő arra, hogy mindent megoldjanak. Damon szinte elrabolta őt, elvitte, mert úgy akarta és nem volt mit tenni, menni kellett. Bár olyan boldog volt vele, mégsem volt benne biztos, hogy újra akarja kezdeni. Félt, hogy újabb csalódás éri, nem volt biztonságban mellette sem Damon, sem más, de legfőképp Damon nem. Veszélybe sodorhatta bármikor, ezért szükség volt arra, hogy minél távolabb legyenek egymástól. Most pedig itt ültek egymás mellett és menekültek a világból a paradicsomba.<p>

A mély gondolkodásból kizökkenve eszébe jutott, hogy muszáj felhívnia Carolinet. A tegnap este óta, amikor megpróbáltak segíteni rajta, semmit nem tudott sem Stefan-ról, sem Caroline-ról. Ezért odafordult Damon irányába és végigméregette nyugvó testét. Szürke nadrág és fehér felső volt rajta, ami kissé rászorult izmaira. Elena az ajkába harapott, de gyorsan elhessegetett minden gondolatot és a tervére koncentrált. Gondosan kinézte Damon zsebét, ahol kirajzolódott az Iphone alakja és szerencsére Damon keze nem volt rajta. Óvatosan odanyúlt, anélkül, hogy megérintené a vékony anyagot vagy a vámpírt magát. Úgy érezte, hogy bármit is csinál, Damon úgyis megébred és hihetetlen veszekedést generál, ha megtudja, hogy Elena el akarta lopni a telefonját. A vámpír azonban mozdulatlanul feküdt továbbra. Elena a legapróbb mozdulatokkal csúsztatta be ujjait a nadrág zsebébe, hogy kihúzza lassan a telefont. Hatalmas megdöbbenésére sikerült kihúzni azt és ahogy a kezében tartotta, elmosolyodott. Csodálatos érzés volt egyszer legyőzni Damont. Átfordult az ablak felé, hogy minél kevesebb hang szűrődjön ki, majd tárcsázta a szőke vámpírt a híváslistán.

- _ Halló. Damon?_ – szólt aggódva bele a telefonba Caroline.

- Nem. Ssh. Elena vagyok. – suttogott Elena amilyen halkan csak tudott. Minden szó után könyörgött, hogy nehogy meghallja Damon a szavakat éles vámpírhallásával. – Minden rendben?

- _ Elena, mondd meg merre vagytok és amilyen gyorsan tudunk, érted megyünk._

- Nem kell, Car. Jól vagyok. – nyugtatta a mérges lányt Elena. – Európába utazunk.

- _ Mit kerestek Európába? Azonnal mondd meg, hova mentek._ – parancsolta Caroline és Elena hallotta, hogy komolyan aggódnak érte otthon és nagyon jól esett.

- Nem tudom én sem. Ne aggódjatok. Beszélgetünk és megpróbáljuk megoldani a helyzetet, amibe belecsöppentünk.

- _ És közben összefekszetek néha, úgy unalmatokban és soha többé nem lehet titeket elválasztani. Ismerem a sztorit Elena. Nem engedem, hogy tönkretedd az életed egy olyan alak miatt, mint Damon. Eleget bántott már._ – siránkozott Elenának a barátnője. – _Aggódom érted._

- Nagyon jól esik, de hidd el, nem tehettek semmit. – válaszolt halkabban Elena. – Muszáj döntést hozzunk velünk kapcsolatban és ez így lesz a legjobb. Egy hét múlva otthon leszünk és újra minden a régi lesz.

- _ Semmi nem lesz már a régi, Elena._ – mondta Caroline reménytelenül, majd nagyot sóhajtott. Elena érezte, hogy részben igazat mondd a lány, de próbálta nyugtatni, jobb kedvre deríteni.

- Próbáljatok meg türelmesnek lenni. Damon-nel én megbirkózom. Jó?

Ekkor már nem hallotta Elena, hogy mit válaszolt Caroline és igazából azt sem tudta mi történt. Az egyik percben már hirtelen eltűnt a telefon a kezéből és Damon erős kara a kezét szorította. Szemei szikráztak és fényt szórtak, ami szinte elvakította Elenát. Dühösen engedte el a csuklóját Elenának, ami körül apró, vörös foltok maradtak a szoros kéztől.

- Miért kell velem megbirkózz? Nem voltam elég egyértelmű? – kérdezte dühösen.

- Beszélnünk kell. – válaszolta Elena őszintén és felkészült arra, hogy elmondja, mit érez. – Ez így nem mehet tovább.

Damon szemei tágra nyíltak, de egy keveset sem veszített abból a hatalmas, leírhatatlan dühből, ami benne fortyogott. A lelkét is kitette, hogy Elenával lehessen, kibírhatatlanul szenvedett, amikor elválasztották őket és most azt mondja neki a lány, hogy nem működik. Elena ugyanúgy érzett, mint Damon. Aggódott, hogy elveszítheti, de muszáj volt elengednie őt, hiszen annyiszor bántotta már és szenvedett miatta a vámpír. Nem ő volt az, aki mellett boldog lehetett és ezt tudta Elena, mert egy olyan vámpírnak, mint Damon, egy tökéletes lányra volt szüksége, egy olyan tökéletes vámpírra, mint ő.

- Jól van. Akkor visszafordulunk. – mondta Damon és felállt a székről. Elindult a mosdó felé, ott hagyva Elenát egyedül, azzal, aki a legfontosabb volt számára: önmagával. A lelke szúrt, szenvedett, ahogy belépett a mosdó ajtaján és helyet foglalt a mosdókagylón. Elveszítette örökre ezt a lányt.

Elena körülbelül két órát ült a székben, mire megelégelte, hogy egyedül van és aggódni kezdett Damonért. Kikapcsolta az övét és elindult abba az irányba, ahol Damont látta utoljára. Amikor odaért, csodálkozva látta, hogy üres a mosdó és senki nincs bent. Jól körülnézett, de senkit nem látott sehol.

- Keres valakit, kisasszony? – kérdezte az ott elhaladó stewardess.

- Nem látott erre egy magas, barna férfit? Körülbelül két órája jött ide és még nem jött vissza.

- A barátjának fehér inge és szürke nadrágja van? – jegyezte meg a nő.

- Igen. Látta? – értetlenkedett Elena és egyre inkább gyűlt benne a feszültség. Dühében úgy érezte, hogy menten ráordít a vele szemben álló nőre.

- Nemrég átment a leghátsó kabinba.

- Köszönöm. – mondta Elena és elindult a repülőgép másik felébe.

Igazat mondott a stewardess, hiszen Damon ott volt valójában, de nem úgy, ahogy elhagyta a helyét két órával ezelőtt. Körülvéve nőkkel, a leghátsó üléseken szórakozott néhány hasonló osztályból való úriemberekkel, akik elég fiataloknak tűntek. Egyik lány a másik után követte helyét Damon ölében, az ajkain, a vállán, a poharak is csak úgy váltogatták egymást, ahogy egyikből elfogyott a whiskey. Damon észre sem vette Elenát, hiszen két órán keresztül elég alkoholt ivott meg ahhoz, hogy szinte meg se ismerje.

- Damon! – szólította Elena, amikor odalépett a kupleráj elé. Dühösen bámulta a férfit és az összes többi ismeretlent, aki őt bámulta.

- Ööö.. – dadogott Damon, miközben épp egy szőkeség szállt le az öléből, megzavarva érezve magát Elena által.

- Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte tőle Elena, miközben zavartan állt a többiek pillantásától.

- Minek néz ki? – nevetett, majd koccintott egyik közeli férfival és egyből megitta a tele töltött pohárból az italt. Szeme vékonyra volt összehúzódva és inge szinte teljesen kigombolva. Elena utálta ezt a felét.

- Szedd össze magad és gyere vissza. Nem ezért jöttem el veled.

- Akkor minek? Hogy átvágj és elmond, hogy nem megy ez közöttünk? – nevettek a férfiak, majd az ismeretlen nők is kuncogni kezdtek. – Menj haza, Elena.

Nem kellett gondolkodjon rajta Elena, ahhoz, hogy érezze, hogy nagyon fájt Damon mondata neki. Hátat fordított neki és elsietett. Érezte a többiek pillantását magán és tudta, hogy Damon felpattant a helyéről és rögtön utána sietett. Elena azonban tudta, hogy nem fogja megszólítani. Nem az a fajta férfi volt, aki megtegye. Türelmesen várakozott, amik Elena odaért a székekhez és leült, utána ő is odaült mellé és várt.

- Sajnálom, nem úgy értettem. – kért bocsánatot, de tudta, hogy visszafordíthatatlan az, amit a lány fejének vágott. A rengeteg whiskey még mindig forgatta a világot körülötte, de ilyen pillanatokban mindig komoly tudott maradni. – Elena…

- Hagyd csak. – mondta monoton hanggal a lány, majd bekötötte magát az ülésen. – Menj csak szórakozni.

- Nem úgy értettem, amit mondtam. Csak kifutott a számon, mint eddig ezer más. – szabadkozott Damon és megpróbálta megsimogatni Elena karát, de a lány rögtön elhúzta és odafordította a fejét.

- Nagyon jól elmondtad mindkettőnk helyett. Nekünk nem együtt van a helyünk. Felejtsük el, ami megtörtént és éljünk tovább, ahogy eddig. – Elena mély sóhajtás után kinézett az ablakon. Hamarosan megérkeznek, mivel egyre alacsonyabban repültek. Sajnálta, hogy valóban vissza kell fordulnia és rögtön még 10 órát utazni megállás nélkül.

Damon szomorúan kapcsolta be a biztonsági övet. Tudta, hogy megbántotta Elenát, de nem tágított mellőle, míg helyre nem hozott mindent. Ez nem volt azonban könnyű, hiszen Elena néma csendben ült és várakozott a leszállásra.

- Gyere. – szólt Damon, amikor landoltak és megragadta a kezét a lány akarata ellenére. Szóhoz sem jutott Elena, olyan gyorsan elsiettek a helyükről, majd lepattantak a gépről és elindultak, kézen fogva a csomagokért.

Damon csak akkor engedte el Elena kezét, mikor a csomagok után kellett nyúlnia. Elena gyorsan megragadta a saját csomagját, míg Damon a keze után nyúlt, de végül egyikük sem akarta elengedni az apró bőröndöt.

- Add ide a vissza jegyet és eltűnök az életedből. – mondta ki Elena, majd szembe nézett a vámpírral. – Egyáltalán hol vagyunk?

- Kérlek, csak egy esélyt adj. – könyörgött Damon, majd megfogta Elenát és csomagostól felemelte, mire a lány kiejtette a csomagot a kezéből. – Portugália nyugati partján. Van egy meglepetésem.

A vámpír az ölében vitte a lányt néhány percen keresztül a reptér kapui elé, ahol megálltak és Elena szerencsésen landolt. Nem hitte el, amit szemei látnak. Előttük, a távolban rengeteg kis ház volt látható, hatalmas szállodák és épületek, ami mögött ott suhogtatta hullámait a gyönyörű, sötét kék víz és a szél egészen idáig hozta az illatot.

- Tudom, hogy jelenleg utálsz, de ha nem miattam, emiatt maradj. – kérte Damon a lányt, aki vidáman, elragadtatva mosolygott a látványnak. Hihetetlen volt, hogy Damon idáig hozta őt.

- Ez csodálatos! – mondta ki Elena, ránézett Damonre és elmosolyodott.

- Odanézz. Az visz minket a szállodáig. – mutatott Damon egy hatalmas, fekete limuzinra, ami a reptér előtt várt és apró betűkkel volt ráírva gyönyörű írással, hogy_ D & E_.

Elena meg sem bírt szólalni. Igazán lélegzetelállító volt a látvány és hihetetlen volt, hogy pont ezt csinálják, de igaznak tűnt. Most ebben a pillanatban boldog volt újra és semmi nem ronthatta el ezt.

- Menjünk. – mondta Damon és intett a lánynak, aki már az életét jelentette, amikor ketten elindultak életük különös kalandjára.


	19. A szabadság semmi más, csak a hiányod

Elena egy vékony hangot hallott, amikor kinyitotta a szemeit. A nap vígan sütött be az ablakon, de hirtelen azt sem tudta megmondani, melyik világon van. Csak szólt a hang, a csengetés hallatszott a háta mögül valahonnan. Nehezen felült az ágyban és körülnézett. A mögötte fekvő Damon is ébredezett, szemei szűken keresték a hangforrást. Elena a tegnap estére gondolt, amikor meglátta, hogy Damon ott fekszik mellette. Tudta, hogy semmi nem történt közöttük, mégis olyan jól szórakoztak a tegnap. Megvacsoráztak, majd kimentek sétálni, körülnézni, felmérni a terepet, miközben legalább három kis zenekar szerenádozott nekik. Izgalmas és egyben vicces volt, ahogy este hazaértek és bár nem ittak alkoholt, mégis olyan jó kedvük volt, mint egy üveg whiskey után.

-A fenébe, hol van az az átkozott telefon? - dühöngött a vámpír, miközben mindent levert az éjjeli asztalról és a takarót is úgy fölrepítette, hogy az Elena fejére zuhant és betemette a lányt. Miután kivakarózott a paplan alól, Elena összehúzott szemekkel bámulta az egy szál farmerben lófráló Damon-t, aki eszeveszettül keresi a telefont. Amikor látta a lány, hogy megvan, már előre félt a durva, morbid, elutasító hangnemtől, amit a vonal másik végén hallani fog az illető. - Mi van?

-Damon? Stefan vagyok. - látta Elena, ahogy megváltozik a férfi arckifejezése és még undorítóbban néz a semmibe, miközben a telefont szinte kihajítja az ablakon.

-Mit akarsz Stefan? Ha nem tudnád, itt még korán van! - förmedt rá az idősebb Salvatore az öccsére, aki azonban nem hagyta magát.

-Hol vagytok, Damon?

-Mit gondolsz, elég hülye leszek ahhoz, hogy elmondjam? Hagyjatok a fenébe minket, majd otthon leszünk, ha akarunk. - vett mély lélegzetet Damon, majd folytatta. - A szentségit, Elena biztonságban van és nem fogom megölni, sem felfalni, sem teherbe ejteni. Mitől féltek úgy?

Ezzel pedig lecsapta a telefont a földre olyan erősen, hogy szétesett darabokra. Egy rövid pillanatig nézte, ahogy a fekete Iphone ott fekszik apró darabokba, de gyorsan felnézett Elenára, amikor felészlelt, hogy nem egyedül van. Elena nevetett, amikor szembenéztek. Ez volt a legviccesebb, ami történt vele az utóbbi napokban és kacagnia kellett, ahogy látta, hogy Damon mennyire dühbe gurult, amikor Stefan felhívta. Damon idegesen feküdt vissza az ágyba és feküdt a hátára, arcát elfordítva Elenától. Gyorsan vissza tudott aludni, de Elena nem engedte. Közelebb hajolt hozzá és figyelte, hogy mikor nyitja ki a szemét. Sima haja csiklandozta Damon testét, és ez még inkább feldühítette a vámpírt.

-Elena, ha nem tudsz aludni, menj le a medencéhez vagy vásárolni, vagy bármit, ami egy lánynak leköti a figyelmét. - mondta, egyelőre türelmesen, hiszen jól meggondolta, hogy kivel beszél.

-Mi van, ha én olyan lány vagyok, aki autózni szeret és vámpírokkal lógni? - viccelődött Elena.

-Akkor ott a tárcám, vegyél el pénzt és menj bérelj egy autót magadnak. - dörmögött Damon, megvakarva hasát, ahol Elena a hajával csiklandozta.

-És mi lesz a vámpírral? - feszítette Elena tovább a húrt, miközben idegesen fordult át Damon a másik oldalra. Erre a kérdésre nem érkezett válasz, mert Damon megelégelte az ostoba vicceket és úgy döntött, inkább a második tervét veti be, az pedig a néma csönd volt. - Damon!

Damon egy szempillantás alatt vetette Elenát le maga mellé az ágyra és kezeit odakulcsolva, izzó szemekkel nézett le rá. Szemeinek kéksége égették Elena csoki barna szemeit, amikor a vámpír önmagát türtőztetve, visszatartotta ingerelt vámpír énjét. Elena látva ezt, egy pillanatra megszeppent. Nem gondolta komolyan, hogy ennyire dühösen reagál majd az idősebbik Salvatore.

-Ne mondd, hogy megijedtél. - vigyorgott Damon, majd elengedte Elena kezeit és visszafeküdt a helyére. Elena most még nagyobbat nevetett, ahogy rájött, hogy valóban megrémült először, amikor látta, milyen agresszívan reagált Damon. - Gyáva vagy és nyuszi!

-Várjunk csak! - kiáltott fel a lány, összeszedve haját egy copfba és visszaköltözve Damon mellé szorosan, odahajolva. - Hogyne lennék nyuszi, amikor vámpírokkal vagyok körülvéve?

-Ennyire félsz tőlük? - kuncogott Damon, úgy beszélve a vámpírokról, mintha ő maga nem lenne egy közülük. Tovább nevetve, beletúrt fekete hajába és tovább szundított az ágyban.

-Már megjártam néhánnyal. Volt aki meg akart ölni. - állította Elena, közölve a kész tényeket Damon-nek. - Sőt, volt aki szinte megölt is. Valójában mindegyik meg akart ölni.

-Mégsem sikerült nekik. - vágott vissza Damon, észrevéve, hogy egyre inkább elfajul a beszélgetés értelmetlen irányba.

-Még nem. De még nincs késő. Volt egy, akinek már nagyon régóta fáj a foga rám. - mondta szimulálva az ijedtséget Elena, miközben szomorú arcot vágott. - Sokszor megvolt az esélye rá, hogy végezzen velem!

-Mégsem tette meg. - nyitotta ki a szemét Damon és öntelt mosoly rajzolódott ki az ajkain. Odafordult Elenához, hogy végre visszavágjon neki és elhallgattassa. - Helyette lefeküdtél vele!

Az öntelt mosoly egy percig sem tűnt el az arcáról, ahogy szemrebbenés nélkül odadobta Elenának a szavakat. A lány néhány másodpercig gondolkodott, hogyan reagálhatna a szavakra, majd eljutott az agyáig, hogy miről is van szó. Hatalmas nevetésbe tőrt ki, ami arra késztette Damon-t, hogy ő is kacagjon azon, ahogy Elena nevet. Elena hangját azonban semmi nem harsogta túl, akkorán nevetett a lány, hogy a kis szoba zengett az édes hangjától, ami minden kemény szívet meglágyítana bármikor.

Amikor azonban abbahagyták a nevetést végre egymásra néztek, anélkül, hogy közbejönne valami. Elena megbámulta Damon meztelen felső testét, majd eszébe jutott, hogy illemtelenség ennyire végigmérni az embereket és pillantását visszairányította a vámpír égszínkék szemeire.

-Miért nem vagy pizsamában? - kérdezte hirtelen, ahogy eszébe jutott..

-Mert túl lusta voltam az este ahhoz, hogy átöltözzek. - magyarázta Damon, még mindig mozdulatlanul feküdve az ágyon, Elena mellett. Elena lassan kitakarózott és felállt, hogy kinézzen.

-Mint ahhoz is, hogy a földön aludj? - fordult oda, komoly arccal, hogy visszavágjon Damon-nek az előbbiekért. Ekkor Damon mit sem sejtve, felkelt és ránézett.

-Most szívatsz? - kérdezte nevetve, de óvatosan fürkészte Elena arcát.

-Nem azért jöttünk, hogy összemelegedjünk és szerelmeskedjünk, emlékszel? - jegyezte meg Elena azt, amiben megegyeztek még akkor, amikor elindultak.

-Ugyan már, 'Lena, milliószor voltunk már együtt, mire számítottál? - kérdezte lepődötten a vámpír.

-A milliót azért még nem üti! - szólt harsányan Elena és elindult a bőröndje fele, hogy felöltözzön. Hallotta, ahogy Damon is feláll az ágyból és odasettenkedik mögé, miközben ő letérdelve kutatott a csomagjai közö ővett egy ruhát, ami apró virágokkal volt mintázva és pánt nélküli volt, ami elősegítette Elena foltmentes barnulását.

-Én ezt az ocsmány darabot nem húznám fel! - mondta Damon, amikor szembeállt vele Elena. - Inkább add kölcsön, hogy párnának használjam a földön alváskor!

-Csak irigy vagy, mert amikor lefeküdtem azzal a bizonyos vámpírral, akkor pont ez volt rajtam! - mondta Elena önelégülten, hogy végre visszavágott Damon-nek és nyugodtan, magabiztosan állt vele szemben, amikor hirtelen elkomorodott az arca.

Damon rendületlen arccal állt Elena előtt, ahogy a szavak elemzésébe kezdett. A ruha, ami Elena kezében volt, egyáltalán nem volt ismerős neki. Soha nem látta Elenán és tudta, hogy ha látta volna, rögtön felismerné. Nem vele volt együtt a lány, amikor ezt a ruhát hordta, és ezt Elena is tudta, az arckifejezéséből ítélve. Gonosz megjegyzés volt tőle, ahogy megbántotta Damon-t. Pont őt, aki elhozta erre a csodálatos útra és bár egy napja sincsenek itt, de minden jól telt eddig. Elenának nem fért a fejébe, hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba.

-Nem úgy értettem... - mentegetőzött, de hiába tette. Késő volt már a magyarázkodásra. Ami volt, már megtörtént és nem lehetett visszaforgatni az időt, bármennyire is szerette volna Elena.

-Nagyon jól tudom, hogy értetted. - válaszolta Damon és elfordult. Ő is a saját bőröndjéhez lépett és kutatni kezdett benne. Amikor kivett egy farmert és egy inget, odafordult Elenához. - Zuhanyozz nyugodtan, találkozunk a vendéglő előtt reggelizni.

-Várj, Damon! Te hova mész? Nem itt zuhanyzol? - Damon arca feszült volt és határozott.

-Kiveszek egy szobát magamnak. Nem akarjuk, hogy véletlenül irigy legyek Stefan-re, mert ő hamarabb megkapott téged. - mondta szomorúan, majd elindult kifelé, meg sem várva Elena válaszát a mondatra.

* * *

><p>Elena lesétált a lépcsőn, elindulva az ebédlő fele, ahol bizonyára már várta őt Damon. Virító, világos türkiz ruhája a földig ért és derekánál gondosan le volt szorítva, hogy le ne csússzon róla. Pánt nélküli volt és gyönyörű, selyem anyagból készült, aminek lenge felső felszíne alatt vastagabb alsó réteg volt. Könnyű volt és csodálatos, tökéletes nyári ruha, ami feszesen kiemelte Elena karcsú derekát és gyönyörű testét.<p>

Ahogy számított rá, Damon ott állt és várakozott. Fehér felsőben volt és fekete nadrágban, mint mindig, de volt benne valami, ami más volt. Más volt az arca, a testtartása, Elena ámulva nézte, amíg oda nem ért mellé. Mikor megérkezett, köszönt és megölelte a vámpírt.

-Menjünk. - mondta Damon, megpuszilta Elena arcát és kezét a derekára téve, óvatosan vezette be a lányt az asztalokhoz. Illedelmesen húzta ki a széket neki, majd tolta vissza és helyet foglalt ő maga is.

-Damon. Beszélnünk kell. - vette a kezébe Elena a menüt. Tudta, hogy Damon egy falatot sem kellene egyen és csak miatta ült ott, de mégis remélte, hogy rendelni fog valamit.

-Mit eszel? - szólt, mintha észre sem vette volna, mennyire ideges Elena. A lány dühösen tette le a menüt és mélyen a világos kék szemekbe nézett. Azok ugyanígy meredtek vissza rá.

-Nem akarom, hogy külön szobát vegyél ki. - mondta határozottan és komolyan, Damon arcát fürkészve.

-Már kivettem egyet. Közel van a tiédhez. Ha szeretnél, bármikor átjöhetsz. - jegyezte meg Damon, ahogy felnézett a közeledő pincérre. - Lazacszeletet pirítóssal, párolt rizzsel és káposztasalátával, desszertnek pedig csokiöntetes palacsintát és kérek egy üveg fehér bort a legdrágábból.

Elena nem először evett egy étteremben Damon-nal, mégis minden egyes alkalomkor meglepődve figyelte, mennyire tökéletesen viselkedik a helyhez illően. Amikor azonban mindkét férfi ránézett és várakozva szemlélték, egy szó nem jött ki a száján. Megszeppenve kezdte nézni az étlapot és gyorsan átfutotta.

-Kapros túróval töltött pulykatekercset kérek, párolt rizzsel és ecetes almapaprikával. - hadarta gyorsan, amikor rendelni kellett, majd mélyet lélegezve tette le az étlapot az asztalra. Amikor elment a pincér, újra ránézett Damon-re, magyarázatot várva. - Mi az, hogy külön szobában leszünk?

-Azt jelenti, hogy neked van egy saját szobád, nekem pedig egy másik, mellette. - viccelődött Damon, de valahogy Elena nem értette ezt a viccet.

-Költözz vissza. Nem akarok egyedül lenni. Beszéljük meg. Nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy megbeszéljük a dolgokat? - zsarolta Elena a vámpírt, de nem nagy sikerrel. Dühösen csapkodta a kezével az asztalt, miközben Damon önelégült mosollyal nézte őt,szinte szemrebbenés nélkül.

-Mindent tisztáztál már. - válaszolta, ahogy körülnézett a helyiségben.

-Az idegeimre mész! Az őrületbe kergetsz. Könyörögnöm kell ahhoz, hogy visszagyere? - dőlt hátra Elena, majd ölbe szedte karjait.

-Elég lett volna annyi, hogy megengeded, hogy ezt a csodálatos ruhát én vessem le rólad. - csillant fel Damon szeme, majd visszanézett az étlapra, újra megfürkészte a helyet és pillantása visszairányult Elenára. A lány zavarodottan nézte őt. - De Stefan bizonyára megtette már előttem.

Damon kacsintott, ami az őrületbe kergette Elenát és hátrahúzódott, hogy felkészüljön az evésre, amikor megérkezett a pincér. Elena rettentő dühös volt, ami fel is keltette a pincér figyelmét és óvatosan mérlegelte a helyzetet. Néhány másodperc múlva néhány kérdést tett fel a vámpírnak portugálul, mire Damon tökéletes akcentussal válaszolt vissza és mindketten nevetni kezdtek. Elena csak azután szólalt meg újra, miután a pincér elsétált vidáman.

-Mit akart? - kérdezte, ahogy beletörődve hibájába, eldöntötte, hogy közömbös lesz a vámpírral, hogy visszavágjon neki.

-Megkérdezte, miért vagy ideges. - mondta evés közben Damon. - Mondtam neki, hogy megkértem a kezed és nemet mondtál, mert babát vársz tőlem és nem akarod, hogy nagy pocakkal jelenj meg az oltár előtt.

A vámpír monoton arccal nézte Elena reakcióját, ami nem késett sokáig. A lány összefogva barna haját, felvette a térdeiről a kendőt és az asztalra csapta. Pillantása még jobb kedvre derítette Damon-t és ő is abbahagyta az evést a hatalmas vigyorgás közepette.

-Hogy lehetsz ennyire ostoba? - emelte az égnek a szemeit Elena, majd újra ránézett Damon ironikus arcára.

-Jól van. Nekem mennem kell. - állt fel Damon az asztaltól. - Van néhány elintéznivalóm. Fizesd ki az ételt és egyél! Ha megjöttem, találkozunk a szobádba.

-Várj. Hova mész? - állt fel Elena is, majd körülnézett és látta, hogy összesúgnak a háta mögött a pincérek hatalmas serege. - Mégis mit csináljak addig? Még portugálul sem tudok.

-Egy vámpírnak vannak szükségletei. - nézett komolyan Damon és Elena látta, hogy égszínkék szemei sötétebbek az átlagosnál, ami jelezte, hogy elég rég ivott vért. - Menj ki fürödni, vagy vásárolni. Vagy hívd fel Stefan-t.

Damon elővette a tárcáját és kivett egy 500 dolláros bankjegyet, amit odacsúsztatott a tányér alá. Egy újabb puszit nyomott Elena arcára és elindult a kijárat felé, hogy kielégítse szükségleteit, mint vámpír.

* * *

><p>Elena a szobájában üldögélt és nagyokat kortyolgatott a whiskeys üvegből. Mióta eljött a reggelitől, itt fent üldögélt és várakozott a vámpír Damon-re, aki lassan 3 órája volt távol. Iszonyat hosszú volt a várakozás, főleg, hogy egyedül volt. Kifizette a reggelit, vásárolt ajándékokat és így is rengeteg pénze maradt. Ezt költötte el 3 üveg whiskeyre és egy hatalmas csokitortára, amit már megevett egy órája.<p>

Unalmas volt ez a vakáció egyedül, bár tudta, hogy amint visszatér Damon, egyetlen másodpercre sem hagyja majd egyedül, de ezt a néhány órát alig bírta egyedül, távol tőle. Bár most nem volt fényes a kapcsolatuk, úgy érezte, hogy jobb és jobb lesz majd a napok során és remélte, hogy az utazás végén tisztáznak mindent, amit egymás iránt éreznek és eldöntik, mi lesz tovább.

Amikor az utolsó csepp whiskey is elfogyott az első üvegből, hallotta Elena, ahogy nyílik az ajtó. Halk sikollyal bámulta az ajtót, hogy ki lép be rajta és megrettenve nézte a fekete árnyékot. Elég sokat ivott ahhoz, hogy ne ismerje meg Damon alakját távolról.

-Mi a franc... - nézett körül Damon, megfigyelve a hatalmas csokifoltokat a legközelebbi dobozon és Elena nevető arcát. - Nem azt mondtam, hogy rúgj be, amíg nem vagyok itt. Ide azzal az üveggel.

Damon odalépett Elenához és kivette a kezéből az üveget, ami már így is üres volt. Feszült arccal nézett körül, elhajította az üveget és megragadva Elenát a karától, felráncigálta a földről. Elena nem érezte magát részegnek. Bár kissé szédült, de pontosan emlékezett mindenre, mindent tudott és józanul viselkedett.

-Damon.. - szólította meg a férfit, majd átkarolta a derekát. A vámpír a dühösebbnél dühösebb arckifejezéssel bámulta a szobát és Elenát. - Nálam alszol ma?

-Menj és zuhanyozz le. Öltözz át és készülj, mert elmegyünk. - engedte el Damon, ahogy összeszedte a szemetet a szobából. Elena csodálkozva nézte, de engedelmeskedett. Besietett a fürdőbe, majd lezuhanyzott és magára tekerve egy törülközőt, kilépett a szobába.

-Te jó ég, sajog a fejem. - mondta halkan, amikor észrevette Damon-t az ágyon heverve. Odafeküdt mellé, óvatosan megragadva a magára tekert lepedőt és odabújt a férfihez. Egyik karával átkarolta a derekát és odabújt a mellkasára, hogy közel legyen hozzá. A vámpír a szorosabbnál szorosabbra fogta Elenát és szabad kezével odakulcsolta a lány karát a saját testéhez.

-Ezzel jár az emberi butaság. - jegyezte meg cinikusan, majd kissé enyhébben folytatta. - Ki mondta, hogy megegyél egy tortát és utána egy üveg whiskey felhúzz?

-A lelkiismeretem! - kuncogott Elena, ahogy betemette magát a vámpír édes illatába. - Nem érzem jól magam itt nélküled.

-Nem is kell nélkülem itt legyél. - szorította meg a kezét Damon. - Megígértem neked, hogy örökké itt leszek, ugye?

-Igen, meg. - mondta békésen Elena, majd behunyta szemét, ami rögtön ahhoz vezetett, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül elszundított és csak órák elteltével ébredt fel.

* * *

><p>Amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, a lány egyedül volt. A szoba elsötétedett, a függönyök oda voltak húzva és egy lámpa égett csak, halvány fénnyel, az ágy mellett. Nagyot ásított Elena, és felült az ágyon.<p>

-Damon? - kiáltotta, hátha a fürdőben van a vámpír vagy a közelben és odajön, de nem érkezett válasz a hívásra, ezért felállt, hogy jobban körülnézzen. Szemét egy krémszínű doboz ütötte meg, ahogy a csomagok mellett feküdt. Elég nagy volt, széles és selymes barna masnival volt átkötve. Elena utálta a meglepetéseket, és bár minden bizonnyal ez egy volt közülük, reménykedett, hogy ne legyen ajándék. Amikor odalépett és kinyitotta, csalódott. Igenis ajándék volt és csodálatos. Elena kiemelte a ruhadarabot és a magasba emelte. Gyönyörű volt, elkápráztató és csodálatos. Rövid volt, pánt nélküli és selyemmel volt beborítva. Felül vékony, krémszínű csipke borította, amin egy vékony, selymes, sötét lila szál húzódott. Derekánál vékony, fehér szalag volt, ami tökéletesen kihangsúlyozta viselője sziluettjét, majd ezt követte három különböző színű rojtokból összeállított csipkés anyag. Először a fehér, három egymás utáni rojtból, amit a halvány lila, majd egy halvány türkiz követett. Mennyei volt.

Ahogy azonban megemelte a ruhát, kiesett belőle egy papírka, amin jól kivehető volt Damon csodálatos kézírása. Elena elvette a lapot, óvatosan lehelyezve a ruhát az ágyra és elkezdte olvasni a lapot.

"6250. Cipőt ne vegyél, csak a ruhát. D."

Elena hangosan nevetett egyet, letette a papírt és elmosolyodott. Fél órába került, amíg elhelyezte magán a csodaszép ruhát és haját gyöngéden összefonta a feje bal oldalán. Egy selymes anyaggal bevont, apró kis virágot tartalmazó fehér hajpántot kötött a hajába, ahogy a puha hajszálak ide-oda virgonckodtak a fonásból. Így lépett ki a folyosóra, aminek hideg köve átjárta meztelen talpbőrét. Elindult megkeresni a 6250-es szobát.

Körülbelül fél órát járkált az épületben, amikor feladta és elindult le, a recepcióhoz. Csak akkor észlelt fel, hogy nem visel cipőt, amikor mindenki őt bámulta és összemosolyogtak a háta mögött, ahogy elment. Nem tudta, hogy attól van ez, hogy mezítláb van, vagy attól, amit Damon híresztelt el a szállodában. Végül eljutott épen a recepcióig, ahol egy aranyos nő állt és kedvesen köszönt neki, saját anyanyelvén.

-Megmondaná nekem, hogy hol van ez a szoba? - mutatta a papírost Elena és odanyújtotta a lánynak. - Nem találom sehol.

A nő ránézett Elenára és utána újra a papírra. Elmosolyodott és valamit motyogott portugálul és kilépett a recepció mögül. Mutatott az ajtó irányába és már tolta is ki Elenát, hogy siessen. Az ajtó, amin kivezették, a hátsó udvarra vezetett. Néhány száz méterre látszott a tengerpart, ahogy a sötétben a hullámok mosták a forró homokot.

A következő pillanatban senki nem volt sehol. A nő eltűnt Elena mögül és egyedül hagyta a lányt, hogy arra tévedjen, amerre szeretne. Fogalma sem volt Elenának, hogy itt hol van a a lakás, amit keresett. Bizonyára rosszul értették azt, amit kérdezett. Megpróbált visszafordulni, de hirtelen megragadták a szemét és a száját egyszerre. Jogosan fogták le a száját, hiszen reflexszerűen sikítani akart, de nem volt esélye rá. Mozdulatlanul állt, de nem félt. Érezte, ahogy a gyors, suhanó szellő az orrába fújja az édes parfümöt, amit imádott.

-Damon, engedd el a szemem. Tudom, hogy te vagy! - kérlelte Elena a vámpírt, aki nem igazán tett eleget a kérésnek.

-Parfümöt kell változtassak. - nevetett Damon, majd közelebb húzta Elenát magához. - Te meg szimatot.

-Nem kell, mert én szeretem ezt! - jelentette ki Elena, majd ujjaival megpróbálta leszedni Damon szoros kezét a szeméről. Nem járt sikerrel. - Elengeded a szemem?

-Még nem. - hajolt közelebb Damon, majd megpuszilta gyöngéden Elena vállát és nyakát, mire kirázta a hideg Elenát és bőre libabőrössé vállt. - Ettől csak szomjasabb leszek! Ne kívántasd magad.

- Hova viszel? - kérdezte Elena, ahogy érezte, hogy a vámpír lassan elkezdi lökni, hogy menjen és irányítani előre. Rémülten hátrált meg Elena, mivel semmit nem látott és nem is érzett Damon parfümjén kivül.

-Bízz bennem, 'Lena. - szorította meg Damon a másik kezével Elena kezét és tovább vezette. Körülbelül 5 percet mentek így, türelmetlenül, majd megálltak és elengedte Damon Elena szemét. Ha a ruha megszeppentette Elenát, akkor a mostani látvány minden szavát, gondolatát ellopta. A tengerhez közel egy csodálatos helyet dobott össze a vámpír, gyertyákat fújt a szél és puha, puffos pokróc és rengeteg kaja volt a homokba telepítve.

-Micsoda ez? - szólt végre Elena, de még mindig nem volt magánál.

-Beszéljük meg a problémákat, amikért eljöttünk. - mondta Damon és odanyújtotta Elenának a kezét. Átvezette őt a gyertyák sokaságán és megvárta, amíg leül és gondosan elhelyezi a csodálatos ruhát, amit tőle kapott. Aztán leült mellé és a szemébe nézett.

-Nos, Mr. Salvatore. Miről akarsz beszélni először? - kérdezte kíváncsian Elena és hosszú szempilláit gondosan rebegtette, hogy elvarázsolja a férfit.

* * *

><p><em>Give me love like her,<em>

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_/_

_Olyan szerelmet adj, mint ő,_

_Mert mostanában egyedül ébredek,_

_Festéknyomos könnycseppek a ruhámon,_

_Azt mondtam, elengedem,_

_És megtalálom a helyem,_

_Talán ma fel is hívlak,_

_Miután a vérem már alkohol,_

_Nem, csak ölelni szeretnélek._

* * *

><p>Damon erős kezével megragadta Elena arcát és megsimította a selymes bőrt rajta. Olyan puha volt, hogy attól félt, nehogy összetörjön a kezei közt. A lány engedett neki s közelebb bújt hozzá, hogy érezze azt a kellemes illatot.<p>

-Elsősorban, gyönyörű vagy! - mosolygott Damon. Tudta, hogy mivel hódítsa meg ezt a bonyolult lányt. - Másodsorban, Miss Gilbert, beszélnünk kell arról, hogy pontosan hány Salvatore fér el az életedben.

Határozott, férfiasan felvállalva érzéseit, Damon kiterítette a lapokat, hogy megbeszéljék, merre halad a kapcsolatuk. Elena kissé zavarodottan ült vele szemben, de nem érezte akadálynak ezt a kérdést.

-Egyetlen Salvatore. - mondta ugyanolyan határozottan és mosolygott.

-Biztos vagy benne?

-Nagyon biztos. - jelentette ki Elena, de ezzel itt még nem volt vége a kérdéseknek. Damon mindent tisztázott, ami egyszer zűrös volt közöttük.

-És most hány van az életedben?

-Kettő. - mondta bátran Elena és tudta, hogy Damon rossz irányban puhatolózik, mert egyre inkább feldühítette a lányt. Nem értette mire céloz ennyi ostoba kérdéssel. Stefan-nel barátok voltak régóta.

-Vagyis egyiktől búcsúznod kell. - úgy beszélt Damon, mintha ez lenne a legegyértelműbb dolog a világon. Valójában számára az is volt. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Elena nem lehet vele, ha Stefan iránt érez még valamit, ezért meg kellett ezt beszélni itt és most.

-Igen, tudom. - mondta Elena és körülnézett. Stefan iránt régóta nem érzett szerelmet. Csak szerette, mint barátot, mint ex-pasit és volt szerelmet, csak tudta, hogy szüksége lesz még rá a nehéz időkben. - Stefan csak a barátom. Nem fordulhatok el tőle, mert te úgy akarod.

-Én nem így akarom. Azt akarom, hogy döntsd el, ki az, aki iránt a barátságnál is többet érzel. - várakozott Damon a kérdés után, hogy Elena eldöntse, ki a fontosabb neki.

-Ezt már tudod, hiszen ezerszer megbeszéltük. - érkezett a nem túl előnyös válasz, hiszen Damon nem erre számított. Úgy tűnt, hogy Elenából nem lesz könnyű kihúzni az érzéseket. Damon közelebb lépett hozzá és arcát a tenyerébe fogta. Annyira erősen szorította magához, mintha félne, hogy menten elveszíti. Csak akkor beszélt újra, amikor ajka szinte összeért az Elenáéval.

-Mondd ki! - suttogta, ahogy az illata körülölelte a lányt. - Halljam, ki az, akitől barátságnál is többet akarsz!

Elena némán figyelte Damon-t, de nem adta meg neki az örömöt, hogy hallja, amit hallani kívánt. Csak nézett a kék szempárba és látta, ahogy a gyertyák lángja tükröződik bennük. Nagyfejűen ültek egymással szemben, de nem érkezett kielégítő válasz Damon részére. Ekkor vigyorogva engedte el az arcát a lánynak és tovább faggatózott.

-Ez a makacsság a leggyönyörűbb benned!-mondta rövid szünet után.

* * *

><p><em>Give a little time to me or burn this out,<em>

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_/_

_Adj egy kis időt nekem, vagy égesd az egészet,_

_Játszunk bújócskát, hogy visszafordítsuk mindezt,_

_Amit akarok, az összes íz, amit az ajkad kínál,_

_Adj szerelmet._

* * *

><p>-Más egyéb van, amit tisztázni akarsz? - kérdezte végül egy hosszú csend után Elena. - Vagy neki kezdhetek a vacsorának?<p>

Damon aranyos mosollyal intett, hogy egyen nyugodtan, majd elővett egy tasak vért is, hogy magának is szolgáljon valami nassolni valóval. Elena csodálkozva nézte, hogy mennyire merész.

-Mi az? - öntötte ki egy pohárba Damon a vért. - Amikor utoljára megnéztem, még vámpír voltam!

-Jó, csak annyira meglepő, hogy itt a szabadban előkapod a vért és iszod. - mondta meglepődve Elena, majd maga elé vett egy tálat és falatozni kezdett a sajtból, a sonkából és az uborkából. - Nem félsz, hogy meglátnak?

-Valahogy most nem nagyon izgat. A személyzet összes tagja meg van igézve, hogy ne tehessék ki a lábukat az épületbe, amíg vissza nem térsz te. - kuncogott, majd két nagy kortyot is ivott egymás után.

Hihetetlen volt, hogy mikre volt képes Damon Elenáért, néha még saját maga is meglepődött azon, hogy miket tett azért, hogy boldog lehessen egy kicsit a lánnyal. Amikor hirtelen újabb csend állt be, Damon-nek meg volt a következő kérdése.

-Zavar téged, ami vagyok? - kérdezte őszintén és Elena arcát fürkészve várt a válaszra.

-Hogyhogy ami vagy? - értetlenkedett Elena, de ezzel csak azt próbálta meg, hogy egy kis időt nyerjen magának a válaszadásig.

-Zavar téged az, hogy vámpír vagyok? - ismételte a kérdést a vámpír és tovább nézegette a lány reakcióját.

-Nem különösen. - mondta Elena, tovább majszolva a különböző húsokat, salátákat és édességeket.

-Ez meg milyen válasz? - hordta le Damon a lányt, majd ránézett, jelezve, hogy nagyon komolyan beszél.

-Nem tudom, hogy zavar-e. Csak megszoktam, hogy vámpírokkal vagyok körülvéve és már az életem része lett. Nem akartam vámpírokkal találkozni soha. De ha így alakult, akkor nem változtatnék rajta. - magyarázta, majd ő is felnézett Damon-nel. Látta, hogy a feszült arc enyhül és örült, hogy kielégítő választ adott a vámpírnak.

-Ha úgy alakulna, vállalnád, hogy vámpír légy? - a kérdés hallatán Elena abba hagyta az evést is és nagyon komoly arccal, feszülten nézett rá. Erre nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Ilyent csak Stefan kérdezett tőle és akkor sem volt biztos a válasz. Sőt, egyáltalán nem volt erre válasz. Hogy vámpír akart-e lenni? Nem. De ha úgy alakult volna, nem volt benne biztos, hogy megbirkózna azzal az élettel.

-Hova akarsz kilyukadni? - kérdezte Elena, újra halogatva a válaszadást, ezennel jogosan. Abszolút nem tudott rá válaszolni és nem szerette volna megsérteni sem a vámpírt.

-Egyszerű kérdést tettem fel.

-Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Több szempontból is át kell gondoljam ezt a döntést. - magyarázkodott Elena, de Damon erőszakosan reagált arra, hogy mindig kikerüli a lány a válaszokat. - A hátrányai jobban visszahúznak, mint az előnyei előre.

-Milyen hátrányok?

-Például a gyerekvállalás.

Damon érdeklődve figyelte Elenát, ahogy egyre érdekesebb témákat hozott fel ma este. Soha nem gondolt gyerekre eddig, hiszen vámpír volt, vámpírok nem szaporodhatnak és miért is gondolt volna a családra, ha eddig soha nem szerette őt igazán.

-Sok gyereket akarsz? - kérdezte végül, abba hagyva a kérdezősködést és belekezdve néhány ostoba mondatba. Bevallotta magának, hogy félt attól, hogy nem teheti boldoggá Elenát.

-Nem tudom. - válaszolta Elena, elszomorodva, mert rájött, hogy ez köztük lényegtelen, hiszen Damon soha nem lesz képes arra, hogy megajándékozza őt egy gyerekkel. Tudta, mennyire megérinti ez a vámpírt, oda volt írva az arcára. - Soha nem gondolkodtam ezen, mert még nem volt olyan komoly kapcsolatom, hogy átgondoljam, hogy mit várok el egy családban.

-Stefan-nel mi volt a helyzet? Nem volt elég komoly? - kérdezte Damon és Elena tudta, hogy ez nem azért jött, mert nem bízik benne. Ezt a témát letárgyalták és most teljesen más területen beszélgettek.

-Komoly volt, mellette viszont nem gondoltam gyerekre, mert úgysem lehetett volna. - mondta Elena, viszont abban a pillanatban megbánta, hogy kimondta, mert látta, hogy Damon arca egyre izgatottabb és feszült lett. - Sajnálom.

-Ugyan már, Elena. Nincs mit sajnálj. - nevetett Damon és közben a gyűrűjét babrálta. - Nagyon kevés vámpírnak adatik meg az a lehetőség, hogy gyereke legyen. Inkább a zéró fele tart ez a kevés.

-Létezett vámpír, akinek volt babája? - kérdezte meglepődve Elena és felfigyelt, hogy jobban hallja a választ.

-Nem tudom, mennyire igaz a történet, de volt. Inkább legenda, mint történet. Volt néhány, akik szaporodtak, két-három férfi, egy nő. A több millióhoz.

-És mi lett a babából? - kérdezte Elena és nagyon figyelt, nehogy egy szó kimaradjon a sztoriból. - Mármint, ember lett vagy vámpír?

-Egyik sem. Vagy mindkettő. Nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy nem egy normális lény volt. - magyarázott Damon. - Ugye, a vámpírok sem normálisak, de ez minden határt túllépett. Azt tudom biztosra, hogy egyik fél mindig ember volt. Olyan esetre nincs példa a történelemben, hogy két vámpírnak gyereke született volna.

-Ezt eddig soha nem mesélted. - nézett nagyot Elena és örült, hogy ezt az oldalát is megismerheti Damon-nek. Tudta, hogy mindennél jobban apa szeretett volna lenni és nagyon sajnálta, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni már..

-Mert lényegtelen. - mondta lenéző hangsúllyal és a földre szegezte a pillantását. - Ez három eset a több millióhoz. Mennyi az esélye, hogy pont Stefan, vagy én lennék a másik? Nulla.

* * *

><p><em>Give me love like never before,<em>

_'Cause lately I've been craving more._

_And it's been a while but i still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go._

_/_

_Úgy adj szerelmet, mint még soha,_

_Mert most jobban éhezem rá,_

_Már eltelt sok idő, de ugyanúgy érzek,_

_Talán el kell, hogy engedjelek._

* * *

><p>Elena aggódott érte. Ennyire letörve nagyon rég nem látta és félt, hogy elrontja az egész utazásukat majd. Nem tudta, mivel dobhatná fel a hangulatot és kirázza magukat ebből a kínos helyzetből. Tervét azonban ki sem kellett gondolni, mert Damon ránézett és megtörte a csendet.<p>

-Van még kérdése, Miss Gilbert? - kérdezte Elenát.

-Mi lesz most velünk? - nézett rá Elena és tudta, hogy nem jó pillanat ez, de azért jöttek ide, hogy tisztázzák a dolgokat közöttük.

-Mit szeretnél? - adta át a lehetőséget Elenának a vámpír, hogy szíve szerint döntsön kettejüket illetően.

-Fogalmam sincs. Talán inni egy martinit! - nevetett a lány és örült, mert Damon is kuncogni kezdett és örült, hogy italozni fognak. Elővett a háta mögül egy üveg whiskey-t és megbontotta.

-Ez jobb annál! - mondta a vámpír és néhány kortyból megitta a fél üveget. - De te nem ihatsz, mert ma már berúgtál egyszer és elég volt.

-Ide az üveget, Salvatore. - lökte meg Damon-t és kikapta az üveget a kezéből, hogy nagyokat ihasson belőle.

Fél óra elteltével sokkal oldottabb lett a hangulat. Egyik sem volt részeg, de a kedvük az határozottan sokkal jobb volt, mint azelőtt. Elena Damon mellé volt feküdve, úgy nézték a tiszta eget a rengeteg csillaggal.

-Ott egy szék! - mutatott az égre Elena, végig nevetve az időt, amíg Damon válaszolt.

-Az egy melltartó! - kezdett vihogni, mígnem mindketten hangos nevetésbe törtek ki és alig bírták abbahagyni. Körülbelül 10 perc múlva Damon újra megszólalt. - Elena.

-Tessék?

-Miss Gilbert. - szólította Damon újra Elenát és felült, aggódva. Elena elképzelni sem merte, hogy mi történhetett, hogy ilyen gyorsan változott meg a vámpír hangulata. Látta, ahogy Damon vékony mosolyt erőltet az arcára, óvatosan, mintha megpróbálná elrejteni, aztán odafordul hozzá és mély pillantást vetett Elena piruló arcára. Kezét felemelte és megsimogatta a gyöngéd bőrt, ami tűzőn éreztette, hogy Elena kissé zavarba jött. Damon ezelőtt is simogatta már meg, de ennyire soha nem volt érzelmes és megható. Nem tudta a lány, hogy mitől érez így, de a szenvedély, ami átjárta, megborzongatta a bőrét. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy a férfi mellett van a helye.

-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Elena, visszarángatva Damon-t a földre.

-Igen, csak szeretnék kérdezni valamit. - válaszolta Damon és felállt. Odanyújtotta a kezét neki, mire Elena megfogta és a vámpír gyöngéden felhúzta a lányt. Átkarolta a derekát és rámeresztette vadító szemeit. - De nem itt. Elviszlek valahova, ahol még senkivel nem voltam!

Ezután felkapta a lányt és elsuhant vele, olyan gyorsan, hogy Elena összehúzta szemeit, mert annyira szembefújt a szél, hogy képtelen volt nyitva tartani. Így siettek néhány percet, majd egyszer csak lassan megálltak és Damon gyöngéden engedte Elenát a földre állni.

-Hogy vagy képes nyitva tartani a szemeid ilyen helyzetekbe? - zsörtölődött Elena, majd körülnézett.

-Ez olyan vámpír dolog. - válaszolta, majd szétnézett ő is. Tettszett, amit látott és látta Elenán, hogy neki is tetszett. Magasba voltak, szörnyen magasban és hihetetlenül távol a földtől.

-Hol vagyunk? - csodálkozott Elena, majd hátrébb lépett, ahogy érezte, hogy tériszonya van. Damon megfogta a karát és közelebb húzta, hogy biztonságban érezhesse magát.

-Egy szálloda tetején. De nem lényeges. Nem ez a lényeg az egészben! - vigyorgott önelégülten Damon és egyik karával elengedte Elenát.

-Hanem? - kérdezte Elena viccelődve, miközben próbált összpontosítani arra, hogy Damon arcát figyelje és ne szédüljön el. Damon hódítóan pislogott Elenára, majd megfogta egyik kezét. Hátrébb lépett és tovább vigyorgott.

-Tudom, hogy nem számítottál erre az egészre, de muszáj beszélnünk. - válaszolta, tovább mosolyogva.

-Mi ez az egész? - kérdezte Elena, kissé összezavarodva. Már semmit sem értett.

-Miss Gilbert!

-Mr. Salvatore! - válaszolt vissza, válaszra várva Elena.

-Ez a gond, látod. - nevetett Damon. - Sőt, két gond is van. Az egyik az, hogy folyton közbeszólsz! Jobb lenne néha hallgatni.

-Ez vagyok én! - nevetett Elena és megszorította Damon kezét. - És mi lenne a másik?

-A másik az, hogy Miss Gilbertnek hívnak. - kuncogott Damon és arra várt, hogy Elena is úgy értse a dolgokat, ahogy ő. Ez azonban még nem következett be. Elena kíváncsian nézett továbbra is.

-Zavar a nevem? - nevetett Elena. Úgy érezte, hogy kissé a fejébe szállt az ital, amit ivott, de azért józan volt ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen értse a dolgokat. - Mi a baj a nevemmel?

-Az ég világon semmi. - ölelte meg Damon és magához szorította szorosan. Egy puszit nyomott a homlokára és utána újra elhúzódott annyira, hogy szembenézzenek. - Egyedül az, hogy Gilbert.

-Te megbolondultál! - nevetett hangosan Elena és édes hangja visszhangzott a néma esti csöndben. Olyan aranyos volt így, hogy Damon menten fölfalta volna, a szó jobbik értelmében. - Miért kötődsz a nevemmel?

-Mert így nem tettszik. - mondta Damon, de ő sokkal komolyabb volt, mint Elena. - Sőt, kiábrándító. Elegem van Elena Gilbertből. Csak a sok nyomorúságot hozott ránk!

Elena ezt már elég komolyan vette, komor arccal fordult oda Damon-hoz, mire ez vigyorogva bámulta tovább a gyönyörű lányt.

-Ezt most őszintén mondod? - kérdezte Elena, és szemei lassan megteltek könnyel. - Mármint, hogy Eleged van belőlem és utálsz?

-Nem, nem, nem, kincs, hogy utálnálak? - ölelte meg Damon és szorosan odafogta magához. Nem hitte volna, hogy egy viccből ekkora botrány lesz. - Ezzel mást akartam volna mondani, de néha olyan kis buta vagy.

-Csak olyan rosszul esett, amit mondtál. - pityergett Elena, halkan, apró könnyei áztatták Damon ingét. Damon tovább szorította őt.

-Tudod, tényleg nem tettszik ez így. - mondta, majd megszorította Elena vállát. - Mi lenne, ha Mrs. Salvatore lennél? Az sokkal jobban hallatszik.

Damon érezte, ahogy Elena kissé ellöki, hogy szembenézhessen vele és meglepően látta a csodálatot a lány szemében. Elena megszeppenve állt ott. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyesmit hall most és nem értette, hova akar kijutni a vámpír. Megpróbált megszólalni, de nem jött ki hang a száján. Némán bámulta a férfit, aki most komolyabban nézett le rá. Damon elengedte Elenát és hátrébb lépett. Kinyújtotta a kezét és tenyerén ott lapult a kis ékszerdoboz, amit kinyitott és odanyújtott Elenának. Gyönyörű gyémánt gyűrű pihent benne, villogó fénye vakító volt. A gyűrű egy hatalmas lila követ tartalmazott, amit különböző gyémántszálak fogtak körül szorosan és tökéletesen illeszkedtek egymásra. Damon letérdelt a lány elé, aki néma csendben figyelte.

-Miss Gilbert. - fogta meg a kezét és kivette a gyűrűt a dobozból. - Lennél Mrs. Salvatore? Elena Gilbert, lennél a feleségem?


	20. Kísértő múlt

Nem csak a néma csöndben, hanem Elena apró fejében is visszhangzott a mondat, ami mindent megváltoztatott közöttük. Damon letérdelve várakozott a válaszra, amit Elena képtelen volt megadni. Másodpercek alatt válaszok ezrei, milliói futottak át Elena gondolatain és hihetetlenül összekavarták a dolgokat. Damon megkérte a kezét, arra kérte, hogy töltse a hátralevő életét vele, hogy boldogítsa őt és együtt legyenek jóban, rosszban, egészségben és betegségben, azt kérte tőle, hogy mondjon le régi életéről és kezdjen bele valami teljesen újba. Nem lehetett ő még menyasszony, nem lehetett feleség. Eszébe jutott a legfontosabb kérdés: mi lesz a gyerekekkel? Damon mellett soha nem lehet családja, csak ők ketten lesznek és senki más, míg másoknak rengeteg babájuk lesz és hatalmas család. Összezavartan állt a vámpír elé, aki végül felállt és arca kezdett szomorú lenni. Látta Elena arcán a csalódást.

-Nem akarod ezt az egészet, ugye? - kérdezte tőle a vámpír és szemei, bármilyen erősnek is tűnt, kezdtek megtelni könnyel.

-Nem az a gond, hogy nem akarom! - magyarázta Elena. - Csak nem tudom, hogy menni fog-e közöttünk ez az egész, hiszen te más vagy és én nem akarok olyan lenni, mint te.

-Ez még változhat az idő folyamán. Talán meggondolod magad, talán tényleg bevállalod, hogy együtt lehessünk. Elena, nem tudod, hogy mit hoz még a jövő. - kérte Damon, hogy gondolja át a dolgokat kicsit jobban.

-Mi lesz a gyerekvállalással? - hozta újra fel Elena a nagy kérdést, mert ez volt a legerősebb tényező, ami befolyásolta őt a döntésében. - Mi lesz, ha majd gyereket akarok?

-Örökbe fogadunk egyet. Örökbe fogadunk ezret, ha annyit szeretnél. És a legboldogabb ember leszel a világon. Megígérem neked. - mondta Damon meggyőzően, majd közelebb húzódott Elenához, hogy átölelhesse. - Soha nem lesz semmiben hiányod, főleg nem szeretetben. Megígérem, hogy te leszel a világ legboldogabb nője, ha most igent mondasz és felhúzód a gyűrűt az ujjadra.

Elena jó néhány másodpercig gondolkodott, aztán a másodpercek percekké alakultak és lassan 5 perc néma csönd után tudott csak megszólalni. Remélte, hogy döntése tiszta szívből jövő és nem fogja megbánni soha életében.

-Igen. - mondta pirulva, majd felnézett Damon-re, akinek megcsillantak a szemei. Őrült ujjongásba kezdett, szinte felborította Elenát is, amikor hátrébb lépett és kivette a gyűrűt a dobozkából.

-Miss Gilbert.. - mondta, nyugalomban. - Ígérem, hogy nem fogja megbánni ezt a napot soha!

Mire azonban közelebb léphetett volna és átölelhette volna Elenát, a lány megszorította Damon nyakát és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, megfosztva a megmaradt levegőtől is. Erőteljesen, szenvedélyesen és durván csókolt a lány és Damon nem ellenkezett. Ha így akarta, ő szívesen benne volt bármiben. Néhány hosszú, értékes perc után Elena és Damon elváltak egymástól és körülnéztek.

-Van még egy üveg whiskey a pokrócnál. Szerintem menjünk vissza és ünnepeljünk. - ajánlotta fel Damon és pár másodperc múlva újra megtették a rövid utat és visszatértek oda, ahova Elena nemrég megérkezett. Gyorsan nekiláttak a whiskey elfogyasztásához és sikerrel is jártak, mert 10 percen belül elfogyott minden csepp ital és a hatása sem késett. Elena nevetve feküdt a földön úgy, mint a leánykérés után, csodálva a gyűrűjét és minden fél percben nevetve néhány sort azon, hogy mennyire fiatal ahhoz, hogy férjhez menjen.

Damon is a hátán feküdt, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Nevetve hallgatózott, miközben Elena mesélt neki minden ostobaságot össze vissza. Ő többet ivott, mint Elena, a háromnegyed üveget ő húzta fel, mert Elenának elég volt az, amit délután is ivott. Bár tudta, hogy újra fájni fog a feje és szörnyen rosszul lesz legközelebb, mégis vidáman kuncogott mindenen.

-Hol fogunk lakni ezentúl, leendő Mrs. Damon Salvatore? - kérdezte nevetve Damon Elenától, aki a fejéhez kapott.

-Azt hiszem a ruháim nem fognak beférni a Salvatore házba.

-Miért, olyan sok ruhád van? - kuncogott Damon, felülve, és könyökölve figyelte Elenát, ahogy magyaráz.

-Rengeteg. El sem hiszed menni. Egy tucat. Nem is, mert inkább egy mázsa. Hatalmas mennyiség.

-Azokból egyet sem hozol fel, az biztos. - fenyegetőzött Damon és nevetve megcsiklandozta Elena arcát. - Ott hagyod a múltaddal együtt a Gilbert házba.

-Ne legyél fösvény. Neked tízszer több ruhád van. - bökdöste Elena a férfit.

-Épp az a gond. A tiéd már nem fér sehova. - kezdett nevetni Damon és visszafeküdt a hátára.

-Akkor átgondolom ezt az egészet. - viccelődött Elena és nevette, hogy Damon őrülten nevet rajta. - Most mit nevetsz?

-Azt, hogy én vagyok a világ legszerencsésebb embere. - válaszolta, majd felült. - Gyere. Itt az idő, hogy lefeküdjünk aludni.

Elena is felkelt, tébolyult fejjel, majd összepakoltak. Negyed óra telt, míg felértek Elena szobájáig, ott átölelte Damon Elenát és megpuszilta a homlokát.

-Jó éjt, Elena. - mondta és megölelte. Nem akarta elsietni a dolgokat, mert attól félt, hogy Elena még a vakációjuk során meggondolja magát és visszautasítja az ajánlatot, ezért türelmesen várt, amíg ő jön hozzá.

-Végül mégis más szobában alszol? - mondta Elena szomorúan, mert nem akarta, hogy egyedül maradjon.

-Tudsz magadra vigyázni? - kérdezte Damon, de már mosolygott előre, amikor tudta, hogy Elena nemmel fog válaszolni.

-Nem. - érkezett a válasz, hogy meggyőzze a vámpírt, hogy vele maradjon, de látta, hogy nem járt sikerrel.

-Elmegyek zuhanyozni, amíg te is átöltözöl. Utána visszajövök és megbeszéljük, rendben? - ajánlotta a legjobbat Damon és amikor Elena beleegyezett, megvárta, míg a lány belép a szobába és bezárja az ajtót maga mögött.

* * *

><p>Damon lassan sétált a szobája felé. Nem tudta, hogy érezze magát. Összezavartan gondolkodott azon, hogy mi lesz tovább. Ha hazamennek, Stefan és Caroline rögtön megpróbálják elválasztani őket, azonban menekülni tovább nem lehetett. Szembe kellett nézniük azzal, hogy nem mindenki szeretné őket együtt látni. Igazuk is volt a többieknek. Damon annyiszor megbántotta már Elenát, hogy megszámolhatatlan volt az alkalom. Sokszor sírásra bírta és rengetegszer okozott neki fájdalmat, hatalmasat. Nem oktalanul aggódtak Stefanék Elena miatt, azonban tudta Damon, hogy Stefan aggodalma mögött féltékenység is lapult, gonosz irigység és a vágy, hogy Elena lemondjon Damonról és mellette állapodjon meg. Damon nem lett volna dühös, ha Elena Stefan-t választja, elhagyta volna a várost és nem tért volna többet vissza, de csak abban az esetben, ha Elena igazán szerelemből választotta volna a testvérét.<p>

Ő igazán harcolt érte és látta, hogy Elena eltávolodott Stefan-től és az érzelmei megerősödtek Damon iránt, ezért is nem adta fel a küzdelmet és most úgy döntött, hogy megkéri a kezét, hogy örökre magához láncolja. Biztos volt benne, hogy az örökké az kérdéses lesz, de tudta, hogy mellette Elena hamarosan vámpír lesz és akkor nem lesz előttük akadály többé.

Ilyen gondolatokkal lépett be a szobába, majd a fürdőbe és zuhanyozott, ezeket a kérdéseket boncolgatta, forgatta és újra meg újra átgondolta, terveket szövögetve és készítgetve arra az esetre, ha valami mégsem menne a tervezett módon. Ezután kilépett és előkutatott néhány ruhát magának a csomagjai közül. A szokásos fekete farmer elmaradhatatlan volt, fekete cipőt vett és fehér, V alakban kivágott felsőt, ami nem volt tekinthető rövid ujjúnak, de hosszúnak sem. Erre szürke anyagból készült zakót vett fel és hajába tűrt, hogy vizesen is jól álljon, mert nem volt türelme megszárítani. Így indult el vissza, Elena szobájába, ami nagyjából 5 percnyire volt az övétől. Eszébe jutott, hogy vihetne virágot a lánynak, vagy édességet, de amint leért a földszintre, sehol nem talált egy virágárust vagy egyéb hasonlót. Körülnézett. Ékszert már vett, ott virított Elena ujján az eljegyzési gyűrű, tehát ezt sem vehetett neki. Azt, hogy mit vihetne ajándékba kedvesének, az sokáig lent marasztalta a vámpírt. Minden apró helyet átkutatott a szálloda alsó szintjén, mígnem rátalált a tökéletes ajándékra. Bár álmában sem gondolta, hogy egy szálloda alsó emeletén ilyesmiket is lehet vásárolni, gyorsan megvette és becsomagoltatta, majd visszafele indult. A folyosó végén hallgatózott és rájött arra, hogy Elena már végzett a zuhanyzással, s dalolgatva fecsérli az időt. Ahogy odaért Damon, kopogott az ajtón és várt, hogy Elena megkérdezze, ki van odakint. Kérdés helyett azonban rögtön ajtót nyitott, mire Damon dühbe gurulva besietett, szinte fellökte és becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. Duplára zárta a kulccsal, majd gyöngéden, de mégis keményen betessékelte Elenát a szobába és szembe fordult vele. Az ajándékot az ágyra dobta és komoran nézett Elena szemébe. A lány zavarosan figyelte a feldúlt vámpírt.

-Mond csak, te ennyire ostoba vagy? - mondta, szinte kiáltva, majd a két tenyerébe fogta Elena arcát. - Még egyszer ilyent ne csinálj, megértetted? Mi lett volna, ha nem én vagyok? Ha egy másik vámpír, vagy Katherine vagy bárki, aki rosszat akar neked? Elena, légy észnél!

Elena megszólalni sem tudott, Damon magához szorította és megsimogatta a hátát. Kicsit durva volt a lánnyal, de így legalább hatásos volt a lecke, amit feladott neki. Hiába védelmezi olyan komolyan őt, ha a lány ennyire szórakozottan veszi az egészet és bárkit beenged, aki még ismeretlen is.

-Ne haragudj, csak próbálok vigyázni rád. - mondta Damon, majd elengedte Elenát és felvette a kis dobozt az ágyról. - Ezt neked hoztam.

Elena mosolyogni kezdett, rögtön elfeledte Damon agresszív megnyilvánulását és átvette a dobozt, ami arany színű masnival volt átkötve. Bordó papírral volt fedve és gyönyörű szép volt, azonban nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mi lehetett benne.

-Mi ez? - mondta, majd kissé megrázogatta a dobozkát.

-Ne rázogasd, mert nem tesz jót neki. - mondta Damon és ledőlt az ágyra. Szokásosan, a kezeit keresztbe tette derekán és várakozott arra, hogy Elena kibontsa az ajándékot.

-Nem jó, hogy ennyi ajándékkal halmozol el. - nevetett Elena, majd odaült Damon mellé. Kis ideig forgatta a dobozt, majd felnézett Damon-re, válaszra várva.

-Akkor add ide, mert visszaviszem. - nyúlt a doboz után Damon, de Elena gyorsan elkapta előle és kuncogva nézett rá.

-Ez már az enyém. - nevetett, majd visszafordult Damon felé és kinyitotta a dobozt. - Ebben mi van?

-Ne mind beszélj, nyisd már ki. - noszogatta Damon a lányt és a lány kicsomagolta óvatosan a dobozkát. Hatalmas meglepetésére olyasmi volt benne, amire nem számított volna. A dobozban ott lapult egy vékony, hófehér Iphone, a legújabb kiadás, körbevéve a fekete díszpárnával. Tökéletes volt, csodálatosabb, mint az előző, amit tőle kapott. Ahogy kivette, hogy közelebbről is megcsodálhassa, látta, hogy a háta tele van téve nagyon apró, ezüst kövekkel és csodálatos volt a halvány fényben. Elena megszeppenve forgatta a telefont.

-Ezt nem fogadhatom el. - mondta a lány szerényen, és visszatette a telefont, miután jól szemügyre vette. A dobozt az ágyra tette és odatolta Damon mellé. - Nem adhatsz nekem ilyen drága ajándékokat folyton. Jó, hogy nem egy autót vettél rögtön, vagy egy házat!

-Most már adhatok bármilyen ajándékot. - mondta Damon és kezébe vette Elena kezét, amelyiken ott virított a gyémánt gyűrű. Huncuton mosolyogva, megsimogatta. - És ha egy autót vagy házat akarsz, akkor azt is kapsz. Csak érjünk vissza Mystic Falls-ba. Nem hoztam egy autóra pénzt.

-Nem akarok sem autót, sem házat, sem ezt a telefont. - makacskodott Elena. - Egy vagyonba kerülnek mind és nem pazarolhatod ezt a sok pénzt.

-Szóval attól félsz, hogy nem lesz elég biztos anyagi háttered, ha majd a feleségem leszel? - nevetett Damon, önelégülten vigyorogva, ami az őrületbe kergette Elenát. - Ezt a gondolkodást már szeretem.

-Damon! - szólította fel Elena, hogy hagyja abba. - Ne hülyéskedj. Nem fogadom el és kész. Vidd vissza oda, ahonnan vetted. Biztos drága volt.

-200 dollár.

-Te jó ég, Damon, azonnal vidd vissza. - kiáltotta Elena megrémülve. Utálta, hogy a férfi ezreket költ rá, miközben ő egy dollárt sem tudott elhozni otthonról a nagy sietségben.

-Most mi van? Éjszakánként fizetek 500 dollárt kettőnknek csak a szállásért. Nem olyan sok pénz ez a 200.

-Te megörültél. - kuncogott Elena, végül belenyugodva, hogy Damon mindenhonnan pénzt tud szerezni. Tudta, hogy soha nem lesz annyi pénze, mint a vámpírnak, de zavarta, hogy ennyit költ rá.

-Fogadd el az ajándékot és örülj neki. - mondta Damon, közelebb hajolva a lányhoz, aki annyira el volt foglalva a telefonnal, hogy nem figyelt arra, hogy Damon epekedik egy apró csókért. Végül köszönetképpen hirtelen leteperte az ágyra a vámpírt és megölelte szorosan. Egy hatalmas puszit nyomott az arcára és Damon még jobban odaszorította magához a lányt, aki végül nyüzsögve bújt ki a vámpír karjai közül, hogy babrálja az új ajándékot.

Végül egy óra elteltével, megunta az új telefon felfedezését és letette az asztalra, és odafordult az unatkozó Damon felé. A vámpír egy órát várakozott, míg Elena mindent megnézett jól és sokszor kuncogott az aranyos nevetésen, ami betöltötte a szobát. Elena végig Damon karjaiban telefonozott, és most, hogy befejezte, felült az ágyban és szembe fordult a vámpírral.

-Végül hogy döntöttél? - kérdezte.

-Azzal, hogy elveszlek-e? Áh, végül meggondoltam magam. - mondta nevetve, majd ő is felült, hogy újra átkarolhassa Elena vékony derekát.

-Megint komolytalan vagy. - mondta a lány, engedve Damon közeledésének és szerénykedve fordult oda, kívántatva magát. - Az itt alvásról beszélek.

-Szerinted még mernélek itt hagyni az előző akciód után? - mondta Damon és legyintett. - Örvendek, hogy én jöttem hamarabb, nem pedig egy vámpír, amelyik élve falt volna fel.

-És te nem ugyanezt tennéd? - nevetett Elena, ahogy feloldódott kicsit a hangulat közte és Damon között. Végre kezdték úgy érezni magukat, mint egy hivatalos pár, akik nemrég jegyezték el egymást.

-Szó mi szó, szomjas vagyok. - kacsintott Damon és odahajolt, hogy megpuszilja Elena nyakát. Érezte, ahogy a lányt kirázza a hideg és felborzolódnak az apró pihék mindenhol a testén.

-Ne, ne ne! - húzta el a fejét Elena és kuncogva mászott ki az erős karok közül. Hátrébb húzódott Damon-tól. - Ezért még sokat kell fizess!

-Mondj egy összeget! - viccelődött Damon és Elena tudta, hogy bármennyit mondana, úgyis néhány percen belül oda tudná neki adni Damon.

-Lehet, hogy van pénzed, de én annál értékesebbel rendelkezem! - mondta, és meglengette haját a puha bőre felett, ahol osztóerei vonultak. Damon, rápillantva a kellemes barna bőrre, érezte a kísértést, hogy fogait előrántva, nekiessen a lány puha testének, de elégszer volt már ilyen helyzetbe, ezért tapasztaltan fogta vissza magát és okosan reagált a provokálásra.

-Ne csináld, mert valamelyikünk nagyon rosszul jár. - fenyegetőzött, kissé komolyan, mert tudta, hogy nem sokáig fogja bírni ezt a játékot. Elvégre, Elenáról volt szó.

-Játszunk olyant, hogy kérdek valamit és ha kitalálod, van egy pontod. - ajánlotta Elena. - 10 pont után megharaphatsz!

Elena szemei felcsillantak, Damon azonban tökéletesen uralkodott magán. Nem akart belemenni ebbe a játékba mert úgy gondolta, veszélyes lenne mindkettejük számára.

-Ez nem játék, bármikor megharaphatlak, ha szeretném. - nevetett Damon, de tudta, hogy erre határozott válasz érkezik Elenától.

-Rosszul gondolod. - mondta makacskodva, majd rögtön le is fújta a játékot. - Tudod mit? Inkább feküdjünk le és aludjunk. Belefáradtam a mai napba.

-Megijedtél a harapástól, mi? - provokálta tovább Damon a lányt, aki végül bebújt a paplan alá és hátat fordított a vámpírnak. Damon Elena hátába búja átkarolta a lány derekát és úgy suttogott tovább a fülébe, tovább húzva Elena tűrőképességét. - Ilyen hamar feladod?

-Nem akarom, hogy megharapj. - mondta Elena, komolyan. - Ennyire egyszerű.

-Nem akarod? - mondta Damon és kihasználta, hogy most ennyire közel került Elena vékony bőréhez, magába szippantotta az édes illatát és néhány apró puszit nyomott a vállára, onnan pedig a nyakára.

-Damon! - mondta, halkan nevetve Elena. - Hagyd abba.

-Azt hittem benne vagy a játékban! - mondta Damon érdeklődve, hogy hova lett Elena játékos kedve.

-Felajánlottam egy játékot és nem tettszett. Túl magabiztos voltál és pofára estél. - nevetett Elena, majd visszafordult, háttal Damon fele.

Erre Damon gyors mozdulattal Elenát a hátára taszította, rámászott és kezeit szorosan odakulcsolta az ágyhoz. Elena tágra nyílt szemekkel, megrémülve nézte a vámpír, aki elvörösödött szemekkel, éles szemfogakkal nézett le rá és mutatta meg igazi énjét. Fogai olyan élesek voltak, hogy Elenát újra kirázta a hideg, bőre összehúzódott, ahogy meglátta azokat a fegyvereket, amik elől nincs menekvés. Damon elnevette magát, ahogy látta, hogy Elena arca mennyire komoly lett, ezért gyorsan lemászott róla és visszaerőltette "maszkját", eltüntette arcáról.

-Nyuszi! - mondta Elenának a férfi és a hátára feküdt, Elena mellett, az ágyra.

-Meglepődtem. - mondta Elena mosolyodva, odafordult a vámpír felé, aki továbbra is háton bámulta a mennyezetet. - Soha nem láttam ilyen élesnek a fogaid.

-Soha nem figyelted meg eléggé. - mondta újra élcelődve, de továbbra sem mozdult semerre.

-Jó mélyet tudnak hasítani. - kuncogott Elena, mert tudta, hogy akarattal őt Damon sohasem bántaná. Félt ugyan azoktól a fogatól, de bízott abban, hogy akarata ellenére soha nem fogja őt megharapni a vámpír.

-Ki akarok próbálni? - provokált tovább Damon, odafordítva a fejét Elenához.

-Már kipróbáltam és nem volt nagy szám! - nevetett hangosan Elena, el sem képzelve, hogy mekkora kihívást jelentett ez Damon számára.

-Béna voltam? - kérdezte Elenát komolyan Damon, mire a lány is elkomolyodott. Nem értette, hogy mivel sérthette meg a férfit, de megpróbálta helyrehozni.

-Dehogy, ez csak egy vicc volt!

-'Lena, nyugi! - fordult teljesen oda Elenához Damon, fölé könyökölve, újabb apró puszikat nyomkodva a puha, vérrel telt bőrre. - Értem a vicceket!

-Nem fekszünk le? - kérdezte Elena, mert kezdett elálmosodni és szüksége volt már egy kis alvásra. Damon tovább puszilta az arcát, a nyakát, a vállát Elenának, szenvedélyesen és lassan.

-Lefeküdhetünk. - válaszolta izgatottan Damon. - Ha te ennyire szeretnéd.

Elena döbbenten vette észre, hogy mennyire félreérthetően beszélt a vámpírral, aki egy percre sem hagyta abba a szenvedélyes apró csókokat a lány bőrére. Damon nem tudott ellenállni a hívogató illatnak, a puha, sima hajnak és semmi másnak, ami Elenához vonzotta. Harapdálni kezdte a lány bőrét, szemfogai karcolták már a lány testét.

-Áh, Damon, ez fáj. - kérte Elena, hogy hagyja abba, de sikertelen volt a kérés, Damon annyira átadta magát az érzésnek, hogy képtelen volt leállítani magát. Ajkai a vállról Elena ajakira vándoroltak és olyan szenvedélyesen, erőteljesen csókolta meg a lányt, hogy Elena alig kapott levegőt közben. Damon megfogta Elena kezeit, amik kissé erőlködve nyomták el őt magáról, sikertelenül. Damon nem hagyta abba és nem is tudta már. Másodpercek alatt nyomta oda Elenát az ágyhoz, odaszorította testét és vadul csókolta, mintha soha eddig nem lehetett volna. Érezte, ahogy felsérti Elena ajkát éles fogaival, de nem hagyhatta abba, most nem. Megérezve a vért, elragadta a hév, és feje egyenesen Elena nyakához irányult, amin összehúzódott a bőr, Elena erőteljes légzése közben. Damon lassan végigpuszilta a lány bőrét, fel sem figyelve Elena szólítására. - Damon, ne. Kérlek eressz el.

Hiába érkezett ennyi kérlelés, kiáltás a lány szájából, azokat mind elnyelte a hang, ami erősebb volt a vámpír számára. Régóta nem hallotta ilyen tisztán, erőteljesen egy ember szívverését és a vér lüktetését minden egyes osztóerecskében, mint most. Amint elsötétültek azok az édes kék szemek, a vámpír odaszorította fogait Elena nyakára, egészen addig, mígnem felszakította a bőrt rajta és szívni kezdte az édes vért belőle, egyre jobban. Ahogy többnél többet kapott, egyre inkább csillapította oldhatatlan szomjúságát és érezte, hogy túl erősen szorította Elena testét. Kinyitotta szemeit, hogy magához térjen, és érezte, hogy Elena veszített erejéből. Már nem volt ereje visszataszítani a vámpírt, de már nem is akarta. Átkarolta a férfit és szenvedélyesen csókolta vissza őt, bár gyenge volt, de határozott. Damon magához szorította a lányt és érezte, hogy a vércseppek legördülnek a nyakán, a nyílt sebből. Ellenállhatatlan volt. Újra elöntötte a vágy, de megpróbált ellenállni. Elena így is sok vért veszített, nem akarta őt újra megharapni. Szemei elsötétültek, az erek kidülledve rajzolták körül a kék szemet, ami most sokkal inkább feketének tűntek. Szemfogai élesen virítottak, mintha képesek lennének széttépni az áldozatot, és így is volt. Damon önfeledten véste bele fogait Elena bőrébe, újra és újra, miközben percről perce bekebelezte és szenvedélyesen tette magáévá.

* * *

><p>Elena arra ébredt, hogy iszonyatosan fáj a feje. Kinyitotta a szemeit és látta, hogy még éjszaka van. Néma csönd volt a szobában és sötétség, alig látott valamit. Felült az ágyban és körülnézett, bár semmit nem látott. Eszébe jutott, hogy nincs rajta ruha, ezért felhúzta a takarót magára, de meglepődve érezte, hogy mellette ugyanúgy visszahúzza valaki.<p>

-Te jó ég. - mondta halkan, amikor minden előző emlék eszébe jutott. Damon illata körülvette őt és összetéveszthetetlen volt, ebből tudta, hogy nem ment el a férfi, hanem maradt az éjszaka után. Elena a fejéhez tette a kezét, ami erősen sajgott, s odanyúlt a lámpához, hogy felkapcsolja. A halvány fény is sértette a szemét, de néhány perc múlva képes volt kinyitni. A látvány azonban megrémisztette. Az ágy végig volt öntözve a vérével, mindenhol foltokban, mintha az összes vére ott lenne a lepedőn. - Damon, Damon!

Elena hangosabban kiáltott, majd összehúzódott, megrémülten. Normális esetben nem rémült volna meg ennyire, de félálomban azt sem tudta mihez kezdjen a látvánnyal. Olyan volt, mintha egy gyilkosság helyszínén lenne.

-Damon! - kiáltotta még hangosabban, majd szemei megteltek könnyel és rémülten takarta el a szemét. Hangja remegett és félelemmel tele volt. - Damon!

Damon megrémülve nyitotta ki a szemeit és fordult oda Elenához. Felült és félálomba, ő is összezavarodottan nézte a lányt, észre sem véve azt, amitől Elena ennyire megrémült. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor átölelve a lányt, látta, hogy a takaró vérrel át itatva szorult a lányhoz. Elena haja is véres volt, a nyakát nem látta Damon, de biztos volt benne, hogy a seb nem gyógyult meg. Annyira szédült volt még a fáradtságtól, hogy nem tudta mit tegyen.

-Nyugodj meg, Elena. - mondta és lelökte a takarót a lányról és odahúzta magához. Megölelte. - Nincs semmi baj. Minden rendben lesz.

-Annyira fáj a fejem. Olyan rosszul érzem magam. - könnyezett Elena, majd kissé elhúzódott Damon-tól.

-Gyere, zuhanyozz egyet. - szólt Damon, elengedte Elenát és leszállt, hogy egy ruhadarabot keressen, amit felvegyen. Elena továbbra is a fejét fogta, majd amikor odaért Damon hozzá, felvette az ölébe és bevitte a mosdó a vizet és besegítette Elenát a zuhanyzó alá. - Maradjak segíteni?

Elena intett, hogy ne, így Damon kiment a fürdőszobából és nekilátott rendbe szedni a helyet. Összeszedte a véres takarót és lepedőket, a párnákat és mindent, amin valami nyoma is maradhatott a tegnap estének, majd újat terített és a többit egy csomóba szedte össze. Nemsokára hallotta, hogy Elena elzárja a csapot. Bekopogott az ajtón, ami nem volt zárva, majd belépett, hogy lássa, hogy jól van-e a lány.

-Minden rendben? - kérdezte, aggódva.

-Nem igazán. - mondta Elena és a tükörbe pillantott. Nyaka tele volt sebekkel, kék és barna foltokkal, mintha verekedett volna. Nem csak a testén, de a csuklóján is durva foltok voltak, amik megrettentették.

-Annyira sajnálom. - mondta Damon és odalépett hozzá. Nem akarta, hogy kihasson ez a kapcsolatukra, ezért megtett minden tőle telhetőt. - Szükséged van a véremre, hogy gyógyulj.

-Nem.. - mondta Elena és elfordult. Elindult ki a hálószobába és miután odalépett a pizsamájához, undorodva állt fel. - Mindenem tiszta vér.

-Sajnálom, 'Lena. - mondta aggódva Damon, de Elena érezte, hogy tiszta szívéből jön a sajnálkozás. Bólintott, hogy minden rendben és körülnézett. Nem aludhatott törülközőben. - Vedd fel a felsőm.

Damon átsuhant a szobán, felkapta a fehér felsőt és odanyújtotta Elenának. Elena gyorsan belebújt és utána a tiszta ágyba, betakarózott és megvárta, míg Damon is odafekszik mellé szorosan. Örült, hogy mellette volt és biztonságban érezhette magát.

-Nagyon rosszul érzem magam. - mondta, mikor végül Damon leoltotta a villanyt.

-A vérveszteség. - mondta Damon és szorosabban megölelte a lányt. - Szükséged van a véremre.

-Nem kell. Elmúlik, csak pihennem kell. - mondta nyugodtan Elena, majd ásított.

-A sebek is begyógyulnak. - mondta a vámpír és noszogatva Elenát, odafordította magához. - Csak néhány korty és sokkal jobban leszel.

Elena mélyet sóhajtott és megfogta Damon kezét. Nem akart vámpírvért inni, nagyon rosszul érezte magát és minden porcikája sajgott. Félt, hogy nehogy rosszabbul legyen és nem akarta tönkretenni a kirándulást. Damon elhúzta a karát Elena kezéből és a szájához emelte. Éles fogaival beleharapott a csuklójába és ezután odatartotta Elena elé.

-Innod kell, néhány másodperc és begyógyul. - kérlelte és közelebb nyomta a kezét Elenához. Elena újabb mély lélegzetvétel után beleharapott a vámpír csuklójába, azonban néhány korty után el is tolta magától és kipattanva az ágyból, a mosdóba rohant. Damon szemöldökét összehúzva pillantott a lány után, hallotta, ahogy hatalmasakat köhög. Felpattant az ágyból és odarohant a fürdőszobába, látta, ahogy Elena a vécé fölé hajolva szenved, hatalmasakat köhög és erőlködik. Felfogta a lány haját és simogatni kezdte a hátát, odatérdelve mellé. - Nyugodj meg, kicsim. Minden rendben lesz, itt vagyok.

Körülbelül 15 perc telt el, amíg Elena jobban lett és Damon visszavitte a szobába. Lefektette az ágyba és odaült az ágy szélére. Egy hideg zsebkendővel törölgette homlokát, hogy jobban legyen és gyöngéden simogatta az arcát. Egy óra múlva, amikor Elena elaludt, a vámpír az órára nézett. Éjszaka fél három volt. Visszapillantott a lányra, aki békésen aludt már és odabújt mellé. Olyan némán feküdt oda, ahogy csak tudott, hogy nehogy felébressze Elenát, majd átkarolta, és megpuszilta a homlokát.

-Minden rendben lesz, ígérem.

* * *

><p>Reggel újra Elena volt az, aki korábban kelt. Melege volt és leizzadt, ahogy Damon szorosan magához ölelte egész éjjel. Nagyot sóhajtott és felült. Gyöngéden tekerte le magáról Damon karát és visszatette az ágyra, hogy tovább aludjon. Ő felkelt és a mosdóba ment. Nem akart a tükörbe nézni, félt a látványtól, de örült, hogy most már sokkal jobban érzi magát. Kisétált hálószobába, kinézett az ablakon. Csodásan sütött a nap és gyönyörű napnak ígérkezett. Főleg, amikor ránézett a kezén csillogó gyűrűre és elöntötte az öröm. Bár eddig visszahúzódva, negatívan ítélte meg ezt a helyzetet, most már sokkal pozitívabb véleményt alakított ki a kapcsolatukról. Az elmélkedés közben apró neszt hallott a háta mögül. Elmosolyodott, mert tudta, hogy Damon áll a háta mögött és bármelyik pillanatban átölelheti, azonban megrettenve kapott a szájához, mert egy erős kéz szorosan odaszorította tenyerét Elena szájához és orrához. Elena sikítani akart, de nem bírt. Nem kapott levegőt és nem tudta mi történik körülötte. Hirtelen felemelkedett, majd néhány másodperc múlva a szoba egyik hatalmas tükre előtt állt. Az erős, izmos kezek szabadra engedték az orrát, ahol lélegezhetett, a száját azonban szorosabban fogták, mint eddig. Elena tágra nyílt, barna szemekkel bámult a tükörbe. Stefan egyetlen kezével olyan erősen fogta Elenát, hogy megmozdulni sem bírt. Másik kezével mutatta, hogy hallgasson és ne szólaljon meg, de Elena izegve-mozogva akart szabadulni. Nem hitte, hogy Stefan bánthatja, de bevallotta magának, hogy nagyon megijedt tőle. Szemöldökét összehúzva bámult kérdően a vámpírra.<p>

-Látod, hogy mit tett veled? - suttogta a leghalkabban Stefan, majd odafordította Elena arcát a tükör fele. Elena látta, hogy nyaka sebes, kezei kék-barna foltokban pompázott és érezte, hogy fáj mindene. Stefan odafordította Elenát maga felé, ami olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Elena elvesztette egyensúlyát. Stefan-t azonban ez nem érdekelte, mélyen Elena szemébe nézett és látta a lány, ahogy a gyönyörű zöld pupillák tágulnak. - Azt akarom, hogy elfelejts mindent, ami itt történt, mindent, ami történt Damon-nel és csak arra emlékezz, amit együtt éltünk át. Elfelejted, hogy mennyi rossz történt és csak az lesz fontos, hogy otthon vár Jeremy és Alaric, Caroline és én, Bonnie elutazott és nem jön vissza, Damon pedig azt a szerepet tölti be az életedbe, amit akkor is, amikor velem együtt voltál. Így lesz a legjobb.

Stefan látta, ahogy Elena pislog, majd elengedte a száját, ahogy érezte, hogy kicsúszik a lány a keze közül. Elena mély lélegzetet véve, megpróbált segítségért kiáltani, de elcsuklott hanggal zuhant a földre, eszméletlenül. Elena hangja felébresztette Damon-t, aki reflexszerűen csapta a falnak Stefan-t és meresztette fogait rá.

-Mit tettél, te rohadék? - kiáltott mély hanggal öccsére, majd elengedte, a földre csapta és odasuhant Elenához. - Elena. Elena! Ébredj fel! Elena! Mit tettél vele, te ostoba?

-Semmit. - válaszolta Stefan, összezavarodva. - Csak segíteni szerettem volna.

-Azt ajánlom tűnj el innen, mielőtt darabokra szedlek! Elena! Ébredj fel, egyetlenem, Elena!

Damon mélyen felhasította a csuklóján a bőrt és Elena ajkához nyomta, de mozdulatlanul feküdt a lány, tovább. Néhány perc múlva tért csak magához és mély lélegzettel bámulta a két Salvatore-t.

-Elena! Minden rendben? Jól vagy? - kérdezte Damon, a tenyerébe véve Elena apró arcát. Elena összezavarodva húzódott el és állt fel. Damon követte őt, de nem értette mi lett vele. - Elena, jól vagy?

-Mi történt? - mondta Elena, majd odasietett a fiatalabbik Salvatore oldalához, aki átkarolta és szorosan megölelte. - Stefan, mit keresünk itt?

-Stefan? - fordult utána Damon, zavarodottan. Semmit nem értett az egészből. - Nem tőlem kellene megkérdezd ezt?

-Minden rendben lesz, Elena. - mondta Stefan, majd megpuszilta a homlokát. - Szedd össze a csomagjaid és hazamegyünk.

-Miről beszéltek? Mi az, hogy hazamentek? - kérdezte Damon, még mindig csodálkozva állt az öccse és a menyasszonya előtt. Mi történt, hogy ekkorát változott a helyzet? -

-Stefan.. - nézett Damon-ról Stefan-re felváltva Elena, hogy tisztázzák a helyzetet, mert semmit nem értett.

-Stefan? - kérdezte újra Damon, majd odalépett Elenához és megragadta a karát. - Velem vagy itt, elfelejtetted?

-Eressz el, Damon! - kiáltotta Elena és elrántotta a kezét Damon tenyeréből. - Mi a baj veled?

-Velem mi a baj? Veled mi van? - kérdezte Damon, de nem várta meg a választ. Rögtön rájött, hogy mi történt Elenával és nekiesett Stefan-nek. Erőteljesen csapta a földre és szorította meg a nyakát, többször is a földhöz vágta a fejét és erősen szorongatta, ütötte az öccsét. - Te szemétláda! Mit tettél vele?

-Damon, ereszd el! - kiáltotta Elena, de nem tudott közbeavatkozni.

-Csak segítettem neki, mert így soha nem lehetett volna igazán boldog! - mondta Stefan mélyeket lélegezve az elkerülhetetlen ütések közben.

-Nem neked kellett volna dönteni, te átkozott! - kiáltott Damon, de elvesztette az uralmat az ütések felett és Stefan visszavágott, egy akkora ütéssel, hogy bátyja rögtön a földre esett. Stefan úgy ütötte, ahogy csak bírta, észre sem véve Elena sikító hangját.

-Hagyjátok abba, vagy én vetek véget ennek az egésznek! - kiáltotta utoljára Elena olyan hangosan, hogy végre meghallotta Stefan és abbahagyta. Damon felkönyökölt és megtörölte ajkát, amit felszakított néhány ütés. Felállt és szemei szikráztak, ahogy ránézett Stefan-re.

-Menj a francba! - mondta, és kisuhant az ajtón, magára hagyva Elenát és Stefan-t.

-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Elena, közelebb lépve a vámpírhoz. - Mi ez az egész, Stefan?

-Pakolj és hazamegyünk. - mondta Stefan és megtörölte az arcát. - Minden rendbe jön, ha hazaértünk.


	21. Csak egyetlen nap

Elena felriadt az éjszaka közepén. Érezte, hogy sajog a feje és nagyon rosszul van, forgott a világ körülötte és érezte, hogy undorodik mindentől. Nem értette, hogy mitől van ez, de jobbnak látta, ha felkel és megmossa az arcát, a kezét. Felkelt, gyorsan a mosdóba sietett és megmosta az arcát. A tükörbe nézett és látta, hogy szemei fáradtak, hiszen hosszú órákat utazott Stefan-nel hazafele. Örült, hogy végre itthon lehet, egyedül szeretett volna lenni és szerencsére senki nem zavarta meg az estétől, amióta hazajöttek. Egyedül Stefan hagyott neki néhány üzenetet, amire még nem volt kedve visszaválaszolni. Talán most megtehetné. Kisietett a fürdőszobából, de ahogy a telefon után nyúlt érezte, hogy rögtön elesik, ha nem ül le. Annyira szédült, hogy inkább jobbnak látta, ha lefekszik és pihen egy kicsit. A kezébe vette a telefonját és beírta Stefan telefonszámát.

"_Alszol már? E._"

Rövid idő után érkezett a válasz és Elena megrémült, mert azt hitte, hogy Stefan már aludt, amikor ő írt neki, ugyanis éjszaka három óra volt.

"_Nem. Van valami baj? S._"

"_Csak nem érzem magam valami jól. E._"

"_Mi a baj? Átmenjek? S._"

"_Csak a fáradtság. Nem kell átgyere. Nálatok minden rendben? E._"

"_Igen. S._"

Elena furának vélte, hogy Stefan ilyen rövid válaszokat ad, de arra gondolt, hogy bizonyára ő is kifáradt az úton és nincs kedve beszélgetni. Pedig Elena még arról is kérdezősködni szeretett volna, hogy megoldották-e a helyzetet Damon-nel.

"_Mi a helyzet Damon-nel? E._"

A válasz későbbre érkezett, mint az előzők, de amikor végre megvillant a telefon, Elena gyorsan maga elé emelte.

"_Itthon van. Nem beszéltem vele, amióta hazajöttem. S._"

"_Min vesztetek úgy össze? Mi a baj Damon-nel? E._"

"_Semmi, csak a szokásos. Csalódott és nem tudja elviselni. S._"

"_Miben csalódott? E._"

"_A szerelemben. Tudod, hogy mit érez irántad és meg kell értsd, neki sem könnyű látni, hogy velem vagy. S._"

"_Sajnálom. Valahogy jóvá tehetném? E._"

"_Majd helyrezökken, csak adj neki időt. S._"

Elena letette a telefont az ágyra és behunyta szemeit. Megpróbált elaludni, mert annyira fáradt volt, hogy heteket tudott volna aludni, megszakítás nélkül. Sikerült is elaludnia, nagyon hamar és olyan békésen pihent, mint egy angyal. Ekkor még semmiről sem tudott.

* * *

><p>-Hol van Elena? - hallotta Elena Stefan hangját a földszinten, amikor megébredt. Elmosolyodott, nem hitte volna, hogy Stefan ilyen korán meglepi őt a látogatásával. Bizonyára tervezett valamit. A lány felült és ránézett az órára. A korán az végül nem bizonyult annyira koránnak, dél volt már és a nap vígan sütött az égen. Nagyon meleg volt a szobában, ezért is kelt fel, hogy kinyissa az ablakot.<p>

Miután kiszellőztetett, felöltözött és copfba kötötte a haját, elindult le a nappaliba, hogy lássa, mi volt ennyire sürgős Stefan számára, hogy hívás nélkül idejött. Amikor azonban kezét a kilincsre tette, érezte, hogy elszédül, és utoléri az émelygés. Újra rosszul érezte magát, harmadszor ezen a héten és fogalma sem volt, hogy mitől. Annyira kellemetlen volt és eltüntethetetlen. Néhány másodperc múlva kissé összeszedte magát és lesétált a nappaliba. Ahogy leért, a nappaliban minden szem rá szegeződött. Stefan gondolkodás nélkül odalépett hozzá, tenyerébe vette a lány apró arcocskáját és maga felé emelte.

-Stefan. - szólította meg Elena, összezavarodva. - Minden rendben?

-Kérdeznem kell valamit, de őszintén válaszolj. Menni fog? - kérdezte nagyon komolyan Stefan, majd mély lélegzetet vett. Elena bólintott. - Amikor mondtad, hogy rosszul vagy, mit éreztél?

-Leginkább émelygést, fáradtságot, néha szédülést. - válaszolta egyszerűen Elena és látta, ahogy Stefan kemény kezei ellágyulnak és elengedik. Mintha a vér fagyott volna meg benne, olyan megrémült arccal nézett a lányra, olyan gyöngéden és fájdalommal teli pillantással, hogy Elena is megrémült.

Stefan háta mögött most Alaric és Jeremy is felállt, összenéztek, majd Stefan felé fordultak. Azonban senkinek nem volt ideje egy szót szólni, mert csöngettek az ajtón és utána gyorsan kopogtak. Stefan villámgyorsan odasuhant és kinyitotta, amikor Elena odafordult látta, ahogy Klaus besétál a nappaliba és vele együtt Katherine és Sofie is megérkezik. Elena rémülten húzódott hátra, mert eszébe jutott, hogy mennyit bántotta őket Klaus, amikor Stefan megpróbálta minden erejével megvédeni. Látta, hogy Katherine belép a házukba, de a másik lányt nem ismerte fel.

-Nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj. - mondta Ric, majd átölelte a lányt, odaszorította magához és megpuszilta a homlokát. - Minden rendben lesz, amíg itt vagyok.

-Mit akarnak itt? - kérdezte Elena rémülten, majd a hátuk mögé pillantott és látta, hogy Stefan ugyanolyan arccal figyeli őt. - Stefan, mi ez az egész?

-Beszéltél a boszorkánnyal? - kérdezte Klaus Stefan-tól, mintha ez lenne a legegyértelműbb helyzet a világon. Úgy viselkedtek egymással, mintha barátok lennének, és Elena nem értett semmit.

-Igen. - mondta Stefan mély hanggal, de nem mert máshova nézni, csak Elena szemeibe.

-És igaz, amit állít? - érkezett a következő kérdés Klaus felől, aki érdeklődően figyelte a hasonmást.

-Attól tartok, igen. - válaszolta Stefan, nagyot nyelt és odasétált Elena mellé. Megsimogatta Elena arcát és szomorúan figyelte. Nem tudott egy szót sem mondani, de örült is, hogy nem neki kell beszélnie most.

-Egyáltalán lehetséges ez? - kérdezte Katherine, majd undokan mérte fel Elenát. Elenának rémülten dobogott a szíve és nem értette, hogy mit keresnek itt ezek a vámpírok és azt sem, hogy egyáltalán miről beszélnek.

A következő pillanatban újra kopogtak az ajtón, de ebben a pillanatban Stefan nem sietett, hogy ajtót nyisson. Az ismeretlen lány Klaus mellett lépett az ajtóhoz és kinyitotta, mire Damon őrülten rohant be és nézett körül.

-Mi a fene történik itt? - kérdezte, ahogy szemei Elenát keresték. Ahogy meg is találták a rengeteg ember között, odasuhant hozzá és ő is, mint előbb Stefan, szorosan megfogta a lány arcát. - Jól vagy? Mit tettetek vele?

-Inkább te tetted, mint mi. - nevetett Katherine és hallatszott, ahogy Klaus is kuncog a lány mellett. Damon aggodalommal teli szemekkel bámulta a lányt, vizsgálta, de semmit nem látott. Csak az összezavarodottság és érthetetlenség tükröződött vissza a szeméből. Ezután Elena levette Damon kezeit az arcáról és hátrébb lépett.

-Mi a jó ég történik itt? Valaki mondja el nekem is. - mondta határozottan, majd érezte, ahogy Damon újra megöleli és esze ágában sincs őt elengedni. Elena erőteljesen tolta el magától a férfit, s dühösen szólalt meg. - Damon, hagyj békén. Mit gondolsz magadról, hogy folyton rám vagy állva? Hagyd abba és tisztelj meg.

-Hé, szerelmesek. - mondta Klaus, majd mutatóujjával jelzett, hogy álljanak le. - Azt hiszem itt az idő, hogy mindent tisztázzunk.

Klaus arca hatalmas mosolyt rejtett, amikor hirtelen nyílt a bejárati ajtó és kirajzolódott egy érkező alak az árnyékban. Mindenkinek a tekintete rá irányult és Elena is tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a jövevényt. Nem hitt a szemeinek, nem hitte el, hogy megtörténik. Ahogy a nő közelebb érkezett, Bonnie alakja rajzolódott ki előtte és Damon olyan érthetetlenséggel figyelt, mint még soha.

-Elena! - mondta Bonnie és szorosan megölelte a lányt. Elena úgy tudta Stefan-tól, hogy Bonnie elutazott és soha nem jön vissza, de most neki örült a legjobban Elena ebben a nagy kavarodásban. - Azt hiszem nagyon fontos dologról kell beszéljünk.

* * *

><p>-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Elena a barátnőjétől.<p>

-Igen, jól vagyok. - mondta a lány és közelebb hívta Elenát a kanapéhoz. Leültek és Elena látta, hogy mindenki meglepődve figyeli őket. Stefan mellette ült, Damon Ric mellett állt és lassan a többiek is odasiettek. - De beszéljünk arról, ahogy te érzed magad. Minden rendben?

-Igen. Bár nem értem, mi történik. Miért vagyunk itt? - kérdezte Elena Bonnie-tól. - Damon is olyan furán viselkedik velem.

Bonnie Stefan-re majd ezután Damon-re nézett. Damon tudta jól, hogy a lány tud a teljes sztoriról, de biztos volt benne, hogy Stefan pártjára áll, nem az övére.

-Elena, amit mondani fogok, az nem lesz könnyű. - kezdte Bonnie. - Sőt, mindent meghalad, amit eddig elképzeltünk és azért vagyunk itt mind, hogy megoldjuk, hogy helyrehozzuk.

-Miről van szó? - kérdezte meglepődve Elena, mert semmit sem értett abból, amit Bonnie mond.

-Elena. Terhes vagy. - hallotta Elena a szavakat de már nem tudta őket újra értelmesen összetenni. Ez lehetetlen volt, nem értette, hogy miről beszélnek, sőt, nem értette, hogy mi történik most vele, annyira bonyolult és idegen volt számára ez a helyzet, hogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy vele történik. Mintha egy rettenetes rémálomba keveredett volna.

Bonnie látta, hogy Elena mennyire meg van ijedve, de gyorsan észbe kapott, és Damon felé fordult. Damon gyorsan a fejéhez kapott és hangosan kiáltott fel a fájdalomtól, ahogy Bonnie varázslatai hatottak. A boszorkány tudta, hogy Damon reakciója tönkreteheti Elena életét, és nem volt választása. Damon mindent elszúrt volna, amit kiterveztek az éjjel Stefan-nel. A következő pillanatban Elena eszméletlenül esett Stefan ölébe és Ric rendkívül gyorsan odasietett Jeremy-vel együtt, hogy segítsenek rajta. Bonnie odalépett Damon elé, útját állva, mire kiváltotta a vámpírból a düht és agressziót.

-Hogy létezik ez?! - kiáltotta eszeveszettül Damon. - Vámpíroknak nem lehet gyerekük. A vámpírok nem... Bonnie, mi ez az egész?!

-Damon. Menj haza. Megoldjuk az egészet, de kérlek, menj haza. - mondta Bonnie határozottan. - Elena jó kezekben van és nincs rád szükségünk. Csak hagyd, hogy helyrehozzuk, amit okoztál.

-Tessék?! - kiáltotta dühében a vámpír. - Én okoztam ezt?! Azt hittem, a szexhez két ember kell! Mi a jó büdös franc történik?

-Damon, tűnj el innen! - szólt közbe Stefan, jobban felidegesítve bátyját.

-Ha Elena terhes, akkor nagyon jól tudjátok, hogy az én gyerekemről van szó! - mondta, majd körülnézett, keresve valakit, aki a pártjára áll. - A francba, az én gyerekem, az én barátnőmről van szó. Ha valaki, akkor nem én leszek az, aki elmegy innen.

-Damon! - szólt Bonnie, kifogyva a türelméből. - Elena nem emlékszik arra, amit veled átélt. Azt hiszi, hogy a gyerek a Stefan-é.

-Mert az a rohadék megigézte, hogy elfelejtsen mindent! - mondta még jobban dühbe gurulva. - Bonnie, Elena boldog velem. Nem veheted el tőlem őt! Megkértem a kezét is és igent mondott! Igent, Bonnie, elfogadta. Boldog velem!

Bonnie látta, ahogy Damon szemei megtelnek könnyekkel. A vámpír érezte, hogy ketté szakad a mellkasa, feszítő erő nyomta bentről szét az egész testét és tehetetlen volt. Képtelen volt bármit is tenni, akkora fájdalom zuhant rá, hogy nem volt képes elviselni. Ott feküdt az ágyon eszméletlenül a szerelme, a menyasszonya, aki a méhében hordozta a gyerekét, amiről azt hitték, soha nem fog megfoganni. Most pedig, hogy megtörtént, mindenki azt vágja a fejéhez, hogy tűnjön el, amikor ez az ő családja, az ő élete, az ő gyereke.

-Mégis mit gondoltok? - kérdezte újra. - Engedni fogom, hogy bármit tegyetek a gyerekkel? Nem fogjátok megölni az én gyerekem!

-Damon! - kiáltott rá Bonnie. - Ez nem egy gyerek! Ez természetfeletti lény, ami bánthatja Elenát! Tudom, hogy fontos neked, de hagyd, hogy elintézzük. Elenának is így lesz könnyebb.

-Azt már nem. - mondta Damon, mérgesen, majd előnyomultak szemfogai és szemei elvörösödtek. Nem tudta, hogy Bonnie vagy Stefan legyen az, akit először darabokra tép, de nem is tudott nekikezdeni, amikor Katherine és Sofie erőteljesen lefogták és kivonszolták a szobából. Mintha az életétől fosztották volna meg, olyan fájdalom töltötte el Damon-t. Nem engedték, hogy a családjával legyen, azokkal, akiket a legjobban szeret a világon és ez tönkretette, megemésztette belülről és szenvedést, hatalmas fájdalmat okozott neki. Leborult a lépcsőre, amin egyszer annyira boldog volt, hogy megcsókolhatta Elenát, sírni kezdett, zokogni, erőtlenül feküdt ott, mintha mindentől megfosztották volna. És így is volt, mindenét elveszítette. A lányt, akit szeretett, a testvérét, a családját, és számára ezek voltak a legfontosabb dolgok az életben, bármikor is állított bármit.

* * *

><p>Damon egyedül ült a Salvatore villa hatalmas nappalijában. Egy pohár bourbont ivogatott, egy szál farmerben, körülötte szétszaggatott ruhadarabok. Nem tudta, hogyan tovább. Ekkora sokk mellett nem tudott mást tenni, mint inni. Vámpír volt és nem volt más, amit tehetne. Bevallotta, hogy ilyen szánalmas, és nem képes megbirkózni semmivel az életben, ezért mindent elveszített, ahogy Elenát is és most a gyereket is. Bevallotta magának, hogy nem lenne jó apa. Elhitette magával, hogy szörnyű apa lenne belőle. Nem tudná boldoggá tenni a családját, ezért meg sem érdemel egyet.<p>

A mély elmélkedésből és öngyalázatból Stefan léptei rázták ki. Damon tudta, hogy ott van mellette, tekintete azonban nem hagyta el a kandalló fényes lángjait. Nem volt kedve verekedni, sem veszekedni, csak ült ott és úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne az öccse.

-Beszélnünk kell. - mondta Stefan és közelebb lépett a bátyjához.

-Nem kell. - mondta Damon, most először szembenézve Stefan-nel. - Nem érdekel, amit mondani akarsz.

-Elena jól van. - mondta mégis Stefan, Damon akarata ellenére.

-Nem érdekel, Stefan! - állt fel a helyéről az idősebb Salvatore. - Tudod mit? Bármit mondanál, nem enyhíti azt a fájdalmat amit érzek. A hasagató szorítást, ami körülfogja a szívem és az érzést, hogy egy szörnyeteg vagyok egyetlen szó sem enyhítené. Még az sem, hogy Elena jól van, mert hiába van jól, már gondoskodtál róla, hogy a tiéd legyen. És tudod mit? Nem bánom. Legyen a tiéd. Éljetek boldogan hárman, csak egy dolgot ígérj meg. Szükségem van arra, hogy egyetlen dolgot megígérj. Azt, hogy ha megszületik a baba, úgy fogod szeretni, mint a sajátodat. Ígérd meg nekem, Stefan!

Damon kék szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek, fájdalommal teli arca megérintette Stefan lelkét. Soha nem látta ennyire szenvedni a bátyját, csak akkor, amikor elveszítették édesanyjukat. Damon sírt, mint egy gyerek, könnyezett a szeme, de megragadta öccse vállát és lemondott mindenről, ami fontos volt neki azért, hogy Elena és a baba boldogak legyenek. Ha ez kellett ahhoz, hogy tökéletes életük legyen, akkor képes lett volna lemondani minden egyébről.

-Csak bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni. - mondta Stefan és beleharapott az ajkába, ahogy látta, hogy Damon elgyengülve ereszti el a vállát és fordul meg. Szó nélkül suhant fel a szobájába és Stefan hallotta, ahogy elindítja a zuhanyzóban a vizet. Tudta, mi a teendője, s ezért elindult Mystic Falls utcáin, a Gilbert ház fele.

* * *

><p>-Jobban vagy? - kérdezte Stefan, ahogy besuhant Elena szobájába és halkan szólalt meg, nehogy megijessze a tükör előtt álló lányt. Elena percek óta nézte magát a tükörben, figyelte a testét, és nézegette a hasát. Hihetetlen volt, ami vele történt.<p>

-Nem elképesztő? - kérdezte Stefan-tól, majd odasétált mellé. Átölelte a nyakát és odabújt hozzá szorosan. - Bennem van egy lény, ami a világon csak néhány embernek adatott meg. Nem csodálatos?

-Elképesztő és csodálatos egyben. - mondta Stefan és közelebb hajolt Elenához. Megsimogatta a haját, aminek néhány szálát az enyhe éjszakai szellő fújdogálta. Gyönyörű volt ez a lány, de Stefan tudta, hogy nem az övé volt. Hiába volt mellette, hiába gondolta azt, hogy végre újra megkaphatja, Elena szíve nem az övé volt, és ezt nagyon jól tudta.

-Mi a baj? Olyan szomorúnak tűnsz. - kérdezte a lány, közelebb hajolva és átkarolva Stefan-t, aki az ablak mellett ült.

-Csak ez az egész, nem így kellett volna történjen. Nem így terveztük és nem is jó így. - válaszolta, kissé elszomorítva Elenát. A lány azt hitte, hogy a vámpír ugyanúgy örül vele együtt ennek a kis jövevénynek.

-Minden rendben lesz, meglátod. - mondta Elena és megsimogatta Stefan-t.

-Jó éjt, Elena. - mondta Stefan, majd megvárta, míg a lány lefekszik, betakarózik és békésen elkezd szundikálni, azután a vámpír is kilépett az ablakon és elsuhant az éjszaka sötétségében.

Elena mélyen aludt, egészen reggelig, anélkül, hogy egyszer is felébredjen. Reggel korán ébredt, hallotta, ahogy az ismeretlen lány belép a szobájába és megnézi, ébren van-e.

-Jó reggelt. - mondta boldogan, mosolyogva, de látta, hogy Elena nem ismeri fel őt. - Jajj, ne haragudj. Sofie vagyok.

-Elena. - mondta Elena, majd kezet nyújtott Sofie-nak. Fura érzés töltötte el, amikor bemutatkoztak, bizsergetően természetfeletti és ismeretlen érzés, de mielőtt még eluralkodott volna az érzés rajta, elmosolyodott és felült. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

-Persze. - mondta Sofie, bátran, majd becsukta az ajtót és odaült Elena mellé. - Minden rendben?

-Igen, csak minden annyira zavaros a fejemben. Mit keres itt Klaus és Katherine? És Damon is annyira furán viselkedik. Mintha egyszer is céloztam volna rá, hogy akarok tőle valamit. Olyan zűrős minden.

-Tudom és elhiszem, de foglalkozzunk inkább az állapotoddal. - válaszolta Sofie, terelve a témát, ugyanis fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mit mondjon Elenának. - Beszélned kellene Bonnie-val.

-Jajj igen. Bonnie. Itt van már? - kérdezte Elena, kimászva az ágyból és a szekrény felé indulva.

-Nincs. Caroline is hívott. Beszélni akart veled sürgősen. - nézett Elena után Sofie, de csak egy ruhadarabot látott a többi ruha között.

-Ő még nem is tud róla. - kiabált ki Elena. - Találkoznom kell vele.

Elena kisietett a gardróbból, átöltözve, majd megnézte magát a tükörben, hogy minden rendben van-e. Érdekesnek találta, hogy Bonnie, a legjobb barátja, még nincs itt, de Sofie már itt van, akit még nem is ismert. Észrevétlenül hagyva a megfigyeléseket, kisietett a fürdőszobából is és lement a lépcsőn. Lent Alaric és Jeremy a konyhában ügyködtek, de hamarosan megjelent egy újabb alak, aki segített nekik a takarításban.

-Jó reggelt, fiúk. - mondta Elena, miközben kikerülte a hatalmas adag tányérokat cipelő Damon-t. Ahogy elvonult a háta mögött, érezte az édes parfümillatot és megborzongott, ahogy mélyen felszippantott egy adagot belőle. Egyszerűen ellenállhatatlan volt.

-Nem kellene te fent legyél és pihenj? - vonta kérdőre a nővérét Jeremy és felpakolt néhány poharat a helyükre. - Mit keresel itt lent?

-Éhen halok. - mondta Elena. - Enni legalább szabad? Mióta van ekkora katonaság itt?

Jeremy meglepődve látta, hogy Elena olyan, mint régen. Parancsolgató, okoskodó és mindenbe beleüti az orrát, de tettszett neki a látvány. Örült, hogy visszakapta a nővérét, még akkor is, ha ilyen módon.

-Hogy vagy? Minden rendben? - kérdezte Ric aggódóan.

-Igen. Eddig semmi fura. Leszámítva azokat a szörnyű émelygéseket, amiket eddig is éreztem. - siránkozott Elena, miközben kitett magának néhány szendvicset azokból, amik egy hatalmas tálban voltak az asztalon.

-Bonnie átjön később és Stefan is hamarosan megérkezik. - mondta Ric és óvatosan figyelte, hogy Damon miként reagál erre az egészre.

-Mindig Stefan... - mormogta Damon, de elég hangos volt ahhoz, hogy Elena és Ric figyelmét is felkeltse. Ric nagyon óvatos volt, mióta Elena hazaérkezett Stefan-nel, Elena minden lépését figyelte és ha Damon a közelben volt, őt is mindig jól megvizsgálta.

-Na jó, ebből elég volt! - mondta Elena, felállt az asztaltól és odasietett Damon elé. Amikor odaért a férfi mellé, a konyhapulthoz, lecsapta a markát a lapos felületre és másik kezét csípőre téve, dühösen nézett a kristály kék szemekbe. - Elmondanád mi van veled? Az idegeimre megy az, ahogy viselkedsz. Mintha kicseréltek volna és egy másik ember lennél.

-Pedig én ugyanaz a Damon vagyok, Elena! - mondta Damon és felállt a pulttól, ami arra késztette Elenát, hogy meghátráljon.

-Damon, állj le! - szólt Alaric fenyegetően.

-Nem. - mondta határozottan a vámpír, miközben felkészült bármilyen egyéb támadástól, amik érhetik. - Ugyanaz a Damon vagyok, akivel elutaztál Las Vegas-ba! Ugyanaz, akivel ott le is feküdtél, miközben Stefan-t kerestük, majd úgy döntöttél, hogy mégis megérek egy próbát! Ugyanaz vagyok, Elena!

Damon olyan gyorsan közeledett, hogy Elena kénytelen volt hátrálni, ha azt akarta, hogy ne csókolja meg rögtön a vámpír.

-Damon, fejezd be ezt! - fenyegette meg Alaric, amikor látta, hogy Elena összezavarodottan áll a vámpírral szembe és semmit nem ért. - Ne zavard még jobban össze.

-Nem zavarom! - kiáltotta Damon, majd válaszra várt Elenától.

-Ez képtelenség. Én veled soha... - nézett érthetetlenül a lány, megszeppenve.

-Ó, dehogyis nem! - mondta durván Damon, majd teljesen odaszorította a falhoz Elenát. - Emlékezz rá, hogy megtetted!

-Nem, te megőrültél! - kiáltotta vissza Elena, megkísérelve azt, hogy ellökje magától.

-Emlékezz rá, Elena, hogy mit éltünk át együtt. - mondta Damon könyörgő hangon. - Emlékezz rá, hogy megkértem a kezed. Igent mondtál, 'Lena!

A következő pillanatban Stefan rontott be az ajtón, de mire meggátolta volna Damon-t, az már mindent elmondott.

-Az átkozott francba is, Elena, én ejtettelek teherbe, nem Stefan!

A következő pillanatban néma csönd lett a Gilbert ház nappalijában és mindenki elhallgatott. Nem igazán értette Elena, hova akart kilyukadni Damon ezzel a sok vádolással. Hogy tehetett ilyesmit, amikor olyan jó kapcsolata van Stefan-nel és most még közbejött ez a vámpírbabás ügy is. Nem tehette meg ő azt. Mi van, ha tényleg igaz, amit mond Damon? Mire számítana, ha tényleg úgy lenne, ahogy ő állítja? Elena kérdően bámult Stefan-re, aki mozdulatlanul állt a lépcsőnél és figyelte, ahogy Elena hatalmas szemei megtelnek krokodilkönnyekkel. Damon észrevéve, hogy Elena a háta mögé néz, odafordult, hogy lássa Stefan-t. Utálta az öccsét, legszívesebben kitépte volna a szívét a helyéről és véget vetett volna ennek az egésznek, de ő volt az egyedüli, aki vissza adhatta Elena emlékeit. E gondolat után odasuhant a legnagyobb sebességgel és nekilökte Stefan-t a falnak. Szorosan fogta a nyakát és szorította a falnak, miközben az ő szemei is megteltek könnyel.

-Add vissza az emlékeit, Stefan! - kiáltotta, majd elcsuklott a hangja és alig bírt beszélni keményen. - Add vissza neki az életét! Mellettem boldog lesz, én mindent megadok neki, ami kell! Csak add vissza az emlékeit, kérlek!

Stefan nagyot nyelt, miközben meg sem próbált ellenkezni Damon erős kezeinek. Tudta jól, hogy ha Elena valakivel, akkor Damon-nel lesz a legboldogabb és a legnagyobb biztonságban. Nem hitte volna, hogy ekkora gabalyodás lesz abból, hogy segíteni szeretne, pedig akkora zűrzavart kellett Elena emlékeinek elvesztése, hogy szinte oldhatatlan problémával néztek szembe. Stefan pislogott, mire Damon elengedte és látta, ahogy odasuhan Elenához. Elena megszeppenve várta, hogy mi történik, szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek, szipogott és sírt, miközben képtelen volt elhinni, hogy minden, amit hallott, igaz.

-Stefan, mi történik velem? - kérdezte, ahogy Stefan a két tenyerébe vette a lány arcát. - Segíts rajtam!

-Emlékezz, Elena! - mondta a vámpír, miközben kitágult a pupillája és mélyen megigézte Elenát. - Emlékezz arra, amit átéltél Damon-nel, emlékezz minden utazásotokra, emlékezz az összes többi emlékre, amit elvettem tőled.

Stefan pislogott egy újat, mire Elena követte a példáját és kinyitotta a szemeit.


	22. Hirtelen csönd, néma csönd

Damon a földet bámulta, ahogy ült a Gilbert-ház nappalijában. Este fél tíz lehetett, néma csönd uralkodott az utcákon és a ház falai közt is. Egyedül a vámpír ült a nappaliban, a többiek mind elmentek, de ő türelmesen várt. Tudta, hogy a világ összes pénzéjért sem menne el, bármi történne, ő türelmesen várna tovább, amíg kell. Rajta kívül csak Alaric üldögélt és teát szürcsölgetett. Azonban neki sem volt mersze megzavarni Damon-t. Elég régóta nem beszéltek, a barátságuk lassan elkopott és hónapok óta nem közeledtek egymá mindig Elena miatt jött, és mindig a lánnyal volt elfoglalva, másra soha nem volt ideje, és ez hiányzott Ric-nek. Sokszor belegondolt, hogy mennyire jó volt nem egyedül inni a grillben, nem egyedül lenni az, aki magányos és unalmas. Egy ideig társa volt ebben Damon, mióta azonban közelebb kerültek Elenával, maximálisan a lányra összpontosított. Alaric tudta, hogy mindent megtesz a vámpír Elenáért és ha valaki, akkor Damon mellett bizonyára tökéletes élete lesz. Látta, hogy Damon mennyi erőfeszítést tesz azért, hogy egy aprócska örömöt is szerezzen szerelmének és értékelte, hogy Elena ilyen gondos kezekben van. Teljesen megbízott mindkettejükben, épp ezért borította ki az, ami történt.

Egyszerűen felfoghatatlan volt, hogy Elena állapotos legyen, méghozzá egy vámpír barát mellett. Lehetetlennek tűnt eddig minden ilyesmi spekuláció, épp ezért senki nem tudta hova tenni. Alaric magát bűntette. Megígérte Jennának, hogy gondját viseli a gyerekeknek, most pedig itt van Elena, aki gyereket vár egy vámpírtól és semmit nem tudnak arról a lényről, akit magában hordoz. Még orvoshoz sem vihetik el, mert ha az orvosok valami rendelleneset találnak, akkor különböző vizsgálatoknak vetik alá Elenát. Damon bizonyára minden erejével megpróbálná megakadályozni azt, hogy Elena kísérleti nyúl legyen, de nem kockáztathatnak a vámpírok valódi létével. Mégis minden olyan gyorsan jött és senki sem tudta, hogy oldják meg.

Alaric felnézett a csészéről, át a nappaliba. A vámpír ott ült, tördelte ujjait, szorította kezeit, türelmesen várakozott, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog. Senki és semmi nem merte megzavarni, órák óta ott ült és csak várt és várt. Kitartóan várakozott és Ric látta rajta, hogy a kitartás mögött iszonyatos fájdalom van. Elena órák óta felrohant a szobájába, egy szó nélkül ott ült és ki sem jött, amióta újra emlékezett minden egyes apró emlékre. Damon megpróbált utána menni, de Elena nem nyitott ajtót. Kikiabált, hogy egyedül akar lenni, bezárta az ablakot és az ajtót is, elzárta a közös fürdőszobát és még ebédre, vacsorára sem jött le. Még Bonnie-val sem beszélt, még Caroline sem tudott közel férkőzni hozzá, de a lányok tudták, hogy szüksége van egy kis időre egyedül. Elvégre, ez Elena volt és már nagyon sok ideje ismerték őt.

Miután Ric elmosta a mosatlant és eltette az edényeket, újabb negyed óra telt el, amíg tanácskozva magában, úgy döntött, hogy odamegy barátjához. Bizonyára szüksége volt valakire ebben a helyzetben és ha le is harapná a fejét, amiért közel mert menni hozzá, Ric bízott benne, hogy nem fog annyira fájni. Így hát felkelt addigi helyéről és odasétált néma léptekkel a vámpír mögé. Természetesen tudta, hogy Damon minden apró lépés néma neszét meghallaná kilométerekre, ezért is nem lepődött meg, amikor látta, hogy Damon abbahagyja a gyors játékot az ujjaival, kezeivel.

-Mi lesz? Kiteszel a házból? - kérdezte hanyagul, fittyet hányva a férfire, aki leült mellé.

-Gondoltam szükséged van egy barátra. - válaszolta Ric, halkan, igyekezve meglágyítani a vámpír lelkét. Attól félt, hogy ennyi fájdalom után már soha nem lesz jobb.

-Eddig is egyedül voltam, ezentúl is megleszek. - mondta, apró, mihaszna mosolyt erőltetve, ami néhány másodpercen belül el is tűnt, még mielőtt Ric észrevehette volna.

Ez volt az, amitől Alaric félt. Nagyon jól tudta, hogyan kell ilyenkor közel kerülni a vámpírhoz, hiszen annyi időt töltöttek már együtt, hogy teljesen kiismerték egymást, most azonban érezte, hogy megviselték a történtek. Alaric tudta, hogy Damon sokkal boldogabb volt Elena nélkül, sokkal könnyebb volt minden és jobb az életében, de azt is tudta, hogy ha egyszer beteljesedik a szerelmük, akkor valóban boldogak lesznek és semmi nem teszi tönkre a kapcsolatukat. A nagy kérdés azonban az volt, hogy lesz-e még ilyen, lesz-e még kapcsolat ebből? Muszáj lennie, hiszen Elena Damon gyerekét várja. Ekkor azonban eszébe jutott egy kérdés, amit még senki nem tett fel az események közben.

-Damon. - szólította meg barátját. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

A vámpír odafordult a vámpírvadászhoz, arca kifejezéstelen volt és gyenge. Elferdült, szomorú pillantása megérintette Ric szívét. Őszintén sajnálta, ami történt velük, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie a kérdését, mert sorsdöntő lehetett.

-Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Damon, várakozva a kérdésre, de nem igazán érdekelte, hogy miről van szó, ezt kimutatva úgy, hogy gyorsan visszafordította tekintetét a hatalmas gyűrűre a kezén. Eszébe jutott Elena gyönyörű, gyémánt gyűrűje, amit tőle kapott és a pillanat, amikor a lány igent mondott, elhúzva a válaszadást, amennyire csak tudta. A leghalványabb, legapróbb mosoly jelent meg a vámpír arcán, ahogy felidézte szerelme arcát, szemeit és csillogó mosolyát, ami az őrületbe kergette mindig, amikor rá irányult. Végül visszarázta magát a valóságba és elmosódott az emlék Ric hangja hallatán.

-Biztos vagy benne, hogy.. Tudod Elena... - Ric nem tudta, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést, hogy ne bántsa meg a vámpírt és ne hozza ki sodrából. - Mármint, te meg Elena.. Biztos, hogy nem más...Biztos a tiéd az a lény?

Damon először nem értette, hova akar kilyukadni a vámpírvadász, miről beszél, de amikor végre rájött, dühösen kapott oda Alaric nyakához és szorította a falhoz.

-Az egy gyerek, nem egy lény! - kiáltotta morogva, és az egész ház megremegett, ahogy mély hangja remegett. - Elena az én gyerekem hordja és egy percig ne merj ebben kételkedni!

Damon hangja visszhangzott a néma házban, amikor hallotta, hogy recseg a lépcső és valaki jön le. Megjelent hamarosan Jeremy, aki már fel volt készülve az alvásra, csak épp megrémült, amikor lent zajt hallott. Szemöldökét összehúzva nézte a vámpírt és Alaric-ot, amint a ragadozó elengedi a férfi nyakát és odafordult Jeremy-hez.

-Elena még nem jött ki, és szerintem nem is fog. - mondta Jeremy, és elindult a lenti mosdó irányába. - Bezárta a fürdőszoba ajtaját is, ezért oda sem tudok bemenni.

-Használd az itteni fürdőszobát nyugodtan. - mondta Alaric, miután kissé oldódott a hangulat. Közben Damon körülnézett és miután látta, hogy maradt egy kis kávé reggel óta, kitöltött magának egy csészével és felmelegítette. Úgy érezte, hogy a vérszomj egyre inkább kezd eluralkodni magán és mivel a házban egy vámpír sem lakott, nem juthatott egyelőre emberi vérhez. Így döntött a kávé mellett, ami felmelegítette a testét minden egyes alkalomkor, amikor érezte, hogy elkapja a vad, visszafoghatatlan hidegség. Nem akarta bántani Ric-et, hiszen barátok voltak, de annyira kiborította az ilyen ostoba kérdés. Hogy gondolhatta, hogy másé az a kis félvámpír, aki megfogant?

-Menj csak lefeküdni. Én fenn maradok és vigyázok a házra. - mondta nyugodtan Damon, majd ránézett a barátjára. Őszinte pillantás volt, és látta, hogy a férfi nem haragszik rá, még csak nem is dühös, inkább sugárzik belőle a jóakarat és a vágy, hogy bármiféleképpen segíthessen rajta. Alaric elmosolygott, majd bólintott, mint az úriemberek, akik hálásak valamiért, majd elindult a lépcsőn felfele. Út közben gondolkodott azon, hogy benézzen-e Elenához, hátha meggondolta magát a lány és mégis lejön, de nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Nem akarta a helyzetet kínosabbá és rosszabbá tenni, mint amilyen, de Elenának tudnia kell, hogy Damon vár reá és egész nap itt volt miatta. Alaric nem értette pontosan, hogy miért zárkózik el a lány, hiszen pont az idősebbik Salvatore-re lenne most szüksége, akinek igent mondott, amikor feltevődött a nagy kérdés. Igen, Alaric is tudott a sztoriról, Damon elmesélte nekik, hogy mi történt Portugáliában, és először nem örült neki senki. Végül mindenki elfelejtette, mert közbejött ez a kínos helyzet, amiből szinte lehetetlennek tűnik kilábalni.

Végül is, Alaric megállt egy pillanatra Elena szobája előtt és várakozott. Bekopogjon, vagy mégsem? Az utóbbi mellett döntött, de még egy percig állt a fehér ajtó előtt és reménykedett, hátha Elena megérzi, hogy itt van és kinyitja az ajtót, majd átöleli és a segítségét kéri. Biztos volt benne, hogy sok segítségre van szüksége a lánynak, hogy keresztül menjen ezen a rengeteg dolgon, ami érte őt, de lehetetlen volt így segíteni neki. Szinte egész nap bezárkózva ült a szobában és néha pityeregve, néha néma csöndben eltöltötte ott az egész napot. Egy perc után Ric elővette a telefonját és beírt egy üzenetet a telefonjába, majd elküldte.

"Itt állok az ajtód előtt, ha beszélni szeretnél valakivel, én itt vagyok! Ric."

Az ajtó másik felén hallatszott a csengőhang, ami jelezte, hogy Elena megkapta az üzenetet, de hogy megnézi-e, arra nem tudott válaszolni a vámpírvadász. Őrült, hogy legalább biztosan tudta, hogy a telefonja nincs kikapcsolva. Azt tudta, hogy Damon a bezárkózás után órák hosszat hívogatta, végig hagyta csörögni, amíg be nem lépett a hangposta immár ismerős hangja és megszólalt a nő a vonal másik felén. Elena azonban a telefonra sem válaszolt, mint ahogy úgy tűnt, az üzenetre sem fog. Így Ric, amikor hallotta, hogy Jeremy is kijött a mosdóból, besietett a szobájába.

-Te még maradsz? - kérdezte a fiatal fiú a vámpírt, amikor megállt egy pillanatra a nappaliban. - Nem kéne hazamenned?

-Azt hiszem a házatokba behívtatok néhány nálatok ezer évvel idősebb vámpírt. - válaszolta morcosan, hátra sem fordulva. - Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy éjjel talán szétrúgják a hátsód, akkor ne húzzál fel, hogy itt hagyjalak védelem nélkül.

-Úgy tudom, hogy azok a vámpírok jó száz évvel idősebbek, mint te. - vágott vissza Jeremy. - Nem hiszem, hogy pont te tudnál megvédeni minket tőlük.

Damon meg sem hallotta, amit Jeremy mondott, inkább tovább bámult a semmibe és elvette a távirányítót, hogy keressen valami érdekesebbet a tv-ben. Hallotta, ahogy Jeremy válaszra sem várva felmegy a lépcsőn és becsukja az ajtót maga mögött, és hallotta, ahogy a három szív dobog, szabálytalanul, halkan. Olyan jó volt hallani, hogy Elena a szobában van, bár egyéb mozgást nem hallott, de tudta, hogy ott van, hiszen tökéletes volt minden egyes lélegzetvétele és szívverése. Imádta hallgatni őket a vámpír, néha mikor otthon volt, kimerészkedett az erdőbe, kissé közelebb a városhoz, ahol már elég sok hangot ki tudott szűrni, majd órák hosszat hallgatta Elena mozdulatait, amíg le nem feküdt a lány és el nem ritkult minden mozdulata, minden hang. Damon tudta, hogy Elena ébren van. Gyorsan lélegzett, rövideket és szíve sem lassult, mint ahogy szokott az éjszakánként.

A vámpír mélyet sóhajtott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a lány nem fog lejönni holnap reggelig, ezért hátradőlt és levetette cipőjét, lábait feltette az asztalkára és keresgélni kezdett a csatornák között.

Alaric közben türelmesen várakozott. Időt adott a lánynak, hogy átgondolja a felajánlott segítséget, de nem érkezett válasz az üzenetre. Alaric arra gondolt, hogy talán már rég alszik, talán holnap átgondolja a dolgokat tiszta fejjel és majd sikerül vele beszélni, hogy megnyugtassa. Végül letette a telefont maga mellé és leoltotta a lámpát.

* * *

><p>Éjszaka fél kettő volt. A Gilbert ház ablakán kiszűrődött a fény, egyedül onnan az egész utcából. Damon még mindig egy ostoba műsort nézett a tv-ben, mert a kávé után aludni nem tudott. Egy unalmas ismeretterjesztő film ment egy helyi csatornán, de más jó nem ment ilyen későn. Unalmas volt az éjszaka, már arra is gondolt, hogy elmegy vadászni, úgyis olyan régóta nem ivott friss vért, de meggondolta magát, több ok miatt. Elsősorban, Elena nem szeretné úgy látni őt soha, másodsorban, ő szerette volna már látni Elenát, és biztos volt benne, hogy a lány akkor jön majd le, amikor ő nincs itt, ezért mégis úgy döntött, hogy nem megy sehova. Szinte feladta, de aztán mégsem.<p>

Mélyen elgondolkodott ezen a vadászaton. Eszébe jutott, hogy milyen volt régen, milyen könnyedén kiszívta a vért egy ártatlan testéből, és eszébe jutott, hogy most milyen óvatosan bánt Elenával, miközben ugyanúgy szinte megölte. Felelőtlenségnek érezte azt, hogy ennyire engedte magát elszállni az árral. Sőt, gyengének érezte magát, hogy bántani merte azt a lányt, akiért annyit áldozott, hogy megvédhesse. De olyan mámorító érzés volt, amikor beleharaphatott. Olyan borzasztóan émelygő volt az illata, hogy bármikor megismerné és bármikor felpezsdítené a vérét a gondolat is, hogy belekóstolhat. A mély gondolatokból egy halk ütközés és néhány dühös szó rázta ki.

-A francba. - hallatszott a háta mögül, mire a vámpír gyorsan levette a lábait a székről és hátra fordult. A háta mögött sötétség volt, a villanyok leoltva, egyedül a tv fényében látott egy halvány árnyékot lehajolva, a lépcső aljánál. A következő pillanatban megcsapta az illat, amiről az előbb fantáziált. Elena ott állt a lépcső alján és fogta a lábát, miután erőteljesen beütötte a karfába. Amikor a vámpír látta, hogy Elena feláll és lassan odafordul a fény felé, megrettent. Tudta, hogy nem számít senkire, legalábbis nem rá, ezért szélsebesen felpattant, hogy odasuhanjon és megszorítsa a lány derekát, egyik kezét teljesen rátapasztva a szájára. A hirtelen mozgástól a néma csöndben hallatszott Elena néma sikolya, szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, szeme kitágult és mintha szellemet látott volna, úgy szorította a támadója kezét, ahogy csak bírta.

-Sshh! - mondta halkan a vámpír, majd néhány másodperc múlva Elena nyugodtságát látva, elengedte a lány arcát, de kezét a derekán tartotta. Kék szemei szinte világítottak a sötétségben, ahogy szikrázott közte és Elena között a levegő. Amikor azonban túl sokáig bámulta Elenát, a lány feladta a harcot, elfordította tekintetét és kilépett Damon karjai közül. Olyan kecsesen sétált el a férfi mellett, mint egy hattyú, a vékony pizsamájában aranyosan elsietett a konyhapultig, ahol felgyújtott egy kisebb villanyt. Damon közelebb sietett hozzá, nekitámaszkodott egyik pultnak, majd várakozott, míg a lány elvégzi a teendőit. Végül Elena is nekidőlt egy távolabbi konyhapultnak és elkezdte szürcsölgetni a vizet. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen, hogy mit mondjon. Azért jött le, mert azt hitte, senki nincs már lent, örült, hogy egyedül lehet, most meg összefutott azzal, akit tényleg el szeretett volna kerülni egy ideig. Damon és Stefan volt az, akit a legkevésbé szeretett volna látni.

-Mit csinálsz itt ilyen későn? - törte meg a csendet Elena, és ennek Damon örült a legjobban. Örült, hogy a lány nyitott felé, bár ez még semmit nem jelentett, de sokkal jobbnak látta, ha most nem ő nyomul, hanem Elena jön hozzá.

-Melletted van a helyed. - mondta, ahogy pillantása találkozott Elenáéval. Ezután eszébe jutott, hogy rosszul fejezte ki magát és gondolkodás nélkül kijavította a hibáját. - Mellettetek!

Elena felemelte a fejét a szóra. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Damon rögtön a lényegre tér, hiszen még annyi megbeszélnivalójuk volt, hogy soha nem értek volna a végére, mégis a vámpírnak rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy már hárman vannak ebben a kapcsolatban. Azonban akkor lepődött meg igazán, amikor Damon gyorsan odalépett hozzá és átkarolta a derekát. Homlokát odanyomta Elena fejéhez, hogy még közelebb kerüljön hozzá, és kezeit összekulcsolta a lány derekán. Nem érdekelte, hogy mennyire lesz dühös, vagy ellenkező, csak itt és most volt esélye, hogy megmutassa, mit érez igazán iránta. Elena nem viszonozta az ölelést, csak bámulta a vámpírt, ajkába harapott az illatától és kezét saját mellkasára nyomta. Ő volt az, aki soha nem akarta elsietni a dolgokat. Most azonban megakadt Damon szeme egy fontos részleten, ami megrémisztette.

-Hol a gyűrűd? - kérdezte, hátrébb húzódva, egyik kezével megragadva Elena kezét. A selymes, puha bőrű kezén nyoma sem volt a gyémántgyűrűnek.

-Levettem. - válaszolta őszintén Elena, majd érezte, ahogy Damon elhúzódik tőle. Nem akarta ezt, hiszen olyan biztonságos volt a karjaiban, de túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy utána nyúljon és megragadja.

-Meggondoltad magad? - tért a lényegre a férfi, eleresztve Elena kezét is. Őszinte válaszra várt és tudni szerette volna, hogy mire gondol a lány.

-Nem gondoltam semmire. Nem tudom, rendben? - mondta zavarodottan Elena, majd elsietett onnan és leült a kanapéra, ahol az előbb tévézett Damon. A vámpír másodperc alatt ott termett előtte, leülve az asztalra, Elenával szembe és megfogva a két kezét, pillantását odaemelte a sajátjához.

-Nézz rám. - mondta, majd mély lélegzetet vett. - Ez a baba, ez a legjobb dolog, ami velem történhetett. Az, hogy megismertelek és igent mondtál arra, hogy örökre együtt legyünk, a legjobb dolog a világon nekem. Legalábbis, én így érzem! Ha te nem érzed ezt, akkor most mond meg, hogy tudjak róla. Elena, egy szóval se mondtam, hogy feleségül kell gyere hozzám! Te mondtál igent, és ha most nemet mondasz, én ast is elfogadom, amíg te boldog leszel így.

Elenát megdöbbentette az őszinte szerelem, ami Damon pillantásából és szavaiból érezhető volt. Sokat gondolkodott azon, hogy mi legyen velük, de tulajdonképpen a gyűrűt dühében vette le és nem azért, mert meggondolta magát. Dühös volt, de még nem is Damon-re, hanem általánosan a Salvatore névre. Egyik szinte tönkretette az életét, a másik teherbe ejtette, majd mindenre emlékezni kezdett, szörnyű volt, amit érzett, hirtelen, egyszerre. Csalódást és sokkot, ámulatot és mérget egyszerre.

-Csak össze vagyok zavarodva. - mondta halkan, pillantását a földre sújtva. - Minden olyan homályos. Hogy történhetett ez velünk? Lehetetlen.

-Nem akarod őt? - kérdezte őszintén Damon és felkészült a legrosszabb válaszra. Elena ember volt és gyöngéd, törékeny. Nem hordhatott magában 9 hónapon keresztül egy vámpírt, aki ezerszer erősebb nála, még ilyen fiatalon is. És ha még gyengébb is lett volna, akkor is tönkretette volna Elenát. Ezzel Elenának is számolnia kellett, ezért is kérdezte Damon meg őt.

-Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyent? - kérdezte könnyes szemmel a lány, majd megszorította a vámpír kezét a gyönge ujjaival. - Fel sem merült bennem, hogy ne tartsam meg. Legyen ember, vagy vámpír, ő az én részem és nem fogok megválni tőle.

-És engem? - kérdezte, még mindig komor arckifejezéssel. - Engem is akarsz vele együtt?

-Az apukája vagy. - mosolygott nedves szempillákkal a lány, majd a vámpír is elmosolyodott, majd gyorsan megölelte Elenát, amikor megteltek a szemei könnyel. Fontos pillanat volt ez mindkettejük életében.

-Akkor gyorsan menj és húzd vissza azt a gyűrűt, mert bajok lesznek. - nevetett a vámpír, megölelve a lányt még szorosabban, magához szorítva minden porcikáját. Elena nem mozdult, esze ágában sem volt visszamenni a szobájába most, mikor végre ott volt, ahol a legjobb. Sokat gondolkodott a babán és felmerült benne az is, hogy elvetetné, de rögtön elhajtotta a gondolatot, mert ez a kis lény most az övé volt, csak az övé és azé a férfié, aki az életét is adná érte.

Damon átült a kanapéra, a hátára feküdt és lábait visszatette az asztalra, mint eddig. Elena gyorsan helyet csinált magának, Damon ölébe csusszant, átkarolta a derekát és a mellkasára nyomta a fejét. Érezte, hogy milyen forró, milyen meleg a teste, és tudta, hogy kávét ivott ahhoz, hogy ez így legyen. Most azonban nem szólt semmit, nem akarta elrontani a pillanatot, mert tökéletes volt minden.

-Szerinted fiú vagy lány? - kérdezte Elena, ahogy lassacskán némán telt az idő.

-Biztosan fiú! - nevetett Damon, de tudta, hogy nem kellene viccelni egyelőre ezzel. Nem tudták pontosan, hogy mi lesz a csöppséggel, semmit nem tudtak róla és ez bonyolította a helyzetet.

-Akkor olyan lesz, mint te. - mondta békésen Elena és közelebb bújt a vámpírhoz, mert annyira fáradt volt, hogy képtelen volt nyitva tartani a szemeit. Lehunyta őket és megpróbált ébren maradni, de nem sikerült néhány másodpercen belül gyors álomba szenderült, ahogy érezte, hogy biztonságban van.

-Mindegy, hogy milyen lesz, akkor is szeretni fogjuk, szerelmem. - mondta Damon őszintén, de tudta, hogy Elena már rég szundikál. A vékony takaró után nyúlt, amit egy szekrényből vett elő magának, majd betakarta a lányt, átkarolta és magához szorította. Nem tudta felfogni, hogyan képes Elena ilyen pozícióban aludni, de mélyebben aludt, mint valaha és most csak ez számított.

* * *

><p>Alaric lassan lépegetett le a lépcsőn. Nem tudta, hogy ki van ébren és ki alszik még, ezért inkább csendesen jött le az emeletről. Körülnézett, látta, hogy a tévé ki van kapcsolva, Damon pedig békésen szundikál a kanapén, mozdulatlanul, hátradőlve. Közelebb lépett, hogy megnézze, nem-e szeretne enni valamit vagy inni, amikor meglátta a lányt az ölében aludni.<p>

-Elena?! - kérdezte, megfeledkezve arról a csendes hadjáratról, amit eddig járt. Damon rögtön kinyitotta a szemét, mozdult is volna, de nem tudott, hiszen Elena békésen, gyöngéden szorította a derekát, átkarolva őt, mélyeket lélegezve, miközben aludt.

-Sshh! - mondta halkabban a vámpír, mire Ric is észbe kapott és elsietett a konyhába, kávét főzni. Nemsokára megérkezett Damon is, nyúzottan, borzosan és idegesen. Nem aludt jól az éjjel, de boldog volt. Nyűgös volt és mondhatni, hisztis, de remélte, hogy senki nem sínyli meg a kedvét ma.

-Mi történt az este? - érdeklődött Alaric, mert nem értette, hogyan létezik, hogy este annyira ellentétes volt minden, mint most. Álmában nem számított volna arra, hogy Elenát Damon karjai közt látja majd, de most mégis megtörtént és tudni akart mindenről.

-Biztos tudni akarod? - mondta Damon, önelégülten, gondolta, hogy átverheti a férfit.

-Damon! - unszolta a vámpírt Ric, hogy meséljen már és ne szemétkedjen annyit. Örült, hogy végül kezdenek helyreállni a dolgok Elena és Damon között.

-Ölelés, ölelkezés, csók... - sorolta Damon nevetve, amikor kitöltötte magának is a kávét. - Csókolózás, simogatás itt-ott!

Ric megelégelte, hogy Damon át akarja verni és önelégült mosollyal gondolt arra, milyen aranyosak lehettek az este, amikor kibékültek. Felállt a pulttól és elment a fürdőszoba felé, felbosszantva Damon-t azzal, hogy nem reagált semmi provokálásra. A vámpír néhány másodperc gondolkodás után nekiállt reggelit készíteni, de Elena gyorsabb volt. Még mielőtt Damon nekiállhatott volna, a lány nagyot nyújtózkodott, ásított és felült, hogy körülnézzen.

-Jó reggelt, álomszuszék. - nevetett Damon, letéve mindent, ami a kezében volt. Odasietett a lányhoz, odaült mellé és rámosolygott csábítóan. - Kialudtad magad?

Elena intette, hogy nem, mert úgy érezte, napokat tudna még aludni, főleg azután, hogy ma éjjel ennyire kényelmetlenül aludt. Úgy a nyaka, mint a háta is fájt, alig bírt mozogni, amikor forgatta a fejét. Visszafeküdt a kanapéra és magához szorítva egy párnát, befele fordult.

-Ébresztő, nehogy visszafeküdj! - viccelődött Damon, de nem húzta le a kanapéról, inkább hagyta, hogy szundikáljon még egy kicsit. Elvégre, ő még csak egy kislány volt, egy tini, aki olyan körülmények között élt, amit szinte senki nem kívánhatna magának: vámpírok, öldöklés, gyilkolás, verekedés. Ezek mellé pedig babát is vár, egy vámpírtól, ami szinte lehetetlen. Mégis megtörtént és ezért Damon volt a leghálásabb a világon.

Elena néhány óra múlva ébredt csak fel, amikor beszélgetést hallott körülötte. Félálomban volt még, kinyitotta a szemét, de beletelt néhány percbe, hogy felismerje a hangokat. Nem jelezte, hogy ébren van, úgy döntött, hogy hallgatózik egy kicsit, hátha kiszűr valami jót.

-Mi az, hogy idejön? Nincs mit keressen itt többé. - hallotta a lány Damon aggódó hangját. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy kivel vitatkozik, de nemsokára meghallotta a másik hangot.

-Damon, azt üzente, hogy szüksége van a vérére, ezért itt lesz és ha megpróbáltok elmenekülni, akkor tesz róla, hogy Elenának ne születhessen meg a babája. - mondta Stefan közömbösen és hallotta Elena, ahogy néhány másodperc múlva csattan az ajtó. Ekkor mozdult csak meg, mire Damon szélsebesen ott termett mellette, megsimogatva homlokát, kisimítva a haját a szeméből.

-Jó reggelt, napsugár. - adott egy puszit a homlokára a lánynak, majd boldogan mosolygott. - Hogy aludtál?

-Jól. - válaszolt röviden Elena, mert beszélni szeretett volna minél hamarabb arról, amit hallott. - Ki volt itt az előbb?

Damon nagyon jól tudta, hogy a lány azért kérdez ilyesmit, mert mindent hallott. Nem hazudhatott neki semmiről, mert mindent tudott, csak egyszerűen tőle szerette volna hallani.

-Stefan itt volt. - ahogy kimondta, a vámpírnak eltűnt a mosoly az arcáról. - Klaus újabb adag vért akar tőled.

Elena nem rettent meg. Tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb úgyis meg fog történni ez és Klaus eljön a vére utána, bármibe is kerülne. A legjobb döntést már hónapok óta meghozta, még mielőtt tudott volna arról, hogy a közeljövőben teherbe esik - muszáj volt vért adnia különben bántani fogja a hibrid a szeretteit. Nem akart újra olyan helyzetbe kerülni, mint legutóbb.

-És akkor? - kérdezte, elmosolyodva, majd megszorította Damon kezét. - Megkapja a vért és elmegy.

-Nem! - mondta ki határozottan Damon, arca komor volt és szemei bosszúállóak. - Nem engedem, hogy lecsapolja a véred, miközben a gyermekemet hordod. Azt hiszed, hogy nem lehet kockázata annak, hogy ilyen sok vért veszítesz, miközben állapotos vagy?!

-Damon, ez ostobaság. - vágott vissza Elena, utált veszekedni, de már úgyis elkerülhetetlen volt. - Megkapja a vért, és bizonyára egy ideig nem kell lássuk, amíg a baba meg nem születik.

-Nem, Elena. Ez hülyeség. Elmegyünk a villába és ott megoldjuk valahogy. - tanácsolta Damon, de meg sem várta Elena válaszát. Felállt, felsietett a szobába és pakolni kezdte Elena ruháit.

-Mi történik itt? - kérdezte az érkező Ric, aki meglepetten bámulta az őrült Damon-t, aki dobálja a ruhákat a hatalmas bőröndbe. - Mentek valahova?

-Itt járt Stefan. Klaus Elena vérét akarja. - mondta, miközben eszeveszettül keresgélte a ruhadarabokat, amikre Elenának szüksége lesz. Közben Elena is megérkezett lassan, még gyenge volt a kimerültségtől, a hosszú utazás után és a pihenés nélküli éjszakától.

-Megbolondult? - kérdezte Alaric, Elenára nézve. - Nem várhat, amíg megszületik?

-Ric! - szólította meg Elena. - Hagyd abba. Mi olyan nagy dolog egy kis véradásban? Megkapja, majd elmegy vele és amíg lejár ez az egész, nem látjuk viszont.

-Elment az eszed? - kérdezte Ric, de megpróbált uralkodni magán. - Ennyi vérveszteséggel a gyerek nem éri túl, főleg nem egy vámpír baba. Hova gondolsz, Elena?

-Kaphatnék utána vért Damon-tól. Minden rendben lesz, meglátjátok. - próbálta győzködni a férfiakat Elena, de egyik sem hallgatott rá. Amikor megjelent Jeremy is a folyosón, Elena remélte, hogy legalább ő a pártjára áll és segít neki meggyőzni ezt a két makacs férfit.

-Mi a helyzet? Elutaztok? - kérdezte Jeremy, meglepődve.

-Klaus újabb adag vért akar. - mondta Ric, most már elég nyugodtan, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy beletörődött a dolgokba. Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy nincs értelme veszekedni Elenával, mert három egy ellen magas fölény.

-Az a hibrid nem normális. - legyintett Jer. - Nem ér rá undorító hibrideket teremteni miután megszületik ez a lény? Egyáltalán megtartjátok?

-Jeremy, egy idióta vagy. - mondta Elena, feldühödve, majd besietett a szobájába és onnan a mosdóba. Bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és a mosdó másik feléről is, Jeremy szobája felől.

-Ne már, Elena. Ez akkora hülyeség. - mondta a kisebb Gilbert, odasietve a fürdőszobához. - Mit parázol? Damon elvisz a villába, ahova Klaus nem tud bejutni és kitaláltok valamit. Segítünk mi is, amennyit tudunk. Megvédünk tőle.

-Húzz el innen, elegem van belőletek! - kiáltotta a lány.

-Damon, csinálj már valamit. - mondta Jeremy, aki megfordult és megelégelve Elena mai napi hisztijét, Damon segítségét kérte.

-Jeremy! - közbeszólt Alaric is. - Csak gyereket vár, a hormonszintje az egekben van. Próbáld megérteni.

-Az még nem jogosítja fel arra, hogy hiszti hisztit kövessen. Amúgy is, már nem a mi problémánk. - nevetett Jeremy, majd Damon-re nézett. Alaric is jót mulatott a célzáson, ami a következő percben el is hangzott. Jeremy odament Damon mellé, aki mérgesen nézett erre-arra, majd megveregette a vállát. - Haver, te csináltad ezt vele, viseld el te 9 hónapig.

-Húzzál félre, Gilbert. - mondta, majd odaállt az ajtó elé. Nem akart durván viselkedni, de eléggé kiborította őt is Elena viselkedése. Biztonságos helyre kellett vinni a lányt és bármit megtett volna, hogy sikerüljön. - Elena, kérlek, gyere ki a mosdóból és öltözz.

-Menj el. Nincs kedvem megint szaladgálni, mert Klaus ezt bántott és azt. - mondta a lány idegesen. - Klaus megöli Jeremy-t és Ric-et, ha megtudja, hogy elvittél. Normális vagy?

-Hogy ölné meg őket?! - Damon kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből. - Mindkettőnek gyűrűje van.

-Ezt Klaus is tudja, Damon! Ne tedd a hülyét. Engem innen nem viszel el, a családom mellől!

Ez volt az utolsó szó, amit Elena mondott zárt ajtók mögött. Damon minden erejét összeszedve megfogta a kilincset és olyan erősen nyomta be az ajtót, hogy a zár kitört az ajtóból és Elena megrémülve pattant vissza a mosdóban.

-Mit gondolsz, mit csinálsz? - kérdezte még idegesebben, miután látta, hogy mi történt. - Menj, és zúzd össze a saját házad.

-Ide figyelj, nagyon jól! - mondta Damon, megszorítva Elena kezét és bármennyire is felszisszent a lány és szorította össze fogait, Damon nem engedte el azt semmi áron. - Attól a perctől fogva, hogy abban a gyenge, apró, emberi méhedben hordod az ÉN gyermekem, onnan kezdve az én családom is, és az én felelősségem megvédeni azt és megteremteni neki a legjobb életkörülményeket.

Elena meglepődve elhallgatott és dühösen figyelte az előtte álló Damon-t. Nem tudott ellenszegülni, nem ezek után. Némán pislogott néhányat, majd Damon elengedte a kezét, kifejezéstelen arccal fordult vissza és fojtatta a pakolást. Elena utálta ezt. Úgy érezte, hogy mindenki uralkodni próbál az élete felett. Mint például most: Damon néhány szóval leteperte, elhallgattatta és jelezte, hogy bármire képes az igazáért. A lány ledobta az Iphone-t, amit még a vámpírtól kapott az éjjeliszekrényre és kisuhant a szobából, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

* * *

><p>-Elena, gyere vissza! - kiáltotta Damon, majd amilyen gyorsan csak bírt, utána sietett. Még mindig dühös volt, de már nem akart többet veszekedni. Tudta, hogy nehéz a lánynak, és tisztában volt vele, hogy a neheze csak most jön, ezután, mégis kibírhatatlanul idegesítő volt, ahogy viselkedett a helyzethez képest.<p>

-Hagyjuk, Damon. - mondta Elena, majd leakasztotta a kocsikulcsot a helyéről. - Átmegyek Bonnie-hoz. Vagy Caroline-hoz.

Damon agresszívan reagált, ahogy a természete el is várta. Odalökte a lányt a falnak, gyengéden, de mégis vadul, mint egy szerelmes vámpír, aki nem bírja elviselni, ha a barátnője butaságokat készül véghez vinni. Arca nagyon közel volt Elenáéhoz, de nem értek össze. A kristály kék szemek szikráztak, ahogy szembenéztek Elenáéval. Utálta a tudatot is, hogy újra kicsúszhat a két keze közül ez az ember, a gyerekével együtt.

-Elena Gilbert! - mondta, hangjában pedig csöppnyi együttérzés sem volt. - Ide adod azokat a kulcsokat most nekem, vagy esküszöm, hogy megkeserítem az életed a további 9 hónapban, bármibe is kerüljön!

-Így is megkeserítetted eléggé! - vágta Elena hozzá, majd lecsapta a kulcsot is és kivágódva a vámpír karjai közül, kilépett a bejárati ajtón és azt is maga mögött jól becsapta. Damon szótlanul állt tovább is a falnál. Alaric és Jeremy a lépcső alján álltak, minden egyes szó visszhangzott a fejükben, amiket Elena Damon fejének vágott és egyszerűen nem tudták elhinni, hogy képes volt ez a lány ilyesmiket mondani pont ennek a vámpírnak. Úgy beszélt vele, mintha a legnagyobb ellenségével lenne dolga, mintha maga, a legutálatosabb Klaus vagy Mikael állna előtte és vele kellene megküzdenie.

-Csak össze van zavarodva. Még nincs teljesen tisztában azzal, ami történik. Adj neki időt. - kérte Alaric, odalépve barátjához és megsimogatva a vállát. Ha Damon és Elena veszekedett, soha nem tudta, melyiknek a pártjára álljon. Mindig szerette volna támogatni mindkettőt, ezért is próbált a legsemlegesebb maradni.

-Tudom jól. - mondta Damon nyugodtan, de nem indult el Elena után, ki Mystic Falls utcáira. Visszafordult és lassan lecipelte a ruhákkal, ékszerekkel és egyéb női holmikkal tele bőröndöt a földszintre.

-Most mit fogsz tenni? - kérdezte Jeremy, az ajtóban kisegítve a vámpírt és bepakolva egy táskába Elena néhány cuccát, ami kimaradt. - Megkeresed?

-Meg kellene. - érkezett a szűkszavú válasz Damon részéről. Őszintén, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen. Egyszerűen nem tudta, merre tovább, hol kezdje az egész probléma megoldását keresni. - A legjobb lenne felhívni Bonnie-t vagy Caroline-t. Így ha nincs ott, őket is be tudjuk vonni a keresésbe. Hazaviszem a ruháit, aztán ha megvan, hívjatok fel.

-Rendben. Ok. - mondták a fiúk, majd nézték, ahogy a vámpír kisétál a házból és bepakol az autójába, ami két napja el nem mozdult a ház elől. A szomszédok bizonyára rosszra gondoltak, de ez most jelenleg senkit sem zavart, mert mindenki azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy miként fog folytatódni Elena története.

* * *

><p>Elena leült a Forbes ház nappalijában és elvette a neki nyújtott teát Caroline-tól.<p>

-Nem haragként mondom, de tökre azt hittem, hogy Bonnie lesz az, akihez fogsz menni, ha ilyesmiről van szó. - ült le mellé a szőke vámpír és megfogta a kezét. Érezte, hogy Elena remeg, félelemmel van tele és szüksége van egy kis támogatásra, segítségre.

-Nem. Nem megyek Bonnie-hoz. - válaszolta közömbösen Elena. - Ő is átvert már. Amikor szükségem lett volna rá, akkor nem volt mellettem, most pedig, amikor ilyen helyzetben vagyok...

Caroline nem értette, hogy pontosan mire céloz Elena. Tudta, hogy régen nagyon jó barátok voltak Bonnie-val, most mégis Bonnie halála után ő pótolta a lányt. Azt nagyon jól érezte, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű pótlás volt, hanem egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, de akkor is ott volt Bonnie jelenléte a levegőben. És ez sokszor megnehezítette mind Elena, mind Caroline életét.

-Mihez fogsz most kezdeni? - kérdezte Caroline, megsimogatva Elena hátát, segítségképpen.

-Te mihez kezdenél a helyemben? - kérdezte aggódva a barna lány. Caroline látta a szemeiben azt a hatalmas félelmet, ami körülvette a testét és a lelkét. Olyan gyenge, aprócska ember volt, hogyan is bírhatta volna ezt a sok mindent, ami vele történt?

-Nyugodj meg. Szüksége van a babának is egy kis lazításra. - mosolygott Elena. - Én először is megkeresném azt a szexi Salvatore fiút, majd ketten megbeszélnénk, hogy innen hogyan tovább.

-Már megbeszéltem Damon-nel, hogy megtartjuk a babát. - válaszolta Elena.

-De mégis megrettentél.

-Nagyon félek, Caroline. - mondta Elena, majd letette a csésze teát és megölelte a vámpírlányt.

-Nincs mitől félned. - mondta a szőke lány és szorosabban átölelte a barátnőjét. - Itt vagyunk neked mind. Alaric, Jeremy, én, és jobb apát nem is választhattál volna, mint Damon. Mind megvédünk, nincs mitől parázz.

- Félek, Caroline! - ismételte magát Elena, ahogy mély lélegzetet vett és sírva fakadt. Nem ez volt az első, hogy így látja a barátnőjét Caroline, hiszen ezerszer látta már sírni a lányt, de mindig megpróbált rajta a legjobb módon segíteni. - Nagyon félek!

Elenűnak csorogtak a könnyei, öntözték Caroline vállát, ruháit, dühösen zokogott, mint aki mindent elveszített és semmije sem maradt. Ismerős volt az érzés. Úgy zokogott, mint amikor egy éve meglátta magát a tükörben Damon harapásaival, a villában, mint amikor megpróbálta rávenni Damon-t, hogy vigye magával Stefan után, ismerős volt a fojtogató szenvedés, mert ugyanezt érezte akkor is, amikor zokogott Bonnie és Stefan halála miatt, és amikor Damon iránti szerelmét felfedezve, fojtogatta a sírás, ahogy ott látta a székben egykor, amint kiszívják az életet a gyönyörű szemeiből. Rettegett a világtól, ami körülvette és csak most jött rá igazán, mennyire is fél.

-Minden rendben lesz, meglátod. - nyugtatgatta Caroline, de a hatalmas könnyáradat nem akart alábbhagyni. Két órába telt, amíg Elena lecsukta a szemeit és elaludt, ekkor a vámpír elengedte a kezét, betakargatta és becsukta az ajtókat, amik a nappalihoz vezettek. A telefonjával kisietett a konyhába, hogy visszahívja azokat, akik üzenetet hagytak. Először Damon válaszolt a hívásra, és Caroline valójában ennek örült a legjobban. - Damon, itt Caroline.

-Tudok olvasni. Elena ott van? - Damon hangja mogorva volt és undok, de most az egyszer Caroline kivételt tett és szó nélkül elnézte.

-Igen, itt van. - válaszolta Caroline, de tudta, hogy Damon azon nyomban lecsapja a telefont és itt lesz a minimális időn belül. - Damon, várj!

-Nincs időm, Barbie. - mondta, de várt még néhány másodpercet.

-Elenáról van szó. Meg van rémülve. Retteg. Alig bírtam megnyugtatni. Zokog a félelemtől.

-Mitől fél? - kérdezte érthetetlenül a férfi.

-Mindentől, ami vele történik. Damon, erre még nincs felkészülve ez a lány. - győzködte a szőke vámpír a telefon másik végén levő Damon-t. - Adnod kellene egy kis időt neki.

-Nincs időnk, Caroline. - hadarta a mondanivalóját, hogy minél gyorsabban Elena után indulhasson. - Tudom, hogy Elena retteg, tudom, hogy nem könnyű és azt is, hogy nincs felkészülve. Én sem vagyok. Én is félek, mert fogalmam sincs, hogy mi lesz tovább, csak egyet tudok. Elena a gyermekemet hordozza magában és én imádom mindkettejüket, ezért mindent megteszek majd, hogy megvédjem őket attól, ami káros lehet számukra!

-Rendben. - válaszolta Caroline néhány másodperc szünet után, majd letette a telefont. Benézett a nappaliba, hogy megnézze Elenát, de még mindig békésen pihent a lány. Így volt a legbékésebb. Csöndben volt és nyugalomban, aggodalomtól mentesen, fiatalon és frissen feküdt a kanapén egészen addig, amíg Damon meg nem érkezett. Ekkor Caroline sietett a másik vámpír elé. - A nappaliban van, de lepihent. Alig bírtam megnyugtatni!

-El kell vinnem. Klaus újra vért akar és azt most nem kaphatja meg. - sietett a nappaliba Damon, hogy az ölébe vehesse a szerelmét és elsuhanjon vele a város másik felébe, a Salvatore villáig. -Gyere, Elena. Hazaviszlek most.

Elena félálomban, nedves szemekkel bámulta, hogy merre van. Felidézte az emlékeket, miként került ide és mi történt azután. Felidézte az érzést is, ami körülölelte nemrég. A fájdalmas percek újra és újra belehasítottak a szívébe. Szorosan megölelte a vámpírt, aki az ölébe vette és nem bírt ellenállni a sírásnak. Nem tudott leállni, valójában csak most tudatosult benne, hogy mi is történik körülötte, hogy Bonnie visszatért a halálból és ő babát vár egy vámpírtól, ami lehetetlen. Zokogott, sírt, ahogy csak tudott, miközben Damon kisétált a nappaliból és még egyszer visszafordult Caroline felé. A szőke vámpírlány aggódva nézte, ahogy Elena áztatja Damon fehér ingét és egyre jobban szorítja a férfit. Damon arckifejezése is segítségért kiáltott. Szörnyű volt, hogy semmit nem tehetett a lányért, aki ilyen boldoggá tette. Azonban hiába a sok szomorú arc, az erőteljes várakozás a meg nem érkező segítségre. Caroline nem tudott segíteni, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit mondhatna, egyáltalán nem tudott megszólalni, ahogy ők ketten eltűntek a házából.

* * *

><p>Elena mélyet sóhajtott. Kinyitotta a szemeit, de újra sötétben találta magát. Damon szobájában csak egy halvány gyertyaláng világított, alig lehetett valamit látni. Homályos volt minden, de nem tudta megkülönböztetni a nedves szem vagy a sötét szoba hatását. Újabb mély sóhajtás következett. Fáradtnak érezte magát, nagyon, de nagyon fáradtnak, örökösen fáradtnak, amit soha nem lehet kipihenni. Fájdalmas volt mozgatnia bármelyik végtagját, bármelyik testrészét, csak feküdt, mozdulatlanul, felkészülve a legrosszabbra. Iszonyatosan rossz volt élni ebben a pillanatban. Kívülről nem fájt semmije, de belül sötét volt minden. Tönkrement a szíve, a lelke és megtört. Végleg megtört, betelt az utolsó csepp is, ami hiányzott a pohárból. Úgy érezte ebben a pillanatban, hogy vége az életének, legalábbis egy aprócska részének. Fájdalmas volt a búcsú, de vége volt ennek a fejezetnek is. És most újat nyitott, együtt Damon-nel és a babával. Talán egyszer ő is vámpír lesz majd, bár soha nem szeretett volna az lenni, de most mégis elfogadta, hogy egyszer majd az lesz. És fájt ez is, mint minden gondolat, de beletörődött. Ebbe is, mint minden másba.<p>

Lassan felkelt az ágyból és körülnézett. Damon nem volt a szobában, nyoma sem volt, hogy itt járt volna az utóbbi időben. Miután ránézett az órára, megtudta, hogy késő este van, gyakorlatilag éjszaka. Nem tűnt jó ötletnek, hogy egyedül mászkáljon a házban éjszaka, de már semmi nem tűnt jónak neki, és bizonyára Damon is itt volt valahol a közelben. Először benézett a fürdőszobába, de ott ugyanolyan sötétség volt és némaság. Sehol senki. Tovább haladt le a lépcsőn, hogy körülnézzen lent is, ahol szerencsére élesen világítottak a falon a lámpák. Valamikor imádta azokat a lámpákat, amikor Stefan szobájából jött ki, és nem pedig az idősebb vámpírtestvértől. Most is szerette őket, de már fakó, varázstalan volt mindegyik.

Óvatosan sétált le a lépcsőn, fájt a háta és a feje, gyengének érezte magát és valójában az is volt. Ártatlan és gyenge, erőtlen és vézna. Azt hitte, hogy egy terhes asszony többet eszik és kilókat szed fel, de ő csak fogyott és fogyott, összeesett és elgyengült, kicsinek érezte magát és csúnyának. Utálta, ha Damon is a közelében volt, mivel utálta, hogy így kellett látnia. Valami nem volt rendben.

A nappaliban senki nem volt. Egy lélek sem mutatkozott a házban eddig megtett úton, pedig Damon mérföldekről tudta volna, hogy felébredt és itt van. Mi történhetett, hogy nem suhant elő valamelyik apró szobából, vagy miért nem éppen főzött, mint szokott, amikor Elena beteg? Érthetetlen csönd volt az egész házban, haláli csend, valóban, mint a halál. Szörnyű érzés borzongatta meg Elenát, de néhány másodperc múlva tudta, hogy nem az érzés, hanem a gyors mozgás, suhanás hideg szele futott végig a hátán. Reflexszerűen megfordult és megrettent, ahogy meglátta a vámpírt.

-Nem engem vártál, ugye? - kérdezte Katherine, leülve a legközelebbi kanapéra, büszkén, magabiztosan. - Hogy vagy?

-Mintha érdekelt volna valamikor is, hogy mi van velem! Mit akarsz itt? - Elena undorral tekintett rá a vámpírral, amelyik sugárzott a szépségtől és gyönyörű göndör haja eszméletlenül csillogott a fényben. Utálta, hogy Katherine ilyen szép és magabiztos. Ő nem volt terhes, ő gyönyörű volt és szép.

-Jól van, lelepleztél. - nevetett a vámpírlány mulatozva. - Csak tudod, az a lény benned olyan, amit sokan nem láttak még. És azért a kíváncsiság erősebb bennem, mint az utálat irántad. De legyen.

Ezzel a néhány szóval odalépett Elenához egy szempillantás alatt és a hajától megtépve, szinte a földig húzta a lányt, aki sikoltozva próbált segítséget kérni a néma csöndben. Miután Katherine abbahagyta a ráncigálást, de nem eresztette el a foglyát, mosolyogva hajolt közelebb.

-Ez a bánásmód jobban tettszik? - kérdezte önelégülten a munkájával. - Hol van Damon?

-Fogalmam sincs. - sziszegte Elena, miközben kínlódott, hogy egy helyben maradjon és megpróbáljon nem fájdalmat okozni saját magának azzal, hogy mocorog és tovább tépi saját fejbőrét.

-Itt hagyott, mert rájött, hogy egy szánalmas kis liba vagy, aki semmi másra nem jó, csak szórakozni. - mondta durván Katherine és elengedte a lányt, aki a földre zuhant, a fejéhez kapva. - Ugye tudod, hogy Klaus-nak szüksége van egy adag vérre?

-Menjetek a francba mind. - mondta Elena, de hangja a mondat végén elcsuklott.

-Vihetek neki most vért. De át átadhatom neki ezt is. Ahogy gondolod. - mondta a vámpír és lehajolt Elenához, aki még mindig a földön feküdt. - De ha az utóbbi, akkor megöli a családod összes tagját és a végén te is meghalsz, miután végignézted, ahogy a drága Damon együtt vész el a gyermekével együtt, amit fájdalmasan kikapar a testedből, hogy vérhez jusson még egyszer utoljára. Jól gondold meg.

Elena válasz nélkül feküdt tovább a szőnyegen, visszaszívta azt, amit ezelőtt gondolt a fájdalomról és nehézségről. Ez rosszabb volt bárminél. Nem tudta, hogy mi ennyire rossz, de nagyon rossz volt. Fájt, de nem tudta mi, égette az érzés a testét belülről, de semmi nem jutott eszébe csak az, hogy egyedül van.

-Engedd el a lány, Katherine. - hallatszott Katherine mögül egy hang, és az égető fájdalom újra belemart Elena testébe, szorította a szívét és fojtogatta, miközben látta, hogy a lány megfordul, mosolyogva.

-Azt hittem, soha nem értek ide. - mondta, majd arrébb állt, hogy Elena láthassa az érkezőket.

-Damon.. - mondta, szenvedve, amint meglátta szerelmét ott állva, mozdulatlanul, feszengve és szenvedve a látványtól. Ekkor érezte Elena az újabb erőteljes fájdalom löketet, ami széttépte belülről. Tudta már, hogy mi ez az érzés, tudta már, hogy mitől fáj ennyire és tudta, hogy megöli, ha tovább kell éreznie. Az tette ennyire tönkre, hogy nem volt ott Damon, az feszítette szét a testét, hogy hiába kiáltott segítségért, Damon nem jött, Damon nem volt a közelében, hogy felemelje és átvigye a nehézségeken és most, hogy ott állt mozdulatlanul előtte, semmit sem téve, az fájt a legjobban neki. - Mi történik itt, Damon?

A vámpír megpróbált előre lépni, de nem tudott. Klaus elállta az útját és komoran pillantott rá. Bizonyára célzott arra, hogy nem léphet oda a lányhoz, de Elenának nagy szüksége volt Damon-re és nem akarta elveszíteni, nem pont most, ennyi idő után.

-Elena, minden rendben lesz, jó? - mondta gyöngéden, és lehajolt, hogy ne kelljen felnéznie a lánynak. - Itt vagyok, jó? Itt vagyok neked és ne aggódj, mert minden rendben lesz.

-Damon, én ezt nem akarom. - mondta Elena megrémülve. Tudta, hogy mi következik. Igaza volt Katherine-nek és ha nemet mond Klaus-nak, akkor mindenkit elveszít majd. De nem akart vért adni neki, nem most. A babának szüksége volt rá és neki is a babára. Aggódva nézett rá Klaus-ra. - Nem fogok vért adni!

-Kislány, nem minden úgy van, ahogy te gondolod. - mondta nevetve a hibrid, majd megrántotta Damon ingét és hátralökte a falig, erőteljesen. - Ott maradsz, ha még életben akarod látni a lányt. Egyetlen mozdulat is, mielőtt szólok és lecsapolom az egész vérét, azzal az átkozott szüleménnyel együtt, ami benne van. Érthető voltam, vagy mutassam is meg, hogy mi lesz, ha nem fogadsz szót?

Damon szemei vörösen izzódtak, amikor bólintott a hibridnek. Tehetetlen volt. Tudta, hogy Elenának úgy van a legtöbb esélye, ha vért ad. Ebben a pillanatban ugyanis semmi ennél jobb ötlet nem volt. Csak nézte, ahogy Klaus odalép a lányhoz, megérinti és felemeli. Nem volt agresszív vele, nem bántotta, de a tudat, hogy egy olyan mocskos vadállat hozzáért a lányhoz, aki a gyermekét hordja, máris felbosszantotta Damon-t. Utálattal bámulta a hibridet és Katherine-t, ahogy Elena segítségkérő sikolyai közben beleharapnak a kezébe és egy aprócska csővel kivezetik a vért belőle. Nem bírta tovább elviselni. Nem ülhetett tétlenül, aggódva, hogy betartják-e a szavukat. Odasuhant az aprócska gyülekezethez, rátámadt Katherine-re, akit a szoba másik felébe röpített, majd nekiugrott a nála ezredekkel idősebb Klaus testének is, de hiába. Klaus a földre teperte szempillantás alatt, és meg sem érezte a támadást. Odaszorította a vámpír testét a földhöz és szemei barnás-sárga, izzó színben pompáztak dühében.

-Azt hittem elég tiszta voltam, ami Elenát illeti. Nagyon meg akarod gyilkolni őt? - kérdezte Klaus és mgé erőteljesebben szorította a férfi testét, miközben Katherine lassan visszatért Elena mögé és szorosan lefogta a lányt.

-Elegem van belőled! - kiáltotta Damon morogva, majd minden erejét összeszedve, Klaus testébe nyomta a kezét és olyan erősen ütött bele ahogy csak bírt. Klaus néhány pillanatra erőtlenül állt le, és Damon kapott is az alkalmon. Felpattant, és tudva, hogy Katherine Elenával van elfoglalva, egy széklábat tört le, és beledöfte Klaus szívébe. Tudta jól, hogy ez nem fogja örökké halva tartani, de jó néhány órát győztek vele.

-Elena. - mondta, odafordulva a lányhoz, akit Katherine szorosan védelmezett. El nem engedte volna a nyakát semmi pénzért. - Ereszd el!

-Szeretnéd, ugye? - kérdezte undorodva Katherine. - Örülnél, ha boldogan élnétek, amíg megszüli azt a nyamvadt fattyút. Olyan lesz, mint te. Gyenge, érzelmes és puha.

-Rohadj meg, Katherine Pierce! - mondta Damon, majd megpróbált elbánni Katherine-nel is. Megpróbálta megölni már, de akkor Klaus visszahozta. Most meg sem próbált a vámpírlánnyal foglalkozni, csak Elenára koncentrált, őt próbálta menteni, amíg lehetett. A falnak csapta Katherine-t, hogy gyorsan felkaphassa a lányt, majd felsuhanjon az emeletre, de túl lassú volt Elenával a karjaiban. Felért az emeletre, ott állt a lépcső legtetején, az utolsó lépcsőfokon, de előtte már ott volt Katherine őrült vigyorral a képén, ahogy kacsintott egyet és erős kezeivel meglökte az instabilan álló Damon-t Elenával a kezében.

* * *

><p>Mintha egy örökkévalóság lett volna az egész, lelassítva, órákba telve. Damon elveszítve egyensúlyát, megdőlt, Elena pedig csak nehezebb volt és tovább húzta a két testet lefele. A vámpír szorosan fogta a lányt, próbálta védelmezni, de eljutott az eszéig, hogy hiába. Olyan lassan zuhantak az utolsó lépcsőfokról le, a földszintre, mintha egy élet telt volna el addig, amíg földet értek. Hiába szorongatta a lányt Damon, tudta, hogy ő nem vámpír, ő csak egy ember, egy nő, egy gyenge kis terhes lány, aki ráadásul egy vámpírbabát visel a méhében, és ha ekkora esés éri, biztosan életét veszíti. Lepörgött mindkettejük szeme előtt az életük. Azt mondják az emberek, ha eljön az idő, tudni fogod, mert minden más eszedbe jut és újranézed az életed fontos pillanatait és emlékezni fogsz újra a leggyönyörűbbekre. Damon tudta, hogy az ő élete vámpírként nem ér véget, ekkora esés nem fog ejteni róla egyetlen karcolást sem, de Elena, őt elveszítheti egy ekkora esés után és akkor minden véget ér számára is. Ahogy szorította a lányt, elöntötte a fájdalom. A fájdalom, amit akkor érzett, amikor megbántotta a lányt, amikor megölte Jeremy-t nem egyszer, amikor Elena nemet mondott neki, amikor nem csókolhatta meg, fájt, amikor nem érhetett hozzá és nem ölelhette meg, marta az érzés, ahogy felidéződött minden érzés, amit Elena hiányában érzett.<p>

Elena nem tudta, hogy mi történik. Érezte, hogy zuhannak, hogy Damon karjaiban van, hogy a gravitáció mindkettejükön hatást gyakorol. Estek és zuhantak, mintha egy hatalmas gödörbe esnének, egy mély szakadékba, úgy fogyott alattuk a végtelen tér, a sötét zug, ahova maga az ördög tolta le. Átérezte Damon félelmét. Valójában a vámpír jobban félt, mint ő, remegett és minden egyes érzés átadódott neki. Nem tudta, hogy mitől, nem érezett ilyent soha, de olyan volt, mintha olvasni tudott volna Damon gondolataiban. Megrémült, ahogy eljutottak a durva gondolatok az agyáig. Meg fog halni. Lehet, hogy meg fog halni, ha a szakadékban végleg elfogy az üres tér és földet érnek. Rémülten fogta át az érzés, hogy elveszítheti azt, ami ennyire fontos volt neki. Biztos volt benne, hogy vámpírvér nélkül nem tud vámpírként visszatérni, bármennyire is szeretett volna most. De büszke volt Damon-re. Ebben az utolsó pár másodpercben is büszke volt, mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki elérte, hogy vámpír szeressen volna lenni. Boldog volt, mert érezhetett ilyent és boldogtalan egyben, mert tudta, hogy amint a végére érnek a sötét vákuumnak, abban a percben véget ér a vágy, a kívánság, hogy vámpír lehessen.

Előtte azonban bevillantak egyéb képek is. Képek, amiket régóta elfeledett. Hirtelen ott termett Las Vegas-ban, ahogy vadul táncoltak Damon-nel, a másik pillanatban Portugália partjain sétáltak és Damon megkérte a kezét. Egy másik pillanatban ott állt Stefan és Bonnie temetésén, és bár szégyellte magát, de akkor is Damon-re gondolt és arra, hogy mi lesz most vele, legfőképp mi lesz most velük. Szőrnyűvolt újra és újra átélni a sok szenvedést és boldog pillanatot. Emlékezett arra az éjszakára, amikor kiderült, hogy terhes, majd a sok szenvedésre, amit átélt. Nem tudta, hogy mi történik, csak azt, hogy szoros kapcsolat szövődött Damon és közte. Hallotta a gondolatait, érezte az érzéseit és fájt minden, amit gondolt. Hogy mitől volt arra csak a következő rövid pillanatban jött rá. A baba a méhében, a kis vámpír hatalmas erővel rúgott a pocakjában és nagy fájdalmat okozott neki. Érezte azt is, hogy Damon megszorítja, miután a baba rúgott, és akkor tudta, hogy ez a baba az, ami ilyen rendkívüli kapcsolatot hozott létre közte és Damon között. Azt azonban nem tudta, hogy nem a baba adott jelet magáról, nem tőle jött a fájdalom, hanem a lépcső szintjei bántották, a hatalmas csapások, amik a pocakját érték, az arcát és a teste minden tájékát, sorra csíptek, égették a gyenge testét. És újra jelet kapott Damon-tól, újabb érzés fogta el, mégpedig az, hogy vége van. Hamarosan vége van, és ez volt az utolsó perc a búcsúra. És valóban, a következő pillanatban vége is volt.

Damon kezei belecsapódtak a falnak és erőtlenül vesztette el Elenát a kezei közül. Hiába kapkodott utána, a lány már nem volt a kezei között és már vége volt az egésznek. Lepergett előtte az élete, a közös életük, és vége lett. Leértek a szakadék aljára, megérkeztek a célba. A vámpír tökéletesen tudta, hogy egyedül érkezett meg. Érezte, ahogy a padló belecsap a hátába és hallotta a koppanásokat, a csapásokat és legfőképpen érezte a vért. Szörnyű vérszag öntötte el a szobát és abban biztos volt, hogy nem az ő vére. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét. Újra elöntötte a félelem, a sokk, a rémültség. Azt hitte, sokkal rosszabbul fogadja majd ezt a pillanatot, ha eljön az ideje, nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen normálisan fog reagálni. Talán még nem volt túl a nehezén, talán még hátra volt a fájdalom, amit igazán érezni fog a későbbiekben. Hogy fog megbirkózni azzal, ha Elena már nem lesz mellette?

Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Neki is voltak fájdalmai, hiába volt vámpír, idő kellett a regenerálódáshoz, de fájdalmai volt. Látta a mennyezetet, ami végig itt volt egész gyerekkorában. Eszébe jutottak az újabb emlékek, amikor még boldogak voltak Stefan-nel, mint két igazi, hű testvér és olyanok, akik szeretik egymást tiszta szívükből. Ezután hirtelen látta Katherinet, a csodálatos ruhákban, a bálokban és a mély féltékenységet, ami a szívében volt akkor, most is üdvözölte. És ekkor következett a neheze. Pislogott egyet és belélegzett. Vámpírként lélegezni sem volt szükséges, de most azt érezte, hogy muszáj szippantania egyet a levegőből. Rögtön megbánta, amit tett, mert a vér illata elöntötte a tüdejét és az agyát is egyben. Szomjas volt, de szomorú volt. Nem mert moccanni, nem bírt megmozdulni, sőt a fejét sem akarta mozgatni, de meg kellett tegye. Muszáj volt megtennie Elena miatt.

Így hát balra fordította a fejét. Tekintete ütközött a faburkolattal, ami mellette volt. Nem jó irányba pillantott, nem jó helyre nézett, hogy megtalálja Elenát. Mégis újra utolérte a fájdalmas remegés és szenvedés. Nem tudta mire számítson és mit várjon, de borzongott attól, hogy azt lát majd, amit nem szeretne. Igazából tudta, hogy sokkal rosszabb látvány vár rá, mint amilyent nem szeretne. De muszáj volt odafordulnia, megpillantania a szerelmét, legyen az bármilyen helyzetben. Ekkor fordította a fejét jobb oldalra.

A látvány borzasztó volt. Utálatosan borzasztó. Ott feküdt Elena, apróra tiporva, tönkretéve. Arca sem hasonlított az övére, tele volt hegekkel és kék, zöld és vörös ütésnyomokkal. Orrából vér folyt, szájából ömlöttek a vércseppek, fogainak hegye kilátszott a sebes ajkak közül és tiszta vér volt mindenik. Damon újabb mély lélegzetet vett. Beleharapott az ajkába és kicsordult az első könnycsepp. Nem ismert rá a lányra. Gyönyörű haja vérben úszott, ami körülötte tócsába összesült a padlón. Arcáról lehorzsolódott a bőr, teste mozdulatlanul feküdt, még a mellkasa sem emelkedett, mint az embereknek lélegzéstől. Keze kifordult, valószínűleg eltört, amikor nekizuhant a korlátnak. Szörnyű volt a látvány, valóban. De a hangok még szörnyűbbek. Néma csönd volt a szobában, teljesen néma, vákuum. Erőtlenül nyújtotta oda a kezét a lánynak és megfogta az övét, megszorította.

-Szeretlek, Elena. Nagyon szeretlek!


End file.
